Naruto & Sasuke: Daddy Potential?
by PrettyKitty93
Summary: Sequel to Naruto & Sasuke: Hero Potential. The two have a son, who they are left to raise on their own... so you know this is going to be interesting. NaruSasu. NSHP Universe. Warnings: Lemons, Limes, Mpreg. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in later chapters (?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **People really wanted me to continue it, and I really wanted to too... so I did! Ha, this is going to be fun... Although I'm going to try and use this and the next chapter to get through the 'Baby Phases' because I don't want to spend too long on that, I just want it to show Naruto and Sasuke as a couple and parents, and their child growing up. I want this story to be kind of realistic in terms of couples and raising kids and stuff... (or as normal as mpreg gets...) It probably is going to be slightly incestuous later on... hopefully that won't freak anyone out too much but if you read through this with the under-age limes, the male pregnancy, and the sixteen-year-old marrying a twenty-seven year-old... then I hope we can get through that! Enjoy!

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra One: Crying and Screaming**

It is the ultimate sign that two people love each other very much when they are able to take _so _much crap from one another, all because of one's mistake.

"…And another thing Naruto, we're not going to continue calling the baby a 'mistake', _my _baby is not going to be brought up thinking he or she is a mistake… they were just a little unplanned for is all. So the word 'mistake' is no longer allowed in this house, got it?" Sasuke lectured, for like the umpteenth time that day. When Sasuke lectured like this, it made Naruto think he acted like some forty year-old housewife, and he had to hold back a snicker, God-forbid Sasuke release his wrath on him. Eight months ago, you could hardly get Sasuke to say much more than "Hn," which was hardly a statement. Now, Sasuke went off on tangents all the time, you could barely get him to shut up.

"Yeah Sasuke, I got it," Naruto agreed, finally glad yet another lecture was over. "Now uh, I have just one question… what are we going to name him or her?" he asked, very carefully not to refer to the baby as an 'it' either… Sasuke got very pissed about that.

"I'm not sure…" Sasuke replied, sitting beside Naruto on the couch, rubbing the large belly as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Why he had to be the one to carry the baby, he'll never know. He just hoped and prayed to any god that existed that the baby would be able to carry on the Uchiha family genes. Him and Naruto had already fought over who's last name the baby should get, and Sasuke had the strong argument that he just couldn't allow such a prominent family name to die with him… even if he was the 'woman' in the relationship and got his brains fucked out at night. He just really wanted someone to carry on the family for him one day. Naruto eventually sympathized with that, but now, probably had the right to suggest just what he was about to suggest.

"Since the baby is going to have your last name, can I name… him or her? Because if it's a girl, I want to name her Namiko, after my sister, or Narumi, after me. Or if it's a boy, we can name him Naruki, or Nozomi-"

"Wait, why Nozomi?" Sasuke inquired.

"I just like the name Nozomi. But, if you don't like any of those, we could always go with Naruaki…"

Sasuke just gave Naruto a look. "Ugh… I guess Narumi or Naruki is okay. But don't you have any names that don't start with N?"

"Well there's always Sakuya-"

"No. Sounds too much like Sakura, try again," Sasuke quickly dismissed it.

Naruto thought for a second, before his face lit up visibly and he grinned before saying, "Sousuke."

Sasuke thought about it as well, and while he did like the name a little, there was something kind of weird about having a son who's name was _so _close, it'd lead to confusion. "Do you have anything else?"

"Sumiaki, just because I like that name for a boy,"

"You know Naruto, I don't see why their names have to start with a letter like ours… we can come up with something totally unrelated you know," Sasuke explained.

"I just thought you'd like it," Naruto admitted, scooting closer to his love, but Sasuke wasn't having this. He wasn't in any mood to cuddle, and he didn't Naruto trying to touch him. It annoyed Sasuke to no end how even in the third trimester, Naruto was still trying to cuddle and have sex with him. Sasuke started making it plain and clear he didn't want anyone touching him, and yet the blonde kept trying. Sure, he knew that after he started denying the goods, Naruto took an increasingly longer amount of time in the bathroom right before bedtime, but Sasuke just didn't feel bad for him anymore. It was Naruto's constant need for sex that got them in this predicament in the first place!

"Sasuke…" Naruto purred, rubbing his hand along the inside of Sasuke's thigh.

"Get your damn hands off of me,"

"Sasuke… why won't you let me touch you?"

"I'm not in any damn mood for you to touch me," the raven-haired man muttered.

"You're never in the mood," Naruto whined.

"How about _you _try this, and we'll see how much _you'll_ be in the mood to fuck. And until you do, don't talk to me about me being in the fucking mood,"

"Look, I just want to help you relax is all," the blonde argued.

"You're just trying to- Ugh, damn it, I don't even feel like talking to you right now," Sasuke grumbled, before retreating off to their bedroom and slamming the door.

Naruto let out a sigh, it seemed like he couldn't even talk to Sasuke anymore without making him angry. He decided to do what Kakashi had recommended months before, and just let Sasuke have some breathing room. Besides, he might as well go visit his sister anyways.

For about the first two months after their first time, after Naruto had confessed to Sasuke what happened (and after the initial bruises healed), Sasuke finally made Naruto tell Iruka. Naruto had been, obviously, trying to avoid Iruka after he knew he'd gotten Sasuke pregnant. As added punishment, Sasuke had made Naruto go tell Iruka _alone_, and Naruto really didn't appreciate that. Really. Quite frankly he was afraid at how the young school teacher would react, after telling Naruto _time and time again_ ever since he'd gotten The Talk about staying safe and being responsible. And honestly Iruka, small and well-mannered man he was, was no one to be taken lightly when he got angry. It happened very rarely, and you had to screw up really bad to unleash Iruka's wrath.

So that day, when he came over to his sister's to announce the news… well all hell broke loose.

"You did what?" he bellowed.

Naruto immediately shot up from the easy chair he had been sitting in across from Iruka and started backing up slowly, to try and reach the front door. The twins were looking on from their playpen with deadening silence.

"I-I-I… I didn't mean…" Naruto stuttered, suddenly a loss for words.

"You…"

"It was-"

"Got him…"

"It was an-"

"Pregnant? After _HOW _many talks I had with you?"

"It was an accident!" Naruto shrieked in a not-so-manly way that made his voice go up a couple pitches.

"I can't believe you would be so… so… so _irresponsible!_"

"I'm sorry Iruka, I really am! But I'll take care of Sasuke, and the baby! I'll be a good dad, just don't kill me Iruka, my unborn child needs me!"

Right then, Iruka realized that he had been holding a glass vase in his right hand, gripping the thing almost hard enough to break it, out of anger. He looked at Naruto's deep blue eyes, wide and darkened with a legitimate fear. Then he looked at the twins, with their matching pairs of blue eyes just as wide as their uncle's.

As if the enormity of the situation and the reality of what he'd done hit him, tears started falling from those blue eyes. Iruka realized that, at the moment, yelling wasn't going to fix anything and that Naruto was already well-aware of what he'd done.

"Don't…" Naruto spoke softly, voice wavering as he was taken into an embrace by Iruka. "Don't tell Sasuke about this. He doesn't need me crying over him, I need to be strong for him and all. But… I don't know anything about raising a kid. I'm… _afraid_, I think."

"Its alright Naruto," Iruka assured the blonde, squeezing him tighter. "Even the most amazing ninja are afraid of something. You know, Kakashi reacted almost the same way when he found out Nami was having the twins. But Naruto, just remember you don't have to do everything alone, learning to be a parent is a process. Just like me, and Kakashi, and your sister learning to take care of them," he explained, gesturing towards the twins, looking at them with wide eyes. "And you've babysat before, so you know how to take care of babies already right?"

"…Hey, you're right," Naruto agreed, now grinning. Finally letting go of Iruka, he walked over to the playpen and peered at his little nephews. "You guys are going to have a little cousin to play with!"

Thinking about it today, Naruto wasn't really afraid anymore, in fact he was excited to have a kid. The only thing that worried him was that he and Sasuke were losing touch with one another, all they seemed to do was argue these days.

Upon arriving at his sister's house, today there was only Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi was trying to feed the twins, while Iruka was busy grading a stack of school papers.

"Nawu!" Namkishi cried out in glee, upon seeing his uncle, reaching his little arms out to be held.

"C'mon Namki, be still," Kakashi grumbled at the hyper blonde toddler.

"Let me hold him, just for a sec," Naruto replied, lifting the kid out of his seat. Kinamshi looked on, cooing "Nawu, Nawu," in his voice, softer than his brother's.

Namkishi giggled as he was being swung up and down by his uncle, playfully. Kakashi looked at said uncle before asking, "So what do we owe the visit?"

"Oh uh, I was giving Sasuke some alone time," Naruto explained, now taking a seat with the smaller blonde in his lap.

"You guys fight _again_?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well yeah, but he just seems to get pissed about everything lately. All I did was _touch_ him-"

"First mistake," Kakashi interrupted with a cocky grin. "After so long, they become _so _irritable that they no longer want to do the one thing that brings joy to most- sex. And if Sasuke ever _is _in the mood to have sex, you have to do it when _he _says so. And I don't care how horny you are- _don't _touch him."

Iruka, sitting on the couch with his papers and red pen, nodded agreeably. "Kakashi learned the hard way… didn't you?" He remarked, smiling at the silver-haired man feeding Kinamshi.

"…Your sister is violent when she's not in the mood…" Kakashi sighed, dejectedly.

"But don't lose hope Naruto. You've got less than a month or so left, you're in the final stretch," Iruka reassured the younger man. "Speaking of which, do you know what you're going to name him or her?"

"I've got some potential names, because I get to name the baby if he or she has Sasuke's last name. That was our agreement," Naruto explained, before going on to list some of the names he'd thought of to the men before him.

Late that night when Naruto had finally come home and was now on the couch watching T.V., wondering idly whether he was stuck on the couch again, Sasuke came out of the bedroom. He sat beside the blonde on the couch, wrapping one arm around him before another, hugging him the best he could with the big old belly in the way. The two just sat like that for awhile, saying nothing, before Sasuke finally confessed, "Naruto I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for not respecting when you're not in the mood to cuddle," Naruto added.

"It's not that I don't wanna cuddle… I just think that you don't like me anymore because I'm _fat,_" he complained.

"How could I not like you anymore?" Naruto exclaimed, looking outraged that Sasuke would even think such a thing.

"Because I _told _you, I'm huge. No one wants to cuddle with someone this huge,"

"But I _do _want to, I don't care that you've gotten bigger, how could I?" Naruto assured him, lifting up the oversized t-shirt the raven-haired man was wearing, to reveal his stomach. "You've got a little 'us' in there," he declared, kissing his stomach.

That was actually enough to elicit a smile from the raven, before he groaned, clenching his stomach.

"Sasuke? What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I'm… Ah, Naruto, get Tsunade,"

"But if I leave you-"

"I'll be fine, just go get Tsunade, quick!"

Naruto couldn't believe this was going on, it was happening… already. Naruto stood outside the hospital room as they were performing an emergency c-section, and he wanted to be in there, making sure his love- no, _loves_, were going to be alright. Unfortunately since this was an emergency and technically, Sasuke wasn't due for another three weeks added with the complication of this being a pregnant _man_… well Tsunade just couldn't have Naruto in there. He looked at the clock on the wall, sullenly wondering what was going on in there, before he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"You can come in now, Naruto…"

He was inside the room in less than a second, greeted with the cry of a newborn baby who was in the arms of his 'mother'. Nestled in Sasuke's arms was a little, frail baby with pale, almost porcelain-white skin, and thin, dark wisps of hair as black as night plastered to his head. A little baby boy… who definitely had the looks of an Uchiha. And the lungs of an Uzumaki… definitely. Then, he finally opened his eyes to reveal what else, but pretty blue eyes.

"He is like, the perfect mix of both of us, huh?" Naruto whispered as he stood beside Sasuke's bed.

"I know…" Sasuke agreed. "So… did you decide what we're going to name him?"

"I like Miyaki, do you like it Sasuke?"

"I like it too," Sasuke spoke, looking at the infant he was holding. "Miyaki…"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in later chapters (?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Two: Noises and Questions**

Sasuke could see from early on that Miyaki was going to be a mischievous child who got himself into trouble. However, Miyaki didn't seem like the type to cause trouble on purpose. No, in fact he wasn't just another mini Naruto, or for lack of better words, another _Namkishi Hatake_… (he was always in trouble.) Miyaki was the type that just attracted trouble unintentionally.

The little raven-haired boy loved asking questions as soon as he could ask them. One day, he was staying at his Aunt _Nami's_, and his little thirteen month-old hands grasped onto her perfectly abundant breasts, asking, "Wat dis?"

"Boobies," three and a half year-old Namkishi, who happened to be nearby, snickered. Nami scolded him for his bad taste in toilet humor, while Miyaki was already processing the word. He had a thirst for knowledge.

In fact, for the first three years of Miyaki's life, his favorite phrase was "Wat dis?" He would question even the most awkward of things, like when he found a condom in his dad's dresser and promptly asked his parents about the thing.

"Just tell him, it couldn't hurt," Naruto insisted.

"No, I don't want to start having The Talk with my son at _three_," Sasuke argued, snatching the item from Miyaki.

In short, Sasuke suspected that Miyaki's thirst for knowledge was going to be the boy's most outstanding feature, and his biggest downfall all at the same time.

He cracked the door to his parent's bedroom one night, at age four now, having crawled out of bed in fear of a nightmare. "Mama!" he called into the darkness of the master bedroom.

The two men, that were busy playing 'tag' under the covers, immediately froze. "Shit," Sasuke hissed under his breath. "Who's turn is it to put him back to bed?"

"He called _you_… mama," Naruto snickered.

Sasuke smacked Naruto on the arm, before abandoning the nice warm bed and the body underneath it to take the boy back to bed. Ever since Miyaki had been born, Tsunade had explained to the boys that a man having a baby was an extremely rare condition, so it most likely won't ever happen again. That said, the men took it as their free invitation to screw like rabbits… Whenever Miyaki was sleep of course.

Sasuke tucked Miyaki back into bed with a kiss goodnight and a, "Sweet dreams Miyaki. Now, be a good little boy and stay in bed alright?"

Miyaki nodded obediently, before asking, "Mama, what are you and daddy doin'?"

"Sleeping of course, like you should be," Sasuke replied, wondering what kind of question was that.

"No I mean when you an' daddy are wreslin' under the covers makin' funny noises,"

Sasuke's face turned bright crimson, but luckily the little boy didn't notice in the darkness of the room. "We're doing mommy and daddy stuff. Stuff you don't need to know about until you're older."

"How old?"

"_Old,_" Sasuke declared.

"Why can't I know now?" Miyaki asked, steadily curious.

"Because it's bed time now Miyaki…" Sasuke concluded, tugging at his hair as though he'd go crazy. "Me and daddy will tell you when you're eighteen," he declared with a yawn. "End of discussion."

"Aww…" the little raven pouted. "Night night Mama."

Sometimes, the two men found that Miyaki's questions were damn near impossible to answer. One instance, among many when Miyaki was five, was when Naruto ran Miyaki a bath. The little boy, playing in the soap suds happily, randomly decided to ask, "Why is a penis called a penis? Because you _pee _out of _this_?"

Naruto gave Miyaki a wide-eyed look. Honestly, he was slightly impressed with his son's reasoning. "Um… that's a good question Miyaki but you see… I don't think there _is _a reason. That's just like asking why is an arm called an arm. Or why a leg is a leg. They just are."

"Oh," he replied, accepting that answer. "Daddy, why don't girls have them?"

"Because only boys have them. Girls have a vagina instead," Naruto explained, not too bothered about this surprisingly. He actually felt that he and Sasuke needed to encourage Miyaki's thirst for knowledge, however if Sasuke hadn't been away at a mission right then, he might've freaked out over the fact that Naruto was telling their son what a vagina was. "Wait… how do you know girls don't have them?"

"Because one time, Shikamaru was changing Shimi, and she didn't have one. I could tell." Shiori, or who Miyaki dubbed Shimi, was Shikamaru and Hinako's now two year-old daughter.

"Obviously," Naruto muttered to himself, before he decided to get Miyaki out of the tub, lifting him out with a towel wrapped around him. "And for the record, don't look at any girls naked anymore. That's not right."

"Daddy, why do we wear clothes?"

"Miyaki… ask me later," Naruto sighed. He'd had enough Q&A already, and the day had barely begun. He was starting to think that 'Because I said so' was a pretty viable answer…

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Notes: **Now I'm not sure if little kids actually DO stuff like this but I'd imagine if they were at that age and they were curious and all... well it could happen. (If you notice a pattern here, Nami and Kakashi's pervy ways are ruining the minds of innocent children at even younger ages than before!)

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Three: Cousins and Secrets**

There came a time when being parents while being full-time ninja became difficult… especially when both Naruto and Sasuke were called off onto a mission at the same time. Their first choice was to send Miyaki to Naruto's sister's… but only Kakashi was going to be there. Sasuke felt a little uneasy about this, although he always tended to feel uneasy when it came to leaving Miyaki with someone. Naruto thought it was a mom thing.

"Sasuke he's five, he's going to start kindergarten soon, cut the umbilical cord already, he'll be _fine,"_ Naruto tried to assure his love.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a second, before staring Kakashi straight in the… eye, and threatening, "I don't care if you used to be my sensei; if anything happens to my son, I will _not _hesitate to hurt you."

"Don't worry, if I can take care of the twins, Miyaki will be a piece of cake. Besides, they'll have fun playing together," Kakashi said enthusiastically, his one visible eye in a happy arch.

Miyaki reached up to hug his 'mom' and happily said, "Bye mama, I'll miss you okay? I'll miss you too daddy."

Then Miyaki grabbed his overnight bag, before running up to his cousins' bedroom. Kakashi looked at the two men before him, before asking, "Y'know, _why _does he call Sasuke mama?"

"It was all _his _idea…" Sasuke said, glaring at the blonde who was looking around guiltily.

Kakashi snickered, and before Sasuke could get upset, Naruto made a comment about how they were going to be late, before dragging the Uchiha off.

"Kinamshi, Namkishi!" Miyaki shouted before he reached the twins' room, only to find they weren't in there. He dropped his overnight bag by the bedroom door, before hearing a "psst" from somewhere in the room.

"Where are you?"

Presently, there were muffled giggles from underneath a blue blanket that was on the bottom bunk, that looked like it could be hiding two boys. Miyaki noticed this, before walking over and lifting the blanket, where the twins underneath broke into more giggles.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Miyaki asked, looking at the blondes' blushing faces.

"Nothin'," Kinamshi replied promptly.

"Big kid stuff," Namkishi added.

"I'm big… bigger than Shimi," Miyaki pouted, hoping he wouldn't be left out on the fun.

"You have to be _seven _big, not _five _big. You're too young," Namkishi insisted, looking at his brother for approval.

"If you don't tell me… I'll tell Kakashi you guys are keeping secrets and then you'll get in trouble," Miyaki said tactically.

Upon hearing this, the older boys looked worried, "If he tells, we're gonna get in trouble again," Kinamshi whispered.

"I know… Fine. You can see as long as you promise not to tell _anyone. _No grown-ups can know, got it?" Namkishi explained to the little boy.

Miyaki nodded excitedly, grinning that now he would get to know the big kids' secret. Namkishi gestured for him to join them under the blanket, where they were shaded from view. Then, he pulled out a flashlight and shined on a magazine that they had found in their parents' room. The twins had gotten in trouble for snooping around in their room before, and a firm scolding about how little boys didn't need to see those kinds of magazines until they were _way _older. But the way Namkishi saw it, was that if Iruka didn't want them to know about it, it was probably fun.

"…Why are there all naked people in here? Daddy says you're supposed to wear clothes," Miyaki remarked upon seeing the periodical.

"Because, adults just tell that to you so you won't do it, before saying it's a mommy and daddy thing," know-it-all Namkishi explained.

"That's what mama said!" Miyaki exclaimed with an excited gasp. "Do you know what it is mommies and daddies do? Y'know, when they're wrestlin' and making weird noises?"

"Of course we do!" Namkishi declared proudly, before bringing his voice down to a whisper, "Because one night, when Dad and Iruka thought we were sleep, we snuck downstairs, and we saw them… well kind of."

"It was dark, and we could barely see anything, but we saw that they were on the couch together, and Dad was kissing Iruka-" Kinamshi continued, before he was cut off by his brother.

"And it wasn't like regular kissing either, it was like on the mouth-"

"And Dad was reaching down Iruka's pants-"

"And Iruka was making weird noises-"

"So that's what they do?" Miyaki questioned with bright, inquisitive, blue eyes.

"Yeah!" both the twins agreed.

Miyaki was elated to finally know the secret. "Aw cool! I wish I could see what it is that they do, it sounds fun huh?"

The twins looked at one another, questioningly before Namkishi said, "We could show you."

"Really?"

Kinamshi looked skeptically at his twin, but Namkishi waited for no further instruction. Instead, he thought back to how he'd seen his father do it, before kissing his brother without much thought. It wasn't nearly the same, however, considering it was just a really long peck on the lips. He had no idea how to use his tongue, and the thought hadn't crossed his mind since he hadn't actually been able to see his dad do it. Then, with the lack of savvy his father possessed, Namkishi wormed his right hand down his brother's pants, rubbing his brother's crotch through the fabric of boxer shorts.

"Na-Namki, stop it," Kinamshi groaned, looking at his brother seriously. "I'm feeling funny."

"Funny how?" Namkishi inquired, not believing his brother.

"My stomach…" Kinamshi explained, pushing his brother away from him. "And I kinda feel like I have to pee."

"Namki, did you do it right?" the momentarily forgotten Miyaki asked. "Because Kinam wasn't making any noises."

"_Yes_, he just didn't let me finish. You have to do it longer so it'll work. So come on, Kinamshi, let me finish so I can prove it works," Namkishi argued.

"I don't want to. I mean it feels good but it feels weird," he whined.

"Baby,"

"I'm gonna tell dad you were touching me," Kinamshi declared sternly.

"_Fine, _tell dad. But you'll never be able to feel good again, and you'll ruin it for Miyaki too,"

Kinamshi made a face as he was thinking it over, before spitting out a "Fine" in defeat.

Before the twins' fight could escalate further, however, there came a knock on the door from Kakashi, calling the kids to dinner.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Notes: **Now I'm not sure if little kids actually DO stuff like this but I'd imagine if they were at that age and they were curious and all... well it could happen. (If you notice a pattern here, Nami and Kakashi's pervy ways are ruining the minds of innocent children at even younger ages than before!)

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Four: Boys and Temptation**

A now eight year-old Miyaki was walking down the street with five year old Shiori. The little girl with her long brown hair and almost pearl-like eyes just radiated Hyuuga through and through, although her last name was Nara. The girl could be rather lethargic at times however, welcoming the chance to take a nap when she got home from kindergarten. She looked very Hyuuga, but was lax like a Nara.

Since Miyaki's dad was friends with Shiori's dad, they became the best of friends as well, and Miyaki was given the honor of making sure the little girl made it home okay every day after school let out.

However today, Miyaki wanted to make quick business of getting this done as he wanted to go to his cousins' house today. The reason was because increasing slightly more over the years, the boys had begun to partake in their little 'secret' whenever they knew no one was going to be home. Miyaki had yet to tell anyone about it, even Shiori, and he planned to keep it that way. He never felt like he'd been doing anything wrong, but he knew that Namkishi said never to tell an adult. Shiori wasn't included in that group, but she was five, and a girl, so he figured she probably wouldn't understand anyways.

"Miyaki, why're you so quiet?" she asked in her naturally soft voice.

He looked at her questioningly. Yes, for Miyaki to stop talking was a strange thing indeed, but he had just been thinking. "Oh, no reason. How was your day at school?"

"It was fun," she replied with a smile, happy he'd asked. Then, as a thought hit her, she stopped mid-walking and pulled off her book bag. Then, she unzipped it before pulling out a drawing that said "Miyaki and Shiori" with a big heart around it, plenty of glitter, and two stick people on it, one with black hair sticking up, and a slightly shorter figure with long brown strands. "This is for you 'cuz you're my best friend Miyaki," she said proudly, handing the picture to him.

He looked impressed that everything was spelled right too, but she was a pretty advanced kindergartener, considering she had genius on both sides of the family. "I like it Shimi, I'm going to hang it up in my room when I get home," he replied, giving the little girl a hug, lifting her up in the air.

"Yay!" she cried, grinning one of her characteristic broad smiles. "Best friends forever right? Pinky promise?" she asked, holding out her pinky.

He responded to the gesture, as the two did their pinky promise. Then, he folded his new picture delicately before placing it inside his book bag so he could continue leading the girl home.

At about four that afternoon, Miyaki knocked at the door to his cousins' house, and was greeted by Kinamshi. "Hey Miyaki, we were just about to have a snack," he explained, opening the door for his little cousin. The twins were now ten, and they were starting to get pretty tall, although they'd always been taller than Miyaki regardless.

As they headed to the kitchen, Miyaki made note that Kinamshi's pants were buttoned, but unzipped, as though when he'd answered the door he'd hastily tried to button them. That made the raven wonder sometimes whether they did this more often when he wasn't here as well. Not that he'd put it past them, he guessed.

"Hey Miyaki," Namkishi called when he saw the boy. Namkishi had things scattered all along the counter, a half-empty party bag of chips, a bowl of marshmallows he'd drizzled chocolate syrup over, a bottle of root-beer, a carton of ice cream that was drenched in more chocolate sauce, some kind of cheese dip, and a bag of popcorn.

"Um Namki, didn't Iruka say a _healthy _snack?" Kinamshi reminded his brother.

"Fuck that, is Iruka even _here _right now? He won't be home until six, we can eat all this by then," Namkishi proclaimed cockily, shaking a can of whipped cream, before spraying the stuff into his mouth.

Miyaki had never heard anyone but adults say that word before, but his cousin seemed so cool for using it, and he figured he never gets in trouble for saying it, probably.

"But we're gonna spoil our dinner," the voice of reason Kinamshi pointed out.

"You wanna know what I think of Iruka's rules?" Namkishi questioned, getting that sneaky look in his eye. He walked up to his twin, before grabbing that bottle of chocolate syrup and squirting it on his brother's bright yellow shirt. "Fuck 'em," he said, before breaking into a fit of laughs.

"You're not supposed to say that either," Kinamshi added, looking at the damage done to his shirt skeptically. He really didn't care though because he knew Namkishi would get in trouble for it, like usual.

"Fuck saying fuck too," Namkishi replied, totally content with what he just did. "I'll say it as many times as I want to, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" The older of the two twins felt a slight tingle of delight on his tongue from the new addition to his vocabulary, which he'd heard another kid at school say just that morning.

Kinamshi, who had grabbed a bottle of caramel sauce while his brother was cussing up a storm, now took his revenge, leaving a large stream of the sticky stuff on his brother's shirt, while some of it made its way to his blonde hair as well, and squirted on the counter behind him. Now it was his turn to break into giggles.

Now Namkishi had seen this as war, chasing his twin around the kitchen island, steadily firing chocolate sauce at him and missing terribly.

Miyaki, who was now forgotten and was sitting at the counter, was eating some of the marshmallows while watching his cousins run around entertainingly. Neither twin noticed how much of a mess they were making as the streams of ice cream toppings were hitting not only each other but the kitchen floor, counter, and cabinets.

Once Namkishi cornered his twin in front of the fridge, he did the unthinkable and grabbed his brother by the pants so forcibly it snapped the button, and dumped the remaining contents of the chocolate bottle down his underwear. Kinamshi, after getting over the shock, grabbed the closest thing to him, which was the bottle of root-beer, before dumping that down Namkishi's pants before he started laughing again. "You look like you peed yourself," he giggled.

Miyaki laughed as well from his spot sitting at the counter, but even he wasn't free from the crimes of war as Namkishi snatched the remainder of the root-beer and flung the remnants on Miyaki, nearly covering the boy from head-to-toe.

Afterwards, the adrenaline rush began to wear off, and the reality of what the three boys had done hit them. Not only were they completely covered in food, so was the kitchen. And the floor was a _wreck. _

"Well…" Namkishi spoke at last. "It won't take too long to get cleaned up, then we can clean the kitchen, and then eat the food. Let's go."

Moments later, the three boys were in the upstairs bathroom, in various states of undress. Miyaki finally questioned, "We're going to all take a shower together?"

"Why not?" Kinamshi replied. "Me and Nam do it all the time… when mom and dad and Iruka aren't home."

"Right. And it'll be quicker, we don't have time to take all separate showers," Namkishi added as well.

Miyaki trusted his cousins, and begun stripping his wet soda-stained clothes as well. He momentarily questioned where he would get some clean clothes, but he was sure he could probably borrow some of theirs.

It was slightly awkward to Miyaki to be standing in the bathroom, naked, beside his cousins like this, however the twins felt it was pretty natural for them. However, they'd probably seen each other naked all through their lives and weren't very phased by it anymore. They stepped into the shower and Namkishi turned on the spray, finally starting to wash away the stickiness from all of them.

"Eww, there's stuff in my hair…" Namkishi whined, grabbing the bottle of shampoo before rubbing the gel throughout his blonde spikes.

"Me too…" Miyaki added, washing the root-beer out his hair.

"Nam, did you know that when you're trying to do feel-good stuff, shampoo helps?" Kinamshi commented, snatching the shampoo from his brother. Namkishi gave his other half an inquisitive look, but Kinamshi ignored it, squeezing the gel in his palm before rubbing his hands together and rubbing the right hand along his shaft.

"Gimme some," Namkishi demanded, holding his hand out for his brother to squirt more shampoo in his hands.

Miyaki looked at his cousins questioningly, figuring out why they decided to take showers together after all. He knew the two had to be a lot closer than he figured, if they would do the feel-good stuff together, and even whenever Miyaki spent the night the two would sleep in the bottom bunk together. Still, Miyaki didn't see much unusual about this, he just figured maybe that was the way twins acted. He realized now that, as he was in the midst of washing soda off his body, he'd gotten kind of hard. He wanted them to do that to him too, although he could do it himself, he just preferred for some reason for them to do it.

"Namki?" he questioned shyly. "Can you do me too?"

"Do you too?" he repeated, looking at his little cousin who was standing between them, surprisingly turned on by the show of the twins jacking off. 'Miyaki is such a little kid, he probably doesn't even know why he's hard,' Namkishi thought, not really understanding that eight year-olds didn't tend to understand this stuff.

Miyaki nodded, agreeing. Namkishi then grabbed the raven-haired boy's cock, rubbing it gently the way he would do his own. For lack of any other reaction, Miyaki giggled, always liking when one of his cousins would do this to him.

"I wonder why adults don't want us to do this," Miyaki wondered.

"Because it's fun, obviously. And adults never want you to do anything fun,"

"Namki, we'd better hurry up and get out soon, so we can be dressed before Iruka gets back," Kinamshi pointed out.

They all agreed and, reluctantly, had to end the little fun shower before they were to get themselves in trouble.

"We need to find you something to wear, since you're clothes are soaked," Namkishi explained to his cousin, throwing him an over-sized white shirt, and some shorts that were long outgrown by one of the twins. "Now, hopefully, we still have some more time before-"

"NAMKISHI AND KINAMSHI HATAKE!" came a furious yell from downstairs. "Get down here right NOW!"

Miyaki looked on at the horror-stricken twins, before realizing that now, he was probably going to get in trouble for this as well…

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Notes: **Sorry it took so long to crank out this next installment... family issues. I guess that's why although this chapter doesn't go through much in the way of action, its very cute and fluffy in a little family kind of way at the end. Enjoy.

And is it just me, or is Sasuke turning so... NOT Sasuke in this story? I really don't put up with OOCness in my stories, but I feel that him being a "mama" kind of mellowed out his harsh, angstyness. Like Naruto says, he's such a mom, lol.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Five: Hate and Punishment**

Miyaki sat guiltily on the couch, staring intently at his feet so he could avoid the gaze of Sasuke who was glaring at him, contemplating what he was going to do to punish his son. Figures it would be him to have to worry about punishing him, Sasuke thought, as Naruto was away on a mission right now. He always tended to be when anything important happened. And Miyaki was never bad either, but since Miyaki was there to witness everything and was partially involved by association, and without doing anything… well Sasuke figured he needed to be punished too. But… he could hardly do it. Sasuke Uchiha was a powerful ninja hardened by many years of battles, having killed and seen the horrors of missions, but when it came to that little boy with the short, slightly spiky black hair and the blue eyes… all composure broke. He guessed this was how parents felt, but he seemed to be extra attached to him. He'd spoiled him since he was a baby, been the boy's best friend, and been super protective of him. And now he had to punish him. It didn't help that Miyaki was looking extra pitiful either.

Clenching his fists tightly, Sasuke finally decided and spoke, "You're grounded for the rest of the week. After school, come straight home after making sure Shiori gets home safely."

"Mama why do I have to get in trouble? I didn't even hardly do anything, they did most of everything!" Miyaki whined.

"I don't want to hear it Miyaki, I know that already. That's why you're only being grounded the next three days. They got two weeks, _and _they had to use their allowance to pay for the food they wasted in addition to you all cleaning the mess. I think it's fair. End of discussion."

"But I don't wanna be on punishment!" the boy protested.

"End. Of. Discussion. Now, go to your room Miyaki," Sasuke ordered.

In a huff, Miyaki jumped off the couch, storming off as he shouted, "I hate you!" before slamming his bedroom door.

Sasuke sighed and put a hand to his forehead, wondering what the hell he got himself into now.

"Sasuke, Miyaki doesn't really hate you," Naruto tried to explain the next night when he was finally home, so now Sasuke had someone to talk to at night again, their usual 'pillow talk' before they went to bed. Sometimes, when Naruto had been away, Sasuke would further spoil Miyaki by letting him sleep in the bed with him. But not anymore, he figured, considering Miyaki completely stopped talking to him. "He's eight. Kids just do that sometimes when they get frustrated."

"How do you know?" Sasuke challenged the blonde.

"Well think to when you were little, did you ever just get angry and tell someone you hated them? I mean think about it, this is the only time you ever had to seriously punish him, and you're usually so nice to him."

"But when I was little and I said I hated someone… I _meant _it," the dark-haired man pointed out.

"Well… you weren't the average kid either… Look, I _know _Miyaki doesn't hate you, he's been clinging to you ever since he was born. He wouldn't let a little incident like this make him hate you forever, like I said before he's just an eight year-old," Naruto said, further trying to calm his lover.

Sasuke just rolled on his side, facing the blonde as he made a disbelieving face at him.

"I'm serious, I've been fighting him for your attention ever since he was born. I feel left out," Naruto pouted playfully, pulling Sasuke closer so they could cuddle.

"I just hope you're right dobe,"

"Sasuke, you are such a mom," chuckled Naruto, earning a punch from Sasuke in retaliation.

The next evening when dinner was served, Miyaki sulked out of his room, looking very angsty as though it was torture to be stuck in his room for a couple of hours. Honestly, he was just a very good actor as he got a great deal accomplished in there, first he did his homework (a product of responsibility that could've only have been earned from his 'mother') and then he played videogames or just did something fun for the remainder of the time he spent in confinement. Although he was entertained, that doesn't mean he still wasn't angry though. He wasn't the type of kid who liked to stay indoors, especially by himself. He'd rather be playing with the twins, or Shiori, not playing inside by himself.

So anyways, he sulked to the dinner table and took the seat beside his dad, as opposed to the seat next to Sasuke, which the raven clearly noticed and wasn't too happy about it.

"So dad, Iruka-sensei says we're going to actually get to use real-kunai soon… you know, as long as we don't hurt anybody with them," Miyaki proclaimed happily, completely avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

"That's great Miyaki," Naruto congratulated him, giving him a pat on the back.

"And I got an A on my last test too,"

"You want to tell your mom about your day too?" Naruto asked the boy.

"…No thank you,"

"I'm sure Sasuke would like to hear about it too…" the blonde continued hinting, but his son wouldn't have it and Sasuke was looking increasingly frustrated.

"No thank you," he repeated, picking at his food with a fork. Then he asked, looking eagerly up at his father, "May I be excused?"

Seeing as this was going nowhere, Naruto let him go.

"This is terrible, I wanna leave the house but I can't until this Saturday. And even when I'm off of punishment, I still can't go play with my cousins,"

Thursday evening, Sasuke could've sworn he'd heard whispers as he was in the hallway, before he zeroed-in on the linen closet. He had his ear to the door, and just as he suspected, Miyaki was hiding in the closet on the cordless phone. He knocked on the door, calling, "Miyaki get off the phone, you're on punishment remember?"

"…Yeah mama says I have to get off the phone now… Bye Shimi," he said, hanging up the phone reluctantly. As he stepped out the closet, he was met by a not-so happy Sasuke.

Sasuke held his hand out for the phone, before remarking, "I love you Miyaki but you're _really _trying my patience. Do you want another day?"

"No!" he whined, surrendering the cordless phone.

"So now you want to talk to me…"

Miyaki shut his mouth, staring at his feet guiltily again.

"I find it funny how you say you hate me, yet I'm the person that carried you inside me for nine months, raised you, fed you, bathed you, and just in general _loved _you and put up with your little antics on a constant basis. If anyone should hate anybody… don't you think it should be me?"

Miyaki sniffled, "…Do you hate me mama?"

"I may not like some of the things you do, but I'd never hate you Miyaki, understand? How would you feel if your son was misbehaving?" Sasuke tried to explain.

"…I wouldn't like it,"

"And I didn't like it either, that's why I put you on punishment, because I want you to learn a lesson and never do things like this again. But no matter what I still love you,"

"I'm sorry I said I hated you mama," Miyaki cried, hugging Sasuke.

"I accept your apology," Sasuke replied, hugging the eight year-old back.

"Mama… can I watch a movie with you? Like we always do?" the little raven-haired boy asked eagerly.

"Well, I don't see why not, I suppose so,"

"Ok mama. Since I love you I wanna do something for you okay? We're gonna put on our pajamas like usual, and I'll go get us a blanket, and I'll make popcorn for us to share and I'll put in the movie too okay?" Miyaki proclaimed eagerly, running off to go do all those things before Sasuke could even reply. He just couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey mama, I'm home!" Naruto called out from the living room, grinning.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke greeted, smirking. He couldn't stand it when Naruto called him mama, since it was all his fault he'd encouraged their son to do the same and it stuck. However he couldn't look angry at the name now, he was just too happy too, a rarity for the raven.

The two met in a loving embrace with a heated kiss, just like they did every time they were apart whether it had been five hours or five weeks. They were really good about that.

"Hey, dad's home," Miyaki remarked, looking up at his dad, now in his pajamas. "Now why aren't you two in your pajamas yet? We have a movie to watch, chop-chop!" he playfully scolded the two grown men before scurrying off to the kitchen to make that popcorn.

"Yeah, by-the-way, your son likes me again," Sasuke added.

"Why's he got to be _my _son now?"

"Because, only _your_ son would do something like this," the raven pointed out. "And besides, the older he gets, the more he looks just like you, only with black hair. I think I have the two cutest boys ever."

"Aww, someone's in a good mood tonight," Naruto laughed, kissing Sasuke again, before whispering in his ear, "Does this mean I'm gonna get some?"

Sasuke promptly punched Naruto, like whenever he said something stupid. "You have no tact whatsoever, Naruto."

"But I thought tonight was _our _movie night… you know, crawl into bed, turn off all the lights, put on something nasty to watch, the works," he said with a wink.

"_Later_…" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, giving him a sultry look. "Now we'd better get on our pajamas before your son gets us…"

"…Why's he gotta be my son again…?"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Six: Eyes and Babies**

Lets jump ahead another two years, where Miyaki is now ten. He's a pretty advanced ninja for his age, and very smart as well, coming from his Uchiha side of the family apparently. He's also pretty handsome, for a ten year-old. That comes from both of them. Then, there is his curiosity about the world and his charisma and love for talking… that's from the Uzumaki's of course. These things made him pretty popular with the girls in his class, but he was oblivious to the whole liking girls thing, and the only girl he even talked to was Shiori. Otherwise, he didn't have time for talking to girls. That made Sasuke happy, at least.

Another thing that made Sasuke happy, was when he discovered his son had the sharingan after all. He'd begun to lose hope, actually, considering that he didn't recall any Uchiha's having sharingan with blue eyes. Lovely as Miyaki's blue eyes may be, he was worried for a second. He had been worried Miyaki would've been named Miyaki Uchiha in vain.

But now, Sasuke took on the job of teaching Miyaki how to use his new-found trait. And it just made him proud to do so.

Although, that pride was short lived, when one day his son came home with a hell of a proposition.

"Mama… do you mind if I don't call you mama anymore?" he questioned.

Sasuke was rather shocked, to say the least. "Um, why?"

"Because everyone else at school has girl mamas, and you're not a girl. In fact, why am I the only one who doesn't have a girl mama? Are you really even my mama?"

"Of course I am! Don't say stuff like that," Sasuke argued.

"Well it's embarrassing! I don't want a mom that's a guy anymore, I want a girl mom like everyone else," he fussed, sitting on the couch looking frustrated.

"Its not easy being different Miyaki, I understand that. But still, you're just going to have to deal with it. You can't disown me just because I'm not a woman and just because I'm not like everyone else's moms, I'm still your mom and you can't change that," Sasuke lectured, sitting beside his son on the couch. "Call me whatever you want, it still doesn't change anything."

"It's not fair though,"

"Life isn't fair, try having no mom," Sasuke spat out, before immediately regretting doing so.

"What do you mean, having no mom?"

Sasuke let out a sigh, figuring now would be the time he had to explain this. "Have you noticed, that you don't have any grandparents, Miyaki?"

Miyaki looked thoughtful, before admitting, "No, actually I never thought about it before. But Namkishi and Kinamshi don't either."

"Well… for your information, your dad never knew his parents. He grew up without his mother or his father, all he had was your Aunt Nami. And me, I lost my parents when I was little, so I was all alone. How do you thing you would feel if me and your dad were gone forever?"

"I think… I would feel all alone,"

"So don't you think you should appreciate the fact that you have two parents, even if they are different? Because I didn't want to have to tell you this, but since you're going to be a ninja one day you need to know. When you're off doing dangerous work like that, it's not always guaranteed that you or the ones you love will come back. Sometimes things happen, and… sometimes people you know might die. So you can't take for granted that they'll always be there, especially your parents."

Miyaki looked heartbroken, as Sasuke noticed tears were running down his face, and he was sniffling. Now he really regretted telling him this, he knew he was probably too young to handle that. "So, every time dad goes off, or you go off, you might not come back?"

"Now Miyaki, I don't want you to worry about it, your dad's an excellent ninja… he's always extra careful to make sure he comes back to you,"

"And you too? You're extra careful too?" he whimpered, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm always extra careful too," Sasuke reassured his son, holding him close. It was odd that now, it hit Sasuke just how big Miyaki had gotten. It was like the years had flown by, after all the boy was ten now… and that meant Sasuke was almost thirty, twenty-eight to be exact. "I couldn't bare to leave you two…" Sasuke concluded, tone almost a whisper. The conversation had gotten extra depressing, and he almost was going to cry, just from the thought of something happening to him and his son being all alone…

Sasuke didn't know what was the matter with him anymore. He'd gotten soft, but it wasn't just for anything. No, he'd been a pretty hardened individual since childhood, with his only childhood friend and true confidant being his significant other, Naruto. But this little boy he spent nearly all his time with, with the big blue eyes and the jet black spikes of hair, the fair white skin and that huge smile… he had to have had about ten-times multiplied the amount of love Naruto had. And there's no mistaking he loves Naruto, he couldn't imagine how there could be any way he could possibly love him any more than he did now. But it was suspicious how Sasuke was hardly called on missions anymore, he figured maybe that nosy old Tsunade saw it too… and just felt she couldn't separate Sasuke from Miyaki unless absolutely necessary.

"So um…" Miyaki began, finally unlatching from the man. "Is it ok if I just call you Sasuke then, and dad just Naruto? Because everyone had a mama and a dad, but only I have a Sasuke and a Naruto for parents, it's special," he admitted with a smile.

"Of course you can,"

One night, Miyaki yet again had succeeded in asking his parents another question that, admittedly, they should've been prepared for a long time ago:

"Sasuke? How do people make babies?" Miyaki asked, standing in front of the television as both Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch that evening trying to watch some TV movie.

"Are you even supposed to be up this late?" Sasuke remarked, knowing it was past Miyaki's bedtime since he had school in the morning.

"No, but I was in the bed, but then I thought of something I really needed to ask and I needed to ask it tonight, its very important," he insisted.

Naruto let out a sigh before agreeing, "Well since you're already up, we might as well talk about this. But _why _do you need to know how babies are made _to_night?"

"Because, I saw on some comedy on TV, where a guy was like, 'I do my best baby-making at night,' or something like that, so I figure I'd put in my request tonight so it could probably be done sometime before Christmas… _please?_" he pleaded.

Naruto was failing at trying to hold back his laughter, but Sasuke elbowed the blonde before inquiring, "So are you saying you _want_ a baby or what? I don't get this at all," he sighed, exasperated.

"Well you guys made me when I was a baby right? I want a little sister, because Shimi is getting a little sister too, and I've always wanted a little sister… or maybe a brother if possible. Or both, both would be nice. We could have twin babies, that are like Namkishi and Kinamshi right?"

"Miyaki…" Naruto sighed, shaking his head at the child. "Sasuke doesn't want anymore kids."

"Don't make this about me Naruto!" Sasuke retorted.

"You really don't want anymore kids?" he implored.

"There's honestly so many things that go into having a baby, Miyaki. Its not really that simple, not simple at all. I mean if I really could, I probably would."

"Why can't you?"

Now neither of the two men knew what to say. There they sat, wondering what the hell _could _they tell him? The whole men-having-babies thing already didn't make any logical sense. Due to that 'nonsense', Sasuke had a long scar going down his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could do it again. But his son, the one he would give anything to, wanted a little brother or sister and quite honestly if he looked at it from Miyaki's point-of-view, he couldn't blame him. Miyaki loves kids, and just being around people in general. He also loves taking care of people. But walking around the village, stomach huge like a woman's was not easy at all. People staring, silently scrutinizing him, judging him. It was unnatural, and he didn't think he could take that all over again. He never told Naruto he'd felt that way, but he figured Naruto probably figured that out anyways.

Which, he did, so doing damage control as he could sense Sasuke was starting to worry too much, Naruto said, "We'll think about it for a couple days, okay Miyaki?"

The young raven nodded slowly, before giving each of his parents a hug before going off to bed like a good boy.

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: These chapters are getting shorter, although since there kind of isn't a direct storyline, or I guess because there's so many gaps, there's probably going to be one chapter per timeskip. Because quite honestly if I don't hurry up and get through with this story I never will, lol. Although since they're getting shorter, there will probably be more of them so it all works out for the readers in the end.**

**This chapter kind of presents Miyaki as he's getting a tad more serious about some things, but don't worry he's not **_**too **_**serious. He gets it from his mama ;) But joking aside, you'll probably notice as he begins to turn from kiddy to more preteen (influenced mostly from his cousins of course...)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **In the following chapter, Namkishi is going to use more words I don't like. Like the P-word. Ugh. I only use that word to realistically portray badass boys, but I just hate the P-word. It's so gross. That is all.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Seven: Crushes and Dreams**

Her name was Emi Akiyama, and this was the first girl young Miyaki ever had feelings for.

Yes, he had a crush on her, but naïve like Miyaki tended to be, really had no clue what it was. He just felt funny whenever he was around her, happy and all. But he could barely bring himself to speak with Emi. Until the day he'd found out they were in the same squad together, he was _very _happy.

Along with a boy named Riku Hyuuga, the son of Neji and a woman who he'd been set in an arranged marriage with, and Shikamaru, their squad leader, that made up their four-man cell. That made Miyaki even more ecstatic about his squad, because Riku and him we're pretty good friends already, and Shikamaru was his best friend's dad. Not to mention his dad's best friend, consequently. He knew he was going to enjoy being a ninja so much.

For their first meeting, the squad met up in a clearing on the outskirts of the village. Shikamaru leaned lazily against a tree lighting up a cigarette, a habit he'd picked up from his late sensei. That was one thing he must've never pondered the logic behind, Riku thought as he studied his new sensei from afar. He sat on a huge stone, waiting for his teammates to arrive since he was the first one.

Shikamaru thought about his new charges, wondering if he was going to regret taking on this job. From what he knew about the kids, they weren't too bad personality-wise. He knew Miyaki very well, naturally, and couldn't have asked for a better kid. Smarts of an Uchiha without the added asshole, personality of an Uzumaki without the added… _stupid_. It was the perfect mix. Although, he kind of wondered if Naruto's personality could really be considered a good thing… but he figured it was better than Sasuke's anyways.

Riku was a pretty interesting case, he seemed like he had a bad case of sheltered-child syndrome. He looked cool with his dark brown hair that he constantly ran his fingers through and his attitude, and contrary to how he believed a Hyuuga would act, he actually seemed more like Kiba to be honest. He was a very bright, smart, sociable kid, but he was always into something, so to speak. Riku was very open to people, and just had a personality others loved (especially girls) which gave him kind of a playboy complex. But, besides having to worry about him flirting on the job, he was also another good addition to the team.

Emi, who had just walked up to join Riku at the rock, was probably one of the best kunoichi Shikamaru could've received. Contrary to her small, lithe figure, she was very strong, in addition to being fast, which made her very useful, considering she didn't look so strong to the enemy. She was very pretty too, and had a slight innocence radiating throughout her. However, that same innocence was her setback, being that sometimes she was reluctant to actually inflict pain upon people but through the hardships of ninja life, she will probably get over that sooner or later. The harshness of it got to shinobi like that sometimes.

After Miyaki had arrived and Shikamaru's cigarette had burned to its end, he finally had his little group all together. Somehow, looking up at Miyaki's bright and eager face made him think of his daughter, how in just three years she would too be a genin just starting out… He shook his head, he needed to come up with something to say to them now. He figured he would wing it, coming up with a drawn out speech was troublesome.

"So, my name is Shikamaru Nara, and from now on I'm going to be your sensei. Your days of training at the academy are over, and obviously, you were all deemed sufficient enough to move on to the big leagues. Now, we're going to be moving on to bigger and better things, kids. And well, the missions you get are going to be crappy at first, but once you work your way up, you'll get to be seeing some actual action. You know, the _cool_ things you imagined you'd be doing when you were little and you said you wanted to be a ninja. it's a life time of work though, I'll tell you now. And you're not even halfway there yet. Plus it takes a lot of hard work, sacrifices, pain… lots of stuff," he paused and put his hand behind his head, staring up at the clear sky before letting out a sigh. "But, I'm not going to bore you with all that crap right now, that'll come in due time and the only thing I'm concerned with right now is getting you guys well conditioned enough to where you'll be in the chunin exams on the next go-around. If I see fit, that is. Any questions?"

The three looked up at him, not really sure what to ask. Then they looked at one another, before shaking their heads.

"Great… now what else?" He thought aloud. "Well, just make note that we're going to meet here everyday for training unless I say otherwise, and… I suppose that's all I have to say."

The kids were still silent, before an idea hit the older man.

"Tell me a little about yourselves, so we can get to know each other and all," Shikamaru explained, before pointing to Riku who was the one furthest left.

He smiled, before instinctively running his fingers through his hair again. "My name is Riku Hyuuga, I love being active more than anything else, which is why I wanted to be a ninja. I also like rollerblading, which I'd have to admit there aren't too many ninja who rollerblade and my parents hate it, but I think its awesome. I have two younger sisters and a baby brother… I also like reading sometimes but uh, I guess that's about it." He ended by folding his arms, before giving Emi a look as if to say 'go ahead' and nodding.

"My name is Emi Akiyama," she began, blushing slightly with all eyes on her as she twirled a strand of her honey blonde, practically light brown, hair out of nervousness. "Lets see, what I like is just studying things in nature, and animals too, although I also like cooking. In terms of brothers and sisters, I actually have _five_," she said, holding up five fingers for emphasis. "Two older, and three younger, so I'm kind of in the middle. But I love helping my mom take care of our family, which means by being a ninja, I can help protect her and my family more as well as protecting my village."

After Emi concluded, then they all turned to Miyaki. He suddenly wondered what he could say, he didn't really have any astounding reason for wanting to be a ninja, and his personal life left little to be desired. "My name is Miyaki Uchiha, and the kinds of things I like are… well, just being around friends. I also like videogames though, and I _kinda _like cooking too. I don't have any brothers or sisters, I just live with my parents. Why did I want to be a ninja… well both of my parents are, so I wanted to be too."

Everyone else seemed to be content with his answer, which made him smile. Then, Shikamaru finally announced that while they still had a little bit of time left, before he had to send them home for dinner, they might as well get some training in. Before they started, however, he said, "You know, I can tell that you guys are probably going to end up closer than you could imagine. When I was a genin, well I really did get annoyed by my teammates but to this day, we still are close, believe it or not. And I could bet it'd happen to you all too."

They all looked at each other, wondering if that was really true. Would they all one day, years later, be looking back at this day as good old friends?

This was one of those rare dad weekends Miyaki didn't tend to have. Usually, it was Naruto who was gone all the time while Sasuke stayed at home with him, except sometimes when they _both _had to go and he was sent to stay with someone. But this time, he got to stay with his dad. And every time, Miyaki always managed to throw Naruto for a loop, especially now.

"Naruto!"

The blonde who was spoken of squirmed under the warm covers of a bed that was all his for once. Why was Miyaki waking him up so damn early? He glanced at the clock. Okay, so it was nine-thirty… but that was still too early! "What?" he yelled in response.

"Can you come here please… I have a question!"

"Don't you always?" he muttered, surrendering to his sons request as he left the comfort of the bed.

Minutes later, Naruto was standing by his son's bed, where Miyaki was sitting up underneath the covers. "Now, I wanna ask you something, I hope its not too weird."

"Well ask away, I want you to feel comfortable talking to me after all, even if it is weird," Naruto assured the boy.

"Okay, so I woke up this morning and there was all this sticky stuff…"

"…In your underwear?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh,"

"What is it? 'Cuz I swear I don't have accidents anymore, I haven't had one since I was six-"

"Ah, don't worry Miyaki, its nothing serious, you didn't have an accident," Naruto sighed. Damn Sasuke for not wanting to have the _talk _with him sooner, now he was going to have to deal with this. Although, he figured he might be the better one for the job regardless, considering Sasuke didn't want his perfect little angel knowing anything about sex… hell he'd felt guilty when Miyaki had seen them kiss once. He was going to need a cup of coffee for this one. "We're gonna talk okay? Just get cleaned up and go wait for me on the couch, I'm going to make some coffee…"

Not too much later:

"So lets see, where do I start?" Naruto wondered aloud, trying to think back to when Iruka had talked to him at this age.

"I just want to know where that stuff came from," he replied.

"That was just… semen. See, you had a wet dream that's all. Anybody can have a wet dream, but you don't start having them until like twelve or thirteen years-old. When you go to sleep and have a dream at night, if you have a dream that makes you aroused, or makes you feel good, you might wake up and find semen. That's where it comes from," Naruto explained.

"Oh okay," Miyaki agreed, satisfied with that answer. "Thanks Naruto."

"You have anymore questions? Just know you can always ask me."

Before they could continue to talk further, however, the phone began to ring from it's spot in the kitchen and Naruto went off to go get it.

Later that afternoon, the twins were over and the three were playing videogames in Miyaki's room. Because of the way Namkishi acted most of the time, Iruka usually refrained from sending the trouble teen to anyone's house if he could, but he promised that if they could spend the weekend over he'd behave. Kinamshi on the other hand wasn't a problem child, but he always seemed to get roped into whatever Namkishi was doing.

"You. Fucking. Win. _Again._" Namkishi grumbled at his twin.

"Hey, don't get mad because I'm winning, sore loser," he laughed.

"Sore loser huh? How about I show you a sore winner?" Namkishi threatened, putting the wireless controller to the side.

Kinamshi gave his brother a tired look, retorting, "Look, don't touch me, you dumbass."

Namkishi did just that, as he flung onto the younger twin and the two got into a small tussle as Miyaki looked on, getting upset. This was another reason why they hardly went anywhere- they _couldn't _without fighting over something stupid! The very irony of it all though, was when they got into their bouts of just basically feeling each other up, trying to get each other off. The idea of it all however wasn't weird to the three of them, since they saw nothing wrong with it, being as they'd done it along time. Still though, fighting one minute feeling each other up the next? It was odd.

"Namkishi get off of me!" Kinamshi yelled at him.

"_Pussy_," Namkishi responded, taking his hands off his brother but not getting off of him. "You can't even fight. I don't know what the hell kind of ninja are you."

"You know Iruka doesn't like you saying that word,"

"Iruka doesn't like a lot of words,"

"God I can't stand you,"

"I can't stand your fucking face,"

"How unfortunate because we have the same fucking face," Kinamshi pointed out. "Now get off of me, I can't believe you actually like this, you have a freaking stiffy."

"You were moving around too much, its just hormones is all,"

"Some hormones, you get hard too freaking much, you have issues. That's why you're always jacking off every night, I can hear you on the top bunk you know."

"Faggot," Namkishi grumbled.

"You know Iruka doesn't like you saying that word either," Kinamshi added.

Namkishi rolled his eyes and Miyaki burst into laughter, reminding the two that he was still there. "Namkishi, how can you call him a faggot when you guys both do stuff together?"

"See Miyaki, the stuff the three of us do, that doesn't count because we're related and we're not serious. I _like _girls. He's the one who doesn't even talk to girls. He's never even kissed a girl before, therefore he's gay," Namkishi explained.

"I do get sick of you calling me gay. And _you're _the one sitting on top of me, with a stiffy,"

"You gonna do anything about it?"

"…Now you're just totally changing the subject," Kinamshi said pointedly, turning red. "To distract everyone from the fact that you're losing at this game."

"…But I'm still hard though."

"Yeah I can tell because you won't get your fat ass off me,"

"Shut up, just because Miyaki's here doesn't mean you have to act like you don't know I'm the older twin," he replied, rubbing his crotch against his brother's.

Miyaki found their fights to be rather funny, until they eventually led up to them doing stuff. He still slightly wondered whether Kinamshi was really gay though, because Miyaki did know Namkishi was popular with the girls. And Namkishi loved the girls alright, judging by whatever he did every night as any indication. But it was still totally unclear how Kinamshi swung.

"Have either of you guys had a wet dream before?" Miyaki questioned, as the two were kind of getting into it. Just as he predicted. Fight, feel-each-other-up, and repeat. Miyaki had even seen them practice kissing on each other once, with tongue apparently although Kinamshi like most of the things his brother did, wasn't crazy about it. He didn't mind it apparently, since Namkishi still did it (like he was doing just then…) but Kinam wasn't very partial to sharing certain things with his brother and his cousin. That might've been because he wasn't particularly sexual in nature, though.

Once the question registered, Kinamshi was the first to answer. "I remember the first time Nam had one, it was funny." Judging by the face Namkishi made, he didn't share those sentiments. "See, we used to both sleep on the bottom bunk together sometimes, naked, and we woke up one morning and-"

"Look, shut up about it okay?" Namkishi yelled, turning red.

"Aw, its okay, remember dad said it was perfectly normal for a boy your age," Kinamshi said in a mocking voice. "Nam's side of the bed was totally sticky and I'm all like 'eww, what the hell did you do, gross!' and he's super red, just like he is now. _And _he was crying because he thought there was something wrong with him."

"I was not crying!"

"I was just wondering… because I had one but I don't know why," Miyaki explained.

"Were you dreaming about a girl?" Namkishi implored.

"Kinda,"

"See, that's what happens when you do the feel-good stuff. You know, jacking off? And when you dream too. You cum,"

Miyaki seemed kinda confused about the whole thing, so finally getting off his brother, he walked over to the bed where Miyaki was sitting and sat behind him. Then, he reached around and unbuttoned his younger cousin's pants, sliding his right hand down his underwear.

"You understand now?" Namkishi asked.

"Yeah,"

"You like it?"

"Of course, but… I guess what I'm wondering is why this sticky stuff hasn't come out before, only just now,"

"Because you're a _man_ now, naturally,"

Kinamshi, who was still sitting on the floor, had his eyes fixed on the awkward display that was Namkishi nestled up behind their little cousin, giving him a hand-job. Not that this hasn't happened before, but it hadn't happened in awhile now and Miyaki was turning all shades of red. For some reason, he was more embarrassed than he'd ever been before with Nam touching him and Kinamshi watching.

"Namkishi?" Miyaki called to his older cousin.

"Yeah?"

"I feel kind of… _funny_ doing this in front of you guys," he confessed.

"You want me to stop?"

"_Ahh_, umm…," Miyaki panted. He couldn't really think about whether he wanted him to or not, not with this odd pleasurable sensation going on. He'd never really been one to pleasure himself much at all, he hardly thought about it unless his cousins were around. But now, it seemed as though it felt much better, despite the embarrassment he felt by being around them. "No…"

"It feels really good, promise," Namkishi assured him.

"Yeah, Nam would know what he's doing, he does it all the time," Kinamshi teased, grinning.

Namkishi leered at his twin, before mocking, "Says you, 'I can't believe you actually like this, you have a freaking stiffy.'"

"It's just teenage hormones…" Kinamshi pouted, trying to hide his obvious arousal. He swears Nam is the one with the problem, not him.

Miyaki suddenly elicited a moan, before Namkishi panicked and covered the younger boy's mouth, warning, "Shush, you don't want your dad coming in here do you?"

He replied with a muffled, "No!" And suddenly, a strange sensation overcame him that he'd never quite felt before, something strangely wonderful as he came, the 'sticky stuff' spurting out onto the bed. It'd happened quicker than he'd thought but of course, he was younger and kind of embarrassed over this so of course he was going to be a bit premature, although the fact that he'd just had his technically first orgasm… kind of grossed him out a bit.

"It felt good, but this is kinda gross," he concluded, blushing again. "You guys don't feel weird doing this in front of each other?"

The twins looked at one another before shaking their heads. "Nah its normal. I mean if you had a brother you'd probably know how it is," Kinamshi explained. "But, you're our cousin, which makes you kind of like our honorary brother which makes it alright."

"Yep. Now, who's next?" Namkishi laughed. "Before I have to start kicking your asses at this game again."

Kinamshi shook his head, his brother always had a one-track mind and he was only fourteen. Miyaki laughed it off, the perks of having older cousins, he figured, came in unexpected ways. _Very _unexpected.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **I just had to write a chapter about the twins, I'm not sure who makes cuter kids, Miyaki or the twins? I had so much fun writing this chapter!... although I've gotta stop writing this twincest stuff, I swear it's making me feel kind of guilty... Without further adieu, a look into the very complicated relationship that is Namkishi and Kinamshi! Enjoy

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Eight: Namkishi and Kinamshi**

Let's take you into a day in the life of Namkishi and Kinamshi Hatake:

"For the last time, hurry up in the fucking shower Kinam!" Namkishi yelled, knocking forcefully on the bathroom door as the sound of water was heard through the other side. "You're going to make me late, _and _use up all the damn water!"

"Not my fault you got up late!" he shouted in return, not being bothered with his easily angered brother.

Kakashi showed up in the hallway remarking to Namkishi, "Really, do we have to start this so early in the morning?"

"It's his fault dad!"

"Yes but fight on you guys' time, or at least lower the damn volume a little," Kakashi grumbled sleepily, upset at being woken up. He didn't really take in account his son's cussing, it was really commonplace and although Iruka got really pissed if he heard the boys cussing, Kakashi and Nami just didn't care anymore. They stopped trying, and eventually grew used to it (although it was probably _their _fault the twins starting cussing to begin with.) "Did you ever take in account maybe your parents had a late night and might want to sleep in?"

"Then maybe you guys should stop having 'late nights' all the time. Geez, give it a fucking break, you guys are like rabbits or something. It's a wonder you don't have like ten kids running around here," Namkishi retorted.

"Trust me, after we had you, we took precautions to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Now, stop putting your nose in what your parents do and make your brother get out. Tell him I said so. I'm going back to sleep,"

"So you're not gonna yell at him? Then what was the fucking point of you coming out here then?" Namkishi exclaimed.

"_He's _not yelling, you are. Since you're so good at it, _you _get him out. I came out here to tell you to shut the hell up and let me go back to sleep," Kakashi explained, with a smile, before retreating back into the master bedroom.

Namkishi let out a load groan of frustration, before deciding to open the bathroom door and intrude upon the brother who was intruding upon his good morning, before shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Kinamshi cried out, before peeking out from behind the curtain. "What are you doing in here?"

"Trying to get _you _out, you're ruining my morning! I need to get a shower before I can start my day. What are you doing in there anyways?"

"_Showering_, what else?" Kinamshi replied in a smart-assed way.

"Private time?" the more immature twin snickered.

"As if that's any of your business,"

"Why else would you take so long?" Namkishi pointed out, as he begun to strip, much to Kinamshi's dismay.

"Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"If you won't get out peacefully, I'm going to come in there and throw you out. Bastard,"

And he did try to too, climbing in the tub trying to force his brother out of the shower before the younger of the twins slipped backwards, luckily not hitting his head but causing the older of the two to fall as well.

"God dammit Namkishi, that hurt!" Kinamshi yelled, not loud enough to be heard over the sound of the water, however.

"Good," he replied smugly, not even noticing the fact he was lying on top of his brother completely nude. He never seemed to notice these oddities anymore if they concerned Kinam. But if this happened with anyone else, he'd be crying out 'faggot' until the cows come home. It was a rather unusual irony on his part, despite the fact he had two dads, that he was just like the rest of the kids when it came to gays being weird. But he figured whatever happened between him and his twin was his business, as it was _their _secret as long as no one else knew, he didn't consider it gay in the slightest. "See, if you'd just listened in the first place- wait, is that apple?"

Namkishi paused in his threatening to sniff his brother's hair (once again, not unusual in the slightest) before remarking, "Your hair smells like apples. Have you been using mom's shampoo?"

"Yeah, I like it. It smells good,"

"Dumbass, stop using girl shampoos. Who's going to be afraid of a big, bad ninja who's hair smells like apples? Fag,"

"Says the boy lying on top of me naked,"

"Says the boy who's not fighting it,"

"Says the boy who freaking initiated it,"

"_Says _the boy who was in here beating it in the shower. Ha!" Namkishi concluded, smiling cockily.

Kinamshi turned red before responding, "That's not even gay."

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it though, Ha!"

Realizing he had been had, Kinamshi pushed his brother off of him before saying, "Well, the water's getting cold, and I need to go get dressed, but here you can have the shower now."

With a smug smile, the younger twin stepped out the shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving the bathroom but not before hearing his brother's cry of, "Fuck you!"

Later that morning, the twins were at the table as Nami was serving them breakfast. It was just the three of them for breakfast, since today was Saturday. Iruka got a chance to sleep in since he didn't teach today, and Kakashi… well he did have to meet up with his new squad today, but since he was notoriously late to everything, he got an extra hour or two to sleep in. However, Nami would bet that they probably weren't up their sleeping regardless. Still, she was happy she got to spend a Saturday morning with her favorite boys (don't tell Kakashi and Iruka) and never minded waking up early anyways. In fact, she always woke up early and in a good mood, even after those "long nights" Kakashi always claimed they had. She was chipper and ready to take on the morning of the clashing personalities of her sons, and then later that afternoon for training, her squad of genin.

"Mom, you're looking gorgeous this morning," Namkishi chimed happily.

"Why… thank you Nam," she replied slowly, before smiling.

"Ignore him, he's just trying to get extra pancakes," Kinamshi pointed out.

"Shut up shit-face,"

"Says the boy that looks just like me," Kinamshi retorted with a smirk.

"Says the boy that's gonna get a fucking black eye in a second!"

"Mom he's threatening me at the table!"

"Aren't you a bit old to be tattling, mama's boy?"

Nami shook her head at the display and smiled, even if Kakashi wished they were a little less annoying or Iruka wished they were a lot more behaved and less vulgar, they were just perfect to her. Even though they fought all the time, somehow they had that inseparable twin bond. Yeah, they had a bond alright…

Actually, the only time in the day the two separated anymore was when it came to doing missions and training with their teams. Today, however, Namkishi didn't have training or a mission, while Kinamshi did have a mission to go on. What were Namkishi's plans for the day then? He spared no detail when it came to telling Kinam exactly what he was going to do today. He was going to spend the afternoon with Harumi Lee, the daughter of Rock Lee and Sakura. She was a really pretty girl, who had long jet black hair, and pretty emerald-green eyes that a lot of guys wanted to date, but _she _had chosen _him_.

To be honest, Kinamshi was sick of hearing about his brother's damned dates, but it was inevitable. He figured that's what normal brothers were supposed to talk about but honestly, he had no interest in hearing about all these girls whatsoever, and if he tried to tell his brother so all he would do is get accusations of being gay.

As Kinamshi walked alone to meet up with his squad, he was finally given some time to think since his brother wasn't around. Sometimes, he wished he got a break from the brash personality that was his brother whom he loved very much, but just wanted a little peace from. He also wished he got time to talk to talk to Iruka alone, he wanted to ask the man what it was like being gay. Not that Kinamshi was really sure he was, but he just wondered sometimes. He wondered would Iruka and possibly his dad have some first hand accounts of how they were treated due to being gay… or bi in his dad's case.

The scent of the apple shampoo lingered subtly in the air, which also made him wonder did using women's shampoo really make him gay if he just liked the smell of it? After all they were just apples, what's so gay about a fruit?… Wait, never mind.

He finally saw his two team mates and the unmistakable sight of his sensei… Maito Gai. He'd been assigned to his genin team two years ago now, and when Kakashi knew his son was on his rival's team, he just _laughed_, knowing how the man was. Nami was almost ready to switch her son to someone else, worried that Kinamshi couldn't handle such a sensei, with his personality being so delicate and all. Although in the end Iruka thought that staying with Gai would be best for Kinamshi, explaining that Kinamshi wasn't the type that should be babied, otherwise he could get himself killed because he had a sensei who'd gone 'easy' on him. No, Gai-sensei (within his, somewhat reasonable Gai way) was going to give Kinamshi the right amount of hell he needed. Besides, Iruka knew what he was doing when he placed which kids with whom. It was a science.

But yes, there stood his sensei in the green spandex with the two other fourteen year-olds beside him, Chika Akimichi, daughter of Chouji and Ino, and Izanagi Shimizu. He got along with the both of them really well, and actually loved being on this team.

"Isn't today just an abso_lutely_ wonderful day for a mission in this springtime of youth?" Gai exclaimed, flashing a blinding smile towards the three kids.

The three gave each other a knowing look and let out a huge sigh, they knew today was going to be just one of those days…

On Saturdays Iruka finally got to enjoy having the house to himself, but it was rather short-lived considering he didn't know when the boys would get back. In the mean time, he'd spent the afternoon eating ice cream and watching sappy romances on TV. Yes, there could be plenty of other things he could be doing, but indulging like this had to be Iruka's vice, there was nothing he enjoyed more than knowing he was eating whole cartons of ice cream full of calories, and just not giving a damn. He gave a damn during Monday-through-Friday, when he was trying to teach hellion children (including his own at one point) how to be ninja one day. He gave a damn after that when he came home and he had to keep his sons in line, sometimes cook dinner if Nami was on a mission, grade papers, and at the end of the day, put up with Kakashi hounding him for sex every night. That was his time to give a damn. Now… well the only thing that would make him feel any better was a nice bubble bath while the house was still quiet.

He was contemplating drawing a bath when unfortunately, the door opened to reveal Kinamshi and his little friend Izanagi. Well, they're fairly quiet, it could've been worse: Namkishi.

"Hi Iruka, I hope you don't mind him being over for a little while do you?" Kinamshi asked as they stood by the front door.

"Of course not," he sighed, a slight sigh of relief. "I was just going upstairs, so you guys can have the living room to yourselves."

"Awesome, thanks Iruka," Kinamshi said with a smile.

As the chunin left up the stairs, the two boys were left sitting on the couch now to try and figure out what they were going to do.

"Let's see, we could watch TV, play videogames, watch a movie…" Kinamshi listed.

Izanagi let out a sigh before leaning on the couch, saying, "Oh, I don't know about you but I'm too tired to lift a finger! Gai-sensei always give us the most tiring missions…"

"True," Kinamshi agreed. "How about a movie then?"

Izanagi nodded in agreement and Kinamshi put in something that was an action movie. Truthfully, he didn't like action movies too much, he liked either romantic movies, or even sometimes scary movies but only at night in the dark. But, he figured maybe Izanagi might like action movies, so he chose one.

"Um okay, you wait here while I go get something to snack on okay?" Kinamshi explained, before walking into the kitchen as the previews were going.

He walked through the kitchen, trying to think of what they could eat. Absentmindedly, he grabbed a huge bowl and a bag of chips, before dumping a generous amount into the bowl. He began to wonder why Chika suddenly said she didn't want to come, they usually all hung out together after missions on a regular basis. Although, he couldn't help but slightly think that he was glad she wasn't here, just this once. She was a sweetheart and he loved having her around, but secretly sometimes he wished he could just spend time with Izanagi, even though he didn't know why he felt that way. Well… okay he knew why, very well why, he just didn't want to admit it. He'd know the boy for about two years now and over the course of time, developed a crush on him. The thing is, he had no clue how Namkishi would react if he knew he really was gay.

He decided not to worry about that right now, and instead brought the chips into the living room and sat the bowl on the coffee table. Right now, he wondered whether he was the only one feeling awkward right now just from sitting next to him. Kinamshi could be so damn shy sometimes.

"Kinamshi? Have you ever wondered…" Izanagi spoke suddenly.

"Wondered what?" the blonde replied, prodding further.

"Well… don't laugh or anything, but, I think I'm pretty weird right about now. It's disappointing somewhat, but I just feel weird for wanting to do something,"

"Wait, weird for what? What do you wanna do?"

"Look at me," Izanagi all but commanded. Kinamshi did so, and now his bright blue eyes were looking into Izanagi's orangish-brown ones, which made him turn red. He began feeling even more awkward looking into his eyes like that, but he thinks he figured out what Izanagi was referring to… and luckily, Kinamshi happened to agree with his friend.

"You don't have to be disappointed because luckily, I was thinking the exact same thing. You don't think I'm weird for thinking it do you?" Kinamshi asked.

"Of- of course not!" he exclaimed, turning red himself, eyes not leaving the blue ones.

What happened next seemed almost automatic, as the two nervous boys scooted closer to each other on the couch, leaning in towards the other… before there was a loud resounding _slam_ that came from the entryway, with the familiar cry of, "Kinam?"

They each shot back to opposite ends of the couch, lucky Namkishi didn't catch them in the act. "There you are! Guess what?"

"…You just got back from your date?" Kinamshi replied, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yeah! Awesome huh? I'll tell you all about it later. Hey, what movie is this?" Namkishi questioned, sitting between the two and grabbing the bowl of chips that had been sitting on the table, all but untouched.

Honestly, Kinamshi and Izanagi had paid no mind to that movie since the moment it started, they didn't even know what it was they were watching. But whatever it was, Kinamshi was just _fuming _that Namkishi intruded upon it all! He intruded upon his almost first kiss, intruded upon his time with his friend, intruded upon his chips, he was just always intruding! Kinamshi was just sick of it, and the worst part was Namkishi had totally no clue what he'd done.

Sensing the growing tension, Izanagi thought he might need to leave lest he witness something he really didn't want to be apart of. "Kinam, it's almost time for dinner so I'm gonna go, okay?"

"Alright," Kinamshi replied, giving his friend a somewhat forced smile.

"I'll see you around," Izanagi bid farewell with a grin, before leaving out the front door.

Kinamshi let out a long breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Then, he snatched the bowl from his twin, snapping, "And give me my chips!" before heading into the kitchen.

Being Namkishi, he was totally offended and wasn't going to let that go, following his brother into the kitchen shouting, "Hey, what the hell is your problem all of a sudden? Damn!"

"You don't even want to begin to know what my problem is," he muttered, barely where the other could hear.

"The point is I really don't care, if you're having some kind of fucking issue don't take it out on me!"

"You know what my fucking issue is? _You!_ You are my problem!" Kinamshi yelled, much above his usual tone of speaking, pointing at his brother accusingly. "Why are you always _around_ Namkishi? You're always in my business, you're always judging me, you never give me any space! I can't do pretty much anything, to be honest. I never get any time alone with you around!"

"What. The. Fuck. I didn't even do anything to you!" Namkishi shouted.

"You don't even know how freaking annoying you are to be around. I mean I was just hanging out with my friend, and you come barging in, talking about your damn date, taking over the couch and the chips. You could've gone somewhere else, what makes you think I always like you hanging around me every freaking minute?"

The bowl now left on the counter, forgotten, the two were within inches of each other like they were really going to fight. Iruka had gotten down there just in time, well aware since they were ninja one of them could seriously hurt the other if they were this upset. Donning a bath robe, Iruka jumped between the two, pushing them apart before any fight could ensue.

Namkishi shrugged it off, scoffing, "Hn, you didn't have to start yelling you know, you could've just come and told me you had an issue with me. Fine, if you want to be all immature."

"Don't make this about me, you wouldn't have listened if I tried to talk to you! All you know is yelling and violence twenty-four seven," Kinamshi argued.

"Both of you, quiet! I don't want to hear another word about this, just stay away from each other until you can be civil!" Iruka ordered. "Namkishi, go upstairs. I'm going to talk to your brother."

Namkishi gave his twin a nasty look before doing what Iruka said, but not without rolling his eyes first.

It wasn't until later that night that they finally had spoken again. It was a relatively quick span of time to make up, but they've always fought a lot and it never took them too long before they got along again. Granted, this one was much worse than usual, but Kinamshi only needed a few hours alone to chill out. Namkishi still wasn't really aware of what he did wrong, besides being his usual self, and Kinamshi had no intentions on telling him, so he didn't have to start with the gay thing again. He got it enough without his brother knowing he almost kissed a guy.

Still, as Kinamshi took his place on the bottom bunk, laying under the covers as he slept in the buff (which was habitual behavior for the twins), he couldn't help thinking about what almost had been. Maybe if it had occurred just mere minutes sooner, he would've had his first real kiss… with someone else besides his brother anyways. He hated how his brother had the best of both worlds when it came to things like that. There were no shortage of girls looking to date him and possibly go even further, who knows, and when things got slow, he had him. And the one real kiss he almost had, Nam ruined it for him.

But, he wasn't going to think about it anymore, it was late and he wanted to get some rest.

"Psst, Kinam,"

Or not.

"Lemme come down there okay?" Namkishi whispered, hanging down from the top bunk grinning at his brother.

Without a response, Namkishi climbed down and joined his brother on the bottom bunk, squeezing in the twin-sized bed beside him. The two barely fit in there together anymore, as they were already pretty big for fourteen year-olds and they were pressed against each other in a tiny twin-sized bed. This used to work when they were little, not-so-much now.

"We haven't done this in awhile," Kinam remarked.

"I see why,"

There was a awkward silence, before Kinamshi looked into his mirror-image laying right beside him.

"Do you forgive me for whatever I did to make you so pissed?" Namkishi spoke at last.

So he'd come to _apologize_. Kinamshi was shocked, his brother in all the years he knew him probably never apologized, and granted even though it was a terrible apology, he thought he would give him credit and let him slide. "Yeah, I do. I just want some things to myself sometimes is all." Kinamshi confessed.

"So… does that mean we're not going to do our secret stuff anymore?" Namkishi implored.

The younger twin thought about it a second. "No, I don't mind doing that stuff, I just wanna have some stuff to myself. Like what I do in the shower is my own business. I don't bother you in the shower do I?"

"No, you're right… But we can still do it sometimes, right?"

"Right,"

"I feel so squished," Namkishi laughed, "But it kind of feels good too. I like being pressed up against you, but what do you think we're gonna do when we're too big to fit anymore?"

"Sleep on the floor?" Kinamshi suggested.

Namkishi agreed, before kissing the younger twin. The perk he thought of this, was that at least when Kinamshi did have his first real kiss, he'd be good at it. He was really good at it, to be honest, they were only fourteen and were already good at using their tongues, which lit a fire in his very being that he could feel spread southward. Kinamshi could feel his brother was already hard, which at any other time he would've teased him about, since he was the one always getting stiff first. Their bodies pressed together and their groins rubbed, making Kinam grow hard as well. Namkishi palmed his brother, making the younger twin moan out loud.

"Ssh, be quiet!" Namkishi whispered sharply into the boy's ear.

"Ahh… its your fault, dumbass," Kinamshi panted, before touching one of the boy's pert nipples.

"Kinam do that again… ahh it feels good,"

"This?" Kinamshi questioned, brushing across the pink bud again, before doing the same to the other.

Namkishi giggled softly at the sensation, and that was saying something because he didn't really do much giggling anymore. It was almost like when they were younger and they tried to see how much they could do to make each other feel good, spending maybe even an hour exploring one another's bodies, giggling under the covers while their parents were supposedly asleep, they didn't care. After the whole wet dream incident, they hadn't slept in the same bed again since Namkishi had been so embarrassed over it. "Yeah, that feels good."

Kinamshi went one step further, running a circle around the bud with his tongue, over each one, and then it was Namkishi's turn to moan. "Fuck, feels good…"

"Yeah?" Kinamshi complied with a smile, grinding against his brother's hard-on. "This is good too… ah, do it to me now."

The older twin reciprocated his brother's actions with his tongue, making him pant under him. Namkishi then realized that while he'd been giving his brother a hand-job, he'd started dripping precum. "Kinam you're dripping."

"Yeah, you are too…"

"Kinam, you know what a blow-job is right?" Namkishi questioned suddenly. "You wanna do it to me?"

"No! I'm not putting my mouth on your cock!"

"Why not? People in the magazines do it, I'm sure its okay,"

"It seems gross," Kinamshi whined, looking at his brother curiously.

"I'll do for you if you promise to do it for me…," Namkishi pouted, pushing his brother onto his back now, straddling him. He lowered his head and licked the tip teasingly, and Kinam was shocked with a little jolt of pleasure that ran through his erection.

"Nam…" Kinamshi panted, clenching onto the sheets as he didn't know what to do with his hands. "Ahh that's good, really good."

Grinning with satisfaction, Namkishi continued to lick him like he was a popsicle, although he wasn't sure if he could do more than that. His brother seemed content with it though.

"Mmn Nam… more…" he moaned, increasing in volume.

"Shut up, before you get a pillow to the face!" Namkishi threatened his brother, sitting up now as he licked the precum from his lips. "You're gonna get us-"

"What the hell is all this noi-"

It seemed as time froze as the twins, the older straddling the younger while they were both naked, stared wide-eyed at the sudden intruder whom happened to be poor Iruka, who walked in on this atrocity. And he paled, and fainted from shock.

"Oh my God!" the twins shrieked at once, grabbing the comforter and pulling it across their naked bodies, although that wouldn't save the image from being burned into Iruka's retinas.

Upon hearing the loud thud, Nami and Kakashi ran into the room as well, turning on the light and understanding exactly what had happened to make Iruka faint. And then Nami, even as strong-hearted as she was, fainted. And Kakashi just shook his head, before taunting in a childish manner, "When they come to, you two are gonna get _it_…"

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Nine: Iruka and Fatherhood**

The twins sat on the couch before their three parents. Its not like this was the first time they'd ever got in trouble, but _this_ was serious. Even Namkishi knew this was serious, considering Iruka and his mom fainted. They had never done anything bad enough to make them faint. And the worst part was the fact that their parents were deliberating their punishment much more than usual, they couldn't remember a time that they were talking so much. They were actually scared. Kinamshi even started crying, before he pleaded, "Please, don't make us have to leave each other! We'll be good, I just don't wanna have to leave Namki, he's the only twin I've got!"

"Don't worry Kinamshi, neither of you are going anywhere," Nami assured her son soothingly.

"Are we going to be punished?" Namkishi asked at last.

Kakashi and Nami looked at Iruka, who for some reason was the main disciplinarian of the boys anyways, so he got to decide. "No, you aren't going to be punished because you didn't do anything wrong."

The silver-haired jonin leaned towards the brunette's ear before whispering, "I'm not questioning your parenting skills, but are you _sure _that saying they did nothing wrong is going to fix this?"

"Well they didn't… we did, technically," Iruka began to explain. "We should have talked to them about this stuff a long time ago."

"Well I don't know about you but I certainly wouldn't come running to my dad telling him I was masturbating or even thinking about anything related to sex. Its just not the kind of thing kids come to their parents about," Kakashi argued.

"Yeah, but we still should've talked to them," Iruka insisted.

"But technically they didn't do anything wrong right? I mean you can't punish a kid for masturbating with his brother because he didn't know any better. They were just doing what felt good, they probably didn't know they were doing anything out of the normal," Nami questioned, looking towards the two men for help.

"But if they were doing it alone then nothing would've been said about it. It would've just been masturbation and it would've just been left as something all teenagers do. However since they were doing it _together_ then it's much more serious," Kakashi explained.

The two looked at each other, scared about what they had really done that was so wrong.

"Kakashi, Nami, we're just going to hear from them. And no matter _what _they say, they aren't going to get in trouble. Are we all clear on this?" Iruka announced, looking at the two adults who nodded, before looking at the teens. "So I hope you'll be honest with us, because you did _nothing_ wrong."

Now it was the boys' turn to nod slowly, frightened at the thought of interrogation.

"How old were you when you started touching each other?"

"…Seven," they replied in unison, hesitantly.

"Seven?" Nami shrieked.

"Nami don't start screaming, you're freaking them out," Kakashi told the woman, holding her hand comfortingly.

"Well that's not really that unusual Nami, I mean all boys are curious when they're little, just not the same way they are when they're older… Now, where did you guys learn those things from?"

"…You and dad,"

Iruka blanched, and felt Nami's scrutinizing glare burning a hole in the back of his head. This was going to be a long night.

In the end, it was decided that it was long past due for them to get separate rooms, and they certainly needed them at that age when privacy was key for teens. So, the whole family had taken part in cleaning out the extra bedroom that in the years had turned into a storage room for everyone's junk, and made that Kinamshi's new room.

Although, Kinamshi rather missed his brother's presence and didn't know what to do about that. They weren't allowed to sleep in the same bed anymore, and they had both rather gotten used to that comfort of having the other nearby, no matter how much they pissed one another off. Something about being in this new room, all alone (because even if they weren't in the same bed, they at least had the comfort of knowing the other was nearby) just made it where Kinamshi was having trouble sleeping. And Namkishi wasn't doing any better.

And the worst of it was that they couldn't even partake in their little secret anymore, because dad said it was perfectly fine for them to do those kinds of things alone, but they just couldn't do it together.

"Mooom! I can't sleep!" Namkishi groaned from outside the master bedroom door.

"Namkishi, its three in the morning!" she shouted.

"Mooom!" he whined again, but after like ten minutes of waiting outside her door, he found she wasn't going to budge. Guess it doesn't work anymore when you're fourteen.

So he dragged the blanket from his bed into Kinamshi's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He was surprised when his usually more aware twin didn't stir.

"Kinam…" he whispered.

"Nngh, what are you doing?" Kinamshi mumbled. "Oh… why are you touching me like that?"

It took a second before he realized his brother must be talking in his sleep. He looked questioning who he was talking to in his dream-like state, before he figured maybe he's dreaming about someone he likes? Feeling sneaky so he could find out who the mystery person was, he moaned softly into his brother's ear, "Oh Kinam…"

"Mmm God, that feels good… Izanagi," he panted, in that way Namkishi recognized. The younger twin was squirming under the blankets, gripping the sheets. Namkishi was thinking he was actually going to cum in his sleep, which was no surprise to either of them, but he never thought they squirmed like that while they were sleep either. He just figured it kind of happened. But Kinamshi's groin was rubbing against the mattress, and Namkishi would bet anything that if that blanket wasn't there, his brother would be completely naked, grinding his hard-on into the mattress. And even the thought of that was slightly intriguing to the older twin, along with the pants and moans his brother was making, Namkishi was, embarrassingly enough, getting turned on from this. The fact that his brother was dreaming about his best friend, however, eluded Namkishi at the time. Still he felt he needed to leave, like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be witnessing, because if Kinamshi woke up and found him staring at him, he'd kill him. Nam couldn't stop looking in fascination though, listening. He knew his brother was close, just from how he sounded.

"Izanagi…Ahh," he cried out, and then the squirming finally died down. Namkishi realized exactly what he just watched and felt like a huge pervert, and the fact that he now had a hard-on wasn't helping him feel any better. Dragging his blanket along with him, he slipped out of his brother's room as silently as he'd crept in and went back into his own room closing the door.

"Maybe that's why we're too old to share rooms anymore,"

"Hey Iruka-sensei… it's been a long time since we've met up like this,"

Naruto sat beside Iruka at Ichiraku, like they had done so many times before when Naruto was young. Iruka looked at the boy, well man now, who used to be hardly a teenager when he started treating him here. Now, the blonde man was taller than he was, embarrassingly. Naruto was getting older, he was thirty-one now, but still looked like a fine specimen of a man. Iruka couldn't help but admit that in all these years, the boy that had been like his son almost, had grown into a rather handsome man. And then he thought about himself… forty-two. He sounded so old, he didn't even like to say it. Kakashi swore he was still just as sexy, but Iruka knew he could see a few wrinkles popping up… being a parent to twins could really age you. He idly wondered sometimes whether he was going to go grey soon, and figured at least Kakashi would have an easier time hiding it.

"Its funny how much time has passed, huh Naruto?" Iruka chuckled.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile before looking down at the steaming bowl of ramen placed before him and digging right in. Some things never changed.

"So how do you like being a dad through the teen years?" Iruka questioned, blowing the hot noodles before eating his food more slowly.

"Eh it's alright," Naruto replied with a slurp. "Although, I can't wait until its over. He keeps asking all these weird, awkward questions that Sasuke doesn't want me to answer. I swear I wasn't this bad as a kid. I mean, he asked me why do sometimes when guys think about girls they get hard? It's like I don't know! They just do!"

"Well, better he come to you, anyways. Although Miyaki has always been really curious hasn't he?"

"Yeah, it's really annoying," Naruto muttered. "God forbid I tell Sasuke that though. I love Miyaki, he just asks too many questions!"

"But Naruto, I have to ask you…" Iruka began, toying at the noodles with his chopsticks.

Naruto looked at his old teacher with concern. "What's bothering you sensei?"

"Have you ever had the feeling that somewhere along the line, you went wrong?"

"Iruka-sensei don't think that! You've got to be a awesome dad, probably one of the best there is," Naruto assured the older man.

He didn't look too sure however, as he lowered his voice and began to explain, "I'm just worried about the twins though, Naruto. Namkishi in particular. Somewhere along the road he just got _bad_. He started cursing, getting more violent with his brother, although Nami wrote that off as boys-being-boys, talking back… he just has a total disregard for everyone and every rule. It just seems like everything I'd done to try and keep him on the right path failed Naruto…"

"Well he's probably just going through that rebellious phase now,"

"Probably but he's been like this since ten or so. It just seems to be getting worse as he gets older. And that's not all I'm worried about," Iruka continued, before looking around to make sure no one was within earshot. "We'd found out that they were… umm… _playing _with each other, so to speak."

Naruto just looked confused. "I don't follow."

Iruka smacked his forehead, figuring Naruto was just as dense as ever. "I walked in on them, naked, in the same bed together, with Namkishi on top of Kinamshi, and they were both very much so aroused… I think I know what they were doing in there Naruto. And the worst part is, this had been going on for much longer than I was even aware."

"But Iruka, you can't feel responsible for them just experimenting with each other… it just happens," Naruto consoled his teacher.

"That's what I thought at first too. But, we gave them separate rooms hoping that would fix the problem but now they say they can't sleep. They're like zombies, only getting like three hours of sleep at night and when they are awake they don't hardly talk to me or Kakashi and Nami anymore- they just glare at us, like we're responsible for keeping them apart."

"Well technically you are,"

"Yes! But Naruto, we couldn't just let them stay in the same room knowing they're doing that stuff, we'd be encouraging it. And it's not right. But I feel guilty for making them feel so bad at the same time… we really should've separated them sooner to be honest, now it's too late. I think they have a separation anxiety problem, and I'm not sure what's the best thing to do about it," Iruka confessed.

Naruto pushed away his empty bowl before looking sympathetically at his former teacher. "This dad stuff is really hard. Sometimes… I worry that I wasn't there enough for Miyaki, and that he doesn't really feel a connection with me like he does with Sasuke. So, I just tried to fix it the best I could and spend every free minute I didn't have missions with him, and I think we get along better. So all I can say is, try and do the best you can. Maybe talk to them and see what they think?"

"That's… actually some pretty good advice Naruto," Iruka said, giving the blonde a weak smile. "You've actually gotten better at this stuff than me."

"Nah sensei… you're just stressed out and need to relax," Naruto assured the man, putting a hand on his back. "Like I said, you're a good dad… I know it. You're the only one I ever knew after all. And the twins know you're a good dad too. But even good dads make mistakes and don't know what to do sometimes."

"…Thanks, Naruto," Iruka spoke, smiling brighter than before.

"No problem, now, hurry and eat your ramen. It's getting cold," Naruto teased. "Plus I wanna make sure you eat up, I'm treating my favorite sensei tonight, all-you-can-eat! Consider it payback."

At those words, something hit Iruka. Maybe, if he considered Naruto his first 'son', he would say he did a pretty good job raising him, looking at how the man turned out. Even if he didn't listen to his constant lectures about safe-sex (obviously…) he still turned out to be a great dad, and just an all-around great person. If he had the honor of calling Naruto his son, he would. So maybe, the twins would come around like Naruto did and grow up to be great men as well?

Time would only tell. However, right now Namkishi was currently dragging his brother into a deeply wooded area of Konaha, in the forest where no one really set foot in. He had him by the wrist, leading him along to who-knows-where. Kinamshi sure didn't, and he was putting up a fuss.

"Namkishi let me go!" Kinamshi argued, trying to pull away from his brother's grip.

The older twin finally stopped, before letting his brother's wrist go. Now that they had stopped their trudging through the forest, Kinamshi looked around to see where they were. Obviously, he really didn't recognize it, and he was questioning why his brother brought him out here. "Why the hell did you bring me out here?" he demanded to know, staring at the other blonde.

"This," he responded, before pushing his twin against the nearest tree, pressing his lips against his brother's almost forcefully, like he couldn't wait any longer to do this.

"Mmmph!" Kinamshi grunted, before pushing his brother away. "Are you crazy? You know we're not allowed to touch each other anymore, dad said so!"

"Dad says a lot of stuff," Namkishi said in his defense. Which basically meant, he never did anything anyone told him regardless. "And besides, they said we're not allowed to sleep in the same room, and we can't sleep in the same bed. We are not sleeping, in a room, or in a bed. Therefore, we aren't breaking any rules."

"Yes but…" Kinamshi tried to protest, looking pathetically at his brother.

"I can't function without you being there, it makes me feel all crazy and I can't sleep any more, don't you feel the same way? They're breaking the twin bond and we need it Kinam," Namkishi explained, looking serious. He held his brother's hands, pressing them against the tree trunk as he was pressed against him, as if he was trying to keep him from getting away.

"Yeah I know," Kinamshi agreed, before looking down at his feet nervously, continuing, "But we're not supposed to, I think we did something wrong Namkishi judging by the way our parents acted."

"Our parents aren't twins, they don't understand and you need to know that. Only we get why we do the things we do, because we have a certain connection. And that's why we have to be more careful at keeping our secret, because no one else understands,"

The younger twin nodded slowly, starting to agree with his brother.

"As long as you and I think it's alright, nothing else matters," Namkishi whispered in his brother's ear.

"Really?" Kinamshi asked.

"Of course, that's how secrets work. Everyone has one, but since everyone is keeping it a secret, you don't know they're doing it. But as long as the people involved in a secret think it's okay, then nothing else matters," he explained, before taking his twin's mouth, yet again.

Kinamshi moaned into the kiss, now distracted by all that was right or wrong and instead opting for what just plain felt good at the moment. He was only fourteen, he couldn't figure much more than that. Now was not the time for complicated rules or decisions… now was just time with his twin brother.

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: **Now, after this I am about to post a one-shot seperate from this story that doesn't really effect the storyline in anyway, but I just wanted to kind of add something in. If you read it, it's going to be about Shikamaru and Neji, and if it had been included in this story, it would take place between this chapter and the next one. I hope you'll check it out... hell I just hope someone out there is still reading this, lol. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**To All of You Reviewing out There:**I really appreciate it! Thanks to everyone who's been with this story from the very beginning, or to those of you who are just joining in it doesn't matter... I honestly didn't think people would like this story as much (especially since it only had one lemon in it *gasp* and is now turning into a somewhat family friendly pile of fluffy family mush and Sasuke is turning into a non-menacing Uchiha mom!) Still, every review, story alert or favorite I get makes me smile and more eager to finish this! So a gift to all of you out there, a picture I drew of baby Miyaki Uchiha! (I keep wanting to call him Sumiaki, remember that's almost what they were going to name him? That's where it came from!...Anywho. . .) If you go to my fanfiction profile page, there's a link to the picture I drew of baby miyaki.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Ten: Shimi and Trust**

Miyaki had never really had any fights with any of his friends, in fact, he'd always had pretty good friends and in turn was a good friend as well. There was his best friend Shiori who, despite being three years younger than him, loved him to death. Now that she was eleven, she wasn't as clingy as she used to be having other ninja friends that were girls and her own age, but she still came around from time to time.

He remembered when the poor girl found out her dad was moving out, because they were divorcing. She couldn't comprehend why at all, everything seemed so perfect. And the worst part was, her parents seemed so okay with it. When Shiori hadn't a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to, Miyaki was there for her. He listened to her like a good friend would, but regardless he really didn't understand what was going on either. Neither of them really understood the concept of divorce at the time.

Miyaki had with the most innocent of intentions asked Shikamaru exactly why he was leaving her, and Shikamaru could do nothing but assure him it was, in the most polite terms, none of his business.

Eventually that blew over and Shiori and her little sister Shizuka got used to only seeing their dad some of the time, easing some of the pain.

Now two years later, Miyaki was kind of in the opposite position.

"Shimi…" he said to the girl, "You know I have a crush on Emi right?"

"Yeah, why?" Shiori answered, glancing at him questioningly.

"Well… I saw her and Riku kissing. And, I _know _he knows I like her, why would he do that? He's supposed to be my best friend,"

The little brunette hung her head low, before looking up at him with big, pearl-like eyes, "I though that _I _was your best friend."

"Well you are," he agreed.

"Not if he is!" she whined, her expression turning into a scowl.

"I can have two best friends you know," he explained, leaning his head against the tree he was sitting in front of.

"Some friend," she spat. "Kissing your crush."

Miyaki looked at the younger girl questioningly, wondering what had gotten into her suddenly. She never used to act like this, she was always smiling and happy. This scowl was foreign to the both of them.

"I'm just wondering what's so great about her?" Shiori asked at last, finally looking him in the eye.

"She's a good friend and a good teammate, she's smart, pretty, and sweet, I just like her," he confessed, as he begun listing off things counting on his fingers.

Shiori wasn't any happier after this, understandably, as she said a forced, "I'm going home, I'll see you later."

The younger girl didn't even wait for Miyaki to reply before she began trudging off towards her mother's from the spot where they were sitting. The boy sat with his mouth slightly agape, wondering why Shiori would suddenly start acting like this.

* * *

Once it began getting dark, the young raven-haired boy started his own walk home as well, thinking. He wondered why it seemed that everyone he'd once been close to, was starting to drift away, so to speak. It was almost as though he didn't see on the same level as anyone anymore. His very best friend Shiori was getting oddly upset with him, even though she never got angry. Then there was Riku, his friend and teammate who betrayed his trust by kissing a girl knowing he liked her. Miyaki knew there had to be some unwritten man law against that… Even these days, he didn't get along with his cousins too well either, being that ever since they turned sixteen, it was like they were exchanged with two different people… kind of anyways. Sure, sometimes he could ask them about typical teenager things, so he had someone to look up to for advice. But then that's where the similarities ended. These days, Kinamshi tended to stay missing as much as possible, either by himself or with his boyfriend Izanagi, choosing not to bring him around the house because of the weird resentment Namkishi had towards him. Hell, they really didn't like to be around each other anymore, although Namkishi was the main problem.

The point was, Miyaki couldn't really stand to be around either of them anymore, with Kinamshi being a recluse and Namkishi having anger issues. And to try and be around them _together_, given the fact their old fighting got worse about times ten, wasn't something you wanted to do.

Besides those four, Miyaki really didn't have any other friends, unless you counted Sasuke as his friend as well. He had an amazingly close relationship to his 'mother,' which was one thing you couldn't say about most kids, they always talked. And that's who he aimed on talking to when he got home.

* * *

Nami was setting the dinner table for four, since it was just going to be her, Iruka, and the boys tonight, when Kinamshi walked in the back door.

"Kinam where's your brother?" Nami inquired.

"I dunno mom, he never tells me where he is," Kinamshi said, as he kicked off his dirt incrusted shoes at the mat by the door.

"How did you get so much dirt on you?"

"Well I was training all day," he explained.

"And you got dirt on your back too?"

"Okay so I got knocked on my back a couple times, I didn't do _that _bad,"

Somehow, Kinamshi's explanation just seemed weird, and if he was lying, he probably learned it from the best, also known as his twin. But then she figured she just was having an overactive imagination, even though she was slightly thinking he was doing other things… lying on his back. Nami shrugged it off, thinking that was ridiculous, after all Kinamshi was the somewhat good one, and besides, who would do those kinds of things outside? Still he was a sixteen year-old boy…

"Mom, why are you staring at me like that?" he finally asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh I was going to say… go take a shower and change, sweetie, dinner will be ready in a little bit and I don't want you all filthy at the dinner table," she ordered.

He left the kitchen, doing as his mother said. However not too long before he left, then Namkishi showed up.

"Well it's about damn time, you're late," she said.

"Well hello to you too mom," he responded.

"Don't get smart with me Namki I'm not in the mood- and take your shoes off I just mopped the floor earlier!" she scolded him.

"I wasn't even getting smart, I was just saying hello," he muttered as he did what he was told and left his dirty shoes beside his brothers.

Nami looked at Namkishi for a second, before gesturing for him to come over.

"What are you staring at-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish before Nami swatted her son in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Were you letting some girl kiss all on you? You have hickies!" Nami yelled.

"It wasn't just _some _girl mom, it was Harumi! We've been together for like, ever!"

"You have fucking hickies, Namkishi, you have no idea what else that would lead me to believe you're doing,"

"Kissing is just kissing, we weren't _doing _anything else!"

"Namkishi go sit on the couch, I need to talk to you and your brother- Kinam!" she shouted upstairs. "Get down here!"

Namkishi slumped into the couch, thinking his mom was over-reacting like usual. He felt that she used to be cool when they were younger, but when they got older, she always seemed suspicious of them like she couldn't trust them. He personally didn't feel _he _was being untrustworthy, although he felt Kinamshi was being sneaky.

Soon, he came downstairs as well in a t-shirt and shorts, with a damp towel around his neck, and sat beside his brother.

"So is this about you _believing_ we're having sex, even though we never _are_? Or at least I know I'm not," Namkishi spoke.

"I'm not, speak for yourself," Kinamshi added.

Nami rubbed her forehead, trying to fight the headache these two always seemed to cause. And now they were going to start arguing, great. "You guys, are just twin headaches. Look, I saw hickies on your neck, I'm not saying you _are _having sex because of that, but one thing always tends to lead to another. And you," she said, pointing to Kinamshi. "You had dirt everywhere, which I could believe was from training, but on your back too?"

"That is just filthy, laying on your back letting Izanagi screw you, shame. Mom, that is something serious, me and Harumi were just kissing-"

"Would you shut the fuck up? She wasn't even talking to you!"

"You sound awful defensive to me-"

"You're just taking attention off yourself!"

"But honestly mom, doesn't he sound more suspicious? It was obviously we were only kissing, but if he was on his back somewhere who knows what he and Izanagi were doing. They're always off hiding somewhere,"

"I'm trying to hide from _you!_ Because you're fucking annoying!"

"Still no reason to lay there and take it up the ass. And outside too? That's just filthy,"

"He was not fucking me!"

"Are you sure? 'Cause when you came downstairs I could've sworn you were limping-"

"You know what? I quit trying to talk to you two. Dinner's ready, go have at it, I don't care," she sighed, very exhausted.

"Thanks. Move out my way, shit-face," Namkishi said, shoving his brother out of the way.

"Would you keep your fucking hands off me?"

As the distant sounds of arguing continued on, Nami sunk into the couch, wondering how those demon spawn came out of _her_. Nami could handle lots of people, she didn't let anyone get one over on her, but somehow her own sons were the ones who eventually broke her. She couldn't imagine that there was anyone in the village strong enough to handle them, if they had _three_ parents and didn't listen to any of them. She was somewhat glad Iruka wasn't home yet, he probably stayed late at the academy grading or something, or possibly avoiding even coming home. She didn't want him and Kakashi to see that she couldn't handle her own sons. But, maybe she did know one person who could. It was a long shot, but it might work.

* * *

"Sasuke, he's going to be home any minute, have you decided how we're going to break this to him yet?"

"…Don't,"

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch in the living room, wrapped in each other like the still-loving

young couple they were. Only they looked worried. Well, Naruto more than Sasuke anyways.

"Are you _sure _about this Sasuke?"

"I'm positive, although I didn't think it would happen again. I talked to Tsunade and everything,"

"But aren't we kind of old to be having another kid?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently not. But there's nothing we can do about it- you just love to torture me don't you?" Sasuke muttered. "Being so damn potent."

"I hope you're happy though," Naruto replied enthusiastically. "I'm happy, and I think Miyaki will be happy too, he always wanted a little brother or sister."

As if on cue, Miyaki burst through the front door, calling, "Naruto, Sasuke, I need to talk to you."

He immediately took his place on the couch beside Sasuke, looking at his parents intently. They decided their news could wait a minute.

"Why does it seem like I'm not on the same level with anyone anymore? I can't see eye-to-eye with my friends. Shimi is oddly angry now, Riku kissed the girl I have a crush on, and the twins fight so much I can hardly talk to them anymore. Really, even if I could talk to them it's difficult to either way. What's going on?" he questioned.

They both looked at each other, before Sasuke began, "Well why did Shiori get angry, what were you two talking about?"

"We were talking about why I liked Emi,"

"Ohh…" Naruto let out, knowingly. "She's probably jealous of the fact you like Emi. Miyaki, by now, I guess you realize that people sometimes get crushes on people close to them that are nice right? Shiroi has known you ever since she was born, practically, following you around like a lost puppy. She probably likes you, and she's probably upset that you like Emi more."

"But lately… Shimi's always upset. She never used to be so emotional before," Miyaki added.

"Well… there comes a certain time in every girls life, where the guys around them have to learn to stay clear of them for a few days out of each month-"

"Shut up Naruto, he doesn't need to hear about that!"

"Hear about what?"

"Well when girls get older, something happens to them once a month where they get really pissy and emotional for a few days, and I guess that's happening to Shiori now…"

"Come on Naruto, she's eleven-" Sasuke argued.

"I mean I _guess _that's kind of young, but I remember Sex Ed. It can happen that young. Look, the moral of this story is, it is necessary to learn that when she's acting extra emotional, you have to be delicate with the way you talk to her. It's the man code," Naruto lectured.

"…Okay," Miyaki agreed. "Is that all?"

"Well actually Miyaki…" Sasuke sighed. "We have some news, we hope you're happy about it…"

"Of course he'll be! After all Miyaki, you always wanted to be a big brother right?"

It seemed to take a second for the information to soak in, before the boy's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Awesome! You guys _finally _decided to make that baby for me!"

**To Be Continued...**

AN: Sorry this story is starting to get more angsty as it goes along, stick with me here... Also I bet everyone is wondering what happened between the twins between a mere two years... all explained in due time. But in the mean time, drop a review and don't forget to check out the pic of baby Miyaki on my profile, I hope to draw more. I'm not sure when the next chap'll be, I'll be kind of busy but I'll try to update as much as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Note:**Thank you to everyone who is favoriting the story, reading it, and most of all reviewing, it's all very much appreciated! I'm still shocked at how many people like this story... :) This chapter is kind of a fluffy family moment chapter, Miyaki goes camping and bonds with his dad, reconciles with Riku finally, and Namkishi and Kinamshi have a late night talk...

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Eleven: Bulging and Bawling**

About seven months later, an already huge Sasuke was laying on the couch. It was times like this he wondered why he was doing this again, because if there was one thing he hated about being pregnant, was being constantly told to take it easy. He hated taking it easy, he would rather be out doing something, working on his skills, doing missions, because it just got annoyingly boring being at home by himself all the time. Naruto and Miyaki were usually gone these days, but whenever Miyaki was home he took to waiting hand-and-foot on his 'mother'. He enjoyed doing it to some degree, Sasuke figured it was just the boy's way of saying thank you.

Sasuke also couldn't believe how big Miyaki had gotten. He just turned fifteen not too long ago and was becoming such a young man. Smart and mature at times, but just as naïve as ever, always questioning the world he saw through those bright blue eyes just like his dad's. He almost missed hearing the little boy's voice, which was now deeper as well. He idly wondered if once the baby was born he would stop noticing these things, missing them… because Miyaki just wasn't a baby anymore.

Frustrated, Sasuke sat up with a grunt, trying to get these middle-aged mom thoughts out of his head and thought about reading a book, so he didn't have to watch mindless-television all day. Plus, all watching television did was remind Sasuke of the days that he, Naruto, and Miyaki used to lay cuddled together watching movies. Obviously, Miyaki was too grown up for cuddling with his parents anymore. And, he just never had the time.

"Sasuke, I brought you some tea," Miyaki announced coming out of the kitchen holding a tea cup and kettle. "You need anything else before I leave?"

"You know Miyaki, I'm capable of doing these things myself," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to overexert yourself, Grandma Tsunade said," Miyaki explained, pouring the tea and setting it on the coffee table. "Oh and by the way, me and Naruto are going camping."

"When the hell did he decide that?"

" A couple days ago. Will you be alright by yourself for a day or two? Because I'll stay if you won't-"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke muttered. "I just didn't know he even had the spare time to take you camping."

"He said we should have some father-son bonding or something. I guess he thinks that when my baby brother or sister gets here, he won't have time for me anymore. That's silly, isn't it?" Miyaki explained, directing the last part not to Sasuke but his huge bulge, in a baby voice.

"Miyaki you know sometimes that _does _happen. Not on purpose but… babies take a lot of attention,"

"That's not gonna happen Sasuke," Miyaki assured him. "I know dad's busy a lot, but he'll always have time for me. Well I have to go now, and get my stuff…"

"Who's all going?"

"Well me, Naruto, the twins… that's about it,"

"No Riku?"

"…I don't know,"

"I told you, you're going to need to get over this grudge you have with him. You can't be on a team with someone and not be able to work with them, it could cost you your life one day," Sasuke scolded. "So you should take him with you, to make amends at least. As much as you hate to hear this, Emi isn't _that _important."

"She is so!"

"You're a chunin now aren't you? You're going to have to get over it, a strong relationship between all three team members is important."

"_Fiiine_, I'll take him," Miyaki groaned, going off to pack his bag, reluctantly.

"Wow, I had no idea this was going to end up being such a huge thing," Naruto remarked, scratching his head as he looked at not only the twins that were standing at the gate waiting with their bags packed, but Miyaki was also there with Riku, and Kakashi and Iruka were there, not to mention Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru as well. "How the hell did this happen?"

"It all started when we told Iruka and dad we were going camping, and Iruka insisted on coming to make sure we behaved even though we're _seventeen_," Kinamshi explained, gesturing towards Iruka.

"And then, Kakashi insisted on coming to make sure that me and the boys didn't have any blow-ups," Iruka continued, pointing to Kakashi.

"Sasuke said me and Riku needed to make amends," Miyaki said in his defense.

"I saw them standing here, and when they said they were going camping, I invited myself along, because I couldn't believe my best friend wouldn't even tell me!" Kiba exclaimed.

"…And Kiba just made me come," Shino pointed out dryly.

"I didn't have anything better to do," Shikamaru mused, with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto was mulling this over in his mind when Kinamshi questioned, "Uncle Naruto, do you think I can bring Izanagi along too?"

Namkishi made a face of disgust at the mention of the boy, and Naruto was thinking, _'But I just wanted to bond with my son and nephews…'_ However, all these people were already here, so what was one extra person going to matter? "Go ahead and get him if you want," Naruto offered, with a smile.

Hours later, deep into the surrounding Konoha forests, the group of men found a good clearing to set up camp. They made a fire pit, set up tents, and laid out sleeping bags, as night was going to be approaching soon.

"Naruto, I can light the fire for you!" Miyaki said excitedly. "Sasuke taught me this fire jutsu, and I can light the fire with it, you wanna see?"

"Of course, I'd never turn down the chance to see what Sasuke's been teaching you all this time," Naruto agreed.

It was moments like these that make Naruto kind of disappointed he wasn't around as much to see Miyaki grow up, he'd gotten pretty strong and knew so many things now, thanks to the training of Sasuke for the Uchiha-type things, Iruka for everything he'd learned in the academy, and Shikamaru, for being his squad leader.

Fire lit now, the father and son sat on a hollow log in front of Miyaki's blazing handiwork. Miyaki remarked, "Do you think if I were to see you do the Rasengan I could learn how to do it like you? Or you could teach me how right?"

"I don't see why not, sure I can teach you,"

"And then if Sasuke were to teach me how to do the Chidori, then I could be as strong as both of my parents put together. And that would be pretty damn strong-"

"Miyaki!"

"Sorry Naruto!"

"You know Sasuke would start bitching if he heard you cussing," Naruto pointed out, smirking. "He would start blaming it on me."

"But you just said bitching, so now I'm gonna tell Sasuke you were cussing in front of me and you're a bad influence,"

"But you just said it too,"

"Damn it!- I mean uh, sorry Naruto…" Miyaki apologized, however he was still laughing slightly.

"Eh don't worry about it, kids cuss, trust me I've heard your cousins before. They have some _filthy _mouths," Naruto laughed, putting his hand on Miyaki's shoulder reassuringly. "Just don't cuss where Iruka can hear you and you'll be cool."

"Hey Miyaki… you want to go fishing?" Riku offered, interrupting the two's laughing. "It's going to get dark soon and we're going to need dinner."

"That's a good idea, you should go Miyaki," Naruto urged.

Miyaki was hesitant, but he knew Naruto was suggesting that in a way that meant, 'I'm _telling _you to go.' So reluctantly, Miyaki agreed and headed off with Riku to a nearby river.

Meanwhile, Kinamshi announced that he and Izanagi were going to go get more firewood.

"You should let me come," Namkishi remarked.

"Nah, it's okay, we've got it," Kinamshi insisted. "You can just stay here."

Namkishi glared at his brother for a moment, but didn't get up from his spot on the log, so the two boys eventually just left.

"I don't get why he's always trying to follow me around, it's getting annoying," Kinamshi muttered once his brother was out of earshot. "Scratch that- it's _beyond _annoying."

"Maybe because you stopped hanging out with him?" Izanagi offered.

"Maybe he needs to get a freaking clue, that I don't _want_ to. He's been doing this for years, and he can't seem to understand that there is a time I just want to hang out with you and Chika, not him," the younger twin ranted.

"Well don't worry now, he's not here," Izanagi assured him. "Although, I don't see why you don't want to be around him at _all _anymore."

"Because I'd rather hang around you instead," Kinamshi sighed, pulling the other boy into an embrace.

"Kinamshi, we're in the middle of the forest," Izanagi warned, knowing what Kinamshi was trying to do, as the boy planted a kiss on his lips.

"More reason to do it, my parents wouldn't find us making out in the middle of a forest," Kinamshi laughed. "And even if they did, we have a little less than a year we're both gonna be adults anyways…"

Kinamshi leaned against the trunk of a tree, Izanagi pulled close in a full-on lip lock with him. The blonde slid down to the ground, the other boy sliding to the ground with him, now straddling his lap as they made-out. They broke the kiss to breath at last, and Izanagi asked, "Why do you keep mentioning us being adults?"

"Because when we're adults, you and me can finally go all the way," Kinamshi explained, running his fingers through Izanagi's short, reddish-brown curls. He loved how the boy's hair was ever so slightly curly, it just curved on the ends, but it was so cute to him. "Iruka would kill me if he found out I didn't wait until I was at _least _eighteen."

"Do you think Namkishi waited?" Izanagi wondered, as he still sat in Kinam's lap, them holding each other now.

"Knowing him, probably not," Kinamshi grumbled. "But I'm the good kid, we've done almost everything _but _we didn't have sex, so we're okay."

"I know," he replied with a smile, kissing Kinamshi along his neck, making the boy smile.

"Izanagi… stop squirming like that you're making me hard," Kinamshi giggled.

"Well that's the point, right?"

The two boys had continued to fool around deep in another part of the forest while meanwhile, Miyaki and Riku were fishing at the river near camp.

"I've never fished before, honestly, I hope I can catch some," Miyaki remarked as they were baiting their hooks.

"It's easy, just reel it in when you feel a fish tug," Riku explained. "It won't be too hard."

Miyaki nodded in agreement, as they sat beside one another, and cast their lines into the water, to wait patiently for a bite. The boys sat in silence for awhile, until Riku finally brought up the subject that was on both their minds, "Why won't you forgive me for the Emi thing?"

"Because I feel like if you were to kiss someone you _knew _I liked, you would be untrustworthy," Miyaki explained.

"But she kissed _me, _she was the one who confessed she liked _me, _not the other way around. I didn't know that was going to happen, she just did it, I didn't come on to her,"

"Why the hell do all the girls like you anyways?" Miyaki retorted, starting to become somewhat annoyed.

"I don't know, you're not bad looking at all, I think girls would consider you cute and all,"

"It's so annoying though, a single girl has never called me cute or anything,"

"Well either way, you can't go on not trusting me, because it's not like I'm going out with her or anything. I'm sorry she likes me instead of you, but I didn't want to steal her from you. That's why I just left Emi alone. It would screw our team up anyways," Riku went on to say. "And besides, doesn't Shiori like you?"

"No, she's my best friend. And either way that'd be totally weird, because Shimi is like twelve, she's such a little kid,"

"So you would _never _like her?" Riku questioned earnestly.

"I don't know, she's just too little I'd never look at her like that," Miyaki explained.

"Yeah I guess I see what you mean…"

The two boys sat in silence now, anxiously staring at the calm water, before Riku broke the silence and asked, "Have you even kissed a girl before?"

"No," Miyaki sighed, disappointedly.

"Well you should! I mean, if there's another girl around our age you like, you should ask her out on a date,"

"But I don't have time for a date…"

"Trust me, you should try and make time,"

"…What's a kiss like anyways?"

"Well it just kind of feels good, for a split second you just have this warmth on your lips, I'm not sure how to explain it, that's why you should do it,"

Miyaki looked thoughtful for a second, before replying, "I'll see… but for now, we need to make sure we catch _some_thing, or we'll be starving for dinner."

"Kakashi! What kind of example are you setting for the boys by bringing a bunch of beer?" Iruka scolded the silver-haired man.

"Um, learn to hold your liquor?" he said with a chuckle, popping the top off the beer bottle.

"Dad can we have some too?" Namkishi asked, and his brother nodded enthusiastically along with him.

"I don't see why not-"

"Kakashi they're seventeen!" Iruka exclaimed.

"I know, calm down," Kakashi replied. "Although a lot of kids drink at seventeen. Wouldn't you rather them do it with us than somewhere else?"

"I'd rather them not do it at all!"

Kakashi gave Iruka a look, then glanced at the five young boys beside him, before handing them beers as well saying, "You only get one each, okay?"

"Awesome!" Namkishi exclaimed.

"Namkishi you better not make a habit out of this, I don't condone this under-age drinking…" the pony-tailed man nagged.

"Chill Iruka, I'm not going to drink after this, I promise," Namkishi agreed, his fingers crossed behind his back. The other boys noticed this, and couldn't help but snicker, giving each other knowing looks. The young boys sat around the fire, Namkishi holding up his bottle and calling, "Here's to our first beer ever!"

The brown glass bottles clanged, and they all took the bitter liquid to their mouths, Miyaki immediately spitting it out on the ground. "Dad! Why is this so nasty?"

"Well… it's supposed to taste that way. As long as it gets you drunk enough I suppose," Naruto explained.

"Oh c'mon Miyaki, it's cool, everyone drinks beer. Just try and take it," Riku whispered, before choking down the, rather disgusting alcohol. "We're gonna have to get used to it sooner or later."

Miyaki let out a sigh, as he looked at the beer. The things he'd do to try and be like his older cousins, and his dad and uncles too.

"While we're at it, we should have some adult-talk too, what do adults talk about dad?" Namkishi asked.

"Well lets see… we talk about how much we hate our jobs, our spouses… just kidding Iruka. How much our children annoy us… _sex_. That's about it," Kakashi said, his visible eye curved upward.

"Since we don't have jobs, spouses, or children, can we talk about sex?" Miyaki questioned honestly.

There was a long drawn-out silence, before all the adults burst out laughing. Well except Iruka, who looked like he was having a conniption, over hearing the formerly innocent Miyaki say such a thing. If Sasuke were there, he probably would've reacted the same way.

"I was serious! Don't laugh at me!" Miyaki complained.

"Ah Miyaki, we can't talk about those kinds of things around you kids, you aren't _having _sex, therefore there's nothing to talk about…" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well this sucks," Riku groaned, and Miyaki nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, it'll feel better when one day you'll be able to do this to your own kids," Shikamaru added, idly remember similar things happening to him when he was younger.

In the middle of the night, Namkishi left the tent that he, Kinamshi, and Izanagi were sharing. He couldn't sleep for some reason, even with the slight taste of alcohol in his system. In addition to the fact it wasn't helping him sleep, it left a horrible after taste in his mouth… well despite the fact the taste of it itself was horrible. He reached as quietly as he could into the cooler they'd kept the beverages in, and grabbed a bottled water.

Hoping no one would know he was gone, he walked off deeper into the forest until he got to where the river ran through, where the boys were fishing earlier. The clear water was casting a reflection of the silvery, waning moon in the sky, and there was a blanket of stars all around. Namkishi always liked looking at the clear sky, away from the lights of the village. Sometimes, although he never told anyone this, he actually enjoyed being out in the forest away from it all. The only thing was, the one person he wanted to share it with wasn't there. And it seemed sometimes that he never wanted to be there, not anymore.

He sat on a hollow log by the river, looking at his reflection. Namkishi always thought it was weird to know there's someone running around out there in this big, wide world, looking exactly like you. Maybe if they weren't twins, maybe they wouldn't be so painfully attached, but any time he looked at himself, he looked at Kinamshi too.

"Nam what are you doing?"

The boy in question turned around, startled, to see his twin right behind him.

"What's the matter?"

His tongue felt like lead, he couldn't speak, and his eyes were burning with the oncoming tears. Namkishi's hands gripped his baggy pajama pants tight, staring into the river to avoid looking at his brother. The last thing he wanted Kinamshi to see him doing was crying, Namkishi certainly didn't cry. Kinamshi was the one who cried, not him.

"Namkishi-"

"Nothing's the matter okay?" he lied, still trying not to look at his brother, although he couldn't hide the crying tone in his voice, he knew it. "I was just sitting out here is all, I couldn't sleep."

"Is it because you were near him and me?" Kinamshi questioned. "Because you can't ever sleep when you're near me anymore."

"I don't even know. I've never really been able to sleep much anyways. But I'm fine, so just leave me alone,"

"But you're not fine, anyone could see that, especially me. Would you believe me if I said I could feel it?" Kinamshi insisted, inviting himself to sit next to his brother, who clearly was crying now. He could see the tears running down his cheeks. "That's how I knew I should come find you."

"Don't say stupid shit like that, I know you don't believe in that twin telepathy stuff, so don't pretend like you do to impress me,"

"But I'm not-"

"You don't even believe in a brotherly bond!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did you break it?" Namkishi blurted, his usually anger starting to come through again. Kinamshi started to realize that if he was going to figure out why Namkishi resented him so much, he was going to have to listen the best he could and not argue, to try his best and not get him angry.

"What… are you talking about?" Kinamshi asked at last.

"Can I just explain for a second?" Namkishi responded, before letting out a long breath. Kinamshi just shut his mouth and nodded in agreement, before looking his look-alike right in the eyes. "When we were younger, we used to be best friends, no one could separate us, we were always together. And we had our secret too… well and Miyaki but he really only let him in just so he wouldn't feel left out, not having a sibling and all. But it was mostly our secret, just you and me. But then it was like the older we got, the less we even did that stuff any more, and you only wanted to hang out with Chika and _Izanagi_ all the time. And you stopped wanting to be around me. I don't even understand what I _did _for you to stop wanting to hang around me. You even started going out of your _way_ to be away from me."

Kinamshi looked rather shocked, he'd never heard Namkishi talk like this before.

"But we're still twins and best friends and all that stuff, right?" Kinamshi added.

"_You're_ the one that stopped acting like it, so I really don't know,"

"Is this about me wanting to stop doing that stuff with you?"

"Well yeah, but it's not just _because _you stopped doing it, it's why you stopped. You stopped so you could replace me with Izanagi-"

"I was not replacing you, we shouldn't have been doing that stuff anyways, especially after we got caught. Plus… I just started feeling self-conscious to be honest," Kinamshi confessed. "I don't think you ever did, but I did, and I didn't want to tell you I wanted to stop so that's why I just stopped doing that stuff. I mean I still wanted to be close to you but quite honest the older we got the clingier _you _got."

"You think I got clingy?"

"You never wanted to hang out with anyone but me and I got annoyed. I had other friends, and I just didn't want to be around you all the time is all. I only started avoiding you because you lashed out at me all the time especially when Izanagi was around-"

"Well I only lashed out at you because you were avoiding me," Namkishi pointed out.

"How about we resolve this, 'cuz I don't want to go on hating you for the rest of my life. And I don't want you hating me and my boyfriend," Kinamshi suggested.

Namkishi was staring at the water for a moment, thinking, before he stated, "I won't lash out at you guys or be all clingy anymore only if you agree to stop avoiding me."

Kinamshi nodded and added, "I'll stop avoiding you as long as you don't have to act like such a bastard towards me, I know it's not in you to be that way. Oh yeah and you can't call me a fag anymore."

"I can't?" Namkishi whined. "But that's my favorite thing to call you!"

"It's offensive to me… and you,"

"Speak for yourself, I'm _not _gay. I have a girlfriend, I've told you I'm not gay… maybe _bi_ at the _least_. And don't you dare tell anyone or I'll hurt you," Namkishi threatened.

Kinamshi smirked, before replying, "I won't tell, I'm just satisfied to hear you admit it."

"Eh don't get excited,"

Kinamshi laughed, pulling his twin into a tight embrace, assuring him, "Everything's gonna be alright Nam-nam."

"Augh, get your filthy hands off me, and don't call me that! We haven't talked like that since we were four!" he yelled, trying to push his brother off of him.

"Shh, you're going to wake everyone up," Kinamshi warned, giving his brother a comforting chaste kiss on the forehead, before finally letting go of him. "As long as you're okay now, I'm going back to sleep," he announced with a yawn.

"Yeah… thanks,"

"…Don't worry, we'll stay best friends, I promise."

…And for the first time in years, Namkishi was actually able to sleep through the night.

**To Be Continued**

**AN: Please check out the pictures of the kids when they were little, there are links on my profile. Also, if you haven't noticed, I posted a side story as well, of Shikamaru and Neji. Check it out if you can please :3**

**EDIT: I actually just added four more pictures on my profile. Sorry they're all sort-of crappy sketches, but I don't have the time to color everything if I want to finish this little "album" by the time the story is finished.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Note:** Ok so for those of you that follow this and DollFace, I offer my heart-felt apoligies over the fact it is taking me so long to get a chapter out! What happened was, my laptop got a virus and now I can hardly do anything on it until I get it fixed which will be who knows when. So after that I tried working on my stories in my free period during school but I felt a bit uncomfortable trying to type my stories during school, especially Dollface since it's considerably dirtier so... I'm not sure when I'll get a chapter of that up next. In short, I just had a whole ordeal getting these chapers up so I am so sorry for the delay but, I'm not exactly sure if the next chapter of Dollface and NSDP will be up any time soon... Thanks to you all reading and reviewing!

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twelve: Bulging and Bawling**

"Sasuke… Would you please calm down?"

"I am being very calm for the situation, I am just _asking _that you get Tsunade here, right now-"

Naruto ran into the hospital room, getting there as soon as he could, just having been called by Sakura. He was gasping for breath and leaning on the edge of the bed, worrying he had missed something. "Sasuke!-"

"Naruto! Shh, this is a hospital, you can't be yelling and running through here, it disturbs the patients," Sakura lectured the blonde.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Where's grandma Tsunade?" Naruto questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering. Because with all due respect Sakura, I'd really prefer not to have to make an already horribly awkward situation worse. I don't want my old teammate to have to take a baby out of me," Sasuke grumbled.

"Trust me," she said, smiling, "I really don't want to. But, Tsunade said that in the event she wasn't able to make it, I would be the one to do this. You just can't have _any _mid-wife, Sasuke, this is a very delicate situation, male-pregnancy rarely happens."

"Hmm I see…" Naruto agreed.

"Can we stop talking so casually like I _am not going into labor here?_ For one, if male pregnancy is so fucking rare, why did it happen to me _twice? _And damn it, one of you is going to find Tsunade!"

"Alright alright!" Naruto agreed, since he didn't want a pregnant guy getting all violent.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in Konoha, Miyaki along with his teammates were hanging out together that afternoon.

"It's such a nice day we should go swimming," Emi suggested, leaning back on the ground which she was sitting.

Riku and Miyaki, who were sitting side-by-side, gave each other a look, almost saying, 'Emi in a swimsuit? That's a ten!' "Why not? That sounds like fun," Riku agreed.

"Especially since there's nothing else to do…" Miyaki added.

Emi got up, before sitting in between the boys, changing the subject immediately, "Can I talk to you guys about something? Without the fear of you guys looking at me weird?"

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Riku asked.

"It's weird but uh, how exactly should I say this… is it wrong to have a crush on two people…?" she questioned nervously, grasping both of the boys' hands with her own delicate one bashfully. Riku gave her a questioning look, while Miyaki looked startled for a second.

After a moment of thought, Miyaki finally responded, "I don't think so, my Uncle Kakashi got married to two people."

"Really?" Emi wondered.

"Yeah, you can do that, it's called a… threesome I think! Yeah! Now… who are they?"

"…" Riku and Emi just sat there in silence, giving Miyaki a look.

"Let's have a threesome!" Emi cried out.

"Yeah!" Miyaki exclaimed in agreement.

There was a foreign clearing of a throat, before they noticed a tall, middle-aged man standing leading against a tree with his long spiky and unkempt white hair blowing.

"Grandpa Jiraiya!" Miyaki exclaimed, running over towards the man who he called "grandpa" and rarely saw.

"Aww c'mon kid, you've got to stop calling me grandpa, it makes me look bad," Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well I promise I won't call you grandpa in front of the ladies," Miyaki whispered.

"And I promise I won't tell your parents about what I just heard," Jiraiya agreed.

"Huh?"

"Ahh… nothing kid, nothing. But look, I came here because of something important, Sasuke's in the hospital, we need to get there right away," Jiraiya explained, looking serious now.

"You mean it's time?" Miyaki asked, eyes wide. "Sorry guys, I've got to go, see you later!" And without another word, Miyaki left, making his way speedily along rooftops with Jiraiya right behind him.

* * *

"Is he or she here yet? I wanna go in and be with Sasuke, is he doing alright?" Miyaki all but demanded when they got into the waiting room.

"Geez slow down kid, these things often take awhile you know. Why, when you were born-"

"Shush that's not important now!" Miyaki cut off Jiraiya, as he demanded answers to his questions.

"Calm down Miyaki, everything'll be fine, you just have to wait a little while longer," Nami explained calmly, gesturing for the teen to sit down.

Hours later, which seemed agonizingly long for the brother-to-be, Sakura and Tsunade finally came out of the delivery room, with smiles on their faces.

He looked up anxiously, questioning, "Grandma Tsunade?"

"Miyaki, would you like to see your baby sister now?" she asked, and the boy jumped at the chance.

* * *

Now everyone was gathered around Sasuke's bed in the small delivery room. He wasn't complaining about all the people because for now, he was resting due to the exhausting nature of the c-section. Tsunade had to keep her eye on Sasuke to make sure the man would be alright, but being a Uchiha, she was certain that he wouldn't accept anything less than being alright.

Naruto, Nami, Iruka and Kakashi, Jiraiya, not to mention the twins as well, were all looking on at the endearing scene of Miyaki now holding his little sister. The little newborn girl was wrapped in a pink blanket with little frogs on it, courtesy of her father, with a pink pacifier in her mouth. Although Naruto and Sasuke already had known ahead of time they were having a girl, they had kept it a secret from Miyaki to surprise him, because they knew he wanted a little sister to take care of and protect. Looking at the little girl, you might say she was either pale from being confined for nine months, or she just had the Uchiha naturally light skin, like porcelain. His ocean blue eyes looked into her equally blue, wide eyes, and his fingers delicately touched the fair, albeit it shockingly bright, raspberry-red hair.

"She looks like mom," Nami practically whispered, only her brother who was standing beside her heard.

It was always somewhat awkward to hear Nami mention their mother, considering she knew her, even if it was for only the first three years of her life. He had seen pictures of their mother before, and the baby did look like her almost exactly. "How about we name her Kushina?"

"Little Kushina?" Naruto questioned, looking at his sister, before looking back at the red-haired baby. To be quite honest, Kushina sounded like a much better name than anything that he and Sasuke were going to name her otherwise. Plus she _did _look like mom. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who, was kind of out of it from all the drugs and jutsus used to try and make the birth as painless as possible. He had a strong feeling there was _not_ going to be a third baby. Just as well, they had a handsome son and now a beautiful little girl whom, if Sasuke agreed, they were going to name Kushina.

Suddenly, the baby whom had been so content in her brother's arms, started wailing loudly, startling everyone in the room.

"Well, she certainly had the Uzumaki lungs!" Jiraiya said above the din of the crying baby.

"Kushina it is!" Naruto and Nami almost said at the same time.

* * *

The first night home, Miyaki hardly got any sleep. He didn't enjoy that little aspect of having a baby sister. In fact, he hardly got to see her once they had gotten home that day.

Unable to sleep, he walked in the pale pink and yellow nursery, that was mostly dark at the moment except for a little night light that rotated, casting a calm glow and little shapes across the room, supposedly to calm the baby. However Kushina's "Uzumaki lungs" (even though she was technically an Uchiha) were in full force as Sasuke was rocking the fussy baby to sleep, to no avail.

"Miyaki…" Sasuke called, motioning for his son to come closer. "Can you hold her while I fix her a bottle?" he asked tiredly.

"Sure," Miyaki agreed, coming in the room and taking his spot in the rocking chair, as Sasuke placed the wailing newborn in his arms, before leaving the bedroom.

Miyaki looked at his crying little sister and started rocking, gently, and speaking to her, "Little Kushina, you know you made me the luckiest big brother in the world? I bet no other brother has a baby sister as cute as you in the whole entire world." He smiled softly, before he noticed that the baby had begun to calm down considerably, opening her blue eyes to her brother. She whimpered a little, and a stray tear fell down her face. "You know Kushina, I think you need a little nickname, because the name Little Kushina is _way _too big for a little baby like you. I gave my best friend Shimi her name when she was a baby too, dad said. How about I call you Khimi? It sounds like Shimi."

He looked to his sister for a response, and she started whining again.

"Okay okay… how about Kima? Shiku? Nashi?"

She didn't seem to look any happier at those names either.

"Kina?"

She stopped fussing and instead grasped on to her brother's finger and held on tightly.

"Kina it is, I guess. I like that one, I hope you like it too. You know Kina, the day you were born was like the best day ever? That day, I became a big brother and plus, Emi said she liked me too. I'm never going to forget it either. Just remember, I'm your big brother and I'm going to protect you always, okay?"

Once Sasuke returned from heating the bottle up in the kitchen, he walked in on the heartstring tugging sight of Miyaki and Kushina asleep together in the rocking chair. Not many things could tug at the heartstrings of a cold, icy Uchiha heart, but this was one of them. He almost didn't want to disturb them, so he decided to leave them together for a little while longer. Man, Sasuke did really have those little parent feelings, and he hated them at first, but he learned to love it because he really did love them.

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: By the way, I think I posted a link to a picture of baby Kushina on my profile page a while back, check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Note:** Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, because of my computer having a virus but it's finally fixed and back in business for the most part so here's this extra long chapter here for you all, thanks for reading as always, and for the favorites and reviews I receive on this story on a regular basis, it really means a lot although I can't thank everyone individually I'll thank you all collectively :)

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Thirteen: Knowledge and Power**

"So Kushina is asleep and Miyaki is out training…" Naruto spoke to the raven haired man nestled up to him on the couch, getting that look in his eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki I know what you're up to, and no," Sasuke declined. "Kushina might wake up any minute, and I certainly don't want to stop in the middle or anything-"

"But Sasuke! We haven't fooled around in like forever," Naruto whined.

"We have a baby, Naruto," Sasuke pointed out dryly.

"She's one, Sasuke, she doesn't take as much time as she used to…"

"Naruto…"

"You know you want to…" Naruto crooned, hands moving towards the other man.

"I know I do," Sasuke grumbled, admittingly. "Still, keep your hands off," he argued, however he wasn't moving away from the blonde's touch.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke's admittance. His arms wrapped around the leaner Uchiha body, leaning in to kiss the reluctant raven. He leaned back slightly, but to no avail as the blonde captured his lips. Naruto's tongue delved into the other man's mouth, exploring the moist cavern as he moved to straddle him. Now Naruto was on top of Sasuke, and Sasuke was leaning greedily into the kiss as they dueled with their tongues. He moaned into the kiss, as he felt Naruto's body against his, their crotches grinding against each other. The friction was enough to make Sasuke give in, not having felt any release in a while, more focused on taking care of Little Kushina daily.

"Naruto, ugh I told you…" Sasuke protested, but they were useless as Naruto's mouth now moved to suck on Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke, stop being so paranoid," Naruto muttered against the pale skin. Tanned hands moved down to Sasuke's slacks, working on the zipper eagerly. "Or I'm going to have to give you something to relax you… To reward you for being such a good mom."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment, but didn't fight it any further.

Naruto was in the middle of pulling the raven's pants and boxers off now, when suddenly, there was a thud of the front door slamming. At the noise, the two men immediately shot up, Naruto straightening his clothes out as if he hadn't been doing anything, and Sasuke pulled his pants up quickly. But it was already too late because no sooner than Miyaki had walked into the door with his usual shout of "Sasuke I'm home!" he had already seen what was going on. He was stiff with shock, looking at his parents before crying out, "You… you two were doing that stuff!"

"Well yeah, how do you think you got here?- Oof!" Naruto proclaimed, which was promptly followed with a hit in the head from the more proper of the two parents.

"Stuff, Miyaki?" Sasuke questioned with a look of concern.

"Yeah, you know, the feel-good stuff?" he responded with a slight tinge of red on his face. It was odd because, well, Miyaki had never known it as anything else, since his knowledge of anything intimate was severely lacking thanks to his more prudish parent, Sasuke, who never wanted his perfect kids to know anything like that. And he's sixteen now.

"Hm," Sasuke let out in acknowledgement. Naruto was giving him a look. "This is all your fault," Sasuke hissed. "Now we're going to _have_ to tell him."

"Sasuke he's _sixteen_," Naruto reminded him, looking like the voice of reason for once.

"Tell me what…?" Miyaki asked. "I mean, I really don't hardly know anything about this stuff… besides what we learned in school, like the guy sticks his-"

"Okay, okay, we know you know that much. And now, we're done having this conversation," Sasuke declared, getting up from the couch, any sign of arousal completely killed, and motioning for Miyaki to head off to his room.

"But Sasuke! I wanna know why you won't tell me about this stuff! And why did it look like Naruto was about to put his mouth down there?"

"That part was your imagination," Sasuke stated coolly, however his usual lack of expression was not working so well, he was turning red himself. He was so ashamed, his own son saw that much?

"You're lying Sasuke! You just don't want to tell me anything because you think I'm still a little kid!" Miyaki argued.

"See, I told you," Naruto pointed out, only to receive an ice glare from Sasuke.

"Look, I just don't like talking to you about adult things, Miyaki. You've been asking me about stuff ever since you could talk, and it's just inappropriate for you to know a lot about sex when you're only sixteen. My parents weren't around to keep me from learning that stuff too young, so that's why I want to make sure I do that for you and your sister, understand?"

Miyaki stood in front of Sasuke, whom now was significantly taller than Sasuke, looking as though he were mulling it over, before answering with a short, "Sure."

"Good, so now we see eye to eye?" Sasuke asked affirmatively.

"Actually… we don't," Miyaki retorted, making a gesture above Sasuke's head, before heading off to his room.

"Did he… did he just get _smart_ with me?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a near shout, with a look of disbelief apparent on his face.

"I think so," Naruto chuckled, with that goofy grin on his face Sasuke just felt like smacking off at the moment. "Maybe that's a lesson that you should stop treating him like a kid so much."

"Ever feel an urge of violence against your own children?" he grumbled.

"Sasuke!"

"Hell, no one talks to me like that, I don't care if he is my son! What the fuck happened to the old Miyaki?"

"Uh, he's a teenager, that's what they do, they talk back and do stuff they shouldn't. That's why I think you should give him the talk now! Because if you and I don't tell him, then he's going to find out from someone else, I promise you. And it won't end pretty."

"Ugh stupid dobe,"

"You know I'm right~" Naruto boasted, grin still apparent, before a throw pillow was hurled in his face.

* * *

"Could you tell me everything in detail?"

Namkishi and Kinamshi glanced at Miyaki who was sitting in one of the big beanbag chairs that was in Namkishi's room. The three were playing some shooting game, the twins now limply holding their controllers as they gave Miyaki a look.

The elder of the twins grinned cockily, "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I'm not trying to do anything, I swear!" Miyaki exclaimed, looking worried. "Just… I want to know. I'm like the only person who doesn't know exactly how this stuff works."

"This is sounding really familiar," Namkishi remarked. "Like when we were little, you always wanted to know shit. Always asking your questions about _everything_. You want another demonstration?" he joked, grabbing a hold of his twin, pulling him from his sitting position.

"Namkishi!" Kinamshi yelled, elbowing his brother.

"Kidding, kidding. So, you really want to know everything?"

Miyaki nodded, and the three boys absently noted Riku popping through, climbing in through the window. He casually sat on the edge of Namkishi's bed, as if though this were something he did regularly. Well, it kind of was these days, at least when Miyaki was around.

"Just tell me _why _though. Why the sudden interest in wanting to know how sex is done?" Namkishi questioned, being nosy.

"Because… well Riku knows," Miyaki tried to explain, gesturing wildly towards his friend sitting behind him.

"Well partially because _some_body said something about having a threesome, even though they don't know what it is, and Emi thinks it's a good idea and neither of us know….what… we're… doing. Why are you looking like that?"

The game was paused now, and the twins were staring wide-eyed at their little cousin and his friend. Did they just talk about having a threesome?

"Well uh," Namkishi spoke after the initial shock wore off a bit. "People don't typically have a threesome with two guys, for starters. B-but you _can_, I'm not knocking it."

"That's how Namki likes his threesomes," Kinamshi remarked smartly.

"At least I have a _woman _at my threesomes,"

"You guys have had them before?" Miyaki exclaimed, as it was their turn to look shocked.

"No, we were kidding," Kinamshi stated flatly.

"Okay," Namkishi gestured towards his brother, "You start."

"Well I- hey, how would you assume that I even know anything about that stuff anyways?"

Namkishi leered at his brother before nudging him, "Well… just tell them about you and Izanagi then."

Kinamshi turned as red as a tomato in the face, and Miyaki and Riku chuckled. "I'm not even going to worry about how you know that-"

"I _heard _you,"

"I thought nobody was home!"

"Trust me, no one was. I came home, heard you guys upstairs in the midst of passion, and left,"

"Oohkayy no more in front of the kiddies!" Kinamshi exclaimed, covering his brother's mouth. The younger boys scowled at being called kiddies.

"What did you guys do?" Miyaki questioned.

"You just first… well you kiss and stuff, then you just touch each other and stuff, and well strip. Then you uh, well…" Kinamshi trailed off, becoming too embarrassed to even form words, instead gesturing towards his thumb, making a sucking motion.

The other twin's eyes widened before shouting, "He sucked you off?"

"Shut up!"

Miyaki and Riku looked on as the brothers began fighting as usual, which made it difficult to ever get some kind of information out of them. "What does that mean?" Miyaki mused under his breath. Riku elbowed him, at his usual naivety. "What?"

"Miyaki you're so stupid sometimes," Riku chuckled.

"Do you know what it is?" Miyaki wondered.

Riku just stared at Miyaki for a second, before turning red and nodding slowly. "Yeah."

"How do you do it?"

"Miyaki-"

"Could you show me?"

Now Riku was silent. Miyaki looked at his friend curiously, the brunette looking conflicted. "…I wouldn't know how any more than you would, honestly. I mean I know, but I've never _done _it before."

"Could you do it to Emi?"

"You can't suck off a girl, there's nothing to suck off, stupid!"

"You can eat 'em out though," Namkishi interjected.

"Eat them out… like take them out to eat?" Miyaki replied.

At that, there was nothing but the sound of three boys' palms hitting their faces.

* * *

After the long, enlightening conversation with Miyaki about things guys do to girls and things guys do to guys, the young Uchiha started on his way home, which wasn't too far from his cousins' house. He passed Shiori's house on the way and looked longingly at the front porch of the home, neutral and somewhat plain, like the Nara's themselves. He hadn't seen Shiroi in a long time, in fact, when had they gone months without seeing each other? Nearly a year? Well, he'd been busy with missions, his baby sister, training… hanging out with Riku and Emi. He reminisced about the girl who had made him the best friend picture that still hung on his wall to this very day, and found himself standing in the middle of the walkway, awkwardly staring at the house. People were probably waking past and noticed.

He decided to knock on the door, or more or less his feet just carried him to the door. Shizuka answered the door, with her little dark brown puff ball sitting atop her head with long strands hanging framing the sides of her face. "Miyaki we're about to eat dinner soon."

"Zuka, do you mind if I talk to Shimi for a minute?"

"Yeah…" she agreed, trotting off as she yelled for her sister. Miyaki stood there, rocking on his heels slightly back and forth, before Shiori appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey," Shiori remarked casually, "Did you just stop by to say hi or what?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in forever. I got kind of caught up in stuff," he apologized, with his arm behind his head, scratching nervously.

"No I understand," she replied with a smile. "How's your sister?"

"Good, she's walking now, although she falls down a lot but she's good," he explained with a chuckle.

She smiled but said nothing in response, so they ended up in a somewhat odd staring contest almost. Shimi was pretty tall for her age, but yet Miyaki still looked down on her, she noticed. It was a mystery where his height had come from, not that either of his parents were particularly short, but there was no reason for him to be almost matching his father in height at only sixteen.

Miyaki now noticed Shiroi more than before as they stood there in silence, seemingly sizing each other up or something. But he was actually checking the girl out, for lack of a better term. It was hard for him to think as his little friend who was always more like the little sister as attractive, but now that she was in her teens she had filled out a bit more and wasn't that little awkward girl she used to be. She had a gorgeous natural tan like her father, nothing new, but it just looked more attractive than before. Her ponytail, which used to stick out in a puff atop her head similar to her younger sisters, now lays down more, as if her hair was starting to gain more of its fine, Hyuuga quality to it. It had also grown quite long, as it hung halfway down her back even in its ponytail. She was tall and lean yet toned from training, as the legs in her short brown shorts showed. Apparently she had done her fair share of training as well. 'And also…' he thought with a slight blush, 'Her chest wasn't bad either.' At least for a thirteen year-old. Then he cringed, he didn't want to think this way about his thirteen year-old best friend, at least, he probably shouldn't. But she didn't seem quite like the little sister anymore.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked at last.

"Why are you looking at _me _like that?" he echoed in response.

"I wasn't looking at you!" she exclaimed, now scowling her usual scowl. It was funny because now she looked the same as when she was younger, she always made the same cute face when she was angry or embarrassed.

At the moment, it looked like she was a bit of both as she was red in the face now because she _had _been looking at him too, albeit only slightly. He just looked so _different _to her now! He was muscular, for one, she could see as the product of much training. Plus he was tall, he never used to be so tall and now reminded her of a grown man almost but yet was her same Miyaki, with the baby face. His hair was cut shorter now, although it wasn't much shorter than before it just sat in short spikes atop his head instead of the messy style akin to Naruto's. Plus his voice was deeper, out of that awkward preteen phase, dare she say, sexy?

"Shimi you're so silly when you get all excited like this," Miyaki teased.

"Nngh…" she whined, staring up at the older boy who was beginning to quickly make her annoyed in that way he does. "Miyaki you're so _stupid._"

"Oh and Shimi? I was wondering, why is it that my dad said I need to stay away from you and other girls once a month?" he asked.

"Ohhh Miyakiiii," she growled, looking angry again. "You are _so stupid_! That stuff is none of your business!"

"Damn I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, backing up with his arms in defense.

"Hehe," she giggled, "I'd never heard you cuss before. You're becoming such a bad boy Miyaki," Shimi teased, poking him in the chest. "And you're so _grown_ too! Although…" she looked thoughtful, looking up at him, "I bet you've kissed a girl before huh?"

"No, I haven't."

"You haven't? Really?" she gasped, looking up at him in thought.

He shook his head at the girl, before there was a call from her mother, telling her to come in for dinner.

"…I've got to go Miyaki, but we'll hang out again right? Sometime soon?"

"We'll make it happen,"

Shiori nodded, before heading inside but not without one more statement, "You're so _grown!_"

* * *

"Grandpa Jiraiya, can we talk?"

The old man cringed, turning around slowly from where he was sitting behind the bushes, doing his "research". He lowered his binoculars before retorting with a sharp "Shh!"

Miyaki mouthed a silent "Sorry!" before clamping his hands over his mouth.

Jiraiya shook his head, whispering, "Besides, didn't I tell you not to call me Grandpa in public? It's embarrassing! How will I attract the ladies being called Grandpa?"

"Well, you're old," Miyaki said bluntly.

"I am not!... That much," he groaned.

"You're old enough,"

Jiraiya's shoulder's slumped visibly when he realized that the ladies he had been spying on were gone now, and he turned to his grandson and finally gave in, asking, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Girls," the young Uchiha muttered, blushing.

"Ah… alright, come with me," Jiraiya agreed, getting up from his spot behind the bushes and putting the binoculars away. "You know, I don't get why you never talk to your parents about these kinds of things."

"Because it's _awkward_, plus what does dad know about girls? You're always researching the ladies, so you must know a lot grandpa."

Jiraiya thought about the boys' statement, and agreed with a quick, "True, it totally slipped my mind that your father isn't exactly well acquainted with the fairer sex… Let's go."

The white-haired sage led the boy to a small restaurant, where he agreed that they could talk over dinner, since Jiraiya hadn't eaten and it was late. Miyaki hadn't even gone home for dinner either, which he was going to have to explain to Sasuke later, unfortunately.

"Hmm do they serve ramen here?" Jiraiya heard the raven-haired boy mutter to himself as he stared intently at the menu. He had to stifle a chuckle at how Miyaki looked so much like Naruto right there; making the same face the blonde did when he was deeply concentrating on something. He idly wondered whether the love for ramen was hereditary, since he remembered the boy eating the noodles ever since he could eat solids.

The two ordered something at last, and while they waited Miyaki wasted no time getting to his problem. "Now grandpa don't laugh, but the other day, Emi said she liked two people equally, and I think she meant me and my friend Riku-"

"Is this about the threesome thing?"

"Yeah…. See I don't know what to do! I'm not experienced with this kind of stuff! I mean, I don't know how to do it with a girl, let alone another guy. Which is easier?"

Jiraiya made a face at his grandson, before speaking low and slowly, "Never let Sasuke here you talk like this. He would probably flip out," he explained while massaging his forehead, fighting an on-coming headache. "See Miyaki, have you forgotten you're only sixteen still?"

"Well yeah, but aren't I supposed to know how to do this stuff by the time I'm eighteen? My cousins did it,"

"Yeah but taking on a threesome before you've even done the real deal is like trying to walk before you crawl Miyaki… not to mention you're just plain too young! I won't have any hand in you losing your virginity or Sasuke may very well turn homicidal… not that I'm afraid of him or anything. I just wouldn't want to get mixed up in it," he responded with a laugh.

"So is that a no?"

"That's a no,"

Miyaki's face visibly drooped, and the waitress came by leaving their food and drinks. The teen stared at his food for a second before starting to eat slowly.

Jiraiya let out an exasperated sigh, before stating, "You don't have to look so depressed. And don't you dare go and do it anyways, or I'll tell Sasuke."

"Grandpa! You're usually the cool one, why are you trying to get me in trouble?" Miyaki whined.

"Because I don't want to see you do something stupid either, it's my job. Besides, why can't you just do typically teenager things like going on dates and kissing?"

"So that's what I'm allowed to do?"

"Yeah, start with that; don't run before you can crawl kid,"

"Okay…" Miyaki sighed. "I just wish people would stop treating me like a little kid though,"

"You've come a long way and you're very advanced for your age, you'll have your day,"

Miyaki wasn't totally sure if he believed the old man, but he decided he was going to try and be as mature as possible this day forward.

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: I'm becoming slightly conflicted about what Miyaki's orientation should be. On one hand, this story IS still yaoi either way but on the other hand, well Sasuke wants grandchildren! So I don't know… Any ideas? Ugh, I actually hate writing most het so I'm trying to avoid it as much as I can but on the other…other hand, I want this story to be more realistic. But I'm not totally sure if he should be gay if I want him too b/c he's obviously NOT... so do I make him bi? But Nam-nam is already bi, and so is Kakashi, among other people. But then again isn't everyone a little bi on the inside? I'm going to stop arguing with myself here and start on the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Note:** Boy I really am dragging this story on aren't I? I didn't mean to! When I start writing it gets hard to stop until I get to a good place to end and Miyaki still isn't done growing up yet... But I know you people reviewing are all enjoying this, and as long as you are and I enjoy writing this there should be no problem there :) I think its unanimous everyone wanted Miyaki to be gay... hey were all fan girls here hey, lol. I did the next best thing, you'll see this chapter...

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Fourteen: One and Two Part I**

Today was the first day Miyaki was entrusted to watch little Kushina all by himself. And he was elated.

"Now remember, her baby food is in the cabinet to the right, and if she needs formula at all it should be there as well… What else? Oh, and make sure you _don't _burn the kitchen down, if you cook anything watch it closely," Sasuke explained, almost to the point of nagging. It amused Naruto to see Sasuke act like a mom, terrified to leave Miyaki home alone for the first time for an extended period. And with the baby too? He almost didn't want to do it, it was very apparent, but Naruto trusted him.

"If you feed her regular food make sure you cut it up in _very _small pieces so she doesn't choke. And give her a spoon-"

"Alright, but it won't make any difference she won't use it anyways," Miyaki remarked, looking at the little girl in his arms and moving a strand of crimson hair from her face. It was getting pretty long for a one-and-a-half year old.

"Just do it anyways, I want her to get used to using a utensil. Now, when you bathe her don't leave her in the tub alone, she could drown. Don't leave her on the changing table alone, she could roll off and fall. And otherwise, if you let her crawl around make sure she doesn't get into any plugs or anything, and put her in her walker occasionally. What else-"

"Sasuke," Naruto interrupted, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think he knows what he's doing. Miyaki is a _very _responsible big brother. He takes care of Kushina like my sister took care of me."

"Oh Kami…"

"Okay bad example,"

"Sasuke I'm gonna be okay, I've been taking care of Kushina ever since she was a really little baby with you around, and you're only going to be gone for three days. While you guys are on your mission, taking care of her will be like _my _mission," Miyaki explained.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed.

"Now give me and her a hug goodbye," Miyaki ordered.

Sasuke gave his son a look, before smiling and moving to hug the baby first, then hugging Miyaki.

"Do you trust me _now?_" he questioned.

"You're a Uchiha, you'll do me proud son," Sasuke assured him, or possibly more himself.

"Oy. Rub it in, don't you?" Naruto retorts.

"Hey, that reminds me, if anything goes wrong as a last resort, call Aunt Nami okay?"

"Okay, got it,"

* * *

With the parents finally gone and the baby now in his full custody, he was starting to prove himself as mature. He only had to take care of Kushina for three days alone, that would be easy.

Miyaki sat the little girl in her high chair before dumping a bit of dry cereal before her, since that made for good finger food. She hummed happily as she set to work trying to make tiny fingers grab a hold of the cereal.

"Great… now what?" he sighed, to seemingly no one, since Kushina was paying him no attention anyways. As she sat and ate, he flopped on the couch, prepared to watch some mindless television shows. He'd begged and begged to get Sasuke and Naruto to trust him enough to watch the baby, figuring that was the best way to prove he was mature. Now… well it was kind of boring.

He heard the rustling of something underneath the couch cushion, and lifted up to see what it was, reaching underneath and finding some magazine. "Dad… why would you hide these under here?" he asked himself. He looked up at Kushina, who was still in her high chair smashing cereal and giggling, then looked back down at the magazine in his hands. There couldn't be any harm in peeking, right? He'd already seen one before, like eleven years ago. Although he didn't totally get what was going on in them either.

Turning away from his sister, so she wouldn't see (he didn't want to expose her to anything indecent) he opened it up to see a half naked guy in low hanging jeans with a tie around his neck. "Well this one isn't too bad…" he muttered, adventurously turning to another page. "Oh my God! _That's _sucking someone off!"

He dropped the magazine as the phone rang suddenly. He jumped up and ran to the cordless in the kitchen and picked up, "Uchiha residence, Miyaki speaking."

"Damn you even answer the phone proper,"

"Riku! Why the heck are you calling my house?"

"Because, I'm bored. Can I come over?" the boy answered coolly.

"I'm watching Kushina, plus my parents aren't home."

"Really? When will they be back?"

"In three days,"

"You should let me spend the night, it'll be much more fun than me staying at home,"

"But I _told _you I'm watching Kushina, I don't have time for fun and games, I'm trying to be responsible! Plus I can't have anyone over without asking first,"

"They won't know, plus it's just _me_, it's not like you're having a girl over or anything. And what if I bring Seiji? He's only a year older than Kushina they can play together,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the best part is your parents won't have to know, because you're not doing anything irresponsible are you?"

"…Riku you're a bad influence on me," Miyaki sighed.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes, best friend,"

Miyaki let out a sigh and hung up the phone. Riku was so manipulative, he had that way about him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he remembered Kushina in the high chair. The babbling little girl's face was covered in crumbs, and so was her high chair. He picked her up and wiped her face, and she smiled and giggled. As he carried her into the living room, he looked down at the magazine again and kicked it under the couch, so Riku wouldn't see it. He wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to see anymore regardless it was kind of scarring… yet he was curious. He set Kushina in her walker and walked back over to the couch, looking under the other cushions. "Just checking…" he assured himself, before blushing.

There was a knock on the door, and he quickly went to go answer it before finding Riku with a backpack on his back and his little brother in his arms.

"You said twenty minutes," Miyaki spoke.

"Twenty minutes in _ninja _time, that is," Riku explained with a smile, as he stepped into the living room, closing the door. He set the little Hyuuga in front of Kushina, and explained," This is Kushina, you guys can play together and hopefully you'll be friends okay? Just be nice, she's younger too."

"You 's 'Shina?" he asked in his timid voice.

"Uh, yah!" she exclaimed, although unknown to Seiji, Kushina said "Uh yah" to mostly any question she was asked. As if though she had to think about it for a second.

"See they like each other already," Riku explained, elbowing Miyaki. "At least Seiji might become more inclined to like girls, hey maybe one day they'll date! Dad might like that."

"That's kind of funny when you think about it," Miyaki agreed. "But wait, why do you think your dad will like that better?"

"No reason in particular,"

"Riku _tell _me, something's bothering you isn't it?"

"Just forget it, I really don't feel like talking about that right now,"

Miyaki found himself suddenly kind of upset with Riku for keeping stuff from him, but he disregarded that in favor of putting Kushina on the floor so she could play with Seiji for now.

* * *

"Don't laugh,"

But Riku paid the young Uchiha no mind and did just that without reservation, seeing Miyaki in an apron cooking was just funny to him although it made Miyaki embarrassed. He loved cooking, since it was something neither of his parents really cared to do, and quite honestly had to get Naruto to venture from instant ramen every night, because that just wasn't cooking.

"You look so matronly, like you belong in the kitchen," he chuckled.

"No I do not!" Miyaki fussed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, it looks cute," Riku joked.

"No I do _not!_" he argued. "I haven't been cute since I was like ten, I'm handsome!"

"Sure, and you look cute when you get all angry like that," the brunette continued to laugh, until a wooden spoon connected with his head with a _clunk_. "Ow, what the fuck?"

"_Hand_some!"

"Alright, alright, you're not cute, I take it back!"

"Good, and if you say it again, a wooden spoon to the head will be the least of your worries," Miyaki explained, taking the utensil back. "I have amazing accuracy."

"So do I," Riku warned, "So watch your back."

"Nothing bloody in front of the children,"

"Right, right, now get back in the kitchen where you belon- Ahh!"

"No fightin' 'Yaki!" Seiji scolded, and Kushina who was sitting beside him, giggled at the sight of their brothers fighting.

"Shut up Riku, before you don't get any lunch," Miyaki stated. "Hey, why are you turning all red? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just get off of me!" Riku retorted, pushing the boy off of him.

"Hmph, now let me get back to lunch," Miyaki stated, brushing off his pants before he went back into the kitchen finally.

Riku let out a sigh, before finally sitting up and muttering, "Man, way to narrowly avoid an embarrassing situation."

* * *

Later, after they just finished eating their lunch, then it was time for the boys to put their younger siblings down for a nap. After cleaning the kids of course, who always needed to be wiped down after every meal (how they got food on every inch of their face and hands, even hair sometimes, was unknown.)

Once they were clean, the boys took the little kids into Kushina's nursery, which held her little frog crib and luckily a little matching toddler bed for when she got older. In the meantime, they could use it for Seiji.

They laid the kids down and read them a story so they could get them to sleep for an hour, and once the two little kids were sleeping, they crept quietly to Miyaki's room where they could finally play games in peace.

"You think I should invite my cousins over too? The more the merrier," Miyaki suggested as he was hooking up the game system.

"Well… you're not supposed to have _any_one over right? That might be too many people, because it's just me, but the twins quite honestly are destructive," Riku reasoned.

"True," Miyaki agreed. "Although, why do you keep saying, 'it's just me' like you deserve privileges?"

"Well because I'm your best friend, I'm not just any old friend, your parents see me a lot," Riku explained.

"True, again. I kind of don't feel like them fighting though if they come over, they might wake the kids up,"

"_Exactly_,"

They started playing one of Miyaki's fighting games. Midway through, Miyaki finally asked, "Do you want to tell me what you were talking about earlier now?"

"I'd rather not," Riku replied coldly.

"Do it or I'll be forced to beat the information out of you," Miyaki threatened playfully.

"You wouldn't even have the nerve, you're too nice," Riku laughed. "You can fight-fight, but you can't play-fight."

"I can so play-fight, I tackled you earlier after all and I took you by surprise good too," Miyaki pointed out.

"Yeah but you didn't actually _hit_ me," the Hyuuga teased.

Miyaki took the other boy on that offer by punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow, okay, I admit that did hurt a little,"

"So you going to tell me now?"

"Nope," he replied as it was his turn to take the other boy by surprise and pin him to the floor, however Miyaki dodged most of his punches and rolled over, kneeing Riku in the side before jumping up so now he had him pinned. However, Riku tried to get his arms around Miyaki's neck and wrap them around getting him in a choke-hold.

"Why won't you tell me?" Miyaki asked, grabbing Riku by his wrists as they both wrestled on the floor.

"Because you'll laugh!"

"No I wouldn't!"

Miyaki got himself freed from Riku, and now the brunette was sitting on top of him, straddling him to where his legs were secure so he wouldn't try and jump him again.

"Riku?" Miyaki called after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"…It feels nice with you on top of me like this,"

"Why would you say something like that?" Riku exclaimed, turning a deep shade of red in the face.

"I don't know, it just _does_," he admitted, face growing red as well. "And my stomach feels kind of funny too… like the feel-good stuff."

"When are you gonna ditch the little kid terminology Miyaki? That means you're aroused, duh,"

"You are too, huh? I can feel it-"

Riku immediately jumped off of Miyaki and backed away, embarrassed. Indeed he was sporting a slight hard-on, but at least he knew the other boy was too.

"Namkishi said when that happens it means you want to have sex with that person-"

"Well I don't!" Riku yelled, becoming slightly freaked out, among his embarrassment. "I mean… don't take it the wrong way and all but, I'd be like… I wouldn't want to do it _now_."

"Me neither," Miyaki concluded.

"But um, look up Miyaki,"

He did as he was told, and before he even noticed what was going on, he felt Riku's lips on his, his arms around him in a tight embrace and for that split second Miyaki just felt a warm comfort, and pressed against Riku. The brunette pulled away, asking, "Did you like it?" Miyaki nodded in response. "Do you want to do it some more?" He nodded again.

"I liked kissing you Riku," Miyaki admitted with a bashful smile.

"Me too,"

The two boys now were sitting beside each other, the video game left forgotten on the television. Riku suddenly didn't feel like playing anymore as he sat on the edge of Miyaki's bed. "…My dad said he was disappointed in me for being gay and that I shouldn't get my hopes up, because my family's going to make me marry a woman one day," he confessed at last.

"What? Why would your dad judge you like that? My parents always say you shouldn't judge a person for who they like," Miyaki questioned, visibly upset. "Wait… is this why you were embarrassed? Because you thought I would laugh at you for being gay?"

"Yeah, because I honestly couldn't tell if you were or not!"

"Well it's weird, because some times I look at girls and some times I look at guys. I like both of them I guess. But even if I didn't never think for a second I'd actually _laugh_ at you," Miyaki assured him.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can trust you," Riku replied with a chaste smile.

* * *

The least fun part of taking care of a baby was right now, changing time. But it had to be done, and Kushina was stinking up the place.

"Hey Kushina, do you wanna marry Seiji so Riku doesn't have to marry a girl to make his dad happy?" Miyaki asked the girl while he was changing her.

"Uh, yah," she seemingly agreed. She was a very agreeable child.

"Thanks," he replied with a smile, kissing the now clean girl on the forehead. "Although I'm afraid by then it might be too late, but thanks for offering regardless."

Miyaki loved talking to his sister, and it seemed as though she always listened as if she understood what he was talking about. Unfortunately she didn't, but it seemed like she loved to listen as much as he loved talking.

"Yaki," she cooed, reaching for her brother. "Up-up,"

"Certainly I'll pick you up, for the cutest little sister in the world? Anything," he said to her. "You want to watch a movie with Riku and Seiji and me?"

"Yah,"

"How did I not see that coming?"

* * *

Once the boys had finally gotten the toddlers into the bed for the night, they were exhausted by then themselves. Miyaki even let out a long yawn as he was in his room with Riku, shedding his day clothes. Riku secretly felt bad for watching him as the other boy didn't notice however, but Miyaki was just so hot to him, and the boy was naïve of his hotness really. It was as though mental Miyaki couldn't catch up with physical Miyaki, who was freaking sexy. Not that Riku thought Miyaki was dumb, but on the contrary he was very smart, he just had this child-like mindset when he wasn't doing ninja work or on a mission. And that child-like mindset was what made Riku felt guilty at times when he couldn't help but stare at him, just because he hadn't a clue how hot he was and the kinds of adult things Riku thought about him. He was plenty sure Miyaki had never thought a sexual thought in his life.

"Riku?" Miyaki called.

The brunette was broken from his thoughts and looked up at Miyaki who was nearly-nude save for a pair of boxer briefs. He then realized he was still fully dressed. "Yeah?"

"Can I show you something, and you promise not to think I'm weird?"

"Of course, I promise. What is it?"

Miyaki then pulls out the magazine that he'd found under the couch cushion earlier and points almost accusingly at the cover, asking, "Do you know what this is?… 'Cuz seriously I don't."

"Ace jacking-off material?"

"Well…" Miyaki looked at it again, tilting his head and making that thinking face. "Yeah, I guess it is. I mean I didn't really think they had a lot of magazines with all men in it- I mean look right there that guy is sucking the other guy off."

"Uh yeah I see that, your point is?"

"I'm curious, is that bad?"

"Well mom always said that its natural for a healthy boy our age to be curious about stuff," Riku mentioned, before making a face, "That woman was always rather invasive though, I think she meant healthy as in jacking-off a lot."

"So wait, if you don't do it a lot you're unhealthy?"

Riku shrugged, "I guess that's what she meant. Although I'd prefer if she didn't discuss those kinds of things with me. Why are you making that face?"

"Kami… I wonder how unhealthy am I? Why wouldn't my parents tell me something like that if it's that important?"

"Maybe it's not, I mean you look okay now, so there's no need to start freaking out…" Riku explained, trying to calm him down. Although he did think Miyaki looked rather cute when he started freaking out.

"Riku… I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay…" he replied, trying to stifle a laugh as he left the room to hopefully remember to return the magazine to it's rightful place. Miyaki really did worry too much about the silliest things. And they just sat up and had a whole conversation about masturbation. Man was today a weird day.

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: This is yet another 2-something AM post, I was determined to get this done (and downloading music) and I have school in the morning. Hope you all enjoy this at the risk of my early demise due to lack of sleep, lol.**

**Man I'm beginning to think they don't make them any cuter (or weirder) than Miyaki and Kushina, lol. They are some odd-ball children indeed, way to go Naruto and Sasuke. Actually, if Sasuke were here he'd blame Naruto for their weird genes. Uchiha's aren't weird, lol.**

**This chap was so long I'm dividing it into 2 parts, stay tuned for the next part with more toddler cuteness and Miyaki and Riku borderline fluffyness borderline "whoa-what-the-hell-they're-only-sixteen!" :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Note:** You all might kind of argue this chapter was pretty much pointless, and maybe it was, but hopefully you all get something out of this little short before the next chapter. I was thinking of how the story was supposed to be more about the parents but is obviously focusing more on the kids, so I kind of wanted to throw in their opnions there.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Fifteen: A Conversation Among Parents**

Stationed out in the middle of nowhere in a vast forest at the base of the mountains were four Konoha jonin, now setting up camp for the night as they had been on the move for most of the day.

"Sasuke I keep telling you that we should talk to him, this pleading ignorance stuff isn't going to work much longer," Naruto was explaining as he rolled out his sleeping bag. They didn't have tents, since they needed to travel light. For them, the sleeping bags were luxury enough.

"I don't want to talk to him about things he might just go out and do. If he doesn't know about them, he won't do them. Simple," Sasuke countered, as he sat against the trunk of a tree, trying to relax.

"Sasuke no one told you and you still ended up doing that stuff anyways," Naruto pointed out, trying to prove a point.

"That was only because you and your sister were a bad influence," the Uchiha interjected.

"Exactly! And Miyaki's got bad influences around him too!" Naruto added, and both of the men's minds went straight to the twins, sadly. "Nami already just bleeds 'bad-influence' and then with Kakashi too? They're perverts! Their children are going to grow up to be perverts!"

"Look Naruto do you have to keep yelling about this? I'm tired of hearing about it. _I _was raised that way and so was my brother, and I'd imagine he's not off somewhere being a pervert to this day."

{Cuts to Itachi off somewhere probably being fucked by Kisame at that very moment. He gets it good even in his… fifties *Sobs, old Itachi…* Still, he and Kisame probably have good middle-aged man sex.}

"And how do you know that?" Naruto countered.

"…it's a very educated guess… Naruto don't give me that look you remind me of Miyaki when you do that,"

"Naruto, Sasuke, can you please not have your little parent quarrels while we're on a mission?" Neji interrupted.

"Well don't listen! This is important," Naruto argued.

Shikamaru groans as he can't relax with all the talking and mutters his usual, "How troublesome…" as he rolls over on his spot on the ground so he's facing away from the three men. Being here was already awkward enough for the Nara, given that one, he was around Neji the very object of his desires and the person responsible for his divorce, and just couldn't keep his thoughts off him. Also, he couldn't stand being around Naruto and Sasuke together because quite simply, he had to be jealous of them, getting to be around their children and being so gay and in love and not having issues because of it. He hated thinking about it.

"Well if you don't mind me interrupting, I don't think that allowing Miyaki to go around not knowing anything about sex is going to help. If you raised him right and trust him to do the right thing, then he won't do it just because you talk to him about it," Neji added.

Naruto waved a hand and replied, "Ah save your breath Neji, if he won't listen to me he certainly won't listen to you."

"Uchiha is stubborn I see," Neji stated.

"You two, don't talk about me as if I'm not sitting right here," Sasuke spat. "I'd like to know how that went over with your own son, Neji."

"I'd rather not get into it. Not because it didn't work, but because a whole argument came from it,"

"I wanna know now!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji sighed, "If you _have _to ask, Riku got angry at me because I said something about his apparent sexual preference. To spare his feelings in the long run."

"Now Neji, why would you do that?" Shikamaru asked from his spot laying on his sleeping bag.

"Isn't it obvious? And- ugh, when did this whole damn conversation turn to me?" Neji grumbled.

"I just want to know what you said to him," Shikamaru spoke.

"I told him that I was disappointed in him for being gay, and that he shouldn't get his hopes up, because the main family's going to make him marry a woman one day regardless to carry on the family line."

"Well that was cold," Naruto commented.

"It was the fucking truth, what else could I tell him? 'That it's all going to be sunshine and rainbows in the end'?" Neji replied.

"That's true Naruto, there's not really much else he could've told him," Sasuke agreed for once.

"Were you really disappointed in him though?" the pony tailed man questioned.

"No, I just told him that in the hopes he would stop and just give up on the whole thing. I didn't want him getting attached to anyone," Neji explained.

"Ah, that's sad…" Naruto remarked in a low voice.

There was a long moment where no one was talking anymore, before Neji broke the silence by asking, "But quite honestly Sasuke, how would you feel if you found out Miyaki was gay?"

"I would love him just the same, obviously. Why do you ask?" Sasuke responded, almost defensively.

"Because your goal was to revive your clan right? What if Miyaki wanted to marry a man instead and not have any children?"

"I wouldn't put reviving the clan over his happiness, if he would want to marry a man, fine with me,"

Neji seemed content with that answer, and left Sasuke alone.

In the middle of the night when it was Shikamaru's turn to do watch duty, Naruto had noticed Neji wasn't in his sleeping bag either. He saw that Neji was sitting beside Shikamaru, head resting on his shoulder in a loving manner, and the two were speaking in hushed tones. They obviously didn't realize that the other two men were awake now.

"Sasuke, look at them," Naruto whispered.

"Ah let them have their fun I guess,"

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: One, now at least you all know how Riku got out of the house so easily; because Neji wasn't home. His mom lets him do anything.**

**Two, I got to make a reference to one of my favorite characters, yay Itachi! I need to have him have an actual appearance :)**

**Read and Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Note:** Umm... surprise? Lol, lots of fluffyness and omg-they're -only-16? moments follows...

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Sixteen: One and Two Part II**

"Good morning Miyaki," Riku greeted the young raven whose azure eyes were just opening. The young Hyuuga thought he could get used to this, waking up next to Miyaki (as long as it wasn't in that awkward best-friend-spending-the-night-at-your-house way) because he really did have a classic expression on his face when he looked half asleep. His spiky black hair was disheveled, his blue eyes were half open, and he blinked a couple times as he was obviously trying to process why Riku was sleeping next to him and they weren't on some kind of mission. "You have fun last night?"

"Fun?" Miyaki questioned sheepishly. "What did I do?" He started thinking to what was the very last thing he did before he went to bed, _then_ he remembered. "Oh _that_, yeah… why would you ask?"

"I could kind of _hear_ you," Riku confessed in a voice barely above a whisper, as if though there were others in the room.

"Even in the bathroom?" he asked, turning completely red in the face. He sure did turn red and embarrass easily, you would think that was something he got from his biological grandmother Kushina. When Miyaki blushed he really did look like a black-haired tomato.

Riku nodded, and that was Miyaki's cue to snatch his comforter away so he could promptly bury his face deep within it. "Ah that is so embarrassing I'm sorry!"

"No, no it's fine, it's a guy thing I understand!" Riku exclaimed, trying to calm the slightly younger teen down.

"And you know what the worst part is? Even after all that, I still have morning wood!"

"…Why would you say that?"

"I don't know!"

"Well stop thrashing around and freaking out Miyaki! It's not even… that… serious!" Riku tried to comfort him, but to no avail as the brunette broke into hysterics and tried to muffle his laughter by burying his head in the pillow.

Miyaki, now not as red, looked up to see why Riku was laughing. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Kinda," Riku choked out between giggles.

"Why? That is a natural male reaction to… _sleeping_. Don't laugh!" Miyaki argued.

"I know it seems kind of silly but you just seem too innocent to have ever jacked-off or gotten morning wood or anything and its like way too much for me to handle at the moment," he chuckled.

"Ugh you're such a stupid best friend Riku you know that?" Miyaki replied, hitting the laughing boy in the head with his pillow before he got up from the bed and headed out the room.

"Hey… hey don't hit me because your hormones have bad timing," Riku snickered. Ah well, he got a good laugh this morning, even if Miyaki was throwing a hissy fit he'd be okay after like three minutes then it'd be back to his usual excitable self. Besides, anything else to defer him from the fact Riku must've had worse timing in hormones, since the inside of his boxers was all sticky. Ugh, sleeping next to your long-time crush can do that (although it hadn't before), and he dreamed stuff he probably shouldn't have dreamed too… All he could hope was that he didn't at least say his name in his sleep.

* * *

All that was forgotten shortly after when the kids awoke, crying for their older brothers to come get them and they went back into responsibility mode. After changing two wet babies, they took them downstairs so they could eat breakfast.

"You going to cook again, with the apron?" Riku teased.

"Just for that, no I'm not," Miyaki countered as he pulled out a box of cereal and milk. Those two could fend for themselves for now- meanwhile, Miyaki was focused on feeding his sister a nutritious breakfast of apples and bananas puréed in some baby food jar. It looked like applesauce, but smelled of bananas, so he figured it was delicious to her and she'd like it. Not that it mattered, nothing ever came out of that girl smelling as good as it went in so as long as it was healthy he fed it to her.

After breakfast was the dreaded bath time, where the boys ended up getting about as wet as the two actually taking the bath.

And then once the kids were well fed and dressed, and once they managed to do the same to themselves, it was time to take a trip to Konoha Park to get fresh air and so the toddlers could play on the baby playground. Miyaki hated being stuck in the Uchiha house all day anyways, it just had a gloomy aura to it.

* * *

Riku and Miyaki walked down the streets of the town, side by side, pushing two separate umbrella strollers with the essentials tucked away underneath. Miyaki had even packed food so they could have a picnic later. Miyaki was becoming a real homebody, Sasuke would be proud (well maybe, considering that Sasuke didn't like being a homebody himself, it just kind of happened.)

As the boys passed, local teenage girls were giving them looks, as if a boy that would take care of a baby was the cutest thing ever. Miyaki smiled politely at them, indifferent, and Riku just tried not to acknowledge them. It was one thing when he was constantly getting those looks, but when they were looking at Miyaki, it just kind of made Riku _slightly _jealous. Only slightly.

"Baw," Kushina cried out, as she reached out at a balloon stand they were passing by.

"Oh look Kushina, that's not a ball, those are _balloons_," he said slowly, so the young girl could understand. "You want me to buy you one?"

"Yah," she chirped, clapping her hands happily.

He turned to the balloon vendor and pointed to the pink one, which in turn the man gave to him but before saying, "With a little girl like that, I'd tie it around her wrist if I were you, so she doesn't let go of it. I've seen little kids lose them lots of times."

Miyaki nodded and did what the man said, tying the balloon securely, yet not too tightly around his sister's wrist. Riku in turn turned to the vendor and asked to buy a red one for his brother, before tying it to the boy's wrist as well.

"Okay, are you kids all set?" the man asked, looking at the two toddlers happily playing with their balloons.

"Wait," Miyaki spoke, before asking, "Can I have a yellow one too?"

Riku looked genuinely surprised when Miyaki started to tie the balloon string around his wrist. "How'd you know yellow was my favorite color?"

"I just know," Miyaki responded with a knowing smile.

"Okay… well can I get that light blue one too please?" Riku asked, before putting that one around Miyaki's wrist. "See, now we all have one our favorite colors."

Miyaki smiled sweetly at the light blue orb blowing slightly in the air, before the two boys thanked the balloon vendor and went on their way to the park.

* * *

With the kids' balloons now tied to their strollers, the two played on the playground made especially for the younger children. Since Kushina could barely walk and Seiji would be doing good to do just that, they mostly sat and played in the sandbox, building sand castles.

"You know, I wonder why when we were little we didn't play together like that? I mean, our dads knew each other, why weren't we ever friends sooner?" Riku asked.

"Who knows…" Miyaki agreed, wondering that himself. He didn't like to worry about it now though, since they were friends now and that was all that mattered.

"When I think about it, we were kind of silly for buying each other those balloons huh? Like, what are a couple of sixteen year-olds going to do with balloons?" Riku laughed.

"I dunno, I mean they don't serve any kind of purpose I just like them," Miyaki explained.

"Yeah, me too," Riku agreed. "…Especially because you gave it to me."

"What was that?" Miyaki questioned, must've having zoned out or something.

"Ah nothing really," the brunette sighed. Then, he got an idea, having remembered the annoying girls from earlier eyeing Miyaki. Luckily, he happened to have a permanent marker in Seiji's diaper bag (only because his mom was obsessed with labeling things when it came to little kids) and grabbed Miyaki's blue balloon to write on it "Riku's" in kanji, before letting it back go to float by Miyaki's side. He smirked at his handy work.

"Riku what did you just-"

"Hey is that ice cream?"

Miyaki forgot all about the balloon once he heard ice cream, considering that was one of his favorite things in the world. Although it wasn't just a diversionary tactic; there truly was an ice cream vendor pushing their little cart down the park path, and today was an excellent day for ice cream.

"Ooh Riku, can you go stop the man please? I'm gonna go get the kids and we'll all buy ice cream okay?" Miyaki instructed before going to go grab the little ones.

Once it was time to choose the ice creams, Miyaki got the toddlers one of those popsicles with the two halves, and gave each of them one half (since only half of it was going to end up in their mouths anyways, the other half was going to end up well… everywhere else.) They decided to put the kids' bibs on just in case. Then for themselves, Riku got fudge ripple, while Miyaki ordered vanilla soft-serve.

After getting their ice cream, the four sat under a shady tree and ate away at their frozen treats. Riku noted happily that girls who passed by were no longer giving Miyaki lingering looks, and he in the most politest of terms, could not give a flying fuck about them. Miyaki as usual didn't seem to notice, he was in his world of ice cream.

"Hey Miyaki, can you look up?" Riku asked.

Miyaki complied, before remembering what happened the last time he looked up. Only this time, Riku just leaned in and licked a drop of vanilla ice cream from Miyaki's chin. Still, even the gesture had Miyaki turning tomato red again. "What was that for?"

"You had something on your face," Riku explained matter-of-factly. To be honest, in Riku's head, had those children not been there and had they not been in the most open part of the park, that one action might've turned things a little less PG. He wanted to kiss him again, he wanted to make-out, he wanted to do some "heavy petting" or whatever the hell it was adults called it. But they have to be responsible and watch their siblings of course, and he knew that Miyaki would let nothing get in the way of that.

* * *

Later after their ice cream, they headed up on a more secluded spot on a hill to eat their picnic. Although it was kind of backwards to eat dessert first _then _the meal, but hell their parents weren't around, they could get crazy.

"Miyaki you are freaking awesome in the kitchen, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that," Riku exclaimed as he started eating the various items in his cute little bento box. His brother was eating too, however he just decided to use his hands. Kushina was drinking a bottle while her brother ate.

"Even _in _the apron?" Miyaki added.

"Yes, even in the apron," he agreed. In the apron, out the apron, in nothing _but _the apron, Miyaki was fucking good… okay he needed to stop as his mind was traveling bad places about screwing Miyaki in his kitchen in nothing but an apron. Wasn't he too young to be having those thoughts?

"Today was such a nice day," Miyaki remarked.

"It's times like this I wish Konoha had a beach, going to the beach would've been fun," Riku added.

"Yeah, but I guess they're too tired out to go to the beach anyways," Miyaki laughed, looking at Kushina who was now falling asleep sitting in her stroller, her nearly-empty bottle sitting on the grass where it had fallen out of her hands, while Seiji who had been sitting up was now laying against his big brother.

"Ah, time to go home and take a nap," Miyaki announced as he cleaned up his now empty bento box and wrapped up all their stuff in the picnic blanket so they could begin their walk home.

* * *

"Ahh, second day with all kids, all the time. I'm tired," Miyaki exclaimed as he let out a sigh and collapsed on his bed. "I can't wait until my parents come back tomorrow, this kid stuff isn't for me."

"You really think so? 'Cuz I think you take care of kids like you're a pro," Riku admitted.

"I mean I like it, but I'm not used to being her primary care giver, its hard," the Uchiha sighed. He closed his curtains and kicked off his cargo shorts and shirt, leaving him in nothing but boxers before sliding on to the right side of the bed and under the covers. Then he let out a more pleasant sigh of contentment of being under his covers for the night at last. "I saw what you wrote on that balloon. 'Riku's', really?"

"What? The way those girls were eyeing you constantly was annoying," Riku explained, taking off his clothes as well, feeling uncomfortably hot all of a sudden. "D-do you _mind_ being mine?"

"No," Miyaki laughed.

"Good," he replied with a breath of relief.

"Do you mind kissing me again?" Miyaki asked suddenly as he sat upright in the bed, staring at the teen who was sitting on the edge of the bed as well.

"Please, I've been wanting to all day," _Do you mind if I fuck the innocence out of you? _Yeah… that would be freaking hot. He shooed those inappropriate thoughts out of his head in favor of pulling Miyaki close to him before leaning forward to kiss the boy.

It was a chaste kiss at first, then another longer, drawn out kiss. Miyaki was thankful for the fact that Riku was a better more experienced kisser than he was, because Miyaki was slightly nervous that he was crappy. He felt the brunette bite his lip slightly, almost sucking on the Uchiha's bottom lip coaxing him to open his mouth. Miyaki automatically parted his lips, and Riku took the opportunity to use his tongue, which honestly he wasn't really that good at it but Miyaki didn't seem to notice as the other boys pink muscle explored his mouth. To Riku's delight, Miyaki moaned slightly into the kiss, and he couldn't recall ever hearing him moan before (okay well maybe not before last night's episode in the bathroom.)

Their lips finally parted to breathe, and Miyaki was just staring at Riku with half-lidded eyes, an unusual expression that Riku had never seen on his friend before. He reached up to gingerly run his fingers through short, black spikes and smiled softly at him. While he ran his fingers through the soft hair he trailed kisses down the expanse of Miyaki's neck, before sucking on the skin at the junction of his neck and right shoulder. He was hoping it was low enough to where the mark would be covered by a shirt.

Riku was straddling Miyaki now, both the boys in nothing but their underwear. The brunette looked up expectantly at Miyaki and asked, "Does it feel good?"

The young Uchiha agreed, nodding, as he was pressed up again Riku comfortably. Their groins were rubbing against each other, and they could feel the others arousal apparently. Miyaki blushed at the sensation, but at that point, they were both rubbing against one another, trying to get that sweet friction. They remembered that this was the kind of stuff the twins were talking about, as Riku pushed Miyaki onto his back while they desperately ground their hardening erections against each other.

Riku couldn't help but elicit a groan, he was enjoying this so much. He'd never gone far with anyone else, the most he'd ever done was kissed those silly girls who had crushes on him but to their own dismay, never knew he wasn't the slightest bit interested. He was elated Miyaki seemed to be enjoying this as well as he moaned against their kisses, it was new territory for him honestly and he was afraid he couldn't make the other boy feel good.

He took it one step further when he cupped the bulge protruding from Miyaki's boxers and began rubbing it through the thin cloth.

"That feels really good Riku," Miyaki panted.

The brunette's hand left the boy's arousal, before slipping down inside his shorts and grasping his erection, moving his hand back and forth like he would do to himself.

The feel of Riku's hand on him elicited a better response than he would've figured, Miyaki was just making the most wonderful noises, like music to the Hyuuga's ears. He felt almost dirty for enjoying doing these things to the innocent raven but the way Miyaki responded was just priceless. Especially the way he kept saying Riku's name throughout the emptiness of the small bedroom, when any other part of his expansive vocabulary evaded him. Until the point where he could barely say anything, because they both knew he was close, and probably years later he would laugh at the fact he came so soon but right now that didn't even matter as Miyaki cried out against Riku and cum splattered inside the boy's shorts.

Miyaki panted as he lay there looking up at Riku, before remembering the other boy was still hard himself, and he needed to do something about that.

"Someone looks happy," Riku teased the lethargic-looking boy, grinning.

Miyaki just smiled back and started giggling, something that was oddly endearing and just right despite the fact he was sixteen-going-on-seventeen. "I've got to do something for you," he replied still with a smirk.

"Oh no you're not, I know what you're thinking and you're not doing _that_ to me, you're too good to do something so dirty Miyaki!" Riku argued, although while his mind was saying no, his cock was growing harder with the very thought.

"Nuh-uh! I can do it, just watch me. I saw how that one guy did it in the picture, now just sit on the edge of the bed Riku," Miyaki ordered.

"But I don't want to soil the cute little innocent Miyaki…"

"I'm not _that _innocent…" Miyaki whined, although the whining wasn't helping his case as he got on his knees and before Riku could even protest, pulled his underwear down. "Now this is our secret okay?"

Riku nodded slowly, before closing his eyes. He couldn't stand to see Miyaki corrupting his innocence like this… although the moment when he felt that wet tongue ghost shyly over his arousal with a sense of uncertainty, he wanted to orgasm on the spot. Even when Miyaki had no clue what he was doing Riku thought he was the hottest guy ever. He felt that shy tongue again on the head, and had to let out a moan already. His eyes were still closed, he couldn't bare to look.

Slowly, Miyaki's warm mouth enveloped Riku's manhood, and he shuddered, it felt so good. So wrong, but so good at the same time. He could honestly only take about half of it before he started gagging, but Riku didn't care in the slightest. His tongue moistened Riku's hard shaft before he started gingerly sucking on it. Miyaki was kind of slow at first but he was trying to get a good rhythm going, and with an especially hard suck, Riku moaned out the young raven's name.

His eye cracked open, just to peek and see how it looked when Miyaki was sucking him off and quite honestly, the mental image alone was enough for him to jerk off to for a month. He opened both his eyes now, to see the black-haired head bobbing on his erection as much as he could, and felt somewhat guilty for watching. But either way, if Miyaki was the one who agreed to do it, why not look?

"Ahh Miyaki… Miyaki…" it was Riku's turn to pant now. "I think I'm gonna… cum soon…"

Miyaki could see he was really close now, and removed his mouth from Riku's leaking erection so he didn't end up getting cum in his face, and instead used his hand to finish him off.

When Riku came, his essence ending up all over Miyaki's bed, he laid back, now staring up at the ceiling and relishing in the feeling of the afterglow of his first orgasm at the hands of another. He faintly registered Miyaki leaving the room to return with paper towels to clean up the mess before it got dried on.

"…Riku?" Miyaki called, breaking the brunettes thoughts. "You wanna take a shower together?"

"Sure," he agreed.

It was kind of awkwa

* * *

rd at first, as he stood under the stream of hot water trying not to look at Riku's naked body as he concentrated deeply on washing himself. However, he remembered when he was younger that he and the twins showered together to save time, and that's where he'd gotten the idea from. Only now, it just felt different because it wasn't his cousins it was his sexy, hot best friend and he could barely look up at him without blushing, even though he'd _just _seen him naked a moment ago.

"Would you want to do that kind of stuff again?" Riku asked as he lathered himself with soap, not as nervous to see the raven's body before him. Although he'd fantasized about it nude plenty of times before so it wasn't that bad for him.

"Yeah… like you, me, and Emi?"

Riku's heart dropped seemingly from an 100-story building. He totally forgot about that girl. "…Yeah," he reluctantly agreed. "But… what about just you and me?"

"I like doing stuff just me and you," Miyaki confessed.

"What do you think of like, me and you? I mean, do you like me or Emi more?"

"Um, I don't really like either one of you more, you're both my best friends,"

And after his heart lay a bloody mass on the street, it got run over by a car. Why had he foolishly hoped that after everything that happened this weekend, Miyaki would feel any different? Riku suddenly felt sick, he wished he could run home and hide somewhere, so instead, he settled for drying off and changing into a clean pair of underwear, only to curl up in Miyaki's bed while the other boy finished showering.

Miyaki, per usual had no clue what kind of effect he had on his best friend…

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: So yeah I hope you all don't think that was kind of bad for 16 year-olds (considering their parents though... not that I recommend teens do this kind of stuff!) But Sasuke kind of headed off what he didn't want to happen by like 3 years, wow, lol. I tried to make it seem all amateur and first-timey and stuff, this story has a lot of that. Ever notice how Riku and Miyaki are starting to do a lot of stuff Sasuke and Naruto did together? That was NOT intentional I swear, but it's pretty awesome. Oh, and imagine how this is gonna work out, a Uchiha and a Hyuuga, not pretty... drama!**

**Oh and there's going to be a visitor next chapter who will drive Sasuke batty!**

**Also Neji will make an appearance again, oh my more drama! (Speaking of which, the relationship between him and Shikamaru might not make much sense if you haven't read ****No Hard Feelings**** yet, so if you haven't I recommend you read it it's like a side one-shot of this story. But I think most of you have, so if so it's all good but I just think reading it might make the next chapter make more sense... maybe... I dunno. I gotta write it first.**

***SIDENOTE: Ever wonder how many people in this story are bisexual? Most of them, lol, the only ones totally gay are Sasuke and Iruka, everyone else is bi. And I think the only totally straight person is Lee and Chouji, but they don't matter, lol. Yes even grandpa I'm not totally sure about... ok maybe he's 90% straight but he's had his past... he's probably experimented once or twice lmao. That's all!***

**Read and Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Authors Note:** So here's the scoop, between Presidents day and snow days and being sick and crap, that's why I'd had so much time to get extra chapters up. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep up the pace, but I try. To be honest I'm kind of starting to run out of motivation for this and Dollface because every time I start a story it ends up SO LONG, unintentionally, but I really aim to finish. I have some one-shot ideas, I might type some of those as well in between.

Sorry if Itachi's kind of OOC in this chapter, but I kinded needed him to be to advance the plot and make things funny (and sorry if I went a little too over the top with that scene in the middle... you'll know which one. That was also for hilarity purposes, lol.) Also more of Neji being an ass. I love him, but in all my stories I usually make him out to be the bad guy...

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Seventeen: Uncles and Daddies**

There was no trace of another person having been here, Miyaki made sure of that. He cleaned every room up thoroughly, to show he was responsible, and made sure he returned that magazine to it's rightful spot too… after taking care of his daily 'business', still being paranoid he was going to die or something having not done it every day.

That evening when his parents finally came home, Kushina toddled over to Sasuke first, holding out her arms calling, "Mama!"

He lifted up little Kushina and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before handing her to Naruto who in turn got his own hug and kiss.

"Well well, this place is looking better than when we left, I'm proud of you. Plus Kushina looks happy," Sasuke remarked, looking around at the spotless living room, then the dining room, and the kitchen following. "I feel better letting you baby-sit all the time from now on."

Miyaki was beaming with pride at a job well done, and out of nowhere, Sasuke placed a few bills in his hand. "100 dollars?" Miyaki exclaimed. "This must be some kind of…"

"No, that's fine, I know I said I was only going to pay you fifty but you did a really good job, and went out of your way to clean the house as well," Sasuke explained.

In the middle of the explanation, there came a knock on the front door, and Kushina started cooing, "Dada, Dada!"

"Okay, okay I'm getting the door," he announced, opening the front door with the little girl in his arms, to find Itachi and… some huge man he'd never met before.

"Foolish little brother-in-law, where is Sasuke-"

"Sasuke! It's your freak-show brother again!" Naruto called before heading off into the living room, leaving the front door wide open. The two men in the doorway glanced at each other before taking that as an invitation to let themselves in.

"Oh Kami…" Sasuke groaned, not looking forward to a visit from his brother _just _as he got home. He wanted to freaking relax! "What do I owe the pleasure, Itachi?"

"Me and Kisame here were just passing through and I thought, 'Why not visit my little brother and his blonde idiot? I haven't seen them and their little son in _years,'_" Itachi explained, with a pleased smirk present on his features. "When did she happen?" he asked, pointing to the little red-head.

"Blonde idiot?" Naruto fumed.

"Almost two years ago, apparently _somebody _didn't get the memo," Sasuke said in a smart tone.

"I travel a lot, it must've gotten lost in the mail," Itachi explained with a shrug. "Now tell me you didn't change my old bedroom… I was telling Kisame about it and hoping we could stay in it for a couple days."

"Haven't touched it since the _last _time you visited," Sasuke sighed. "However given that that was when _he _was _her _age, there might be a bit of dust so forgive _me," _he explained with mock hospitality.

"Mmm-hmm. I'll survive. Nephew," Itachi spoke, and Miyaki immediately looked alive. "You look like a dark haired version of your father, interesting. It seems that neither of you have inherited our eyes have you?"

"Yeah I did," he replied, looking kind of skeptical to speak to the man. Although, Itachi wasn't as intimidating to him more than Kisame was, just _standing _there with a grin on his face and that huge sword on his back.

"If you don't mind, tomorrow I would like to engage you in combat nephew, to see what your _mother_ has been teaching you," Itachi suggested with a chuckle, and Sasuke glared at his brother for his use of the word mother.

"Um okay… uncle," Miyaki agreed, confused on why the man didn't call him by his first name.

"In the meantime I suppose I'm ready to retire for the night," Itachi announced.

"Already? But we just got here!" Kisame exclaimed, looking down at the smaller man.

"Actually I made dinner," Miyaki interjected and everyone looked at him. "It's in the oven, warm and everything, I'll just go set the table." And just as he said, the older Uchiha child set off to go get everything ready for dinner.

XXX

"So… Kisame…" Sasuke began, after everyone had sat down at the dining table for dinner, except for Kushina who was eating her baby food at her high chair, by-passing the spoon and going straight for her hands. "Are you and my brother…"

"Together? Yeah," the large blue man chuckled, "For twelve years now."

"Ahh that's… lovely," Sasuke spoke, looking at the hugely intimidating shark-man. "So… how did you meet?" Meanwhile Sasuke was elbowing Naruto, who was being oddly silent, trying to get him to come up with some dinner conversation, since Sasuke wasn't particularly good at conversation.

"Hm, I don't think it's a good story to tell around the children," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Right, the children," Kisame echoed with his sharp toothed grin.

After that, the conversation ground to a screeching halt, and all you could hear were the sounds of plates and silverware clanging as they ate. This unusual silence made the dining room just feel very heavy, and the dinner seemed to drone on.

"Alright that's it, I can't take this anymore!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and slamming his hands into the table. Kushina giggled and started mimicking her dad, by slamming her hands noisily on her high chair.

"Naruto, sit your ass down," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"But why is it every time he comes, it just gets extra awkward around with his proper speaking and his bizarre ways? I want to go eat dinner in the living room in front of the TV!" Naruto announced, taking his plate and glass into the living room and stomping off in a huff.

"Let me come! Can you turn on the game?" Kisame quickly followed behind, leaving the brothers to deal with one another.

"Why did the idiot blonde freak out like that?" Itachi asked calmly before taking another bite to eat. "And by the way nephew, your cooking is exceptional," he complimented, nodding in Miyaki's direction.

"One, Itachi, my husband's name is _not _idiot blonde, it's Naruto! Two, well…" Sasuke trailed off, looking at Miyaki before asking, "Miyaki, can you go put your sister to bed and go to your room?"

"Ugh great, more stuff I'm not allowed to hear," Miyaki groaned, but complied by excusing himself before grabbing Kushina and heading out the dining room.

"Two, you intruded on our 'movie night'. We've been having that ever since we were eighteen, plus we just got back from a mission, so I know Naruto is _definitely _irritable when he doesn't get any. Good timing brother," Sasuke replied with a hint of sarcasm.

XXX

Miyaki walked past the living room grudgingly while holding his sister, and in the living room the two men were having a very interesting conversation:

"How do you think's the best way to have sex with a Uchiha, Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"Well with me and Itachi, he loves it when I fuck him on his back, legs in the air over my shoulders, y'know?" the shark-man chuckled. "I don't know what name they call it, I never remember names for positions and crap."

"And he's limber enough to get his legs over your shoulders?" Naruto inquired further with a look of awe on his face.

"Yeah, it's not too hard, plus they're out of the way, so you can thrust deeper too. Heh, has him screaming my fucking name every time," he explained with a leer.

"I'm definitely going to have to try that one," Naruto said with a grin.

"So what about you?"

"Well I think Sasuke likes it best when I fuck him on his hands and knees," Naruto explained. "Gets him screaming like a bitch you know? It's so hot though because it makes him seem like such a dirty boy in that position, its freaking hot and he doesn't look the type at all."

"Just like Itachi, he likes that too. But how do you even do it with the_… kids?_"

"That's why their rooms are in the _opposite_ wing,"

"Ahh, smart man,"

"Yep, me and Sasuke get our fair share of daily exercise no matter what," Naruto chuckled. "Although when he was pregnant, in the later months when he started getting big, I was left to my own devices unfortunately. And after the kids were born too, the first couple months they slept in our bed so that was a much unappreciated break."

"Man, that had to suck," Kisame sympathized.

Naruto and Kisame looked up as the Uchiha they were so heartily discussing just walked into the living room, after having put all the dishes in the dish washer.

"Naruto, tonight's movie night isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it is,"

"Go choose something and I'll be right there," Sasuke instructed, and the blonde didn't need to be told twice as he left the living room. "So, brother," he began, now turning to Itachi, "Let's see, you know where the kitchen is in the event you need a snack or something, you know where your room is, since you used to _live _here, and you know where the bathroom is. So you won't need to bother me for _anything_, right?"

"Nope, I'm content little brother," Itachi complied with a smile.

"Good. Good night… you house-pest," Sasuke muttered the last part under his breath before walking away to go join Naruto in their master suite. To be honest, this time Naruto wasn't the only one who was excited for their little 'movie night' after being on a tiring and certainly sexless mission for three days. And he was going to be damned if Itachi ruined it.

XXX

He had to admit, if anything could make you forget about an annoying house-pest of an older brother who visits unannounced, it was certainly Naruto, the husband with the dick that just won't quit, so to speak.

"Naruto," Sasuke muttered, to the man laying naked pressed against him.

"Hm?"

"You have to stop buying porn that's so corny,"

"Isn't that porn's job to be corny?"

"I don't know, but it's corny,"

"Gets the job done though right?"

"Hn."

"…Do you hear something?"

"I hear the sound of you shutting up and letting me go to sleep,"

"Geez, you would think after getting a thorough fucking you wouldn't be such an ass. But seriously, listen,"

The two were dead silent now in the completely dark bedroom, and it was true, Sasuke heard the faintest sound of squeaking. Upon further realization, it was squeaking springs, from the box spring in the bed next room over.

"Okay so the bed is squeaky, what about-"

"_Oh fuck, Kisame!" _came the familiar cry of Itachi, through the walls, along with the steady stream of the box spring squeaking.

Note, this can and probably will get more awkward.

Naruto and Sasuke just lay there, staring at one another wide-eyed. This was not happening, he was not hearing his older brother getting fucked by his boyfriend… husband… fish… man. These walls weren't even thin, he was sure of it, because no one who ever stayed over heard him and Naruto going at it!

"_Ah, Kisame, fuck me harder!"_

"Aren't these walls fucking insulated? I'm not crazy we _had _them insulated," Sasuke argued over the background noise of the men's moans.

"Well apparently the noises haven't gone out of this room," Naruto explained.

"What the fuck kind of insulation lets noise in but doesn't let it out?"

"…_Ours_, I guess,"

"Don't get smart with me Naruto," Sasuke grumbled. Frustrated, Sasuke climbed out of bed and started yelling, "Hey, keep it the fuck down over there I'm trying to sleep!" while beating on the wall with his fist.

"Sasuke they can't _hear _you, the wall is insulated teme," Naruto pointed out matter-of-factly.

"God damned insulation!" Sasuke cried out. "Don't we have any earplugs? Earmuffs? _Something?_"

"_Oh God yes!" _they heard the man exclaim.

"_Oh baby, call me daddy,"_

"_Ah, fuck me daddy!"_

"…Ok now this is just getting disturbing," Sasuke said with a scowl on his face.

"Shit, I need to be doing whatever _he's _doing…" Naruto muttered to himself. "I got an idea teme, why don't we just make a little noise of our own, drown them out?"

"Because quite honestly dobe, four times was enough and I don't know if I could be inclined to let you in my ass a fifth time before I break in half," the youngest Uchiha exaggerated.

"Ah well, it was worth a try," Naruto sighed.

The squeaking of the springs seemed to be going faster and faster, the moaning increasing in volume, and Itachi's cries louder. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

"_God Itachi you're so fucking tight!"_

"_Faster baby, ah!"_

"_Cum for me baby,"_

"_Kisame, aaahhh!"_

"_Fuuuuck!"_

By now, Sasuke has his head buried under his pillows and his comforters, trying to drown the noise out and it wasn't working, not to mention Naruto was trying to fight him for the comforter and all the pillows back. Then… it was completely silent.

Sasuke cautiously lifted his head up from underneath the pillows and listened to the sound of sweet, sweet silence.

"…Hey Sasuke?" Naruto spoke.

"What dobe?"

"Why don't you sound like _that _when I screw you?"

There was a loud thud as Sasuke promptly threw Naruto's pillow at his head full strength. "Because I'm not a cheap whore like my brother!"

"Okay, okay!"

XXX

"Good morning little brother," Itachi greeted the next morning.

"Fuck off," Sasuke grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He looked a mess, exhaustion apparent in his face, his jet black hair a mess, and he was in his midnight blue robe.

"Someone is in a bad mood," Itachi mused, sipping on his mug of hot coffee.

"_Some_body kept me up half the night with their passionate love making! I wonder who that could be?" Sasuke remarked, giving his brother an evil glare, however Itachi just kept leaning against the counter casually drinking.

"Oh I'm sorry, were we that loud?"

"_Were _you that loud?" Sasuke responded with his usual cynicism. "I'm surprised you didn't keep all of Konoha up how you were carrying on, I'm probably scarred for life. And I swear if you scarred my children for life I am going to fucking _kill _you."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as the only sign he'd acknowledged anything his brother even said. "I highly doubt they heard anything, but even if they _did_, the baby certainly wouldn't remember it, and I'm sure that isn't something your son doesn't already know about at his age."

"He's only sixteen, Itachi," Sasuke pointed out.

"Hmm," was the elder brother's only response.

"You make it sound as though you know something I don't,"

"No, I don't,"

"Well either way, can you make yourself useful and make me a cup of coffee?" Sasuke asked as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs looking expectantly at his brother.

"Sorry little brother but this was the last cup,"

"…You have _got _to be kidding me," Sasuke spoke, looking at the now empty bag of coffee grounds. "There is going to be trouble if I don't get some goddamn coffee in me _soon. _You are going to go get me some."

"I don't think I can do that Sasuke, I seem to have thrown out my back last night… you know how it is,"

"The fuck I know how it is- you _drank _the last of my goddamn coffee and you are _going_ to get me some more! Its your own damn fault you threw out your back anyways!" Sasuke yelled, just loud enough not to disturb the kids who were not yet awake.

"Sasuke you are thirty-four years-old, you are too old to be throwing tantrums like this over a little coffee," Itachi pointed out.

"Last time I checked this was my fucking house and I'll throw tantrums in my own house if I don't get to drink some of my _own_ coffee after I already didn't get enough sleep because of you and your noise! So the _least_ that your broken-down ass could do is get me some coffee so I can start out my day right,"

"Hm, sounds like you really _do _need that coffee,"

"Why don't you send that shark…fish… man to go get it then?"

Itachi yawned, before replying, "Kisame sleeps like the dead, he probably won't even wake up until noon."

"Hey… hey Sasuke?" Miyaki called as he walked into the kitchen in his plaid flannel pajamas, "Did you hear some kind of wailing last night? I thought it was something outside but I didn't see anything…"

Sasuke glared at his brother hard before turning to his son and explaining, "It must've been the bears."

"…_Bears?_ Bears aren't even native to Konoha," Miyaki pointed out matter-of-factly.

"No, because they all got _killed off_, because of their excessive wailing during the night. No one wanted them around because they were obnoxious and noisy, so they killed them. Don't worry son, the other bears are probably going to kill that bear off too if it doesn't stop wailing and drinking the other bears' water and just generally being a pest that is unwelcome in the bear community."

"…But there's no bear _community_, there's no _bears_," Miyaki insisted.

"Alright then Miyaki, if you know more than your own parent, what do _you _think it was?" Sasuke asked, looking at the Uchiha son eye-to-eye.

"To be honest, it sounded like two animals getting it on,"

Itachi promptly started coughing on his coffee he was drinking, making the younger brother smirk.

XXX

"Nephew,"

"…Uncle,"

Miyaki looked up from his bed where he was busy sharpening his kunai for his missions. "You know, I have a name, it's Miyaki Nozomi Uchiha."

"Yes, but since I only have one nephew and one niece, I see no need to make the distinction," Itachi explained as he stood in Miyaki's doorway, holding little Kushina who was babbling. "My niece is adorable," he remarked. _The _Itachi, just said something was adorable…

"Did you need something?" Miyaki asked, continuing to work on sharpening his tools as opposed to looking up at the man again.

"No, just wanted to get to know my nephew a little bit better," he explained. "I see you're at that difficult stage aren't you? Where you don't like to listen to anyone and become very emotional and obsessed with the opposite sex. Or as it was in my case the same sex, but I had a very odd childhood regardless."

"Uh, yeah," Miyaki just agreed to whatever he was saying.

"So let me ask, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Um train, go on missions, and hang out with my friends Emi and Riku,"

"Riku huh, the same Riku who's name is written on this balloon?" he asked.

Miyaki looked up at the balloon as if though it were something he'd never seen before, although honestly he forgot it was still even floating around in there. "Yeah."

"So now let me ask this, what exactly belongs to Riku, the balloon or you?"

The young raven-haired teen now looked up at his uncle, who was smirking slightly as if though he knew something. "What do you mean?"

"I know you know _exactly_ what I mean, nephew. I know that those parents of yours are either pretty ignorant, or downplay your intelligence because you know a lot more than they think you do, don't you?"

"I _guess _you could say that," Miyaki replied with a frown on his face, looking like he'd been caught or something.

"Judging by the look on your face, he's been here before hasn't he? While your parents weren't home?" Itachi guessed, meanwhile looking at the little innocent red-headed baby in his arms.

"Y-yeah. But we didn't _do _anything," Miyaki explained.

"Did I say you did? Tsk-tsk Miyaki, now you're starting to sound guilty. Well, I suppose I shouldn't say _starting_, you've looked guilty ever since I said the boy's name. You're very expressive like your father, it gives you away," Itachi explained.

"How can you figure that out?"

"Compared to getting information out of a hardened shinobi, getting information out of a teenager is a piece of cake. Now, you might as well start telling me everything you two did," Itachi replied, looking at Miyaki with a smirk, he was clearly enjoying teasing his nephew.

"You'll tell my parents though!" Miyaki argued.

"I'll carry it to my grave, I promise," Itachi swore. "Because I believe that's what uncles are for, talking about things with you can't talk about with your parents?"

"I guess…" Miyaki agreed. "Well… we kissed a little and made-out," he begun to explain, turning red and staring at his hands as he'd begun to recall the events that happened the other night. "And then… he was touching me a little and then I uh…Well I… I don't want to say it out loud it's too embarrassing!"

Itachi chuckled and his only response was, "I think I understand completely. If only my brother had any clue was a naughty little boy you were…" he mused, ruffling the short black spikes of Miyaki's hair before leaving the room, still holding the baby.

XXX

"Riku, why would you take advantage of your mother like that when you _know _I wouldn't let you go over to his house had I been home? Let alone spend the night," Neji questioned his son as the two sat in the huge Hyuuga study, alone.

"Because I didn't think it was fair for you not to let me go to Miyaki's house anymore," Riku grumbled.

"And you told her his parents were there, which was a blatant _lie _and you know it. I wouldn't have let you spend the night even if they had been there, but the fact that they _weren't _makes this a whole lot more serious,"

"Serious how?"

"I don't know what you two could've been doing over there by yourselves,"

"So now you don't trust me?" Riku yelled.

"Look, don't you raise your voice at me," Neji replied sternly, starting to get angry himself. Trying to even talk to Riku usually started making veins pop from frustration. "I _know _that you like Miyaki, and going over to his house when his parents aren't home for three days was a very inappropriate situation to put yourself in, so now I'm going to have to call Sasuke and Naruto and tell them what happened-"

"But then Miyaki will get in trouble too!" Riku exclaimed. "And we didn't even do anything, you think that just because we were in a house alone we did something bad!"

"Riku, quiet!" Neji yelled. "One of these days, you're going to have to understand _exactly _what it is I'm trying to protect you from, because you're almost an adult now and you're not going to be able to fuck around with these boys! You are going to _regret _not listening to me- and don't give me that look either -you have a _wife_, you are going to marry her, and you're going to either be happy or pretend like it because in this family that's just what we fucking _do, _okay? You have no choice, _I _had no choice, your children and grandchildren… guess what? No choice. You know why? _This-"_ Neji pulled off his headband, pointing to the mark of the branch family on his forehead.

The young Hyuuga's eyes narrowed as he looked down at his hands now, feeling suddenly shaky listening to his dad yell like this. He's yelled a lot, but somehow never like this.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

Riku wasn't sure if he wanted to know, so he didn't reply. Neji went on anyways, his voice now lower, "When I was about your age, I fell in love. Biggest mistake of my life. Because when you love someone, but they're never destined to be apart of your future, you never really get over that."

"So you're saying you gave up because you had no choice?" Riku muttered. "If you really love somebody there's always a choice, you just have to believe in them enough to be willing to make the right one."

Neji let out a long sigh and looked his son in the eye, saying, "Riku you're only sixteen years old, you don't know what real love is."

"Yet you said you fell in love at my age," Riku countered.

"I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time-"

"Miyaki's parents fell in love when they were around my age, he said," Riku added with a smile.

"Hm, I guess you've decided you're going to be stubborn then," Neji replied coldly, before picking up the cordless phone.

Riku just sat by, listening when his father begun talking, "…Yes hello Sasuke. Is Miyaki there?… Ah, he's out? Ah well, still I needed to talk to you about something concerning him and Riku…"

Riku perked up when he heard him say Miyaki wasn't there. The brunette slipped out of the study and headed upstairs to his room. He had a plan, and he had to move fast if it was going to work…

**To Be Continued...**

**Read and Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Eighteen: Me and Him**

Miyaki was sitting in the park, noticing it was starting to get dark outside. What he and Itachi had talked about slightly bothered him, he tried to put that in the back of his head, however he would have to go back home eventually.

The thing was, Miyaki wasn't one to really lie, especially to Sasuke and Naruto, and the fact that he had been lying to both of them really bothered him now.

"…_If only my brother had any clue was a naughty little boy you were…"_

That kept echoing through his head, and he couldn't get it to go away. He felt bad and dishonest. Like Itachi said, if only Sasuke had a clue. If Sasuke had a clue… quite honestly Miyaki had no clue how he'd react.

"…_Do you hate me mama?"_

He remember his younger self asking him that, back in the days where imagining Sasuke hating him was like death. Maybe he was unnaturally clingy to his mother, who knows, but all he wanted more than anything in the world was Sasuke's approval. Isn't that what any kid would want? It almost made Miyaki think of Riku and his dad… he could tell all Riku wanted was for Neji to stop making him into someone else and just accept him the way he was.

"…_But no matter what I still love you,"_

"Is that true?" Miyaki asked into the cool twilight air. "Will you always love me no matter how bad I screw up?"

He couldn't imagine there could be a living mortal that nice… but then again his mama was something special.

However, he was beginning to think Riku must be pretty special too… for him to go against his parents like that and lie about it. The question was, what was right and what was wrong?

He looked up and noticed Emi walking by with some guy from his class, and spoke, "Hey Emi, hey Kurame. What are you guys doing out so late?"

"Ooh, _hey _Miyaki," she greeted with a brightening grin as she let go of Kurame Yuhi's hand she had been holding. "I was just heading home, and going through the park was the quickest short cut."

Miyaki frowned and gave her a questioning look before replying, "But your house is the other way."

She frowned as well and let out a huff as she explained, "Okay look, honest, we were going to stop somewhere to eat first."

"…Like a date?"

"Exactly,"

Miyaki didn't know how quite to respond to that, he didn't know how to feel about that either. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned at last after the seemingly minutes long awkward silence.

"Kurame can I meet you at the restaurant in five minutes?" she asked the taller boy, whom nodded agreeably and headed off on the path alone. Then, she let out another sigh and practically spat out a, "What?"

"Did you lie when you said you liked Riku and me? Because here you are with some body else and it clearly seems as though you like him if you're going on a date with him,"

"_No_ I wasn't lying, I did like you guys but I'm allowed to like other people too right?"

"…I guess your right _but _me and Riku were trying to figure out how to do that threesome thing. For _you!_"

"Miyaki shut up, that is so _stupid_ neither of you guys would even know how to do that stuff, let alone would I really want to do it! I'd be too freaked out! I'd never even done it with _one _guy let alone two. So it was nice of you guys for trying and everything but… I think I'm just too afraid to have_ that _kind of a relationship with you guys. We're still friends though," she explained.

"Oh, I see," he responded dejectedly.

"I hope you're not upset," she added with a sympathetic tone to her voice.

"I'm _not_," Miyaki lied, "But I just thought we all liked each other."

"I think honestly Riku likes you more than he ever liked me anyways," Emi confessed, "So I don't know, do what you think you should."

"Thanks… I guess…"

"Cheer up okay?" she encouraged him with a smile. He smiled back, albeit a little forced, but she bought it, and headed down the park trail to meet up with Kurame.

Miyaki hadn't been alone at the park bench long, thinking as the street lights were coming on that he should head home. Just as he was about to get up, however, he found Riku at his side.

"Riku!... I'm surprised to see you here so late. Is everything okay?" Miyaki asked.

Riku was panting slightly, as if though he had been in a hurry. "Miyaki… will you come with me?"

"Come with you? Where, why?"

"My dad found out I was over at your house because my mom blabbed. And he called your parents, so now they know… and I just don't want either of us to go back home and get in trouble. Because I know we're going to get in trouble if we go back home," he explained, in a rush. "So… come with me."

"But _where_? And don't you think we'll be in more trouble if we run away?"

"I don't know, somewhere. I just get sick of my dad saying I can't be around you, so I'll show him!"

Miyaki sighed and stood up from the park bench, finally agreeing, "Fine, I'll go with you, but only for a little while so you can calm down and get back to your senses. We're going to have to go home eventually."

"If he won't agree to let me stay friends with you and stuff, then I won't ever come back," Riku stated, before wrapping his arms around Miyaki and pulling him closer, saying, "After all, you're still mine, right?"

"Yeah, but I can't believe you would be willing to run away from home just because of me,"

"Of course I would, because… I… just because," Riku confessed. "See?" he offered, showing his full backpack. "I brought plenty of stuff, plus we're chunnin, we'll be able to take care of ourselves. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried at all," Miyaki assured him, his mouth spreading into a small smile. "Let's go then."

* * *

"Why so troubled little brother?" Itachi questioned, giving an inquisitive look at his younger brother who was sitting on the couch, looking deep in thought.

"Miyaki," he muttered, upset his brother was seeing him like this, as if though he couldn't control his own child. Who had _lied _to him, as well. He couldn't recall Miyaki ever lying to him before, although when would he ever know? Maybe he lied to him frequently… no, he'd like to think Miyaki was a generally honest child, he wouldn't lie to him all the time. "If he doesn't come back soon, I'm going to go look for him. It's not like him to be this late for dinner.

"Maybe he went out to eat something instead…?" Itachi suggested.

"He could've, that's why I'm waiting. Plus, I'm pissed off… Naruto!" Sasuke called, to the blonde who was in the dining room feeding Kushina.

"…Yeah?" Naruto replied, carrying the little girl in with him.

"Do you know where Miyaki is?"

"Nope, he didn't mention to you where he was going? He probably went to the park, or went out to train, that's where he usually goes," Naruto responded.

"If he's not back soon, we're going to go look for him,"

"But _Sasuke_, he's almost seventeen years old, you don't have to go out looking for him like that like he's a little kid,"

"I'm just worried because if he stays out late, he would at least let me know where he's going to be, so I think something might've happened, and I'm not taking any chances."

"…Okay, well I'll put Kushina to bed then and we'll go," Naruto agreed.

* * *

"_Huff… huff…_how much longer do we have to keep running?" Miyaki asked, almost ready to pass out. He'd been used to traveling far but, never that fast before.

"We just have to get far enough away where they wont think to look for us," Riku explained.

"…Are we even in the Fire Country anymore?" Miyaki questioned.

"I don't know,"

"We're lost,"

"We're not lost, Miyaki,"

"You got us lost, Riku!"

"I did not! Look, you know I'm gonna make sure we're okay right?"

"I don't need you to take care of me, I need you to figure out where we are!" Miyaki yelled.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Look…Sasuke's going to worry about me. This was a bad idea, I want to go back the way we came!-"

"Miyaki…"

"I can barely even fucking see the way we came!"

Riku comfortingly embraced the boy, trying to reassure him, "Everything is going to be _okay_. Now stop panicking, one, I have a flashlight and two, we will camp out somewhere and we'll find our way back in the morning just for you okay?"

"Yeah… okay," Miyaki agreed, hugging the brunette back. "So um, where are we going to sleep?"

"Um, the best I could do was a blanket and a comforter," Riku stated dryly. "I didn't want to carry too much on me."

"We'll make due, I guess. We're ninja, we know how to make due with next to nothing,"

Riku pulled out a flashlight and handed it to Miyaki, asking him to get some firewood while he laid out the blankets to try and make a comfortable pallet on the ground. Despite that, the ground was hard, dry and very uncomfortable, and the blankets didn't improve it too much.

Miyaki piled a mass of branches in the clearing and, since they didn't have a lighter or anything, luckily Miyaki could use his jutsu to light a fire.

"…I wish I hadn't left home before I got to eat dinner… and it's too dark to go fishing for anything," Miyaki groaned, sitting curled up by the fire and grasping his empty stomach, aching.

"I didn't eat anything either," Riku sighed.

"Speaking of eating," Miyaki remarked, just remembering something. "Emi was going to eat somewhere with Kurame Yuhi. Like a date."

"Oh," Riku remarked. "I really don't care, she's cool and all but at least I got her off my back now."

"I care though,"

"Miyaki…" Riku sighed, looking at him while shaking his head. "You've got to understand there are plenty of people out there who would love to treat you better than Emi would. I mean she just dates guys for the novelty or something and just runs off to someone else later. She just gets bored with people all the time, she won't stick with anybody."

"I know, but she was my first crush too,"

"Well then, go with the second," Riku said with a laugh, and Miyaki finally smiled a little.

"So I'm guessing you really like me then, enough to run off into the unknown and say I'm yours," Miyaki stated.

"I don't like you, nor do I _really _like you," Riku explained. "I might sound kinda crazy to you for saying this, but I _love_ you. Like I couldn't imagine not ever being around you for the rest of my life kind of love. That's why I dragged you out here with me, although I didn't think it out very well… But yes, Miyaki Uchiha I love you… there, I said it."

Miyaki smiled at the confession and leaned against Riku, cozying up against the boy in the cold night air. Riku responded to this by wrapping his arm around Miyaki and pulling him as close as possible, before pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"I want to hear you say you love me too, not like brotherly love or best friend love, like love-love. I just don't want to hear you say it until you're sure you mean it,"

"But I do-!"

"We should probably just sleep on it," Riku explained.

Miyaki sighed, but agreed although he figured he already _knew_ he loved Riku for sure!... Right?

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: Hey everyone, sorry it's been a little while since I've updated but you guys review QUICK when I post, it's amazing! :) I haven't had as much time to work on this lately, I've been working on some original stuff as well. I really pride myself in my original stories but alas, in a world of fanfictions no one really reads them! So if it isn't too much to ask, in between me updating chapters for this, would you all check out the links to some of my original stories on my profile page? I'd appreciate it lots... ;) Thanks in advance and thanks for reviewing and reading this, I'll work on making the best next chapter ever!**

**EDIT: This chapter wouldve been posted over 2 weeks ago but Fanfiction was acting trippy. Was I the only one that happened to?**

**Read and Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Nineteen: Searching and Finding**

While Sasuke and Naruto were out looking for their son, Itachi had been placed in charge of Kushina along with Kisame, since they were essentially freeloading anyways, plus this was an emergency.

It was very odd, but Itachi had taken a liking to Kushina since he'd been there, more than a feared ninja Uchiha would, you would think. Even Kisame was surprised, Itachi didn't usually show much compassion for much of anything the way he did towards that girl.

"I think I want one," Itachi stated as he was sitting on the couch beside Kisame watching television, the little girl falling asleep in his lap.

"Want…what?" Kisame questioned, looking at Itachi skeptically.

"A little girl like her,"

"Even if… by some _very _odd happenings and jutsus and voodoos and whatever shit these guys used to get these kids just kind of happened… And you _did _get pregnant… Damn I don't even know what it is I'm trying to say. I mean I don't even know if-"

"Kisame, don't worry about it,"

"But Itachi-"

"Kisame,"

"Itachi!"

"_Kisame,_" Itachi scolded, "You're going to wake her up."

"Ugh…" the large man groaned. "You're being a little ridiculous right now. I mean, you know we're too old to have any kids, plus we don't even stay in one spot too long, how would a kid feel being raised like that? Plus we're always on dangerous missions. How would that look if we're on a mission, trying to be stealthy, and then out of nowhere a baby starts crying or something?"

"I know all of that Kisame, that's why I'd rather not talk about it," Itachi explained sternly. "I was just making a statement. And I'm glad to know you think I'm old despite the fact I'm only thirty-six."

"I don't think you're old! I think you're perfect," Kisame stated with a grin, nuzzling against the younger man, placing light kisses along his pale neck. "Its just that I think you're kind of thinking in-the-moment, once we leave and you're not around your niece anymore, you won't even think about having a baby."

"Mmm… true. However if they grow up to be nearly as entertaining as my nephew I'm going to feel a bit left out," Itachi chuckled. "Now, you know that I'm on to you and your little tricks…"

"Tricks? I have no clue what you're talking about, I'm only kissing you,"

"Trying to distract me from the fact you called me old?"

"I _apologize _for calling you old, you're not old," Kisame apologized, smirk ever present on his face before he continued to tease Itachi, now moving to kiss the man on the lips this time.

"Before you go any further with this, let me put my little niece to bed, before you become a bad example for her," Itachi announced, standing up to now put the girl who was draped in his arms asleep to bed.

"Alright. And as a matter of fact, that's _another _reason we shouldn't have a kid, less time for sex!"

"Kisame I swear, no matter how old you get you never stop thinking with your dick," Itachi remarked, before heading off to Kushina's room.

XXX

Light was barely breaking through the dense forest early that morning, and Misaki was already awake despite the fact it was only five A.M. He couldn't stay sleep last night, constantly waking up between his being worried and the fact that he hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, since he hadn't been home for dinner. His stomach was growling noisily for sustenance that he quite honestly didn't care to provide, but he was going to have to eat something sooner or later.

At this point it was beginning to warm up a little. It had been so cold last night that even the fact that he had been curled up beside Riku couldn't even warm him up, given that after so long even Riku wasn't even that warm. Still, it had been closer than they had been the other night, and he slightly relished in it, it made Miyaki feel a little bit better.

Truth be told he had no clue why he was so nervous. He had been going on missions for awhile now and always stayed calm, but now the situation was different. He didn't have a map, so he didn't know where he was. And in the boys' haste, they didn't tell anyone else where they were either. Plus they had come in the dark, so there were no distinguishable landmarks to navigate by.

"Miyaki, do you want me to catch something to eat?" Riku muttered, in his just awakening state.

The young Uchiha figured that the other boy must've heard his constant, noisy growling. "Why don't you think I can do it myself?"

"Because you _won't_,"

"I'm not really that hungry, I mean my nerves are so screwy I might throw up," Miyaki explained.

"Are you really that afraid your parents will be angry?" Riku asked, with slight concern in his voice. He didn't want to come of as though he thought Miyaki was being ridiculous, although he kind of was.

"Not that, I'm just kind of worried about how they might be feeling right now. What if they're worried sick?"

"I think they'll know you'll be alright," Riku assured him. "You're smart, you can look after yourself."

"If you think that… then why do you always feel like you need to look after me?" Miyaki wondered.

"Because I want to, duh, don't ask me for my reasonings," Riku laughed.

"That's a stupid answer!" Miyaki groaned.

"Well I _like _doing things for you, haven't I told you that?"

"Yeah but honestly… it kind of makes me feel like the girl," Miyaki pointed out.

The two boys sat there under the thick blanket, now looking at each other in silence. Riku didn't know exactly how he should respond to that, and Miyaki eventually said," …But I suppose someone has to be, huh?"

More silence.

"So I guess if we ever did it like Namkishi said, you would be the one doing the fucking huh?" Miyaki suddenly asked.

Riku broke out into a fit of coughs; Miyaki really did lack tact with these sorts of conversations. The raven patted him on the back comfortingly until he caught his breath, and looked at Miyaki oddly.

"Riku, I'm being serious!"

"I know you are, that's why it freaked me out so much!"

"Well… I think if I let you do that, that would prove how much I love you back."

"Miyaki I really don't care about stuff like that, not the sex anyways-"

"You do care!"

"Okay well maybe a little, but not that much to where I let it be the end-all, be-all to whether I like you or not. Get me?"

"Makes plenty of sense," Miyaki replied, now sitting cross-legged, looking at Riku with wide blue eyes.

"Good,"

"You know Riku, you're so mature, that's why I think me and you get along well, you see things in a really mature kind of way. It actually makes me kind of calm,"

"I'm glad you're calm now, so does your stomach still hurt?" Riku asked caringly with a smile.

"Yeah, kinda,"

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"…Or you could just catch me something to eat," Miyaki replied flatly.

"Miyaki, I was _trying _to be all romantic!"

"But my stomach isn't hurting because of you, it's hurting because I'm hungry!"

"Oh-kay…" he chuckled. "We'll go eat first. Then we'll get going."

"Okay," Miyaki chirped. "Oh and for the record, if it's still hurting after we eat, you could still kiss me better."

"You little sneak…"

"Hehehe," Miyaki laughed, walking in the direction towards the nearest stream, deep in the forest.

XXX

"Now I'm getting really worried," Naruto remarked, as he and Sasuke walked through a less dense part of that same forest that surrounded Konoha. The problem was, that forest was so big you could hardly track anyone down in it. And both of they were good at tracking people down, however when it was your own child determined to get as far away from you as possible for whatever reason…

"Sasuke, why do you think he ran away? Maybe if we think of why he'd run away, we could figure out where he would run to," Naruto suggested.

"Good idea, but the only thing we know is that he ran away with Riku, which we don't even know for a _fact_, but we can safely assume that's the case. Why? Well I'd also safely assume that he knew that Riku got in trouble, and figured he was as well," Sasuke explained.

"Yeah… those two must really like each other," Naruto sighed. "I think Neji knew that Riku liked Miyaki."

"Why do you think that?"

"Remember what he'd said that one day on the mission?"

"_But quite honestly Sasuke, how would you feel if you found out Miyaki was gay?"_

"That makes sense Naruto but you think that Miyaki would know clearly that I wouldn't care about whether he likes men or women. I've _told _him that before, just to like whomever makes him happy," Sasuke countered.

"Yeah but you clearly don't care for the Hyuugas too much, you never did, especially Neji. And he really doesn't care for you either. So wouldn't it look like that the one person you would object to him liking would be Neji's son? I know Miyaki and he wouldn't want to make you mad," Naruto remarked.

"Dobe, even if I _don't _like Neji or his family that doesn't mean I wouldn't let Miyaki like Riku, that would be selfish of me! Trust me, I've seen stuff like that happen before… before my parents died. I'm not going to try and be selfish like my father was, limiting who my brother and I hung out with if they weren't up to his standards," Sasuke argued. "But I really have no control over what Neji tries to do with Riku either, hopefully this will let him see the light."

"I hope so, because trying to make Riku miserable because his family makes him miserable isn't fair to him either," Naruto agreed as they kept walking.

For awhile the two stepped in silence, shuffling through the dirt path as they continued on, relentless in their search for their son. As they walked, Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "I'm not sure if this is a odd time to bring this up, but I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Its been awhile since we'd come together like this, besides something involving ninja work or the kids or sex, anything like that. We're just together, walking,"

"Yeah, you're right!"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's hand beside his, which in turn made Naruto look at Sasuke's. "What are you thinking about?"

"How we used to hold hands when we were younger,"

"You want to do it right now, teme?"

"Of course not, we're too old for that crap," Sasuke dismissed the idea, turning his head away to hide the blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. Something he did not like letting people see, even Naruto, was him blushing.

Naruto just chuckled, knowing how stubborn Sasuke was when it came to just saying what he really wanted. His tanned hand nudged the smaller, pale one, gently taking his hand in his anyways. Sasuke just took it, not looking at the blonde's face, knowing he probably had a grin of satisfaction.

"…Pshh, we're not too old for this crap, I happen to _like _this crap, and I bet you do too anyways. Besides, we'll never be too old for anything, because I always feel younger around you, no matter how old we get and even along with the fact we have a son who's almost an adult. I still feel young walking with you and holding your hand,"

"Now you're just being all melodramatic like this is some kind of chick-flick,"

"At one time you liked chick-flicks,"

"I was pregnant, my hormones were all screwed up and I didn't know any better, dobe!"

"Sasuke liked girl movies~" Naruto teased, and Sasuke immediately released the blonde's hand and hit him hard on the side of his arm.

"Ugh, why the hell do I like you again?"

"Oh, once we find the boys and make it home again I'll gladly remind you,"

"…Somehow I do not feel this is the appropriate time or place for this conversation,"

"…You're kinda right,"

XXX

In that same day when the time was approaching late afternoon and Sasuke and Naruto continued looking deeper and deeper in the forest while the boys kept unknowingly going deeper and deeper as well, Itachi and Kisame were still stuck at the Uchiha house taking care of little Kushina. Well, more or less just Itachi, since Kisame really didn't care to have anything to do with a baby and this was enough as it was, just being in the same house as it. To their surprise, two twin blondes burst into the home unexpectedly, calling out, "Ojisan!" simultaneously.

"…Who are you?" Itachi questioned, his slight shock not apparent on his stoic face. Kushina however immediately perked up after seeing the boys and began bouncing up and down, babbling and reaching for them.

"We're Uncle Naruto's nephews…" Kinamshi explained calmly, recognizing immediately he was probably talking to another Uchiha. Namkishi however was a bit skeptical of the man and eyed him warily.

"I should've known. You look just like him," Itachi mused. "I'm Sasuke's elder brother."

"We should've known," they both stated together, "You look just like him."

"Well now that we are all properly acquainted, what are you here bursting in for?"

"We were looking for Miyaki, we hadn't seen him yesterday,"

"Oh, he's missing unfortunately. Sasuke and Naruto went to go look for him last night-"

"_Missing_?" the twins exclaimed, wondering why they weren't informed so they could help search for their younger cousin. "Well, do you have any idea where he might've gone, any direction?" Kinamshi questioned anxiously.

Itachi shook his head, legitimately disappointed he couldn't be of more help, but quite honestly no one knew, he just disappeared. "The only thing I could say for sure, and this is just a guess, but I believe he might've ran off with some Riku person. I'd heard Sasuke on the phone talking about those two. However if you would want to know what direction he went in, that will be difficult."

"We'll find someone who knows what direction he went in, _some_one had to have seen him! C'mon Kinamshi!" Namkishi instructed and Kinamshi for once complied and they both darted out of the house.

"Ah damn it all, foolish children… I hope they don't get themselves lost as well," Itachi groaned. Then he looked at the innocent baby, and remarked, "Poor little niece, look at all the idiots you have to live around."

XXX

"Riku look, a cabin! I wonder if someone lives in it?"

Miyaki veered off the path he and the brunette were traveling and inconspicuously looked inside the dusty window of the log cabin. It appeared to be abandoned, upon looking inside and all that remained were a bed, a large cabinet, and a fire pit, not even any kind of stove or appliances.

"If it doesn't belong to anyone, we can stay here for the night so we don't have to sleep on the hard ground again," Miyaki explained, opening the door that upon further investigation wasn't even locked.

"Are you sure that's even a good idea?"

"It's _obviously _abandoned. Why not? In fact, we could even stay here for awhile, it's kind of cozy,"

"But Miyaki… I think this is a clear sign we're going in the wrong direction. We never passed this cabin before for one, and I feel like I should get you back to Konoha as soon as possible. Because your parents and your little sister will miss you," Riku explained, hesitant to enter the cabin.

"Riku, don't you think your family misses you too? I know they do, especially your little brother and sisters, they look up to you and they need you around,"

"But what about my _dad_? He's probably not even looking for me right now,"

"I'd bet he is,"

"The point is, I don't want to stay here long, I want to head back in the other direction so you can go back home," Riku replied sternly.

"But what about you, you're coming back to Konoha too aren't you?"

"I might just stay here and live in the forest alone,"

"No you're not, you're coming back home with me if I'm coming back home!" Miyaki argued, now turning to look Riku right in his pearl-colored eyes.

Riku narrowed his eyes, he didn't even want Miyaki to look at him like that, it was beginning to make his eyes water in the corners. However when did he decide he had no intention on going back home? Before it had been that he'd left to make his point and blow off a little steam, and to just be alone with Miyaki but now he was thinking of never going back again? And then he wanted to ask Miyaki to stay with him too, but he realized quickly that was too selfish of a request, considering so many people in Konoha loved him, and Miyaki loved his family to death. He knew if he asked Miyaki to stay with him forever that would be too difficult of a choice for a person like Miyaki to make, he didn't want to hurt anyone in the process.

"…I just can't go home to some place where I feel like they really don't love me," he confessed, closing his eyes and looking away, doing everything he could to keep Miyaki from seeing the tears welling in his eyes.

But unfortunately for him Miyaki was a lot more perceptive than that. "Riku…" he spoke, pulling the more muscular of the two closer to him in a tight embrace, squeezing him so he wouldn't feel alone. "If you went back to Konoha you wouldn't be somewhere where no one loved you, even if you felt your family doesn't, because I always do no matter what okay? And that's the truth, even if you don't think I mean it. I _know _ I mean it because would I have left my family no questions asked for someone I didn't love? I know it took me awhile to put exact words on it but I'm certain that's how I feel, because I don't want you to feel alone."

Riku was sobbing now, and still reluctant to look at Miyaki although he was greatly touched by his words that came out of nowhere just when he needed to hear them. Even if he tried to open his mouth to say anything, he just broke out into more sobs before anything could come out. He didn't want Miyaki to see him like this, _he _was supposed to be the strong one, but now that the dam had opened the tears kept flowing and he couldn't stop them.

"Love is a very powerful emotion Sasuke always said," Miyaki spoke. "Even though people don't like to share these kinds of things, especially people like my mom who like to be all strong and silent, he'd told me before he'd started crying like this. It was after he had me, he said, and he started crying all of a sudden one night. And then my dad asked him why he was crying, and he said it was because he finally had a family of his own again, and then it kind of hit my dad, and he started tearing up too. I could tell Sasuke seemed kind of ashamed of the fact that he'd cried before, but I think he told me that because I needed to hear it. So I'm telling you because you need to hear it. I know you have a cold family that's brought up on the basis of keeping most of your emotions to yourself, and that when you're a ninja especially you're supposed to keep your feelings to yourself. However Uncle Iruka said that every person has that one special person they can confide in and cry on when they need to. He said his and Aunt Nami's is Uncle Kakashi, and Sasuke and Naruto are each others, so… If you feel you need to have that special person, it can be me if you want…"

"Miyaki," Riku spoke barely above a whisper. "That's like the nicest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me. Of _course _you can be my special person, and I'll be yours in return."

"Good, which means special people always need to stick together, so wherever I go, you go," Miyaki stated sweetly, leaning his forehead against Riku's. "So if I go home you're going with me."

Riku wasn't even in any mood to fight it anymore as he wiped the tears off his face with his shirt sleeve. If Miyaki wanted him to go back to Konoha, then he figured he'd go, however he didn't know what would happen upon them coming back.

"And don't be ashamed of crying in front of me anymore, you need to let it out occasionally," Miyaki playfully scolded him, before moving the teen to sit on the edge of the bed, before announcing, "You just sit tight and I'm going to see if I can catch something and grill it. If we're lucky there might be seasonings in the cabinet…"

As Miyaki scurried off to go see about dinner which seemed like it was becoming the most natural thing in the world for the two of them, Riku just laid in the bed alone, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Miyaki's words. He believed he loved him after all. So it was mutual now, and that made his heart skip a beat. The only thing that made him sad was that according to his father, when he became of-age, which wasn't too far from now, he was very close to seventeen as it was, he would have to marry some strange woman. And where did that leave Miyaki? He knew it would already break his heart to not marry Miyaki but someone else, but how would Miyaki feel? Possibly a thousand times worse. What did he get himself into? Not only was he hopelessly in love with Miyaki even though he knew he could realistically never be with him, but now he's dragging the innocent Uchiha along with him.

Only now was Riku beginning to come full-circle with what Neji had been saying before. Sure, he had assured his father if you loved someone there were always another choice to make, but truthfully Riku never saw another one. Running away with Miyaki forever like this was out of the question, since Miyaki had his family in Konoha that he couldn't tear him away from. What other option was there now? If Neji couldn't find a way out of marriage, then how could Riku possibly do any better?

He was beginning to get a migraine in the process and eventually just fell in a deep sleep, falling into a wonderful place where everything was okay simply if you dreamed it…

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: This chapter was an interesting one... for one thing I think I keep under or over guessing Itachi's age, at this point I don't care really much any more but I think he might have to b older than thirty-six, although I don't know why in that other chapter I said he was **_**fifty**_**... that was way too old. Although after awhile I stopped kind of caring about Naruto and Sasuke's ages as well, so just know theyre in their mid-thirties and I **_**think **_**Itachi should rightfully be in his fourties somewhere but then again how much older is Kisame than Itachi? Ugh, I need someone to figure this out... lol. Anyways though I kind of like the new baby loving Itachi its rather OOC but humerous and rather cute. I wish he and Kisame could have a baby, lol, but I'd be getting carried away. **

**Oh, and I tried to give Naruto and Sasuke a "**_**moment**_**" in this chapter. I feel they don't get enough attention in this story anymore, since I ended up going all off in Miyaki's love-life, and its **_**their **_**story after all... hmm I'm not sure in what direction to go with that anymore, I want to keep it "theirs" while making the kids important too...**

**But the end almost made me start crying and I'm the author! I try to not let the drama of their little relationship get too out of hand, after all this story was mainly meant to be funny. Plus I question whether its too unrealistic for sixteen-seventeen year olds to have conversations and think like this. Two BOYS for that matter, to be so seriously in love? Idk, I think like this, but I was a weird sixteen year old so I'm not the norm. Regardless of the rambling, I hope you all loved this chapter and anxiously await more! (Oh and if you get a chance check out some of the stuff on my profile while you're at it *wink*)**

**Read and Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Awkward beginning to a chapter, hehehe. Still makes me LOL thinking about how awkward it was.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twenty: Searching and Finding Pt 2**

Riku awoke that next morning with an odd yet familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was only half awake, but he noticed he felt something, or someone, on him. It finally registered in his mind that Miyaki was all sprawled on top of him, his arms and head laying on his chest as if though his body were a pillow! That wasn't where the oddity of the situation ended, however. For one, even though he had fallen asleep in his clothes he was now just in his shorts, and so was Miyaki. It was actually a pretty good thing though considering it was pretty warm in the cabin, from that fire pit, so if he had slept in his clothes he'd be sweating. Also, Miyaki's right knee was for some reason on top of his, now hard from the contact, cock. Yes, the waking situation was _very _awkward, no wonder he had that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he had become aroused in his sleep, again. This always seemed to want to happen when he was around Miyaki and it was rather annoying and embarrassing, considering he didn't want to come off as just one of _those _kinds of guys who wanted to get in your pants. But he couldn't lie, he _did _want to get into Miyaki's pants, for a while now, but no one else's, just his.

But this time it was Miyaki's fault, after all who just goes to sleep and ends up on top of someone? Unless he slept there on purpose? He doubted it, Miyaki was a pretty wild sleeper, but this was ridiculous. Their bodies and limbs were tangled in a way limbs shouldn't be tangled when you're sharing a full-sized bed.

"Miyaki," he whispered, in the hopes he could get the boy to move a little, so he could get out of bed. No such luck. "Miyaki," he hissed again in the boy's ear.

He'd moved a little, finally, but that really didn't help his current situation as Miyaki's leg moved up against his own arousal, and if that wasn't bad enough he only just became aware of the fact that in the position they were in, Miyaki's crotch was all against Riku's side. And as he had squirmed, it seemed as though the sleeping boy had become slightly aroused as well, even if he wasn't consciously aware of it. Riku began to wonder if he could just slide from underneath Miyaki really quickly and not wake him up. It sounded good in theory, but probably couldn't work. He thought of a substitution, but he think Miyaki would be aware if he suddenly woke up on top of a log, which would kind of hurt. Honestly, you would think a chunin would be able to work their way out of a situation like that but when you're an aroused teenage boy you don't really think very clearly in this situation.

He inched away from Miyaki, trying the first plan but with no luck, the more he squirmed away the more Miyaki nuzzled up beside him.

"Miyaki…" he sighed aloud, not really sure what to do as he was trapped, since he did _not _want to wake him up, the last thing he wanted Miyaki to see was how hard he was from all this, he might think he was some kind of perverted freak who took pleasure in sleeping bodies.

"Riku…" he all but moaned, rubbing up against him. What exactly was going on in that somewhat innocent boy's head while he was sleeping anyways? As much as this kind of pleased him… ok hell it just plain pleased him. But he didn't feel that he could take advantage of Miyaki practically sleep humping him if he wasn't even awake to agree to what he was doing. Boy, was he conflicted!

However he didn't have to think any further, as since he kept subconsciously scooting off the bed and Miyaki kept clinging to him, he ended up tumbling off the bed, falling onto the wood floor before Miyaki ended up falling on top of him.

Before he even had time to register the pain in his head and back from hitting the floor, he realized that unfortunately Miyaki _was _awake now and was very much aware of the fact that they were both now sporting hard-ons and lying on top of each other. Although he was totally unaware of the humping.

"Riku… did I do something?" was the first think Miyaki asked, somewhat sleepily, somewhat worriedly.

"Uh no, of course not,"

"Don't lie!"

"Well you were sleeping on top of me, and then your knee started grinding against my cock and you started humping my side. There! Are you happy now?" Riku admitted.

Miyaki made a face of disbelief, as if though he couldn't believe he even did all that, although that did explain the compromising position. "I'm sorry…" he apologized, in a somewhat pouty manner, kissing Riku chastely on the lips. However, that just seemed to make their little problem worse as Riku didn't feel like ending their kissing there and neither did Miyaki, now that they were all hot and bothered. He claimed Miyaki's lips and kissed him a little bit rougher than before, not that the young raven minded. Miyaki made it clear he loved kissing Riku and they've gotten significantly better in that bit of time, especially making out using their tongues.

"Were you thinking about me in your sleep?" Riku questioned, truly wondering if that was why he ended up sleeping on top of him like a pillow. Miyaki in turn turned a deep scarlet in the face, so Riku just decided to take that as a yes. "Well then I guess I should've assumed so, considering you moaned my name too."

"I did?"

"Yep," Riku replied with a smug smirk.

"So I guess you're happy now huh?" Miyaki mused.

"Of course I am," he chuckled, getting up from the wooden floor, before lifting Miyaki up onto the bed, taking the raven-haired teen by surprise. The way that they were laying now, Miyaki was now underneath Riku who was pressed up against his torso. The brunette's legs were straddling him, and from the way that they were positioned it was apparent that their arousals were not going away.

Miyaki turned his head away, to hide his blushing, before he found Riku's mouth on sensitive skin, and he somewhat protested, "C'mon, no more hickies, I don't want anybody to see them…" although his protesting was falling on deaf ears, considering the tone in his voice didn't even sound sure he wanted him to stop.

"It's far enough down that no one'll see it if you're wearing a shirt," Riku replied, ever thoughtful. Plus in the event they did make it back to Konoha, the first thing he didn't want Miyaki's parents to notice was that he left hickies on their son.

"You, need to hurry this along!" Miyaki teased, now purposely rubbing his knee against the bigger boy's groin, making him elicit a moan against his will.

"You're awfully demanding for a bottom," Riku remarked with a grin, not making any move to go any faster, annoying the young Uchiha.

"Well you're awfully slow for a topping person!" he retaliated. "Even though, you're not technically doing any _topping _yet."

"Do you want me to?" Riku questioned, looking at Miyaki skeptically

"Ah, well…" he began. "I want you to touch me first, because it feels good when you touch me. And then… well we'll just see where it goes," he concluded, with a notably Uchiha-like smirk.

XXX

"Mama!" Kushina called, toddling into the room the only way she knew how, very clumsily. "Mama?"

"Kushina, I'm not your mama," Itachi sighed.

"Uncle 'Tachi look like mama," she stated proudly. "Where's mama?"

Its been about two days now since Sasuke and Naruto left to look for Miyaki, and it seemed that to Itachi and Kisame she was getting sick of her look-alike uncle. She wanted her Sasuke back.

Itachi thought of how exactly he was going to explain this. "Your mama went to go look for you brother Miyaki and your mama and your daddy are bringing him home," he explained rather slowly, as if Kushina was hard of hearing. Kisame snickered at this, and Itachi shot him a glare.

"Ahh," she gasped, then she smiled.

"Do you want to sit with Uncle Kisame while Uncle Itachi finds something for us to eat?" he questioned, as if the girl or the man in question really had a choice, as he handed the tot to the larger man who was waving his hands franticly.

"Itachi, I don't know anything about little kids!" Kisame whined, in a rather amusing way considering he was too big and too old to be whining.

"Just… hold her and talk to her. She likes to be talked to. It'll only take a second, I need to see what we can all eat for lunch and I need a break," he sighed.

He groaned in response and reluctantly received Kushina, who almost immediately began crying, "Uncle 'Tachiii!"

"Be a good little red-head, okay?" Itachi chided, patting her fair, red hair lightly before heading off into the kitchen.

Kushina began to whimper as she looked up at Kisame, who felt equally as uncomfortable holding her. "Scawy man!"

"Scary?" he sighed. This is one of the reasons he didn't like children- they didn't really like _him _either. Plus he didn't know what to do with her, _talk _to her? She was one! She could barely speak coherently and form complete sentences, how the hell was she good conversation? He always caught Itachi speaking ridiculous gibberish to her, like she was some kind of imbecile. This is what kids did to perfectly sane (okay you could probably argue that in his case) grown men like Itachi. And he wanted _them _to have one!… although she was kind of cute, with her big blue eyes and ridiculous red hair. She looked like a doll.

"Kushina, don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything," Kisame tried to comfort her.

"I wanna get down!"

He complied, putting the girl on the floor, and she hurriedly crawled under the coffee table and tried to hide.

Kisame was starting to get a bit exasperated, and not knowing what else to do, he got on the floor and tried to coax her from under the coffee table. "C'mon Kushina, I won't hurt you I promise. Your Uncle Itachi isn't scared of me, and you know he's nice right?"

"…" Kushina didn't reply, but just continued to glare on at the man.

"Itachi wouldn't leave you with me if he didn't think I was nice," he added.

"Piggy back," she said at last.

"Huh?"

"I wanna wide on your back," she requested, immediately climbing on the man's back, whom was still on his hands and knees.

"Ohh…" he groaned. He was definitely not in any mood to be giving piggy back rides.

XXX

Elsewhere that afternoon, there was a search party formed from Konoha's youth, led by the twins, who were ambitions in their efforts to bring home their missing cousin and his friend.

"Okay now so, there will be four groups, each group going in a straight shot in a given direction. If you reach a certain amount of miles and don't find them, come back. Be back by nightfall, we don't want the search party becoming the searched," Namkishi instructed professionally.

"Is this _dangerous?_" Shizuka questioned, looking slightly worried.

"Nah, we'll be okay, we'll have big groups, so no one will be lost or anything,"

"Namkishi, ambitious as this may be, why don't we just tell the professionals he's missing?" Harumi suggested, looking skeptical. "I'm sure ANBU will be able to find him quicker than a bunch of chunin can."

"Because this is _personal_!" he exclaimed.

Now everyone, including Kinamshi now was beginning to get skeptical.

"Okay, okay, what's going on here?"

All the teens and pre-teens turned around to see Iruka sensei, looking clearly upset.

"We're forming a search party to find Miyaki and Riku, and don't even try and stop us Iruka, we're doing this for our cousin, our blood!" Namkishi announced proudly, not showing any sign of backing down to authority.

"Ugh, this is something completely ill thought out and so reckless I would expect it from a _genin_," Iruka remarked, and the younger nin looked shocked. "Namkishi, I'm quite frankly appalled."

"For trying to do the right thing?" he argued.

"For going about it in a dumb way," Iruka scolded. "Now, _none _of you are leaving the village. To have a bunch of inexperienced ninja leave like that without knowing where you're going, or having any experienced leaders with you, is just suicide. Then you'll all either get lost or get hurt, then we'll have to send out search teams for _all _of you instead of just two people. Leave it to their parents, and leave it to the ANBU, it'll make everything go a lot smoother,"

Namkishi scowled, mad Iruka always seemed to ruin everything for him, while everyone else was just _okay _with it! He stomped off, pissed at his other father, and didn't stop walking until he thought he was as faraway as necessary. Everyone else looked at Iruka expectantly, who replied, "I'll go talk to him, you all just stay put in the village and don't run off anywhere."

Disappointedly, the search party dispersed and the older man headed off in the direction Namkishi went in. Upon finding him, he put a gentle hand on Namkishi's shoulder. He tensed at the touch, but didn't back away. "Sorry about that harsh scolding, but it was the truth."

"Sometimes I wonder do you think I'm stupid or something Iruka," Namkishi muttered. "Do you not trust my abilities?"

"I trust you, you just simply have a lot more to learn," Iruka corrected. "And besides, there's no reason to over-react and try and jump into action to save Miyaki, the situation is already being handled, and I'm sure he'll be found in no time. So I'd just say sit back and don't worry about it."

Namkishi leered, not quite so sure he trusted this advice.

"More often than not, worrying too much will result in worse things happening, so trust me, Miyaki will be alright."

XXX

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Kisame, Kushina, lunch is… ready?" Itachi began to call, before he saw the odd sight of Kisame crawling around on all fours chasing after a giggling Kushina. He couldn't help it, he just _had _to take a picture, since he may never see such an endearing thing again.

"Got you!" Kisame cried out as he grabbed the little girl and started tickling her, while she was laughing hysterically.

"Ahem,"

Kisame stopped tickling the toddler and looked up at Itachi, and immediately became embarrassed once he realized he'd been caught. "Oh… hey Itachi," he chuckled weakly, face tinted red. "On the bright side, she likes me now I think."

"You two are just so cute…" Itachi remarked, in a rather endearing way.

"Tickle 'Tachi!" she exclaimed, crawling over to her uncle, trying to tickle him with her little fingers. Kisame seemed to like the way she thought, as he started tickling Itachi too, who was secretly very ticklish, but didn't like many people to know it. It'd ruin his image. But Kisame knew it, and now Kushina knew it too as two grown men and a toddler were in a tickle fight on the living room floor.

To someone looking in, it was probably the craziest and most unimaginable thing you would ever see Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame doing, but hey, they were rather bizarre people behind closed doors, and apparently Kushina brought it out of them.

XXX

Miyaki couldn't believe he was actually thinking of going through with this, and Riku couldn't believe he was agreeing… well somewhat. He thought it was a good idea, he _wanted _to do _that _with Miyaki, but he kind of had this looming feeling like someone would find out like his parents or Miyaki's. _But how?_ he asked himself. _We're out in the middle of nowhere, this would be the best time!_

"You're freezing up," Miyaki spoke gently, pulling the brunette close and kissing him deeply.

"Miyaki…"

"Are you nervous?"

Riku really didn't want to admit he was nervous, but it was kind of obvious how he felt. What they had done the one time was one thing, but actually going all the way? His hands that were laying on Miyaki's chest had now gone stiff, as he was contemplating.

"Riku if you're nervous we don't_ have _to do it now,"

"Well no matter what I'm gonna be nervous," he pointed out. "I guess it just depends on whether I feel like I can trust you with the nervous, vulnerable side of me."

"Me too, I'm nervous too,"

"But I trust you like I've trusted no one else before," Riku stated. "Even more than Emi, and she's our teammate, because she hurt you Miyaki."

"Don't worry about it," Miyaki replied, feeling warmth and welcome in Riku's tight embrace, their nearly bare bodies close, skin touching. "I think I needed that to come to my senses anyways, you obviously always cared more than she did… " Riku smiled warmly at that, until Miyaki continued. "Wait a second, what are we going to use for lube though?"

His smile immediately went flat, not only because he had not thought of that, but also because they were in the middle of a serious conversation and he just brings the sex back up again! Ah well, its understandable since they both had two very prominent problems eager to be taken care of.

However, before they could even begin to go back to what they were doing, Riku's sensitive ears picked up on some noises outside.

"Do you hear that?"

"It's probably just an animal or something, don't worry about it," Miyaki dismissed, waving his hand nonchalantly. Riku almost started to believe him, until he heard voices clearly speaking outside. They didn't sound familiar at first, and then Miyaki heard them too, and he started to pick up some of what they were saying.

"Maybe we should head back in the other direction, we've walked pretty far and I'm guessing they're not out here-"

"Its Sasuke! It's mom!" Miyaki exclaimed, in a whisper. He immediately pushed Riku out of the way and started searching around on the wood floor for his clothes. "Where are my shorts?" he asked to no one in particular.

Riku shook his head, muttering to himself, "Couldn't they have shown up an hour from now… thirty minutes…?" Then he started putting on his clothes as well. Maybe it wasn't meant to happen now… after all, who wants their first time to be in a cabin in the middle of the forest? Yeah, it had to be for the best he assured himself.

Once Miyaki had pulled on his shorts, then his shirt and shoes, he immediately ran out of the cabin, leaving Riku momentarily forgotten as he pulled Sasuke into an embrace, taking the man by surprise.

"Miyaki!" Sasuke exclaimed, and Naruto had cried out as well, looking at his son and his friend, who was now walking up behind him. "I missed you so much! And… what the _heck_ were you thinking? Why would you run away like that? Do you have any idea how worried we were? You could've gotten yourself killed out here, or you could've never found your way home!"

Naruto burst out laughing, which Sasuke did not take too kindly to. "Naruto this is freaking serious, our only son was lost and you're _laughing_?"

"I just love your reaction though," Naruto remarked with a smile, taking his son into an embrace.

Riku looked longingly at the loving family. This is the kind of things he longed for, having a little happy family like Miyaki's who genuinely cared for one another, instead of an extansive family like his who had somewhat shallow feelings for one another.

Upon letting go of his parents, Miyaki noticed Riku standing back by himself and noticed his lonely expression. He ran up to the brunette and grasped his hand tightly, before announcing, "Lets go home now, okay?"

Riku nodded before he was dragged off along with Miyaki and they started walking ahead together, much to Naruto and Sasuke's apparent surprise.

"See? _They _hold hands," Naruto pointed out, looking pouty.

"_They _are sixteen years old," he said flatly. "Besides, you and I do much better things anyways."

"Hehe, true," Naruto replied with a grin. "I honestly never knew how much a parent could worry about their kid, until they're gone and you don't know where they are!"

"You didn't look so worried," Sasuke added.

"Because, I didn't want _you _to worry! I was so worried… but at the same time I knew he'd be okay. Does that make any sense?"

"I guess we should've both figured," Sasuke added, before the two men glanced at the two boys walking hand-in-hand ahead of them. "If anything _had _happened, I would imagine Riku would've made sure he's alright."

Looking at the sight before him, Naruto agreed and nodded. They both felt pretty good about this, whatever it was.

XXX

"Itachi, we're ba-"

Sasuke paused mid-sentence when he, Naruto, and Miyaki walked into the living room late that evening, into the somewhat endearing sight of Kushina asleep in Itachi's arms, while he was cuddled up asleep in Kisame's arms.

Miyaki laughed slightly, but Sasuke shushed him. They were all a lot better off asleep anyways, including the grown men.

"I think Uncle Itachi needs his own baby,"

"No Uncle Itachi _doesn't._" Sasuke corrected, thinking of his brother with a kid.

"I think he does," Miyaki replied, smiling at the sight. Then he looked at Sasuke and added, "Then you would have a niece or a nephew of your own."

"Trust me Miyaki, Naruto's are enough on their own."

XXX

Upon arriving home, Riku was suddenly bombarded by his sisters and his little brother, hugging him. He was shocked to say the least; he never imagined that they would actually miss him being around.

"I missed you Riku!" his little brother exclaimed.

His mom came out, smiling, and moved to hug him as well, "Riku we were so worried about you! When Naruto called and said they found you, we were so happy!"

"We? As in, all you guys?" he asked in slight disbelief.

"And your dad too, he missed you," she added with a soft smile.

"He did?"

"Yes he did, he was out looking for you everyday until he heard that they had found you," she explained.

He smiled a bit in gratification. "Okay, well I'm gonna go talk to him."

Riku left his siblings and mother and walked further into the house, until he went down the hall and into the older Hyuuga's study. That's where Neji tended to be when he was thinking and, like he suspected, he was in there, sitting in the big worn black leather chair of his.

He surprised his father by coming up from behind and placing his hands on his shoulders, making him turn around. "Guess you'd rather sit in here and sulk then see your 'long-lost' son huh?"

"I wasn't sulking," Neji replied, taking the comment rather seriously, with a thoughtful look on his face. "However, I was thinking about some of the things that I said to you that admittedly, I shouldn't have said. There was no reason to keep reminding you about that, you already know. And quite honestly, I was worried you wouldn't come back."

"I thought about it," Riku admitted, twiddling his fingers. "_But _at the same time, I kind of felt bad because I dragged Miyaki along and he had people here that loved him that he missed and he really wanted to go home, even though he didn't want to leave me."

"So that's why you came back," Neji said almost as a statement, not as a question, because he had a knowing look on his face. "That was very noble of you."

"I did it because I love him,"

"I think I can see that," Neji agreed, much to Riku's surprise. "I'll just say this, if you want to do whatever you have to do to be with him, if you _really _feel that's what you should do, then I support you. However I can't be held accountable for the main-"

"Thanks dad!" Riku exclaimed, lunging into an embrace with the man, the overgrown sixteen year-old almost in his father's lap as if he were five again. "You don't know how happy this makes me to hear you say that!"

"Its fine, it's fine. But like I said, if the main family decides to do anything against you, there's nothing I can do about it-"

"I don't care~" Riku practically sang, now striding around the room with renewed energy.

Neji actually managed to smile at his eldest son's exuberance. Although he was acting rather ignorantly and foolishly, he hadn't seen him look that happy in a long time, he just hoped it stayed that way…

**To Be Continued...**

**A.N.: I bet you are all mad at me because I didn't make anything happen! (I couldn't bring myself to!) I hope you all loved this chapter and anxiously await more! (Oh and if you get a chance check out some of the stuff on my profile while you're at it *wink*)**

**After writing this chap I kinda want Itachi and Kisame to have a baby moreeee... then I could draw him or her and they would be so cute all together. But I'm not making anymore side stories! (A side story of a side story? Lol, I know you guys are all sick of em.) Still, I could see Itachi trying to sneak his little niece away with him and Sasuke going all murdurous trying to get his daughter back because Kushina is SO cute, lmao.**

**Next chap I'll draw a older picture of Kushina and Misaki.**

**Read and Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **I've had half of this chapter written for about three months now, I just had to finish it and now I'm not even totally satisfied but I want to get what I have posted and everything to make up for my long absence. Sorry, I hate making you guys wait but between graduation and getting ready for college and stuff I've been busy, but here you go! (Sorry if it ends in an odd spot but the next chapter will be much better.)

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twenty One: Blossoming Romance, Young and Old**

Two years later, life in the Uchiha-Uzumaki household fell into a comfortable pace. Miyaki was now eighteen, finally an adult, while little Kushina was only three years old, more talkative than her brother. As she got older, it seemed as though Kushina's clothing, of all things, became like a little war between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke liked dressing his little girl in dignified deep blues and purples, and sometime reds as well. Naruto liked adorning the little girl in bright oranges and bubblegum pinks and mint greens, and loved dressing her in anything that had frogs on it. It seemed as though little Kushina shared her father's affliction for frogs, and carried around her little pink frog blanket anywhere she went. You could _not _keep that thing away from Kushina, she would throw a fit.

The only little girl of the household got _so _spoiled, especially by Naruto. The way that Miyaki clung to Sasuke, Kushina clung to Naruto, she was a regular little daddy's girl and the way that Miyaki asked questions, Kushina loved to _talk._ Now that she had a rather increased vocabulary (from when she was one, anyway) she talked more than ever.

Every once in awhile, Itachi would show up with his shark-man in tow, which Sasuke loathed every minute of. Even through Naruto's convincing that it was the right thing to do to let his brother visit, Naruto really didn't care for it much either (it put a hamper on his sex life.) He came to solicit his home again, and Sasuke decided to use that to his advantage.

"We're going on a vacation," Sasuke announced one evening, as he was in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner while Itachi sat at the counter. "And _you _can watch Kushina for me."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, before speaking, "You are the younger brother, you can't order me to do anything, however I will watch little Kushina regardless, but what about Miyaki, where will he be?"

"I guess he'll just… be left to his own devices. I'm not sure what he's going to be doing," Sasuke replied. He had to fight the urge to want to keep tabs on Miyaki all the time but, he was an adult now and quite frankly as Naruto put it, he had to cut the umbilical cord unless they wanted another repeat of last time. So they mutually agreed to stop treating Miyaki like a kid so much who couldn't make his own decisions.

"Itachi… You've gained weight," Sasuke stated, looking at his usually somewhat thin brother who had actually gained a significant amount of weight, he just didn't want to say anything about it. Because he knew Itachi wasn't going to say anything about it, and if he wouldn't Kisame probably wouldn't say anything either. But then again, he might. Regardless, Sasuke didn't need them to, he knew what was going on here. Itachi wouldn't own up to it until someone put it out in the open, or until it became painfully obvious. Although it already was. Even Kushina had said before, while hugging her uncle's belly, "Uncle 'Tachi, you're fat."

"Hm, what about it?" Itachi replied coolly, leering suspiciously at Sasuke.

"Its kind of funny, considering I haven't seen you last about six months ago. It's funny what can happen in six months, hm?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, little brother,"

Sasuke smirked, before retorting, "I hope you have fun."

"I'm not sure in what life do you think this is _fun_. I'd rather run to the bowels of hell and back than be sick and miserable all the time, and have some child feeding off of me on a regular basis. And you did this _twice_- I think you enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you?" Itachi spat, sounding rather hostile although towards whom Sasuke wasn't sure. At the same time, Itachi was thinking of Kisame, and thinking of cutting him off. Quite frankly, he was getting annoyed of his horny ass and only came to "visit" just so there would be someone to stop him in case he tried to mutilate the man. He liked the idea of having his own little Kushina around, but he didn't know the process was going to be so frustrating, it made him homicidal and somewhat emotional. And Itachi was _not _an extremely emotional person. "I keep wondering what made this happen."

"Must be a family thing, I don't know. Its better not to ask too many questions," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm not enjoying it at all, I feel enormous,"

"You look enormous,"

"…Thanks a lot,"

"No seriously you do. How many months are you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged in response. "Well you look huge. God-forbid you have twins, I don't want anymore twin nephews or nieces. Oh and if you have a girl, you should name her Kisachi."

"_God_ Sasuke, I hope you're kidding,"

Sasuke smirked looking at his fat older brother. You could say that this was revenge enough.

XXX

Miyaki and Riku's relationship was going well still, even after two years. Technically before, the two really didn't have a relationship but now they're actually boyfriends.

"Oh and guess what? Me and Harumi are engaged," Namkishi announced to Miyaki, Riku, and Shimi who were sitting on the railing of the bridge one afternoon. Shimi had been holding Kushina in her arms while Riku was holding the now four year-old Seiji.

"Uh, way to blow us out of the water there cuz," Miyaki stated, looking somewhat dumbfounded.

"Are you serious?" Riku questioned. "I mean, you know, you don't seem like the committing type."

"Well I am. I am twenty now, and I want to start a family with my love Harumi Lee, and we will have one of those little outside flower garden weddings like she wants, because Chika Akimichi and her mom said they'd supply the flowers and crap. Then she will become Mrs. Harumi Hatake… kind of has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" he explained, grinning.

The group leaning along the bridge immediately began laughing, except for the little kids who didn't really get what was so funny.

"This is not funny, I'm serious!" Namkishi yelled. "I've been with Harumi for how many years now? Ever since I was like fourteen? That's like six years, just as long as Kinamshi had been with Izanagi! So why wouldn't you guys take me seriously?"

"You don't seem like the committing type, honestly," Shimi pointed out.

"I've been with the girl for six years!"

"Well, then I guess you really do love her huh?" Miyaki said sweetly. "I wish you guys luck anyways."

"_Thank you!_" Namkishi said.

"You guys just seem kinda young to start a family though, does that mean that you're gonna have kids too?" Miyaki asked.

"Not like, _soon_, I guess. Although Iruka always said that ninjas usually have kids pretty young, but I don't want any yet," Namkishi explained. "But I'd _love_ to be with Harumi forever, honest. Plus I'd have the prettiest wife in all of Konoha."

"It's true, Harumi really is pretty," Miyaki agreed, and Riku nodded. The girl was tall, lean, fair-skinned and had that gorgeous long jet-black hair and big emerald-green eyes, making her easily the prettiest future wife in Konoha. Namkishi felt lucky.

XXX

As the two boys were walking through the park together later that day, respective siblings' hand in hand, Miyaki pondered, "You know, have you ever thought of who you wanted to be with forever?"

"Yeah," Riku replied simply, his hand ghosting over the other boy's.

"But what about family though…? To be honest, I never thought of it but looking at Nam and Harumi and thinking of them being husband and wife kind of made me think, they're gonna start a family one day. Are we going to too?" Miyaki asked, looking up at the slightly taller boy expectantly.

"I think it's too soon to tell for sure, but I'm certain we will one day. For right now though… I'm still looking after my little brothers and sisters, and trying to be good role models for them so they grow up well," Riku explained.

"That's good, I wanna be a good role model for Kushina too, and for my little cousins," he agreed with a grin. "You know… do you think it's weird my family is like this? Like with the guys having kids and stuff."

"Hm, you know, it's kinda weird but kinda fun at the same time. It makes you all unique. Do you think it would happen to you?" Riku asked with a laugh.

"Getting pregnant? Hopefully no time soon, I don't wanna have any kids now!" Miyaki exclaimed, looking slightly panicked. "That's why Uncle Iruka is always saying to be especially carefuu- ahh!"

The young Uchiha exclaimed as Riku suddenly lifted him up for no reason, and he turned totally red. In the deeper part of the park trail luckily no one was around but their little siblings, who both found Miyaki's embarrassment funny. He however hated it when Riku lifted him up like that; it was just one of those things that kind of made him feel subconsciously like the "woman" because he was so easily hoisted up. At the same time, he kind of liked it, he felt so comfortable in the Hyuuga's arms.

"What are you doing this for?" Miyaki asked.

"For fun," Riku said with a smirk, before twirling around with him.

Miyaki started laughing as well, before he clung tighter to that warm body that was his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder. "Mmm-kay," he muttered, his face buried in the cloth of the other's shirt, breathing in the familiar scent of him, mixed with the outside. It was weird, comfortable, but weird. It made him wonder if he could ask… "Riku can I ask you something-"

But he was cut off by the pleading of the two little kids to be swung around now as well, and he whispered a, "We'll talk at your house," before putting him down and lifting the three and four year-old in each arm and spinning them around as well. "…And besides… what is there to worry about being careful, if we never do anything?" he chuckled.

"Don't joke like that!" Miyaki said with a pout and a slight blush of shyness. "We will, just uh…"

"You're just really nervous huh?"

"Its not even that! Have you noticed that despite how old we are, the total lack of privacy we have?" Miyaki pointed out. "I really don't wanna do it at my parent's house, because someone's always there, either Sasuke or Naruto or my Uncle Itachi or Aunt Nami… because Kushina is there! And if I'm supposed to be watching her by myself one day, I certainly can't be having sex in the next room with her there, it's awkward!" he explained in further detail, saying the last part in a hushed tone as Riku had put the kids back on the ground as they continued to walk.

"Hm you're right, because my mom is almost always home, and my brother and sisters are just around. There's nowhere far enough in the Hyuuga complex to where we could be by ourselves, not even my room is safe," Riku said with a sigh, before laughing, "I wonder if our parents had nearly this much trouble trying to sneak around their parents?"

Thinking about the fact that neither of his parents _had _parents, Miyaki supposed not. "Technically we're adults now, there's no need to sneak and do it exactly, I just kind of don't want them to find out, its embarrassing."

"What if we got our own apartment together?"

Miyaki's smile grew at the idea. "I'd like to, I'd like it a lot. Let's do it! We have enough money and everything, and if we pool it together we can have enough for rent and stuff!" the Uchiha exclaimed, which caused the kids to look up at the ecstatic boy curiously. Miyaki then linked his arm with Riku's and clung to him, causing Riku to walk clumsily for a second as he looked at the grinning young man beside him.

"Then we can start looking as soon as possible," Riku suggested. "I can't wait until we do… It'll be fun."

"Can we visit?" The two kids asked, smiling cutely as they walked side by side.

"Sure, we'll let you guys spend the night and everything!"

XXX

Kisame walked into the living room, holding a plate of sushi in one hand (1), and a glass of water in the other. It wasn't exactly the best snack he could conjure up, but Itachi had been sleeping for awhile and was probably hungry, plus he didn't know when Miyaki would be back to make an actual dinner. Never before did Itachi sleep so much, he must take like two or three naps a day, yet he can hardly sleep through the night. He'd developed odd habits like eating strange things, like coffee and pickles for breakfast, and when Itachi had a craving for something, you had better get it right away. Kisame even made the mistake of saying how he was tired, especially of taking care of Itachi, and got majorly bitched out, him saying things like "You insensitive asshole! As long as I'm putting out you don't have any problem with me, but as soon as I ask for something then you automatically need a fucking break? I'm the one that needs a fucking break, a break from carrying _your _little parasite around inside me Kisame! But do I get a break? No! I have to do this shit for nine months you bastard, _you _did this to me!"- and it just continued on. He learned the hard way that it was just a lot easier to let him wear himself out, nod and agree in the appropriate places, argue back and it'll go on for almost twice as long.

He put the small snack on the coffee table before kissing Itachi to try and wake him up. Waking Itachi up while pregnant was, in not so nice terms, akin to waking up a hibernating grizzly bear so you could get your head bitten off (was Sasuke so wrong for comparing his brother to such?) But, Kisame liked playing the good guy when it came to Itachi and figured he needed to eat. He would never do this for anyone else in his life time.

"Kisame…" Itachi groaned, stirring from his sleep-like trance. "Do you have any milk?"

"Milk?" he questioned in surprise. When the hell did Itachi drink milk?

"Yes Kisame, milk. As in the kind that comes from a cow, nothing white that comes from _you_,"

"That's a shame because you used to like it so much," he said with a grin and a chuckle.

"I just wanted to beat you to the punch of making another disgusting "I've got that _right here_" joke that would succeed in pissing me off. And remember, I don't need to be able to walk to be able to torture you if you start pissing me off," Itachi reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll go get the milk, be back in a second,"

When Kisame headed back into the kitchen, Itachi thought aloud, "Hell, if I could've prevented this from happening I would gladly swallow, every time."

**To Be Continued...**

**(1) Cannabalism! Lol I had to say it.**

**A.N. So yep I decided to do it, because I wanted to bend the laws of physics more and have Itachi have a baby because its cute. And yaoi fangirls will bend reality for things 'kawaii'. :) So if anyone has cute name ideas I'm open to suggestions, boy or girl names whatever you come up with.**

**Sorry this chapter sucked and was so long coming but my life is getting somewhat busier now that I'm a "grown-up" so I might not be able to update as quickly as before but I'll try to get chapters posted in a timely manner and all from now on, hope you all enjoy and thanks for continuing to read even though I'm a slow updater *bows*.**

**Read and Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **So here comes my latest excuse for why the hell i'm updating this story so slow: okay well it's not really an excuse but I'm going to college soon, 8 days to be exact, so there's a lot to prepare for, I hope i'll have time to update while I'm there! But here you go, I hope you guys LOVE this chapter, it's been a long time coming!

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twenty Two: Riku's and Miyaki's**

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Yes…"

"Absolutely sure?"

"_Yes…"_

"Because you know if you think this is too soon for you, you can always wait a couple more-"

"I'll be _fine_! Don't worry!"

Naruto couldn't help but hold back a snicker at Sasuke's reluctance to let their no longer little boy leave. They had just finished moving everything into Riku and Miyaki's little one-bedroom, and judging by all the furniture they got from their relatively wealthy families, they cleaned up nicely.

"Naruto if you know what's good for you, you would stop laughing at me," Sasuke threatened, before adding, "Just think of how you'll be when Kushina leaves home."

"My little princess isn't going to ever leave her daddy will she?" he chided the little red head.

She grinned widely and shook her head vigorously, before clinging tighter to her dad whom was holding her.

"We'll see," Sasuke muttered under his breath. He could just imagine her as a teenager, like Ino and Sakura were. Okay… hopefully not like Ino and Sakura, but from his experience teenage girls were generally a lot bitchier, for lack of a better word, towards their parents and anyone in general. She would probably be loud and chatty, fashion forward or something, have a figure… that would be their worst nightmare. _Boy-crazy_… oh Kami, he didn't even want to think about teenage Kushina, since teenage Misaki wasn't that bad. He had one crush, and the worst thing they ever had to discuss was wet dreams, while Kushina would probably be beating off the local boys with a bat, and not to mention one day she'll have to start her… oh _Kami…_ "You just better enjoy her while she's cute and little and not hormonal," Sasuke reminded Naruto, after having to think of having period talk with their daughter. Maybe Sakura can do that for him…

"Everything will be fine," assured Miyaki. He gestured toward Riku before adding, "Me and Riku will be here together, no one can hurt us, what could go wrong? If I need anything I'll just come home, but I'll be fine!"

"Alright…" Sasuke gave in.

"I know you're not acting like this because you don't think I can take care of myself, you're acting like this because you'll miss me," Miyaki stated with a cocky grin.

"Ah don't get ahead of yourself now, we still have Kushina to take care of," Sasuke countered with a smirk. "After all you're all grown up now right? You don't need your mama and your daddy anymore…" The raven concluded by giving his oldest a hug, before saying, "Come visit any time."

"I will," Miyaki promised.

Handing Kushina over to Sasuke, Naruto gave Miyaki a hug as well before adding in a hushed tone, "Behave yourself now," he teased.

"I _will_," he somewhat groaned in that annoyed teenager tone.

"No I'm serious! Try not to have any wild house parties to where the authorities have to be called, or get drunk and pass out in the park because you can't hold your liquor, or have any crazy sex orgies with your friends. Or uh, damn what else do teenagers do these days? Goddamn it I'm old…!"

"Dad you're not old!" Miyaki exclaimed.

"Either way, just don't do anything crazy, or let Sasuke find out at least… He will have a conniption and drag your ass home quicker than, well, a ninja! Don't test him, he'll do it," Naruto concluded with a laugh before turning back to his companion who was now glaring at him suspiciously.

"_Dad…" _Miyaki whined. Riku, who was standing beside Miyaki at the moment was grinning at Miyaki's obvious distress. Miyaki, as much as he loves his parents, was starting to get really annoyed by the fact they wouldn't leave already. So he decided to hurry the process along. "You guys are welcome to stop by anytime okay?" he said, as he began shooing them towards the door. "Love you."

"Love you too!" chimed in an enthusiastic Kushina and Naruto, and an not-so-eager Sasuke.

Once they were out of the apartment, he promptly shut the door and locked it, before leaning against the door exhaustedly.

"So, which one of those things that your dad said not to do you want to do first?" Riku asked at last, jokingly.

"We are not throwing a party, getting drunk, or having a sex orgy!" Miyaki exclaimed.

"Who said anything about having to have an orgy?" Riku replied with a smirk, closing the gap between him and Miyaki quickly. His hands wrapped around the small waist as he pulled the younger raven closer for a heated kiss, one they didn't get to enjoy due to lack of privacy… until now.

"Oh… I didn't know your first course of action was to jump my bones the second we were alone either," Miyaki teased.

"You know you were hoping I would,"

"Indeed I was," he agreed, before the heated tongue battle continued, as Riku pressed Miyaki against the door, deepening the kiss. His knee rubbed against Miyaki's crotch, getting him nice and turned on almost immediately.

Riku started sucking on Miyaki's neck, before the young Uchiha started whining about, "You and these hickies again," however his tone of voice didn't exactly encourage Riku to stop either.

The brunette's hands slid under Miyaki's t-shirt, feeling his soft skin, and then his abs, before sliding up to tease now hardened nipples. After playing with Miyaki a bit, he slid the shirt up so he could lick the hardened nubs with his tongue, evoking a moan from the Uchiha.

Startling them both, there was a hard, rapid knock at the front door before the familiar yell of, "Little cuz! I brought games and snacks to celebrate your new place, lets hang!"

Riku's hands immediately left Miyaki's body, much to his disappointment, and the shock caused both of the teens to go flaccid almost immediately.

"Guess it was too good to be true," Miyaki groaned, to where only Riku could hear, before pulling his shirt down and smoothing it out. He opened the door then to see none else than his twin cousins, along with Izanagi, Chika Akimichi, Harumi Lee, and Shiori Nara.

"Well, we can check 'wild party' off the list," Riku announced, jokingly.

XXXXX

Music was cranked up on the radio, while everyone was taking turns playing Namkishi's newest racing game. Surprisingly, as delicate as Harumi seemed to be as his fiancee, she had no problem playing games with the boys and Nam just thought it was the sexiest thing when she could beat them all and boast about it.

Chika and Shiori were eating snacks and talking, while Kinamshi, Riku, Izanagi, and Harumi were busy playing the latest round of racing now. Miyaki and Namkishi were sitting back, watching them all when the blonde remarked, "So, I guess you two wasted no time huh?" as he lightly smacked the side of Miyaki's neck.

"What do you mean, we didn't do anything… yet anyways," Miyaki muttered, turning his head away in embarrassment. He started to add how it was his fault, but he didn't feel like being spiteful. He was glad that his family and friends were proud of him for growing up and getting his own place but, he just wanted to be able to enjoy it with his boyfriend. In peace.

"Miyaki you are always so sneaky," Namkishi remarked with a grin. "But, you're probably going to enjoy being your own man now, I know I am. No more mom weirding out on me, no more dad spying on me because mom told him to, and no more Iruka nagging me to clean up and shit."

"But you're getting married right? Isn't Harumi just going to do all that stuff now?" Miyaki asked.

"Yeah, but there's one key difference that makes her nagging me more tolerable than my parents nagging me: she's hot. Plain and simple. I can _live _with her,"

"I'm glad you found someone you can live with… do you think you'll ever get on each others nerves though?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess it happens but if you can live together, you can live together and get past that stuff I guess," Namkishi explained.

"Wow that's a real grown up way of looking at it-"

"Namki! Come play next so everyone can see you get your ass kicked~" Harumi called her fiance over, and he jumped up, and ran over to the couch where everyone else was in front of the TV, leaving Miyaki alone.

The teen Uchiha let out a sigh and just watched everyone else play videogames and spectate. Yelling, laughing, throwing popcorn and candy at someone when they got into arguments, playfully of course, and loud music playing on top of all of this. Its not that he didn't find his friends fun but… he had pretty much no say in this. Wouldn't being independent include a bit of… aloneness? He just wanted to relax!

XXXXXX

It was about three in the morning when the last of them left.

Miyaki was annoyed and exhausted, never before did he realize his similarity to Sasuke when it came to people being around too much. Usually, he was bright and friendly, like Naruto. But today, he quite simply didn't want them around, especially for _that _long. But Riku had been enjoying it all and he was in no hurry for everyone to leave, nor did he notice Miyaki's unusual withdrawal from his friends.

Miyaki was even more annoyed when he realized how _dirty_ the small apartment had gotten in those hours. Unknown to most, he was actually a bit of a compulsive neat-freak (or became as such the older he got) because oddly, of the fact that his house was never dirty under Sasuke's watch. In those regards he actually became a bit of a mini-Sasuke because he was _used_ to living in a clean home. And this wasn't going to cut it.

He was mopping the kitchen floor, due to food crumbs and liquids being dropped on it several times over the course of the evening, even some pizza residue had to be scrubbed off. Riku walked into the kitchen, questioning sleepily, "Miyaki, why are you cleaning so late? Just leave it… we'll do it in the morning," he concluded with a yawn.

"It's going to drive me crazy if I have to wake up to something like this," he sighed, not looking at the brunette.

"But it's been a long day, you just need to relax-"

"I will once I clean this place up. You can go to sleep if you want," the raven stated.

"I'm not about to let you stay up all night and clean by yourself. Look I'll help you, but I just want you to relax for a bit okay?" Riku requested, inching closer and embracing the stubborn teen.

Miyaki reluctantly dropped the mop, and before he knew it the strong Riku hoisted him up and carried him to the small room they shared, leaving the messy kitchen and living room, for the morning.

Leaving the lights off, he came in the room tossing Miyaki on the bed before crawling in beside him. He whispered, "Are you going to relax now?"

"I'm mad at you Riku,"

The brunette looked somewhat startled, "Why?"

"Because… I really didn't want to spend a lot of time with other people today, I wanted to be able to enjoy my new place with you, that was the whole point of us getting it. And you sure weren't in any hurry for them to go away-"

"Look I wanted to do that too, but they're our friends and just wanted to give us a little housewarming party, I felt it would be rude to turn them away. So I let they stay and I enjoyed myself, I don't understand why you couldn't too," Riku explained, still laying beside Miyaki, giving him chaste kisses along his neck in between talking.

"…Because I wanted us to finally have our moment alone," Miyaki admitted.

"If its any consolation we're finally alone now," Riku pointed out with a sneaky smirk, crawling closer to the Uchiha, now kissing him deeply to where Miyaki would have no choice but to give in.

Forgetting his annoyance of the day behind them, Miyaki gave in to Riku's whims and kissed him back intensely, as the brunette moved to straddle the raven as he pressed closer.

Continuing where they left off earlier, Riku slid his hands under Miyaki's t-shirt again, lifting it over his head and tossing it to the side as he revealed a lean, muscled body. He took his time, leaving light butterfly kisses all over before taking his tongue to the Uchiha's pink nubs once again. Miyaki was visibly becoming more relaxed by the minute as Riku did numbers to his body, and he hadn't even touched him _there _yet.

"Riku, you're killing me," Miyaki remarked, as his cock was hard but the brunette was doing everything to avoid it. He tried to rub his body against Riku's, but the way he was straddling him wouldn't allow Miyaki to move. "_Riku_…"

The other teen chuckled, he liked seeing Miyaki like this surprisingly, and he enjoyed teasing him. "Yes Miyaki?"

"Would you _please_ do something, before I go mad?"

"Do what now?"

"First I want your clothes off," Miyaki all but ordered, before pushing Riku back up, off of him, before he took the Hyuuga's shirt off as well, stopping to admire well-sculpted muscles. "Before we do anything I want to be able to see my sexy Riku," he explained, unbuttoning his jeans now letting the pants fall to the floor.

"Hm I think I _like _this new bossy Miyaki, tell me more," Riku whispered seductively, before running his tongue along the shell of his ear. He started sliding off the raven's pants and underwear, releasing his hard cock from the confines of the fabric.

"Let's do it now,"

"Miyaki, have you ever heard of foreplay?" Riku laughed softly, as his hands ran across sensitive skin on Miyaki's torso, causing delightful shivers and goosebumps. "You need to be more patient…" he murmured, before nuzzling that pale, soft neck of his.

"We'll have plenty of time to be patient _later_," Miyaki whined, because frankly Riku was driving him insane teasing him so.

"As you wish, Miyaki," Riku replied with a smirk, his hand finding Miyaki's arousal, the brunette letting out a gasp at the sudden contact. There was no more room for complaining as Riku was toying with his pert nipples with his tongue, while his hand was stroking Miyaki's hard-on. He loved this, the dual contact was amazing, and this was the first time Riku had done so. But, if his mouth was going to be anywhere, he knew where he wanted it to be.

"Aah, _lower_ Riku…" Miyaki panted.

Riku left more light kisses as he made his way down Miyaki's torso, his tongue stopping to dip into his naval. It wasn't like Riku wasn't painfully hard himself by now with anticipation but, at the same time he was really enjoying this game of teasing Miyaki.

"_Lower…"_

Riku finally complied as his tongue shyly tasted the head of his lover's cock, making Miyaki moan slightly at his arousal finally getting some long-wanted attention. Then, as his hand started working the base of his cock, he took as much as he could of Miyaki in his mouth. Neither of them were necessarily experts when it came to this, but Riku always told Miyaki he was arguably the best. Given that Miyaki is the only one who'd ever given him a blow job though… that argument is a bit invalid.

"_Rikuuu," _Miyaki groaned, starting to lose his self control. He loved it when Riku did this, and he started acting very wanton and needy when he was aroused, yet he could care less at this point. Riku enjoyed hearing his moans anyways, he loved hearing Miyaki call his name, it made him feel so wanted. Hearing Miyaki moan his name made his own cock jump with excitement at the fact he was actually going to be inside the boy soon… he could hardly wait any longer.

Riku's mouth finally neglected the raven's needy cock, and Miyaki let out a little whimper at the loss, but Riku had to stop before the boy came. He didn't want them to cum until he was actually inside him.

He grabbed some lube that was sitting inside the bedside drawer, and coated some fingers with it before starting to prod at the other teen's tight entrance.

Miyaki was a little shocked at first, it was such an odd sensation, to have someone's fingers in his ass. According to Kinamshi, it was supposed to hurt, especially your first time, however Miyaki didn't think it bothered him much at all yet.

"How does it feel?" Riku questioned, concerned.

"Odd… at first,"

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, concerned.

Miyaki nodded and almost immediately he felt another finger slide inside him. This time, as Riku was stretching the raven beneath him as he remembered hearing Kinamshi recount before during the days when he and Miyaki were curious, Miyaki could feel it now, slightly painful. Naturally of course, but as the slight sting ebbed away, he felt a burst of pleasure when Riku hit the right spot, arching back slightly and letting out a moan.

"Did I do good?" he asked nervously, although unnecessarily, given the expression on the other boy he figured he did. "Are you ready now?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Miyaki replied teasingly, "You're much bigger."

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Riku assured him, before placing a kiss on the young Uchiha's pink lips.

Before he knew it, Miyaki definitely felt something much bigger pushing inside of his stretched entrance. This hurt a lot more, and Riku could definitely tell, given that the boy's nails were now digging into his back as he braced himself. The brunette gave him a moment to adjust to this foreign feeling of being filled, while kissing him more comfortingly, before Miyaki uttered, "I'm ready…"

Both of them now were having feelings and thoughts running through their head of nervousness, but they can't turn back now they'd already gone this far. Also, neither one wanted to let the other boy down, while still just the feeling of having each other this close was comforting. They were nervous because of their first time but yet… they could get through it because of their love for one another.

Once Riku was as far in as he could go, he slid out slowly before thrusting again. Soon, he had his own rhythm going and Miyaki didn't think it hurt anymore. He was panting now, clearly enjoying it, actually crying out demands of, "faster!" to the brunette.

Riku complied, slightly becoming more sure of himself, fulfilling the requests of his dark-haired lover, just to hear the sweet cries he loves. And when he happened to thrust particularly deep, he let out in a breathy moan, "_Riku!_" and those nails clenched at his back again, pulling the brunette closer so he could hit that same spot again.

"Miyaki!… _Miyaki _you feel so _good!_" Riku confessed in the heat of the moment. "I don't know how much longer I'll…"

"Me either!" he panted, clearly getting close to his orgasm.

The young Hyuuga moaned as he once more buried himself in that heated bliss that was his boyfriend, hitting the spot that drove Miyaki crazy. Once he thrust into him once more, Miyaki finally lost it, crying out as he experienced one of the best orgasms he ever had in his young life. Riku went over the edge as well, Miyaki tightening around his cock sending him into blissful orgasm as well.

Once the two were done riding out wave after wave of bliss, they came down, back to the real word, panting and now exhausted.

The boys were so tired they just thought 'screw it' to the idea of taking a shower now, despite the fact they were glistening with sweat and sticky from Miyaki's cum. Or in his case, filled with Riku's as well. But, at this moment they couldn't be bothered as they just lay there in the bed, sheets and blankets askew, basking in post-coital bliss as they were in each others arms. Only thought in their heads was that they'd finally 'did it' and it was _amazing. _

"I love you so much Miyaki… I'm glad that we got to share this together," Riku confessed, embracing the teen from where he was laying behind him, giving him a chaste kiss.

It was several moments before the brunette disappointingly realized that Miyaki wasn't responding. He glanced over at the teen to see his sleeping visage. He sighed, _Leave it to Miyaki to fall asleep right after their first time_… he thought. It _was_ almost four in the morning though, so he decided to give his sleepy lover a break and instead snuggle up with him and join him in dream land…

XXXXXXXX

Almost like some kids with the excitement of a new toy, or a pair of newlyweds whom only just figured this whole sex thing out, the two of them spent the following morning screwing around every moment they got the chance, whether they were just playing around or what have you.

Riku was woken up to the pleasure of being blown by Miyaki, in which initially he thought he had been _dreaming_, before waking up to find the man of his dreams going down on him. And boy, did Riku love it when Miyaki went down on him… he loved the feeling of it and seeing it.

After the brunette came however, they became reminded of the fact that they were both already sticky enough from the previous nights activities and needed a hot shower ASAP. So, Riku and Miyaki decided to hop in the shower together like they liked to do from time to time, scrubbing each other sensually. In no time at all, the scrubbing led to touching, and the touching just led to even more touching and kissing and groping before they were back at square one.

Finally clean two hours later, Miyaki then went into the kitchen to begin making a wonderful breakfast spread. As he was making the pancakes, Riku snuck up behind him to grope the young Uchiha in his favorite thing ever: that apron of his that just turned him on in so many ways. Before Miyaki knew it, they were making out against the kitchen counter, only to eventually be interrupted by the sound of the smoke detector going off. Needless to say, Miyaki was pissed about the wasted pancakes, and threatened that if Riku started seducing him while he was cooking again, he would get a good swatting with the spatula.

He wasn't going to bother him in the kitchen again… until lunch anyways.

The two were messing around on the couch again pre-lunchtime before there was a knock on the door. Cursing whomever it was if they didn't have a good reason for bothering them, Miyaki zipped his jeans and straightened his shirt, pulling it over his arousal which was pretty much gone by then anyways, and opened the door. It was his cousin Namkishi, naturally, with his tendency for terrible timing.

And, naturally, before he says anything else, he looks at Miyaki one good time before stating bluntly, "Looks like _somebody_ got a good fucking."

Naturally, Riku laughed, Miyaki turned tomato red, and, naturally, he was good and humiliated.

**To Be Continued...**

**On one note: I was thinking at the risk of dragging this story out slightly MORE... (like I keep trying NOT to but end up doing anyways...) I feel like i should add a chapter or two later of some of Naruto & Sasuke's experiences raising Kushina as well... since it would only be fair after all XP Plus I love this story. I kind of like dragging it out, although I was trying to end it before college started because IDK if i'll have the chance to update as much but we'll see...**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers I really appreciate you all!**

**Read and Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry guys, I've been so behind on my fanfics but I really do want to come back to writing more regularly lol. I havent been very motivated lately, college is shit and I broke up with my first boyfriend... but yeah I'm still finishing this story! You can say this happening kind of helped me emphathize w/ Shimi in this chapter. I was kind of iffy about this chapter and went from nt wanting it to happen, from wating something else to happen, to just figuring this chapter needed to happen, to get some back baggage from the story, tie up some loose ends, so sorry for my rambling and sorry if it sucks but i rewrote it twice! Lol, enjoy all!

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twenty Three: Friends and Talks**

On a lazy Sunday afternoon, Miyaki was laying in bed, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, just relaxing and letting time pass him by. He had no worries, no work or commitments to worry about today. No missions, no babysitting, no appointments, nothing. The only thing that would make this day better is if he were cuddling with his Riku right now… whom unfortunately did have work to attend to that day.

Being as that they only just recently moved in together, as far as their sex life went it was like from zero to sixty in a matter of days. They usually messed around at least twice a day, they were like newlyweds on a honeymoon. But right now, Miyaki's body was physically frustrated because he was horny and there was no Riku in sight, and he probably wouldn't be back until this evening.

He rolled onto his stomach, face in the pillow, and let out a loud, muffled growl of frustration. Leave it to him to enjoy sex so much that he couldn't go a day without it.

Looking out the window at the rain drizzling down, sliding down the glass in thin streams, he thought of how perfect it would be if Riku were here fucking him like he should be. Miyaki idly wondered how would life be if they could spend the rest of it in bed?

On a day like today, especially… just him, laying on his back, making out slow with deep, erotic kisses. Riku's touch, sending little shocks of arousal throughout his skin. Miyaki's hand made its way to his hardening cock as he imagined it was his lover, touching him, grinding up against his body, trying to get him all worked up. Just the thought alone was getting him pretty worked up. His free hand idly traced circles around his nipples, imagining it was Riku's wet tongue there. That was one of the brunette's favorite things to do to him, apparently.

Miyaki bit his lip, before moaning into the pillow as he stroked his cock faster. As long as his eyes were closed, he could almost believe it was Riku. In the back of his mind, he started to wonder _are you really this desperate? _Thinking about it, he figured yes, he was this bored and horny and desperate for his boyfriend to jack off and imagine it was him.

"Ahh, fuck… yesss," he panted, getting closer to his orgasm.

Before he could however, he heard a voice he recognized call his name… a voice that certainly wasn't his boyfriend.

"Miyaki?" called the voice of his sweet, best friend Shimi.

He immediately stopped what he was doing and sat up quickly, before remembering he hadn't had any boxers on because he usually didn't sleep in them, and turned bright red. Shimi squeaked in surprise and covered her eyes as Miyaki tried to hurry and get a clean pair of underwear out of his drawer.

"Shimi? How did you get in here?" Miyaki asked, now donning a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt. He idly wondered why he was so embarrassed to be naked around her, since they used to see each other naked all the time when they were younger, taking baths together and such.

"The door was open so I let myself in," she explained, standing awkwardly in the doorway, obviously very interested in her shoes.

"Ahh," was all he could reply. Damn Riku for leaving the door unlocked, she damn near gave him a heart attack… and worst of all, he wondered how much could she have heard of his jacking off?

By the way she was standing there, blushing, probably a lot.

"You can sit here if you want," he offered, patting the spot beside him on the bed.

She complied, striding over with her long, gorgeous legs. He noticed that the sixteen year-old was wearing rather tight army green pants… or were they leggings?… that showed off her legs. And her ass, as well. He always felt guilty when he started ogling her, but its like the older she got the more he couldn't help it sometimes. He got the impression that sometimes she would purposely dress sexier, especially with the tight black tank top that she was wearing along with it, showing off what little bit of a chest she had, not that she was particularly blessed in the boob department, but she was about average anyways. Miyaki knew he really needed to stop looking at his best friend that way.

"I just wanted to hang out for a little while, I wasn't busy so I figured you weren't either," Shimi explained as she sat on the bed. "Well… obviously not," she hinted, giving Miyaki a look.

"I was bored!" Miyaki exclaimed in defense.

"Is that what guys typically do when they get bored?"

"Eh more or less, you have to understand that dude's cocks require a lot of attention, otherwise they won't leave you alone," he joked.

"I bet they do," she giggled. "Not that I would know or anything."

"Good! Because I don't want any guys going after my Shimi that I don't know about!"

"_Miyakiiii_ I'm sixteen, you're starting to sound like my dad," she said with a pout.

"Still, you're too pretty to have any old shinobi trying to come after you, they have to be good enough for you," Miyaki explained to the girl.

"Well don't worry," she sighed, "It's not like there's a long line of dudes waiting to get with _Shiori_ anyways. Most dudes like Shizuka better."

"Really?" Miyaki exclaimed, genuinely shocked by that revelation.

"Yeah, she's thinner than I am. For some reason I'm not really built like mom and Shizuka and it pisses me off. I gained a lot of weight I think."

_Yeah! In all the right places… _He thought, looking at the voluptuously curved teen and wondering were these dudes she's referring to absolute idiots. Sure, she wasn't as thin as she used to be and doesn't really have a petite figure like her mother and sister, but she's got sexy hips, long legs, and a nice ass! Guys her age are so weird…

"Well, don't let it get you down, if you care what I think at all, I think you're sexy, and I don't see how other guys can't see that as well," Miyaki comforted the girl.

Shimi looked genuinely surprised to hear him say that, before she blushed and remarked, "Oh but you're my friend, you're just saying that to make me feel better…"

"Of course not, you really are!"

"Oh…" she spoke, still blushing. She grabbed one of the pillows and laid back on the bed, before looking up at Miyaki again.

He was starting to feel bad because all this talk about her body was making him start to have inappropriate thoughts again. And the way she was laying there was just incredibly hot as well. Hell, it was making him hot…

"Miyaki, I wish I could find someone who loves me like Riku loves you," she commented.

"Well that's all in due time, you just have to wait for the one Shimi," he explained to her.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, mom, dad, friends… I just feel like no one really will _love_ me one day like that. Or they'll end up divorcing me like mom did to dad. Love is a mess and I feel like I already can't find someone who fucking loves me back…" she complained, looking extremely melancholy for her usual personality.

"Well if you need to vent, that's fine, I'm here…" Miyaki offered, wrapping his arms around the girl who graciously took the hug which was also unusual. She must be very upset, he figured.

"Miyaki… Miyaki… why don't you love me the way I love you?" she cried.

"What?" he exclaimed, looking at the girl who was starting to tear up, clenching to him.

"Miyaki you're perfect… you're the nicest guy I've ever known but you never liked me back and… I don't even know why the hell I told you this. Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

"No, Shimi, you're not!"

"I've looked up to you almost like a sister all these years but as I got older I really liked you," she confessed, now pushing the surprised boy down on his back. If Miyaki could feel any worse about the situation right now, he had to admit that now that the girl was on top of him he was getting pretty turned on by this. The problem was, he didn't love her that way, not more than a friend. But, she was rubbing against his crotch this way and the situation couldn't possibly get any better with her inching towards his face like that.

Their lips met in a timid peck of a girl who knew nothing about kissing, then another, maybe just as unsure but a tad more daring. Conflicted with his mind and his body for whether he wanted to continue or not, he pushed the girl away from him, so he could try and make sense of this. It was all going too fast.

"Shimi… I know you like me and all but I'm with Riku remember? Please… I'm sorry but I can't-"

"I know, I didn't forget. You like my older cousin instead of me," she sighed. "Even though we were supposed to be best friends forever," she added.

"But we are! I still have the picture you gave me when we were little and everything! I just… never saw you as much of anything else besides my little sister-like friend. I admit, my hormones kind of got in the way and I started finding you kind of sexy as I got older which was wrong because you're so much younger… but aside from that I don't _love _you that way and I don't want to hurt you Shimi," Miyaki tried to console the girl.

"I know you don't, because you're that nice…" she sighed in defeat.

"Shimi please, calm down…" Miyaki tried to console the girl, bringing her closer into an embrace, before the two ended up falling back into the bed haphazardly laying side-by-side. They both lay there, panting, trying to calm down from the immediate situation. After moments of silence, Shiori finally spoke.

"When you get older, everything takes a completely different meaning," she stated, more than questioned. "When you think like a child… everything hurts less. Everything's good, nothing's out to hurt you. We used to spend the night at each other's houses, sleep together in each other's beds practically naked and think nothing of it. We used to spend like every waking moment together, and when you're older it's called being in love but when you're a kid it's just like 'Aww, they're best friends!' We even used to play doctor," she recalled with a laugh.

"Yeah, before things became awkward," he laughed along as well.

"It's like when things become awkward, it's more along the lines of us becoming more aware of our bodies, our defined gender-roles, and our assigned roles in society. Otherwise, if that stuff was 'normal' we wouldn't think anything of it growing up," Shimi explained.

"That's an interesting way of looking at things,"

"Me and my dad used to have really deep talks, and I clung on to a lot of what he had to say I guess," she said with a shrug.

Then they lay there again, immersed in another silence, not as awkward this time however. It was more comfortable as the two tried to remember old days. However, thinking back to some of the things that happened when they were kids, they were very awkward in their own right, or at least they were when thinking about it from an adult's perspective.

"…Shimi," he called, voice barely above a whisper. "You'll be better off with someone else, I promise. I can't promise you that affection like you have for me, and what you deserve. You need more and my heart already belongs to Riku so I can't and I feel awful. I can only love you like my best friend, you understand?"

Tears started rolling down the girl's rosy cheeks, before quiet sobs were the only thing you could hear in the room. He pulled her close, back into the comforting embrace letting the girl stain his shirt with tears. He didn't mind, it was kind of in the business of being like a big brother. Odd as their relationship was, Shimi was like his first little sister and he didn't want anything to ruin that, whether it'd be her crush or his unwarranted, inappropriate physical attraction to her. He was smart enough to know it meant nothing. And… even if he was so tempted by this curvy, warm body beside him, he knew better than to do something that would hurt his little sister, and his boyfriend's little cousin as well.

"_Shiiimiii_," Miyaki teased, pinching her cheek annoyingly like he used to do when they were really little. "I know it hurts now but, you're so beautiful, I know the right guy will come along, as clichéd as it sounds. But it happens to everyone, just look around and see, it's a testament to how love works out after all if you can just hold out. He won't make you cry like this."

"I know…" she groaned, covering her sobbing face in shame. She prided herself in being the strong, elder Nara sister who didn't cry.

"I only feel bad because I couldn't be him for you,"

"No, no. Don't apologize. You have your true love already, I understand," she replied, sitting up, and flipping her long, brown hair back. She looked at him with those stunning milky white eyes of hers, glistening with residual tears, before wiping them away and smiling. "Sorry I… just had to get this off my chest. I knew nothing would come of it. I just felt so unattractive because of my body and my weird eyes and-"

"Trust me Shimi, you're stunning, and I'm not lying to you because we're friends. You've got pretty eyes, a nice body, and long pretty brown Hyuuga hair, so what's not to like? Plus most important of all, you've got a unique personality, girly with like a drop of tomboy. Heh, I have the best not-little-sister ever," he confessed.

"Thanks… so much Miyaki. I'm glad we're friends still, forever, no matter what happens," she admitted, smiling a little again.

"Of course, always," Miyaki chimed in.

Shimi looked at the window and remarked, "Well, I think the rain is stopping so I guess I'll head home for dinner. You can go back to jacking off to your boyfriend now," she said with a giggle.

Miyaki blushed madly, "Oh… how much did you hear from earlier anyways…?"

"When you started moaning into the pillow going '_aah, fuck yessss'," _she laughed. "I didn't know masturbating was really that intense! Either way… it's five now and dinner time so, I've got to go home. But Riku is usually done by six, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said with an amorous smile, thinking lovingly of his love coming back home.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, and thanks… so much. Just, can we not tell anyone this happened? Especially Riku?"

"My lips are sealed Shimi," he promised fondly as he watched the girl go.

XXXXXXX

After a somewhat emotionally draining day, Miyaki decided to immerse himself in cooking a delicious dinner mostly to distract himself, but also because he was starving and he figured that Riku would be when he got home too.

He was singing softly, filled with the warmth of the cooking food and delicious smells in the kitchen, when he heard the front door open. Now more than ever did he realize how appreciative he was to have someone who loved him so much right here… because sometimes things happen and you lose your love, it fades away, or what have you. Or sometimes you can't find that special someone… So you have to be thankful for all the little moments you enjoy with them right here, right now. When did he turn into such a sap?

"Miyaki I missed you~" Riku said fondly as he immediately ran in to hug the raven-haired teen, before taking him into a deep kiss.

"Mmm I missed you too," he replied, grinning.

"I'm looking forward to a nice dinner and a hot bath afterwards with my adorable Miyaki, are you up to that?" Riku suggested.

He nodded, before remarking, "I'm really grateful for us."

"Hm? Grateful? Me too!" Riku replied, seemingly excited about that revelation. "Because after a long exhausting day, you bring a smile to my face just being you, do you know how awesome that is to be able to do that?"

"Sure, because you do it too!"

**To Be Continued...**

**On Another Note: Random, and I mightve mentioned this before, but I've never written a story where I wrote a character literally from birth to adult hood and it's really fascinating how the characters change and grow up right before your eyes, even if you are the author, they kind of have a mind of their own, lol. Miyaki's personality has changed so much..**

**Also, I've been thinking of which chapter is my favorite (even though I'm the author and I'm biased, lol) I'd have to say my favorites so far in terms of funnyness is Namkishi and Kinamshi, One and Two Pt II, and Uncles and Daddies. I don't make these funny, it just kind of happens on it's own, lol. I'd be curious to know you guys' favorites as well!**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers I really appreciate you all!**

**Read and Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **So I'm really glad to know most of you couldn't really pick a favorite chapter because you thought they were all good, I'm glad! Trucking on again with another relatively quick post this time and, all I have to say here is that yes, it's relatively shorter and not very eventful, and even a tad sappy near the end but I hope you all enjoy it. I felt I needed to add something a bit positive in this chapter because the last chapter was on the sad side and, the next one isn't going to be looking much better is all I'll say. However the whole series isn't going to get all depressing on you so don't worry! :)

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twenty Four: Itachi's and Kisame's**

"One… two… _three,_"

Silence.

"One… two… _three,_"

More silence.

"One… two… thr-"

"Kisame would you sit down and stop pacing around and counting? You're really working my nerves," Itachi snapped, losing patience for his significant other whom under most circumstances he usually liked, however, right now his brain had fried and apparently turned to mush.

"But Itachi, this is unbelievable. This is _way _more than I bargained for when you said that you were pregnant," the tall man pointed out, sitting down in a chair on the other side of the room, head in his hands, looking troubled.

The elder Uchiha brother just shook his head at the man, losing hope for him being even _slightly _helpful for the rest of the day.

"Sheesh, and I thought _I _had it bad!" was the remark from Nami Uzumaki.

"…So does this mean they're still staying at our house?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Damn it I hope not," Sasuke muttered, holding one of his new nephews. Something deep down in Sasuke told him that it would be bad for him to kick his brother out now, with three newborns and an incompetent shark-man that doesn't know a damn thing about child rearing. He tried to ignore that voice deep down as much as possible.

"Uncle Itachi, I made it as fast as I could-!" Miyaki exclaimed, bursting into the hospital recovery room from his latest mission. Once he'd gotten the message that his uncle was in the hospital two months early, he'd been worried, but the little babies seemed to be doing somewhat fine… all three of them.

"No wonder you were so big," he stated, looking at Itachi, then the three, slightly smaller than average, infants, and Kisame, who looked like even _he _might go crazy. To go from having no kids to three though, that _is _a big deal!

"Kisame," Itachi called, before gesturing to the infant in his arms, the one that looked nearly identical to him, and stated, "He's going to be named Tetsuo. Then your daughter, whom I must say looks _just _like you and is very beautiful, will be named Kasumi. Then he (gesturing to the other boy, whom was being held by Sasuke) will be named Katsuo."

"These are really nice names Itachi,"

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Itachi asked.

He looked down at his big hands, and then at those very tiny premature babies. He wanted to say no, but… figured he couldn't really back out, they were his and he had his part in creating them so he couldn't not _hold_ them.

As the others in the room looked on, Kisame was finally passed the boy named Tetsuo to hold. Nami had to resist the urge to aww at the man, lest she make him lose his temper.

"Look at the little babies…" Kushina said in awe, breaking the silence in the now quiet hospital room.

Everyone seemingly looked on to Kisame, as if they were waiting for his final verdict on the babies.

"…Itachi?" he finally spoke, looking down at Tetsuo.

"Yes?"

"…Thanks,"

Itachi looked purely satisfied with that, although he was always satisfied when he managed to prove Kisame right, even if it involved seven murderous months on his rather small body. Not that men were built for baby carrying regardless, but Itachi was especially not so. So he was glad he got as many babies as he could possibly ask for in one go, now they had their own little perfect family. Neither of them were necessarily the types that just dreamed of this kind of crap, and neither were Naruto and Sasuke, but along the road, it just seemed like a nice big family was what they needed to feel more like a home again.

Sensing that the new "mama" was tired, everyone in the room silently made their leave, leaving the new parents alone with their triplets to rest after such an eventful, long day.

XXXXX

The first week home in the Uchiha household was extremely frustrating. Since Riku was gone on missions a lot, Miyaki figured he'd come stay at home awhile to help out. With Naruto "conveniently" (or so Sasuke thought) gone, it was just the three generations of Uchiha's plus one Kisame who was absolutely clueless to child rearing.

Itachi used to look after Sasuke when they were younger, so he knew what to do when it came to kids more or less but Kisame just looked like a lost puppy trying to change diapers and feed three little screaming infants. Then, when he got frustrated enough, he would politely hand them over to his significant other, cooing, "Let's go to mama, okay?"

Then Itachi would, grudgingly, take them and show Kisame how to do it _right, _and fuss about being called mama.

"We're going to nip this in the bud Kisame, no children of mine are going to be calling me mama when I am a grown man," he argued while feeding Kasumi her bottle.

"Well isn't the definition of a mom someone who births the children? Which you did," Kisame added.

"I'm sure, I have the scar on my stomach to prove it," Itachi reminded him. "They can just call me by name or something."

"Aww, but you make such a nice mama, mama Itachi," Kisame teased with a grin. Itachi glared and made a face that clearly said he was not amused.

"If my children start calling me mama… they will have no father of which to speak of," Itachi stated calmly, before turning attention back to Kasumi.

XXXXX

Coincidentally, when the triplets made one, Katsuo was the first one to utter syllables close enough to sound like "mama" to Itachi. In his adorable baby gibberish, the crawling tot grabbed onto the Uchiha's pants leg and cooed, "Mama." Kisame and Naruto laughed, Itachi looked homicidal.

A few weeks after that however, Itachi just chuckled and said nothing when Kisame's little princess Kasumi called him, "Feesh man!" (Fish man). Apparently, she had been around her Uncle Sasuke too much, who had a blatant distaste for the man.

Eventually, however, not wanting his daughter to continue to call her dad fish man for the rest of her life, they just settled on daddy.

"I feel as though that's fitting, since Itachi's already used to calling you that as well," Naruto snickered, before he immediately stopped once seeing the glare that Itachi was giving him. Naruto had learned that hands down, the older Uchiha was definitely the scariest. He felt Riku had lucked out with Miyaki, whom was too damn sweet to have developed the characteristic Uchiha family death glare that all the others seem to have.

But at the end of the day, it was clear that Itachi Uchiha loved his fish man, despite how… obnoxious he could be. He had other good points… none that we need to necessarily speak aloud, but Kisame did have very _fine _points indeed. Plus, he was a good guy. Only for Itachi too, well and the kids now. There was no one else in the world who he treated so good as Itachi and the kids, and it made Itachi for one feel pretty damn special, although he'd never admit something so… girly sounding, aloud.

Even though he made sure to show his appreciation in other ways… when they had the time, at least. Their bed was now taken up by three little one year olds, sleeping in between them. Little Katsuo, who apparently snored about as loud as his dad, Kasumi, who went to sleep peacefully like the little princess of the family she was, and Tetsuo, who could only fall asleep right next to his mama.

That night, as Itachi looked at the four of them sleep, a sense of peacefulness and completeness fell over him. Maybe this was what he was missing all along, even though he never really figured he was missing anything. His family, and Sasuke's too, was what breathed life in this old house that had felt so empty for all these years. However, it felt better than it did when it was just him, Sasuke, and their mother and father as well. Maybe it was because there was more people? He couldn't figure it out, but it just felt like here, he was complete, and nothing could break up his home again.

Even if it meant growing old here, somehow he couldn't shake the feeling of fondly dreaming of his children growing up, developing personalities, hobbies, and friends… The ideal childhood. He would give it all to them. And that's when he realized… he, _the _Itachi Uchiha, had practically given up his life as a ninja to be a _mom. _

And he didn't mind it.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers I really appreciate you all!**

**Read and Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Kind of late, but I forgot to mention in the last chapter what the triplets' names meant. Not very important but you might find them kind of interesting. The girl, Kasumi (who looks like Kisame with her light blue skin and her long navy hair) her name means "mist" in japanese. The boy Katsuo (who looks like a mixture of them with his pale skin and navy hair) his name means "victorious child" while Tetsuo (the one who looks like Itachi with pale skin and black hair) his name means "wise hero". I think why I picked Kasumi's name is kind of obvious, with the added bonus that it kind of sounds like Kisame. I picked Katsuo's b/c it seems like Kisame would consider being victorious more important, while I picked Tetsuo's b/c it seemed like Itachi would find being wise and smart more important, plus they rhymed.

Anyways, hope you all enjoy the next chapter! :) Its extra long, because I always have time to update when I'm sick in bed with nothing but my laptop to keep me company, haha.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twenty Five: Memories and Heartache**

Miyaki was prancing around the house, holding a cookbook, excited as can be. "I think I know just the perfect cake to make for this weekend, it's going to be sooo fucking good I can just imagine it now. I can imagine it's taste all pineapple-y and lemony…"

"I can't wait," Riku remarked from his spot, sitting on the couch, with a grin.

"And I ordered the balloons too, aqua and blue, her favorite colors," Miyaki added, putting a post-it note on the page where the recipe for the cake was. "Now, I've just got to think of some good appetizers and snacks to make, plus get a CD of her favorite music…"

"I've never seen someone so excited for someone else's birthday party before," Riku laughed. "You're a really good friend."

"Well, I went all out for your twenty-first birthday too, remember?"

"You made so many things that had alcohol in it, _plus _the actual alcohol, that we got so wasted everyone crashed on the living room floor!"

"And was that not a fun twenty-first birthday?"

"It was appropriate, I'll just say that much. Even poor Shiori got a little tipsy herself, it was funny," Riku recalled fondly, laughing at the thought of buzzed Shiori and drunk Miyaki. Along with Namkishi, those three were the most fun, best drunks ever. "And that was not including everything we did the night _before _the party…"

"That was the best part!" Miyaki laughed, plopping down in Riku's lap, draping his arms over the other's shoulders, before kissing him.

"Damn right, you were the best part of my entire birthday, I loved my party," the brunette spoke, his voice lower, mouth close to the other man's ear as his hands fell to Miyaki's waist.

"Well I'm glad you loved your party Riku," Miyaki teased, "_But, _I think I know where you're going with this and I have a recipe book to find! We'll do stuff later."

Riku visibly pouted as Miyaki slipped away from him, prancing off to go find his keys. "I'm going to my parents' house, maybe I left it over there…"

The brunette nodded, turning back to the television as the hyperactive raven left the house for the short walk to his parents'.

XXXXX

That evening, he was walking to the grocery store, with a bundle of around twenty or so blue and aqua balloons in hand. He had just left the party store, but was starting to question whether picking up the balloons first was such a good idea. It was going to be very awkward trying to shop for ingredients while carrying all those balloons, but he could make it work somehow.

He idly thought of a few days ago, before Shiori left on her mission, when she was shopping around for a party outfit and insisted that she wanted Miyaki to tag along for his opinion. The raven wasn't really much of a shopper but, he figured it wouldn't be too hard just to offer his manly opinion of her outfit. At first it struck him as kind of funny because she never really used to care much about what she wore, however time does fly and she was turning eighteen, so maybe her opinions had changed? Whatever she normally wore looked okay in his opinion, but she and Shikamaru tended to get in arguments over her choices of clothing.

Naruto said it was a typical dad thing, that men didn't want to see their daughters looking so sexy, because they knew first hand how the boys notice from when they were younger themselves. But the girls want to wear what they want, so that was something they kind of butt heads on ever since she's gotten old enough to wear "sexy" stuff. Miyaki could partially understand from a very odd stance because on one hand, he did think the girl looked really sexy but on the other hand, he didn't like other guys looking at her that way because he felt like they had bad intentions for his friend. Luckily, she's never dated any scumbags (or never dated at all, rather), but now that she's an adult, he might have to look out for her whether she likes it or not.

Miyaki was brought back to his senses when he noticed his former sensei Shikamaru himself walk past, and he enthusiastically called to the man. "Hey Shikamaru-sensei!"

Shikamaru gave a slight smile, before his face returned to a more neutral position. He was walking somewhat slowly, his hands in his pockets, slight slouch… not too unusual for the lazy man however, something looked off. Miyaki couldn't put his finger on it. "Good afternoon Miyaki, what are you up to with all those balloons?"

"They're for Shimi's party," Miyaki boasted proudly. "I'm going to go get ingredients for the food right now, as a matter of fact."

The older man's dull eyes widened unusually, only for a second before narrowing again as he let out a slight hiss under his breath his usual, "Troublesome."

Miyaki looked kind of confused at his sensei's sudden distaste at the mention of the party. He was sure that he didn't mind it before, even if he was kind of feeling what most dads felt when their daughters turned eighteen. "It'll be good sensei, I'm even making her favorite cake, pineapple-"

"Miyaki, can we sit for a second?"

The young Uchiha nodded, him and the older man sitting on a wooden bench off to the side, just two men and twenty-odd bright blue balloons.

"If it's about me making sure she doesn't get drunk I promise-"

"No… no Miyaki it's not that at all," he assured him.

"Well if it's about other guys-"

"Miyaki, it's fine, that doesn't matter. But I need to tell you something and I'm kind of worried about how you might take it, so please try and stay calm,"

Miyaki nodded, looking at how discomfortingly intense Shikamaru looked, even if he was looking down at his hands that now held a single unlit cigarette, toying with it. He was now beginning to feel uncomfortable, and he really wanted to leave, because he had a strong feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. And he still needed to get the ingredients to bake Shimi her cake before the store closed.

"I just found out that Shiori passed away,"

_Click. _The subtle sound of a lighter, and the smell of a cigarette. He was clearly trying to distract himself. He wished the least of his worries right now were his daughter's dress being too short, or her getting drunk, or having sex.

"Sensei, are you…" Miyaki started, before stopping himself. He wanted to ask if this was some kind of cruel joke, but Shikamaru wasn't really the type to joke, especially about something like this. "She can't be, what about her party? She's going to be eighteen."

"_Was _Miyaki," he sighed.

"It must be some kind of mistake, I mean, couldn't they have like…" Miyaki racked his brain for some kind of plausible excuse. But when someone died on the course of a mission, they didn't tend to make mistakes about that kind of thing. It happened, but never to anyone he knew. None of his friends, family, ever died on missions, it just can't happen. Not one of his best friends in the whole entire world. They were going to grow up together, hell they were practically born together. They were close back when neither of them could hardly speak.

"Miyaki," Shikamaru spoke, placing his hand on Miyaki's shoulder. It made him wonder how long had he been silent. Time felt heavy now, slow moving and thick, and the world just felt a little bit emptier. The balloons felt too heavy, and he barely registered that they had slipped from his hands, all twenty-something of them. They didn't matter anymore, as he watched them all float into the clear, blue sky, eventually turning into little specks of blue that eventually melded with the sky.

"Miyaki…"

"I'm sorry Shikamaru-sensei," was all he could think of to reply. "I'm… gonna go home now."

XXXXX

Somehow, the young man felt himself being guided to his parents' house.

He wasn't quite sure how his feet managed to carry him there, and the walk there was a bit of a blur. He remembered seeing happy, smiling people, and wondering idly how could they be so happy when his sunshine was taken away? The angel whom he fondly referred to as his little sister, who he lovingly called "Shimi" because when he was little he somehow couldn't pronounce Shiori.

When he got home, he hardly registered all the noise of the triplets running around, making havoc in their 'terrible threes' and Kisame trying to round them up for dinner. He didn't even give Kushina a hug and a kiss as the little red head was sitting at the dining room table, doing her kindergarten homework. He didn't even respond when he walked past Naruto who greeted him, only to wonder why his son suddenly looked so zombie-like in comparison to when he was over earlier. Miyaki didn't feel like explaining, he just cut to the chase and asked where Sasuke was. If he wasn't home, he would just about die. Die… it sounded like such an odd word in his head.

"He's in the room, taking a nap I think. He just got home so you probably shouldn't bother…" Naruto trailed off as Miyaki, on a mission, went straight to the bedroom anyways. His father's words were wasted on him now.

True to his word, Sasuke was asleep in the huge bed with the dark grey and blue covers that they all used to sleep in together. It felt funny to crawl in beside the man, who was stirred from his slumber. Miyaki felt painfully vulnerable as Sasuke turned around in his daze, to see a spiky mop of black hair, and sweet ocean blue eyes that had tears streaming from them.

He felt like a child again for the first time in a long time, and longed for the comfort of his mama to make everything better.

"Miyaki tell me what's wrong," Sasuke asked calmly. Oh did Miyaki love the sound of Sasuke's voice, it was like he had a special tone, a special calmness about him, only for Miyaki. It was one of his favorite voices in the world.

In the back of his mind, he faintly registered how stupid this must look for a grown man of twenty one to be crying to his mom, another grown man roughly his size. But after he thought about it, he really didn't feel like a grown man of twenty-one anymore, he felt almost like he was five again. He saturated Sasuke's shirt with tears and sobs and complaints about why someone would kill his Shimi and how it wasn't fair.

Sasuke personally loathed for the day when he would have to see his son like this. He remembered the talk they had when he was little: _"When you're off doing dangerous work like that, it's not always guaranteed that you or the ones you love will come back. Sometimes things happen, and… sometimes people you know might die."_

It pained him to see his son so hurt and so vulnerable.

"She was gonna turn eighteen two days from now mama… and she was so excited for her birthday party," Miyaki sobbed, muffled as his head lay on Sasuke's chest. "I was excited for her… she was finally going to be all grown up, like me, she always said. She couldn't wait because she was going to be an adult like me. Its… just not fair. I can't believe it."

Hours later, Miyaki woke up to realize he was still laying with Sasuke, whom had also fallen asleep. His eyes were red and puffy, and his head hurt as he silently slipped out of the house to head back to the apartment. He needed to see how Riku was doing.

XXXXX

When Miyaki arrived back at the apartment it was dark outside and very late, and the apartment was just as dark. He walked into the bedroom, taking the path from memory, to see a dark figure laying on the bed, whom he figured wasn't doing much better than he was.

Laying beside him, he discovered that Riku was still awake, his brown hair haphazardly sticking about and his obvious appearance in discord. His eyes were wide with worry, and as he looked into Miyaki's red and clearly distressed eyes, he knew he already knew.

Thinking he didn't have enough tears to possibly cry anymore, he unintentionally proved himself wrong because for the first time ever, it only just hit him how alike Riku and Shimi looked, just for being cousins. They both had those pretty Hyuga eyes.

Not having the energy to say anything else, he just fell asleep, holding his love close.

XXXXX

Shikamaru couldn't sleep. It was three in the morning and he was sitting on a mat on the floor, looking at the shogi set as he took a drag on yet another cigarette. He was worried that he was going to end up becoming a chain smoker if he lost anyone else, but at the moment he couldn't care. It brought him a slight comfort, a distraction, at a time where he had none. He was divorced, single, and except for his occasional encounters with a certain Hyuga male, somewhat alone. It didn't bother him much, because he had his friends and old teammates Ino and Chouji, and he had his daughters Shiori and Shizuka. Even if he and Hinako didn't really get along much anymore, he still had them, and they made up his entire world.

Earlier, Ino and Chouji came over to see him as soon as they heard, and they were patient with him, which was surprising for Ino, listening to him idly ramble on about things he quite honestly couldn't figure out the connection to Shiori. However, he just talked a lot more than usual and they listened intently, even if after awhile nothing was making sense anymore. After awhile Chouji suggested that he treat him to dinner and explained how food might cheer him up a little. Ino immediately got upset, exclaiming how a mere dinner wasn't going to take his mind off his daughter, but Shikamaru complied and agreed to go out with them.

Afterwards, the trio sat in the Nara's favorite secluded spot, where he recollected about how they used to sit up there when they were younger together, before they all had kids and didn't have time anymore. Then he recalled how he used to take Shiori up there with him and they would sit up on the hill together, cloud watching. It was something they enjoyed together ever since the little girl could walk.

"_Dat's a cloud daddy," the little three year-old declared proudly from her spot in her dad's lap._

"_Mmm-hmm," he replied, looking at which one she was pointing to._

_It was a beautiful day for sky-gazing, just him and his daughter. He needed to get away from the 'troublesome woman' that was otherwise known as his wife, because she was just all sorts of upset for no reason._

"_It looks like a midden!" _

_He chuckled, a mitten. The weather in Konoha hardly even got cold enough for mittens._

"_Dat one looks like a turdle," she cooed._

_She wasn't exactly the most quiet cloud-watching partner, but she did have a wonderful insight._

"_Daddy, do you like dat one? It looks like a heart,"_

"_I like that one a lot Shiori, do you?" he questioned._

"_Me too daddy, I like it too. It's so big!" she exclaimed, grinning excitedly. "I'll reach up and give it to you daddy, because I love you dhiiiiiiiiis much!" the child spoke, her arms stretched out as wide as she possibly could. Then, the little girl proceeded to jump out her dad's lap and reach up to try and grab it._

_Smiling amusingly, Shikamaru picked up the girl and held her close, before explaining, "It's fine Shiori, I don't need that heart to know you love me, I have you here with me and that's all I need. As long as I can listen to your heartbeat and know that you're still with me, I'll always love you."_

_Shiori laid her head against her dad's chest and giggled when she realized she could hear his heartbeat. "You're still here too daddy! I'm happy,"_

_It was almost dinner time, so he began to carry the girl back home. He was so amused by her innocence, how she really didn't grasp what he was saying, but he still knew she loved him anyways. Even if he was going to have another little boy or girl in a matter of months, no one could take the place of his first._

Ino was worried as they were laying there and Shikamaru was totally silent, just staring up at the sky. Quiet tears streamed down the man's cheeks, and after awhile, he finally spoke.

"That cloud… it looks like a heart."

XXXXX

About a week or so later, Miyaki was at home again, this time he was laying on the couch, with his head in Sasuke's lap. He was doing a bit better, but the date of the funeral was ever encroaching, and there was something else weighing on his mind.

"They want me to speak at the service,"

"You should,"

"I don't what to say Sasuke," Miyaki confessed.

"Just tell them everything you've told me, how wonderful she is, the memories you've had together, etcetera. People want to hear your most fondest memories about her, the good things about her, what made her special to you. Because after all, funerals are supposed to be a celebration of ones life, and it would make the Hyuuga family and the Nara family happy that she made such a big impact in your life even though you weren't related," Sasuke explained.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, otherwise you wouldn't have been asked to speak. You know her well,"

"Sasuke… do you think that I'm being a big baby, running back to you practically everyday?" Miyaki asked.

"I think that you would rather me be here when you need me, than me not be around anymore when you need someone to run to. There's no shame in it, it's no fun being alone,"

Miyaki nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that you're here for me then, I don't know how I would deal with this on my own. I realized… even if you're not a girl, you're the best mom a guy could ever ask for."

Sasuke felt pretty proud of his son's realization and, the two of them just sat there for the rest of the afternoon, Miyaki talking about what he was going to say for Shimi.

XXXXX

Shikamaru sat at the small bar in the kitchenette, looking at the bowl of fruit on the counter. It's odd how people who die leave their presence everywhere, even in the smallest of ways. In that fruit bowl, he always left pineapples and bananas, for when the girls would come visit. Shizuka loved bananas, and Shiori loved pineapples. Now he felt very melancholy over the fact there was no one to eat the pineapples now.

He was broken from his thoughts as a knock on the door grabbed his attention. Heading to the door, who did he find but Neji Hyuuga.

"Hello Shikamaru, I wanted to come check up on you, see how you were doing,"

The pony-tailed man gestured for his visitor to come in, and closed the door behind him. "I'm just letting you know, that if you're here for what I think you're here for, I'm not interested."

"I was just merely checking up on you, I had no intentions in going in that direction," Neji explained. "Although I know how things have tended to lean that way, because you have a knack of having sex to escape reality-"

"That would be you," Shikamaru corrected, feeling oddly defensive.

"_Regardless_, of who it was, I just came here to see if you were alright,"

"I'm as alright as possible, I'd assume, thanks for asking," the Nara retorted, moving to light another cigarette.

"Ugh Shikamaru, you really need to stop that," Neji practically scoffed, frowning as the smoke drifted through the living room. "Unless you want to die in a year from lung cancer."

"I've always smoked, you never had a problem with it before when I was fucking with you," he stated matter-of-factly, eyes almost challenging the other man.

Not one to be talked to like that, Neji added, "You never used to smoke this much either. And I've always had a problem with it, because it's like you have an inability to cope, therefore you adopt all these mechanisms like smoking to take your mind off things. You're turning it into something worse than it already was."

"Obviously there are bigger problems than how much I smoke to be dealt with,"

"Do you want Shizuka to be left sister-less and fatherless too?"

Starting to get irritated with the fact that Neji was being the furthest thing from calming right now, Shikamaru complied and ground out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray on the coffee table. "You know, you're a lot more pleasant to be around when your mouth is shut."

"It's fine, you just need someone to take out your hostility on," Neji reasoned, sitting in front of the shogi board in the corner of the room. "You can beat me in a game of shogi if that'll make you feel any better."

Shikamaru couldn't really tell if Neji was trying to be a smart ass, or if he was really trying to help at all. Even when he was trying in vain to be nice, he had a habit of sounding like an asshole at the same time. Unfortunately this game of "trying to outtalk the other" was a usual prelude of their many romps in the past, and even if neither of them were trying to go there, it seemed like their chemistry seemed to make it go there. Even if Shikamaru felt it was terribly inappropriate for the situation to be having angry sex a week after his daughter died. It was just that right now Neji was terribly turning him on and pissing him off at the same time, and he felt like taking out his hostility on the older man's ass would be appropriate.

And he didn't want to think about how nice it felt just to have a bit of companionship. Although sure, lots of people visited him all the time, expressing condolences, bringing him dinner and what not, but somehow with Neji their love-hate relationship wasn't the same.

The man in question was now staring at him, wondering if he was ever going to come over and sit with him. With a sigh, Shikamaru grudgingly agreed to indulge the man in a game of shogi. That was all.

"…Why must the people I love play shogi with always die?" Shikamaru questioned under his breath. He thought about his sensei, the comforting smell of the nicotine, the joy of when he finally beat him. And his brilliant little girl was able to beat her old man at the age of eleven. "Shizuka never really was interested but, Shiori kept challenging me ever since she was five so she would be able to beat me at a game one day."

"She really was smart, she did come from two really intelligent family lines after all,"

"I don't even think it was just that. It was just the fact that she was mine that made her so special," he confessed. He laid down the piece he was holding and got up, walking over to sit on the sofa. He couldn't stand to play this right now, it made him too upset.

Neji, giving up on that, sat beside the pony-tailed man on the couch and put an arm around him, trying to comfort him as best as possible. He slowly let out a breath, before admitting, "I know this may not help, at all, but you know I still love you. Even if I'm not good at admitting things like that, I obviously came over here to see you for a reason. You're not alone as you think. You can't be afraid to seek out companionship when you need it."

"_Obviously _not in the arms of a married man, Neji. So it's not really helping,"

"I know it's not necessarily the right thing to do, but you need me right now," Neji explained. "I know you don't _want _to need me, but this trying to be strong on your own thing is going to kill you. Its hard, we've all lost someone, but especially no parent wants to bury their child. So… as hard as this is going to be, I'm going to need you to let it all out to me."

"Neji…"

"And one more thing: you're not weak, so stop trying to be the big guy and assure everyone your alright. Because everyone else might not be able to see through that shit, but I can. You've got to let go to somebody,"

"Well," Shikamaru finally spoke, with a sharp intake of breath, before leaning against the Hyuuga. "You can just stay here, and let me pretend I still have someone. Because when I'm with you for some reason, I'm thankful for the fact that rationality doesn't seem to exist anymore."

XXXXX

Unfortunately for these kinds of things, you can only escape reality for so long before it comes knocking at your door.

As everyone at the funeral service took a single white rose to lay over her grave, Miyaki realized the sheer number of people whom knew the girl and had a special place in their heart for her, whether it be big or small. So many people _knew _her, whether it be the extensive amount of Hyuuga cousins, people from the academy she knew growing up, elderly people she had helped, or just her friends. And most importantly her immediate family.

After Shikamaru, Hinako, and Shizuka, respectively, it was Miyaki's turn to speak. He was nervous, but the words just flowed naturally as if though he were recounting his entire life, which seemed to include the girl. From their first playdates, to the initial screwing up of the girl's name that stuck, to grade school hijinx and the crayon drawing of the two of them he still had to this day that said best friends. He made them laugh with fond memories of the girl, and ended with the statement, "She was my little sister Shimi, and no one else's." Because she was going to just be Shimi to him, even as he read the grave once again when the service was over and everyone had dispersed.

It was beautifully carved, and read: SHIORI ASUKI NARA-HYUUGA.

Miyaki looked up to the clear sky and thought aloud, "I hope you got your balloons in time for your birthday…"

There was a gentle hand on Miyaki's shoulder that he immediately registered as Riku's. The older boy spoke, "You know, after all these years, I never knew that she went by both last names."

"I think they changed it after the divorce," Miyaki explained.

Riku just replied with an "Ahh" before looking at Miyaki, wondering if he was ready to go. The Uchiha nodded, and the men headed off towards home, taking a short cut through the more secluded part of the park. It was afternoon now and the sun was low in the sky, orange beams shining through the trees. Cicadas were chirping, and it was just the two of them once again. It was odd, because this was the first time after the death that either of the two finally felt a bit at peace.

"Miyaki… I wanted to tell you that even though I know you just lost your very best friend, I'll always be here with you," Riku spoke, breaking the silence. Miyaki smiled sweetly and the Hyuuga kept going. "Even though I know I can never take her place, I hope you and I never have to be parted like that. As long as it's in my power to, I will always come back to you at the end of the day so you always feel loved. I never want you to feel alone, and I hope I can be your best friend too, so I can always make you happy. That's why I'm saying this."

"Saying what?" Miyaki wondered.

Before he even realized what was going on, Riku had taken his right hand, while pausing to gracefully get down on one knee, before pulling out a little black box from his pocket. He opened it slowly, presenting it to the shocked man before him.

"Miyaki Nozomi Uchiha, will you please marry me?"

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Ok, I have lots of things to say about this chapter. One, when I initially started writing it, it almost made **_**me **_**cry, and I'm the author. But I felt like the now main character- Miyaki- needed to experience the loss that comes along with being a ninja, how you get older and you lose good friends in the line of duty basically.**

**Two, I hope the chapter didn't come off too melodramatic, I was trying to deal with all the things people felt when someone dies, because I'm sure plenty of people know how surreal it is to lose someone, especially so young.**

**Three, no I don't hate Shikamaru, he just somehow ends up on the bad end of my depressing chapters doesnt he? I hope i didnt make him and Neji too OOC, i always worry about them the most, lol.**

**Oh and one more thing, did anyone manage to catch Shiori's middle name? Yep she was named after Asuma, go figure :P**

**Lastly, I hope the ending surprised you all! Now I will make you all suffer and wait hahaha! I will go TRY and write DollFace now... maybe if I don't get discouraged about it again...**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers I really appreciate you all!**

**Read and Review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **So after the sadness of the last chapter, something short and sweet to lighten your mood, with a bit of added drama and intrigue as usual... Kushina sees her brother with his ring and explores the possibility of marriage.

**N.S.D.P.**

**Extra Twenty Six: Kids and Holy Matrimony**

"_Kiiiiiiiiids_! Cut it out!"

There was nothing but the noise of the little red head Kushina yelling at her three year-old cousins, who were just busy getting into things like regular three year-olds did. The girl had a bit of a short temper like her dad at times and was getting pissed off because the terrible triplets were tearing up her room.

"Get out, get out, get out!" she screamed.

"Getoutgetoutgetout!" the trio screamed back, before bursting into fits of giggles.

Kushina groaned loudly, before seeing her older brother in the doorway.

"Kushina, why are you yelling at them?" he asked calmly.

"Because they're little and annoying and won't go in their own room," Kushina whined to her big brother. "Tell them to go away _please._"

"Alright," Miyaki agreed with a chuckle, "I'll get them to go away. Although, you know that you were that annoying at one point right?" he pointed out, reaching up to ruffle red locks.

"Hey…" she grumbled, before exclaiming, "Hey what's this? Is this new?"

She looked intently at the diamond ring on the man's finger. He held up his hand and explained, "Yeah… Riku gave it to me. It's an engagement ring."

"Engagement? What does that mean?"

"It means that he asked me if I wanted to marry him, and I said yes, so he gave me this ring which means one day we're going to get married and probably have a wedding," Miyaki said with a smile.

"Oh, like Namkishi is getting married too?" Kushina questioned.

"Exactly,"

"Do all married people have rings?"

"Usually they do, they're gold, and sometimes have a diamond in them,"

Kushina was left to mull that over, while Miyaki called to the triplets, "Do you guys want a snack in the kitchen?"

"Yay!" they cried, following Miyaki out the room like little ducklings all in a row.

"Hey, why do they get a snack for being annoying?" Kushina demanded, before deciding to follow them into the kitchen too.

Sitting in the kitchen was Naruto, eating his customary bowl of ramen while reading the newspaper at the bar. As soon as Miyaki walked in, kids in tow, Naruto asked, "You guys weren't planning to have a wedding were you?"

"Um… probably not. Neither of us really care," Miyaki admitted.

"It would probably make Sasuke really happy if you did," Naruto suggested with a grin. "I mean since we never had one ourselves or anything."

"I'll think about it dad," he said, focusing on finding the kids something to snack on in the cabinets.

Kushina took her dad's right hand and looked, getting excited when she noticed there was a gold ring on his hand. "Daddy you and mama are married right?"

"Yep we are,"

"Is being married nice?"

"It's nice if you marry someone you enjoy being around. When you get married, it's like committing yourself to your best friend, that you want to be a part of each other's lives," Naruto explained.

Kushina nodded, then added, "I think I would want to marry you daddy, because you're my best friend and I want to be apart of your life too."

"Aww, thanks Kushina!" Naruto said, hugging the little girl. "However that's not how marriage works, because we're already family and I'm going to love you no matter what. Usually when people get married, they marry someone who isn't part of their family because they want them to join their family… understand?"

The girl's blue eyes widened in a moment of insight and she nodded. "I understand now… I'm gonna go out and play is that alright?"

"Sure, just be back by dinner time,"

Forgoing the snack, the red-head immediately left out the house, intent on where she was about to go.

XXXXX

Seiji was surprised when he came downstairs into his living room to find Kushina sitting there, waiting for him. He assumed that one of the servants must've have let her in, because he certainly wasn't expecting her today. "Hi Kushina… did you want to go out and play?"

"Yeah! Are you allowed to come outside?" she asked.

"C'mon, I'll go find my dad and ask," Seiji said, gesturing for the girl to follow him.

The two walked down the hall, headed towards the study where Neji spend the majority of his time when he wasn't out doing ninja work. However, as the two got closer, they noticed the door was slightly cracked, and there were voices coming from inside, raised voices.

"What's going on-"

"Shh," he said, gently placing his hand over the girls mouth, before motioning for them to get closer.

"….You know that this obviously isn't a good idea Neji. It's a terrible idea, and I'm not saying this to be mean or anything, but I think that you should've nipped their dating in the bud. Like this family needs anymore outsiders getting married into it and getting dragged into this shit. We both know, obviously,"

"Well Hinako, honestly I could've nipped it in the bud but you know how teenagers are, they would've done anything just to prove how in love they are. Which I don't doubt for second, but I'm just saying they were going to do this anyways-"

"You should've arranged a marriage for him three years ago Neji, what the fuck were you doing?" Hinako questioned. "Besides sleeping with my ex-husband of course."

"Hinako don't bring that shit up this isn't about me," Neji spat.

"Do you want your son to do that to Miyaki once he gets bored of him? Since Hyuuga males just think they can toy around once they get sick of their wives-"

"Look, that doesn't have anything to do with me-"

The kids were looking at each other, bewildered. They didn't quite understand the multitude of what was being talked about, except that their respective big brothers were being discussed and that lots of yelling was going on.

"What are you guys-?" Riku questioned, looking at the two kids sitting suspiciously by the door. They both gestured for him to shush.

_Eavesdropping_, he figured. Still he was kind of curious as to what was going on, he heard arguing, so he decided to listen as well.

"….I'm just saying you know _all _the men in this family do that, only because they can't get a divorce anyways. It's either that or be shunned for it like me," Hinako explained.

"Well I figured if he married someone he obviously liked, then that wouldn't be an issue,"

"You and Sasuke are being oddly complacent about this. What makes you think you can bend the rules for him? I mean I hate to point it out, but you're only in the branch family, I highly doubt they're going to let Riku marry another man, a _Uchiha _at that. Not to add that they're already pissed at you for not having him get married at eighteen like he was supposed to,"

"Well _they're _pissed at you for getting divorced, so we're even,"

"No we're not. I wasn't going to put up with my husband sleeping with my cousin,"

"Maybe if my father had been around to try and help _me _avoid getting an arranged marriage, I would've been able to marry Shikamaru and you would have been with someone who truly loved you. I just had a moment of clarity that I don't want Riku to keep wondering that same what if when he's older,"

"I admire that, I just don't think there's really going to be much you're going to be able to do, just to be honest. He's going to be married soon but I don't think it's going to be to Miyaki," Hinako stated bluntly, giving Neji a look

The kids looked at each other, then up at Riku. Kushina asked, "Why did your Aunt Hinako say that you and Miyaki won't be married?"

"C'mon you guys, we don't need to sit here and listen anymore," Riku suggested, motioning for the kids to follow him.

"But why did Aunt Hinako say that?" Seiji asked this time.

"She just doesn't know I guess, people in love always get married no matter what, right Riku?"

"Of course they do you guys, you just can't believe anyone who says otherwise. Me and Miyaki are still getting married," he tried to reassure them, and the little kids accepted that. He just didn't know if he could assure himself just as easily…

XXXXX

The little ones sat outside in the Hyuuga's garden, lounging in the lush grass as they basked in the sunlight. Seiji looked over at Kushina as though he were expecting something, gazing at the girl as she picked with pink flowers. "So what do you want to do?" he asked at last. Kushina usually had some kind of plan up her sleeve.

"Seiji, I wanna get married too~" she announced, grinning.

"Um… I don't think we're old enough," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh pish-posh, that's just the man trying to get us down. If I love you and totally want you in my family, we should get married! My daddy said so… and my big brother and your big brother are getting married. So why not us?"

Seiji looked bewildered and confused, not knowing what to say to the red-head.

"What, you don't love me and what me in your family?" Kushina asked.

"Um…" he sighed. "I don't know. I'm seven, I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

"But I want to be _married! _My brother and my cousin are both getting married and everyone else is doing it so we should do it too! Everyone else in the entire village is already married okay? Please? I'll be your best friend forever!" Kushina all but pleaded the youngest Hyuuga. "Plus, I'm pretty, you'd have a pretty wife."

"But we are best friends already, I just don't wanna marry you," he groaned.

"Why?"

"Can't we just play videogames instead?"

Kushina scoffed loudly, scowling as she stormed off. "Stupid boys!"

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: Since the holiday season is coming up, and I'm feeling somewhat festive, I think I'm going to make some seperate extra holiday chapters (If I weren't already dragging this story on longer than I'd hoped...) in addition to the main story. Although I have officially decided that the story will end when Kushina grows up. It was originally gonna end once Miyaki grew up, but then I decided on them having Kushina and now I kinda want to wait until she grows up haha. Still, look out for Naruto and Sasuke: Christmas Potential coming soon as well as the next NSDP chapter! :)**

**Read and Review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Wow… I haven't typed a chapter in nearly a year god I'm so disappointed in myself… um well if you guys are still following the story (hopefully!) I'm posting up what will be the first of either 3 or 4 chapters that will make up the finale of NSDP. The finale will focus on the fate of Miyaki and Riku's relationship mostly, with a little triplet potty training side story, it'll be funny I promise haha. Yay it'll finally be over!... or so you think. I'm going to make a 3rd arc that will be based mostly on Kushina growing up, the triplets too, and the restoration of the Uchiha clan in general. Then it will be DONE. For real this time! So enjoy! Sorry I've been so busy handling college life but I'll definitely try to post at the very least once a month from now on…

**N.S.D.P.**

**Illusions of Grandeur: Part One (The Finale) **

"_Hinata and Hanabi were the only ones who ever did anything right in this generation… Konoha is going to lay in ruin with this new trend of free l__ove and what not that these kids are pulling… whatever happened to the good old fashioned ways of ninjas? Pride among their clans? Because none of us ever tried to pull this crap that Neji and Riku think they're trying to get away with. And Hinako-"_

"_Hina__ko is practically excommunicated, she's not to be spoken of."_

"…_Regardless, her crazy stunts aside, Riku's not marrying Uchiha. Hyuugas just don't marry into clans like that, how would we look then? We're losing power with every child that comes into this__ family with half-breed abilities, we look weak as a clan and as ninja individually."_

"_Shizuka…?"_

"_Embarrassing. The Byakugan is getting weaker with this generation because of all these lesser-clan marriages. Having a child in our family that could possi__bly have the Sharingan? It cannot happen. You see now why we must ask you to speak to you nephew and grand-nephew… get some sense into their heads Hiashi… Before we have to. Personally."_

_XXXXX_

Walking back into the couple's little one-bedroom apartment, Riku let out an exhausted sigh and hung his coat on the rack in the entryway. He slipped off his muddy shoes, watching as those and his coat left a muddy, wet puddle on the floor. "Miyaki!" He called out, concerned. "I have a feeling that some crazy shit is about to go down."

"What kind of crazy shit?" Miyaki replied from the kitchen. "The crazy kind I like?"

"No, no… nothing you'll like unfortunately. I'm still kind of shocked as well…"

"What happened?" Miyaki asked, concern evident in his voice as he walked into the living room and hugged Riku.

Riku sat down, and in turn did Miyaki, before Riku began to explain, "I overheard my dad and Aunt Hinako talking earlier in the house, about some things mostly concerning why me and you shouldn't get married, but it got personal when Aunt Hinako started saying some stuff about my dad apparently sleeping with Shikamaru sensei…"

"That's why they got _divorced?"_

"Yeah… if they knew, I wonder does my mom know? Why didn't they divorce? Did she have a choice? What is it with my fucking family?!" Riku yelled, slamming his fist on the coffee table. Miyaki hasn't seen him get this upset in awhile.

"Woah woah, calm down…" Miyaki tried to persuade him.

"There's just too much unanswered stuff going on. Why are they trying to stop us from getting married? I mean I'm glad mom and dad are on my side but… the rest of my family is totally against it. And then there's the question of my dad… why would he do that to my mom? That's just so wrong…,"

"Maybe you should talk to him…" Miyaki suggested, grabbing Riku's hand and squeezing it.

"I have a feeling it won't make anything better but I'll try tomorrow…"

XXXXX

In the Uchiha household, it was a rare occasion that Naruto and Kisame were left there with the kids alone. Partially because Itachi was afraid to leave them alone, and Sasuke didn't trust him to not burn the house down, but mostly because both of the Uchiha men had terrible separation anxiety when it came to their kids. It possibly could've been because they were afraid to lose the little bit of family they had left, and didn't want anything to happen in their absence, but Kisame and Naruto assured that the two of them could handle it.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha brothers were the main disciplinarians, and in their wake they left a tribe of moody, misbehaved toddlers (and hyperactive six year-old) who only listened to their mamas. In short, they didn't listen to _shit_ their dads said.

"I am the evil demon!" Kushina yelled at the top of her lungs, chasing the little ones down the halls, screaming as they ran. "If I find you, I will take out your eyeballs and use them in my spaghetti!"

"Kushina! What have I told you about yelling and running in the house? Don't encourage them!" Naruto nagged, but unfortunately the four weren't paying him any kind of attention.

"This was a terrible idea, why did I agree to this?!" Kisame exclaimed, pulling his navy hair in frustration. "And the worst part is, they're _potty training_," he concluded with a low growl. "Potty training three kids is hell! You always have to keep track of when they last went to the bathroom and make sure they don't have any accidents… and that's usually Itachi's job!"

Naruto looked slightly sympathetic before turning to the large man, "Look don't worry, it's not that hard, we potty-trained Kushina _easily_."

"What about Miyaki?"

"…Well we potty-trained Kushina easily."

Kisame didn't look too reassured at that statement. "Well girls are easy, of course. But what about the boys?"

"…Look, we're ninjas okay? What do we look like if we can't manage a house of kids and make sure they stay dry? We can definitely do it! Believe it-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well I'm trusting you blondie, you've had more experience than I have taking care of kids alone,"

"Just to reassure you how much I've _got _this, you fix something for dinner, and I'll take care of the kids and make sure they go to the bathroom-"

"Daddy!" Katsuo cried out, running into the living room, "I had an accident!"

Kisame grinned, looking at Naruto, "take it away, expert."

"You just watch! By the end of the week I'll have all of the kids going like clockwork! With underwear dry!"

Kisame chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the blonde alone with the wet three year-old. "Who am I kidding?" he muttered into his hands, "Training _neither _them was easy! And… Sasuke did all the work…"

_FLASHBACK_…

"_Naruto, I think Miyaki is re__ady to be potty tra-"_

"_Lalalalala I can't hear you!" Naruto exclaimed, covering his ears and walking away before Sasuke forcefully grabbed__ the blonde by the shirt collar._

"_Naruto… don't play with me, your son isn't going to be in diapers the rest of his __life, he's two. We need to start doing this and I'm not going to do all the work,"_

"_But I've heard the horror stories of trying to potty train boys! Didn't you heard about Kakashi and the twins and how hard it was to potty train them?"_

_Sasuke sighs, "It's not impossible dobe, all we have to do is just be very diligent about it, keep an eye on him, and keep asking him when he has to go."_

"_Okay well… I'll do what I can!"_

_Sasuke sighed, apparently this was the best he was going to get from him and he was going to be stuck doing all the hard parts… like usual._

_Regardless, that day he and Naruto introduced Miyaki to the wonders of big boy pull-ups._

"_Miyaki, from now on you're going to start going to the bathroom in the potty, okay? It's your job as a big bo__y to keep your pull-ups dry, and if you do we'll buy you your own underwear, just like grown-ups wear,"_

"_-Sans the cartoon characters,"_

"_Shut up Naruto. Now, do you understand Miyaki? Just let me or daddy know when you need to go potty, and keep your __pull-ups dry, okay?" Sasuke finished explaining._

"_I'm s'posed to go in there?" little Miyaki asked, pointing to the plastic potty next to the "grown-up" toilet._

"_Yep, that's right,"_

"_But I've been goin' in here my entire life! I'm s'posed to go in my di__aper!"_

"_Miyaki I hate to disappoint you but__ your entire life isn't really that long," Naruto remarked._

"_Naruto," Sasuke grumbled under his breath, "I know you don't want to do this, but if you keep up with the smart remarks you're sleeping on the couch u__ntil he's potty trained. And no Miyaki, we're not supposed to go in diapers at all."_

"_Really? Why?"_

"_Because grown-ups go in the potty,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's a lot cleaner to go in the potty,"_

"_Why?"_

"…_Because its unsanitary to sit in our own filth__,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you'll get a rash, Miyaki,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Miyaki don't you want to be like a big boy?" Naruto interjected._

"_No… you guys can just change me, I don't mind," he responded._

_XXXXX_

_A week later, after a bit of struggle, it seemed that they were making some progress in the way of potty training him._

"_Well Miyaki… you are dry. Good job," Naruto congratulated his son, giving him a small high five before the toddler ran off to his playroom._

"_Naruto, he's been dry all day hasn't he?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yep__, are you happy now? He's finally doing it,"_

"_Naruto, he hasn't gone to the bathroom all day," Sasuke sighed. "I haven't seen him go at all, and he certainly hasn't asked__ us to take him. Either he's been holding it or going somewhere else."_

"_I don't thin__k that he would take out the time to come up with an elaborate scheme to avoid going to the potty, if that's what you're thinking…"_

"_But this is Miyaki we're talking about, he's a smart two year-old,"_

_Determined something weird was going on, Sasuke headed to Miyaki's room and Naruto followed reluctantly._

"_Miyaki, do you have to go potty at all?"_

"_Nope,"_

"_We're concerned because you haven't asked to go all day," Naruto joined in._

"_I don't have to. I kept my pull-up dry just like mama asked,"_

_Sasuke was starting to look worried at that statement. "What do you mean…?"_

"_Any time my pull-up gets wet I just take it off and put on a new one. So I stay dry like mama asked,"_

"_Um, where have you been throwing the other ones?" the blonde had to know._

"_Over __there," he replied calmly, pointing to the toy box._

_Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a glance, then a glance to their boy. Naruto decided he'd better check the toy box, and when he did… he certainly didn't like what he saw. "This is bad Sasuke…"_

"_Miyaki__! You can't just go in your pull-ups and throw them away! You're supposed to go in the potty now…" Sasuke sighed in frustration. "That's the only place big boys are supposed to go."_

_Apparently, they were going to have a long road ahead of them full of potty training…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto sat there on the couch looking at the now-wet Katsuo, thinking, "Damn… I'm gonna need reinforcements."

XXXXX

The next day while Miyaki was out on a mission, Riku decided that then would be a good time to talk to his parents about the whole marriage thing. Oddly enough, when he went to their house on the clan estate, the maids said that they were both at the main house, which neither of them usually went to without some sort of reason. Neji didn't really like being there because uncle Hiashi was usually there, granted so were Hinata and Hanabi and their respective families but he didn't have any problems with his cousins, just their crazy father. Since Neji didn't like going there, the rest of them tended not to go either, not for any particular reason aside that Neji just didn't go.

Riku hardly ever saw his cousins except on holidays, there were so many of them. Because of the fact that the Hyuugas were usually raised to breed a lot of children in hope of keeping their bloodline pure and alive, everyone had several children. Hinata alone had four, Hanabi three, and Hinako had her two but it wasn't really clear to Riku whether they were considered main family children anymore since they didn't come from a properly arranged marriage and don't live on the estate. Since they didn't have anything on their foreheads, he assumed they were part of the main family just like Hinako was. The fact is, between those three cousins of Neji's, they have nine kids. In addition to other main family members and the several branch family members… he honestly can't remember all of his cousin's names. And they all live right in that same area.

Despite all of that, he headed to the main house anyways, walking right inside as a servant gestured to the tea room. He made his way to the tea room where his mother and father were sitting, along with who he figured were more of his cousins. "Mom, dad, I need to talk to you if it's okay."

"Now's not a good time Riku," Neji stated sternly.

He was about to question why that was the case, when his uncle Hiashi walked in. "Riku, just the young man I wanted to see… you've actually come at a very good time, we were just talking about you."

The young Hyuuga feels like he's just walked into a trap, everyone was staring at him, his parents, his uncle, Hinata and two of her daughters on the couch, and a girl he's never met before. "What's going on, why were you guys talking about me while I wasn't here?"

"Riku don't be rude in front of our guest," Hiashi responded, gesturing to the girl. "This is Yuuna, a beautiful suitor fit for a Hyuuga like yourself. Through a lot of goading, I finally convinced your mother and father to go ahead with the process of finding you an acceptable wife, since you're well beyond acceptable marrying age."

"You guys can't do this, I'm already engaged!" Riku argued. "What the hell?! You all know this, look, I have the ring and everything-!"

"Hinata, can you and the girls escort Lady Yuuna downstairs please?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes father," the gentle voiced woman that Riku practically considered an aunt, agreed, obediently. She looked at him sympathetically, looking like she wished she could say something, but she kept quiet and the four girls left out the room, closing the door.

"Riku, we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way. Now give me your hand," Hiashi demanded.

"So you can take my ring? Never! This is a token of love to my Miyaki!" Riku yelled, backing up from his more powerful encroaching uncle.

The brunette found himself against the closed door and went to grab the knob to make a run for it, but Hiashi grabbed his hand first, with enough force that Riku felt like his wrist was going to break. He was concentrating chakra into his hand to try and force Riku to give up the ring. The young Hyuuga collapsed on the floor, screaming out in pain. His mother gasped but couldn't do a thing, she wasn't even a ninja, just a woman of noble lineage, she couldn't fight the man off. But Neji just couldn't sit there and watch, he jumped up but before he could do anything, Hiashi let go of Riku before focusing on Neji's curse mark.

Riku stood there in shock as the powerful father he'd always known him as was reduced to screams of pain due to what he was experiencing. He was on his knees, grasping his head, wanting so badly for it to stop… Never before did Riku see him look so helpless, nor did he feel as helpless, because he couldn't do a damn thing to stop him, he'd just use his mark against him too.

"Unless you want your father to die I suggest you give me the ring Riku and call off your engagement to the Uchiha!" his uncle bellowed.

"Okay I will!" Riku screamed, tears forming in his eyes, "Just stop it! He didn't do anything!"

Hiashi relinquished his control on his nephew before snatching Riku's engagement ring out of his hand and throwing it out of the tea room window, off into that maze of a garden in the Hyuuga's yard, never to be seen again.

"I suggest that you go back home and tell the Uchiha that the engagement is off, because as of now we're having your engagement party in a week, and from there we're going to arrange your wedding. Its going to be a big deal since I'd imagine a lot of people would like to see the eldest of this generation of Hyuuga's getting married, so I suggest you come and look happy about it. And by the way, if you run off, we _will_ find you, and you don't want to find out what the elders will do with you, you think _I'm _bad…" Hiashi warned. Having finished, he left out of the room and slammed the door.

Riku looked on as his mother tried to help the pained Neji up, as she spoke, "Riku please don't give your uncle anymore trouble, I'm sorry but…"

"It's fine, I understand, you're right," he admitted defeatedly. "I'm really sorry dad,"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more…" he spoke, in a slump.

"Come on, you need to get back home and lay down Neji. And Riku, we need to wrap your hand," his mother doted.

"Its fine, I'll wrap it later. Please just make sure dad is okay… I need to break the news to Miyaki,"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Review Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **Ok so I realized I haven't updated in awhile, so I forced myself to type this all out tonight… part two of the four-part finale is here! Aren't you excited? I didn't really go over it though so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry. This chapter came out a lot longer than intended in my head, but that's good, since I make you guys wait so much I would at least like to give you some satisfying chapters. There's a lot going on, and I mean a lot, especially towards the end… And also writing this just reinforced for me how awesome of a six year-old Kushina is, and I can't like, NOT give her her own growing up arc after this. Seriously, you don't have to read it if you want but she deserves one, haha. You'll see why, she's my favorite character to write thus far. Without further ado….

**N.S.D.P.**

**Illusions of Grandeur: Part Two (The Finale) **

When Riku made it home, Miyaki still hadn't come back, so he had some time to wrap his hand, put some ice on it, and think about what he was going to say to break this off. He couldn't fathom breaking off the engagement with the love of his life, he fantasized about them spending many years together, having children together, growing old with the one person that really made him happy. His family… the main family only cared about their power and their status and he just couldn't stand to be apart of this anymore. He wanted to run away but… he said they would find him. Riku wondered if they could use the curse mark as some kind of tracking device? The thought had never crossed his mind before and now thinking that they could, it creeped him out. Or it could possibly be an idle threat, but if he were to run away and they found him, what would they do? They could hurt him or worse, someone else. He didn't want anyone else paying for his selfishness. They could do something to Miyaki but, the Uchihas would certainly go after the Hyuugas and it would just be too messy, so they wouldn't likely go after him. They could possibly do something to his siblings, but his best bet was they might do something to his father. And despite all the shit he's gone through with him over the years… he finally realizes it was all to protect him from this very thing that's going on right now. Neji stuck up for him the most because he saw himself through Riku, and he probably didn't want him to go through this pain.

That's when it hit Riku… he remembered his father said he fell in love once.

Shikamaru.

It all made sense now.

Riku was startled from his thoughts as he heard the front door close. "Riku? I'm back!" Miyaki called from the entryway.

"I'm in here!" Riku replied, pulling himself together. He didn't want to worry Miyaki… he wanted to enjoy this last moment they may have of greeting one another.

"Why are you in bed, are you alright?" Miyaki questioned, climbing up beside him. "What happened to your hand?"

"Landed on it badly while training, it's just a sprain," Riku lied, pulling Miyaki closer as they sat in the bed to cuddle.

"We'll just have to be careful during certain physical activities then," the raven joked, taking Riku's hand gently.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Riku replied with a chuckle. The two were laughing, he got a look at those beautiful blue eyes of his as his face lit up. These are the moments Riku lived for, with Miyaki, as he looked at that sweet familiar face as he tossed his head back, hair mussed as he lay on the pillow. He was still holding Riku's injured hand.

Riku watched as Miyaki slowly brought the bandaged hand to his lips with a delicate kiss, before gazing into the young Hyuuga's eyes. Something about this moment was so torturously _right_ that… that Riku didn't know if he could stand it. He closed his eyes as their lips finally met, tenderly, struggling to embed every nerve, every emotion associated with this feeling of Miyaki that he might never enjoy again. True bliss was recognizing how every little thing in a relationship was so beautiful, and sometimes you didn't notice it until it was too late.

"Riku… why are you crying?"

He put his good hand to his face, he didn't even realize he was crying. He didn't think he'd ever cried in front of Miyaki before, or at least since Shimi had passed away.

"It's fate okay?" he finally managed to spit out, backing away from the other man's body. Miyaki reached for his shoulder but Riku hurriedly sat up on the edge of the bed and continued, "Look please don't be upset, I really tried, I tried to fight off my uncle but you see what happened here… He almost broke my hand and could've killed my dad. Miyaki they're arranging a marriage for me and theres nothing I can do despite how much I don't want to lose you!"

"But they tried this before, they can't-"

"They can, you forget they have control over me and the rest of us. I can't submit to my selfishness and defy them, my immediate family could suffer for it!"

"Riku!" Miyaki gasped, not knowing exactly what to say, his head was a swirl of emotions. "Look I know now's not a good time but I really need to tell you something!"

"Nothing could make me feel worse than I do right now…"

"I think I'm… ah…" Miyaki stuttered, looking down now. "Well i-it happened to my mom and my uncle Itachi so I figured we already were resigned to the fact it could possibly happen to me sooner or later… I-I've been sick but I'm not completely sure yet whether its like morning sickness."

Riku ran his hand through his long brunette hair, trying not to look Miyaki in the eyes.

"Are you happy, or…?"

"I wish I could be but I can't possibly cope with knowing I'd be leaving you _and _my child now… so I'm praying it isn't the case. Lets just not tell our parents until we're absolutely sure okay?" Riku decided, before standing up and embracing Miyaki, then gingerly touching the boy's toned stomach, now covered by a t-shirt.

"…Okay," the Uchiha barely choked out, feeling near tears himself. He wanted this to be a happy occasion but now suddenly everything was falling apart. "You know, I was pretty excited about this."

"I was looking forward to the day we could have our own family too but you can't make Hyuugas accept the Uchihas… I feel like I ruined everything for you, I'm so sorry Miyaki. Let me at least stay the night and comfort you, I don't want to abandon you."

"…Okay, one last night…"

* * *

"Hyuuga Heir Engagement Party, next Saturday beginning at six in the main house," Sakura Lee read from the local Konoha bulletin board one afternoon. The pink haired woman, out shopping with her daughter Harumi as well as Ino and her daughter Chika, looked curiously at the open invitation. You would think that the Hyuuga's would be a private family, but when it comes to things that include large, extravagant parties, the main family likes to show off and throw a party large enough for the entire village, in addition to their fellow rich associates. It seemed like they had reached Hyuuga wedding engagement season. Since all of the Hyuuga children of the next generation were born fairly close together, it seemed like at least once a year there was either a Hyuuga child getting engaged or getting married.

"Who could possibly be next?" Ino remarked with a slight annoyed groan. "Hinata's eldest two girls already got married last year, and Hanabi's daughter just had an engagement party four months ago… maybe her son is next?"

"Why are you so upset? All these events mean more business for the flower shop!" Sakura pointed out. "Although… it also means more work for the hospital. People can't handle their liquor at these things."

"I'm upset because although I do rather enjoy the money, it's hard for me and Chika to handle the level of extravagance at these things! The sheer influx of flowers is insane! And they don't give you much time to prepare _either_…"

"Plus," Chika jumped in, "My dad and my brother usually handle the catering because of dad's business and he gets cranky when he has to skip meals to get orders done… and mom get's cranky when she doesn't get her beauty sleep."

"All these Hyuuga weddings are going to outshine me and Nam's wedding with all the extravagance…" Harumi sighed.

"I'll use day old flowers in their arrangements so yours at your wedding will look prettier," Ino whispered and the women giggled.

"It's a shame that Kinamshi and Izanagi decided to just get married in front of a witness. And from what I hear Miyaki doesn't even want a huge wedding.." Sakura remarked.

"Boys don't care, weddings are really all about the girls you know," Chika pointed out. "And besides, I doubt that Konoha will be short of _any_ weddings this year…"

At that, the women continued to walk on down the streets of Konoha, bags in hand, talking wedding talk while trying to search for a place to eat.

* * *

Riku just couldn't take his eyes off of Miyaki as he gracefully and effortlessly moved around the kitchen, trying to make something nice for them to eat for their last meal together. Soft music was playing throughout the small one-bedroom, and although it was usually really romantic sexy-time smooth jazz… to Riku's ears it just felt increasingly sad. Going through this evening was increasingly beginning to feel like he was waiting for his own death. This day was just incredibly draining, first he is being arranged to marry some woman and now his Miyaki might be carrying his… child? He feels like crap for not being as happy as Miyaki was, he could tell he was disappointed. He wishes that they could just lay in bed together and happily discuss their future together but it just wasn't to be.

Destiny was a cruel mistress.

"Stop sulking okay?" Miyaki broke his thoughts, glancing at him with a smile. "I want tonight to be a happy night."

"Miyaki, it's not about the nice dinners or the conversations, the snacks and movies or the fabulous sex. Any one can have those things, Yuuna can do all that shit with me when I marry her. But it won't be the same. Tonight will be nothing but a small drop in a lake of memories, memories made with you. Your presence makes those memories especially meaningful to me and… without you there feels akin to death to me right now. I promised you I would always be by your side, and I can't keep my promise to you. I'll understand if you never forgive me," he concluded.

Miyaki stared long and hard at the sulking figure at the table, he couldn't think of what to say to possibly make Riku feel any better, even for a moment. "Y-you didn't do anything wrong though, its for your family. I understand. Your dad would understand too. It's okay."

"Its okay?"

"It's… okay. Dinner's ready," Miyaki announced.

The two sat in silence mostly as they ate, at their small round little table in the kitchen. Riku knew Miyaki wasn't okay, who would be? But he knew there was nothing he could do anymore, but walk away quietly tomorrow morning and never come back. He would send someone for his things, he wanted to spare Miyaki the pain of ever seeing him again, he could accept that.

But first, he had to ask, as the Uchiha finished the little bit of food left on his plate, placing his chopsticks on top of the plate. "Have you been feeling okay?"

Miyaki lay his head on Riku's shoulder, before nuzzling against the crook of his neck. "A little bit, I was kind of sick this morning."

"I just keep thinking… I never wanted to be a dad that wasn't there for their child. It took me until recent years for my dad to actually show any kind of love towards me. I don't-"

"Shh don't worry about that now," Miyaki soothed. Then a chaste kiss… he was really good at calming Riku down when needed. He pulled him in for a deeper kiss then, they were in the same seat by now, taking turns with slow, romantic kisses.

The jazz playlist still looping somewhat lost in the background, the two made it to their bedroom. It wasn't their young twenty-something pawing at each other and hurried fucking like usual, that would've felt out of place. Both of them were taking their sweet time, but no matter how much they tried to delay the inevitable –their orgasms and anything else that followed- that wasn't going to make every thing okay.

It wasn't okay.

* * *

"So Naruto… you called us over for potty training advice?" Shikamaru questioned, narrowing his eyes at his idiotic blonde friend he was sitting next to on the couch. Kakashi was on the other side.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously as he listened to the kids running around in the other room. "I bet sharky in there that I could potty train them before Sasuke and Itachi get back, and it's a lot harder that it seems to get triplets potty trained!"

"At least they weren't nearly as bad as the twins were when it camed to being potty trained," Kakashi spoke, seemingly expressionless behind the mask but, was that a shudder? "I think that's when we decided we were done having kids."

"That bad huh?" Shikamaru mused.

_FLASHBACK_

_Nami, Kakashi, and Iruka were huddled in the living room, like they were running over a football play or a tactical maneuver._

"_Okay so there's only two of them and three of us, we can handle this. This is what we've been planning for since they were born. We knew this day was going to come men, but if we face the situation head on, we'll have this done by the time they're three! Are you ready men?!"_

"_Yes Nami, please calm down!-"Iruka began._

"_I said ARE YOU READY?!"_

_Just then, the twins started running through the living room screaming, waving their diapers over their heads as they sprinted bare-assed past their parents._

"_Come back here you two!"she exclaimed, as the three parents ran after them. Upon entering the kitchen, it was devoid of twins, however prevalent of a certain potent smell of something else._

"_Urine! It's everywhere!" Nami cried out, falling to the linoleum._

"_All over my pristine white kitchen!" sobbed Iruka, collapsing similarly to the white floor._

_Kakashi stared at the pair, dramatically mourning their white kitchen, "Y'know, are either of you two concerned about the fact the twins are still running around without diap- actually nevermind, I'll find them," he sighed._

"It was like that for weeks, they kept running around screaming, 'the world is our bathroom!' Needless to say, we had to get rid of the couch. I'd actually considered just letting them use diapers for the rest of their lives but Iruka wouldn't let me," he shrugged.

"…Well that certainly doesn't make me feel any better about this," Naruto groaned. "Shikamaru, what did you do?"

"The obvious, intellectual approach," he announced, holding up a children's book.

"'Everybody Poops'!? C'mon these kids are three they can't read! We actually have normal kids that don't know algebra at five years old!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay so maybe it is a bit unusual Shiori could read at three… no matter, just read it _to_ them… I see why Sasuke calls you a dobe," Shikamaru retorted, a smirk showing.

"Shut up! I'm never asking for you two's help again!"

"The moral of this story I think Naruto is that you should just relax," Kakashi pointed out. "I had two kids, you had two kids, Shikamaru had two kids… we really don't have that much more experience than you y'know. Its hard but they learned eventually, and so will the triplets."

"True…" Naruto grumbled, running fingers through his blonde spikes. "Why the hell am I even worried these aren't even my damn kids- Sharkey!"

"Dinner's ready!" Kisame called, gesturing for the men to come into the dining room.

The three looked at the spread at the table, before Naruto cried out, "Hell no! What is this crap?! You said you were gonna make dinner in exchange for potty-trained triplets and _this_ is what you come up with?!"

"I never said I could cook, dumb-ass! I just agreed so you would take care of the potty training for me!" Kisame yelled, sharp teeth showing.

"I should unpotty train them for this shit!" Naruto gestures towards the burnt food on the table.

"That's assuming he _did_ potty train them," Kakashi muttered to Shikamaru.

"Hell no! Hell no! Hell no!" the triplets repeated, running around in circles around the dining table, mimicking their uncle.

"Aw man, Sasuke and Itachi are gonna kill us…" the blonde moaned.

"Correction; they're going to kill _you_, I just cooked the dinner," the pale blue man pointed out with a toothy grin, feigning innocence. "Bon appetite."

* * *

That weekend, the city of Konoha was abuzz with people excited to go to the Hyuuga party. It seemed that it was a surprise; no one knew who's engagement was being celebrated that night… aside from the Hyuuga's and Miyaki.

Miyaki didn't intend on telling, he didn't know how his parents would react, so he decided they could wait and see just like the rest of the city. He really didn't want to go, but these were one of those kinds of events where Uchiha presence was a must, according to Sasuke. Miyaki never understood that, given how much he didn't really like Hyuugas but always attended their parties. Sasuke claimed it was a noble family thing, and since it was in his plans for the Uchihas to build back to their former glory, he insisted upon going to these functions. That's probably also why everyone was insisting Miyaki have a formal wedding… but he figures they won't have to worry about that too much longer.

"Miyaki…" Naruto sighed, holding Kushina's hand as he walked into the living room. Miyaki had been sitting on the couch, in his tux, waiting for everyone else to get ready to go. "…Do you think you could tame your sister's hair?"

The younger Uchiha looked skeptical, Kushina's bright raspberry red hair was pulled into a pony tail like usual, one huge unruly ponytail that it seemed Sasuke or Naruto couldn't manage much more than brushing it daily. Kushina had hair that needed to be reinforced by several rubberbands, and it splayed in all directions. It was definitely _not _Uchiha hair in any way, shape or form. "Dad I don't know how to do hair…"

"Can you just try, please? Just make it manageable, Sasuke's all stressing out because he doesn't want us to look unruly or unkept in front of the other families and… hell this just means a lot to him," Naruto looked exhasperated already, these aren't the kinds of things he really intended on doing when he decided to marry Sasuke, but he loved him and wanted to see him happy in the end.

"As much as it bugs me that the state of his daughter's hair embarrasses him in front of the other families… I'll do it," Miyaki grumbled. Naruto quickly thanked him before running off to get himself ready.

"I don't know if I'm really comfortable with the idea of us changing," Kushina spoke suddenly, handing Miyaki a hairbrush before standing in front of her big brother, expectantly. "I'm a revolutionary, I don't want my hair to be the same. Did you ever notice that _all _of the Hyuuga's have dark brown or black hair?"

"I'm sure I did Kushina," Miyaki responded, brushing through the crimson hair, trying to decide exactly what he could do to it. He's braided Riku's hair before, so he decided he'd try that. "But you're right, I always thought we were different than other noble families and I would like it if we stayed that way."

"Do you think mama's gonna make us dye our hair dark?"

"I doubt it," he spoke, yet a part of him began to wonder would Sasuke ever go that far? He shook those thoughts out of his head. He was just annoyed, plus he's been feeling sick all day, not to mention he's about to go to his ex-fiance's engagement party. That day couldn't get any worse.

"Seiji hate's his family life, he says some of his cousins pick on him," Kushina rambled on. "I don't want us to become a family like that!"

"Well you pick with the triplets," Miyaki pointed out teasingly.

"Not like _that_, they're just annoying little kids. Seiji's cousins beat him up when the adults aren't around, just because he's not the same, can you believe that? And he can't even do anything back… he said the only time he gets any relief is when I'm there, because they know I'll kick their asses and they can't do-"

"Okay Kushina, calm down," Miyaki interrupted. "Hand me your hair clip." She did as she was instructed and he wrapped her long braid around itself a couple of times, making a large bun. He reinforced it with some pins and rubberbands before placing her ornate flower in her bun, made especially to go with her jade green and gold dress.

Kushina jumped up and ran to go look in a mirror before exclaiming, "_Wow_! You have tamed the wild beast, good job!" before running to give him a high five. He finally smiled, she really could put a smile on his face when she wanted to, at the worst of times she gave him hope. "I have the hair of the Kyuubi y'know."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he chuckled.

At that moment, Sasuke and Naruto entered the livingroom, dressed in black suits with matching jade green ties and pocket squares. Upon looking at the little lady Uchiha's hair, they were both in shock. "You need to stay home and do Kushina's hair more often," Naruto finally spoke.

"Nope, revolutionaries don't conform to social standards of ladies' hair practices. I'm only doing this tonight because of mama," she asserted.

"Speaking of which, we need to go over some ground rules," Sasuke began, "Etiquette becoming of the Lady Uchiha."

"I _know_ mama," she groaned, stomping her little foot clad in uncomfortably tight patent leather dress shoes. She hated shoes that didn't give. "No chasing the kids around and screaming, no toilet humor, no slang, no kicking any boys in the balls… even if they deserve it… no fun whatsoever, and no burping at the dinner table."

"_Ahem,"_

"Or farting," she added. "Even though I _told _you that was daddy and not me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, before smirking, "Are you going to need to recite the rules too?"

"Heeey, we're gonna be late if we don't get going," he lied, looking at his watch quickly. "Grab Itachi and Sharky so we can hit the road eh?"

* * *

The little Uchiha clan arrived at the Hyuuga main house around eight o'clock, being greeted by one of the servants, "Good evening, the main family would like to extend an especially warm welcome to the Uchihas… they are very glad you were able to make it," he said with a bow. "And the Lady Uchiha."

"Whaddap doe," she said with a wave, before she heard a hiss of her name behind her. Kushina was undoubtedly going to make Sasuke go prematurely grey. Or have a heart attack.

"Please feel free to check your coats and head into the main parlor for refreshments,"

"Cookies!" the triplets cheered, jumping up and down before the group headed inside.

As they were getting their coats checked, Sasuke looked down at Kushina and warned, "I'm serious, no funny business tonight, or you'll be on punishment."

"Mama I'm already _on _punishment, I wanted to stay at home… coming to this party is my punishment," she moped.

"Behave during this punishment or you'll be on indefinite punishment, got it?"

"God forbid, another punishment," she muttered, before going off to go find Seiji.

Sasuke was extremely tense, before Naruto came up behind him and hugged him. "Calm down, she'll be fine playing with Seiji the whole time, no mischief. Let's go socialize with our friends," he exclaimed, guiding Sasuke off into the crowds.

* * *

Kushina ran out into the garden, where the patio area was lit with little paper lanterns and there were some older people milling about with glasses of wine. Servants walked around with plates of hors d'oeuvres, a pianist played a soft tune… it was very rich. However she by-passed all of that, looking for Seiji further back in the garden, hidden by the huge masses of hedges and plants on his usual stone bench… and there he was.

The brunette was sitting off alone, his milky-white eyes low as he picked with a flower before looking up at the sudden intrusion of his hiding spot. "Kushina, I'm glad you're here," he said with a smile. "My cousins are playing video games in the play room and won't let me join. Like usual."

"Does someone need to be kicked in the balls? These patent leather shoes are bound to teach them a lesson," Kushina offered, but he shook his head.

"Its fine, I'd rather stay out here with you anyways. You look pretty, I've never seen your hair braided up before," he stated.

"There's a first and hopefully last time for everything," she said, beginning to start climbing the giant tree behind them. She usually didn't have this much difficulty, but the dress shoes clearly didn't offer her enough grip to make it easy.

"Why do you say that? You clearly… look… ni…ce…" Seiji trailed off, having had looked up at that moment, seeing her dress blowing up in the night wind as she was climbing up the tree. He could clearly see her panties, all ruffled and pale yellow- he quickly covered his eyes in shame and cried out, "Kushina you're indecent I can see your bloomers!"

"Seiji you're such a wuss sometimes!" she laughed, giving up on climbing the tree and jumping back down on the ground. "Quick, let's go through the maze!" she yelled, not even giving the young Hyuuga time to respond before running off, leaving him to quickly follow while trying to cover his still-red face.

* * *

"It seems just like yesterday that I stood in this very room, offering a toast to my eldest nephew Neji for his engagement to Tomoe," Hiashi spoke at the center of the room, gesturing to Neji, who had an arm comfortingly around Tomoe. She looked worried but tried to mask it, but Neji could see she was concerned for their son. If anything all through the years managed to hold them together through their loveless arranged marriage, it was the mutual love for their kids. They were both worried.

"Now we are here today to celebrate the impending union of yet another Hyuuga child, isn't it just a beautiful thing?"

Neji's stony expression didn't waiver, but he wanted to rip his uncle's throat out at that statement.

"Of course, several years and _many _grey hairs later…" he added, the older crowd laughing at the joke.

'Get on with it,' Miyaki thought angrily, not speaking as he stood beside his parents. Another pang of pain hit his stomach, something way worse than the morning sickness or the cramps he's been having, but he was determined to get through this party so he could see the engagement with his own eyes- he couldn't deny it any longer, he would have his heart broken, get over it, and move on… alone. Well, with a illegitimate baby.

"Miyaki are you alright?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied. He's been doing an awful lot of lying lately.

* * *

"Kushina stop running, wait! I found something!" Seiji called out, before the red-head stopped in her tracks, grasping Seiji's hand to see what he was holding.

It was a plain gold ring, but with something carved on the inside of it. "Riku's," he read.

"This is… this is Miyaki's ring! Well how the hell did it get out here?" she said skeptically. "He's gonna want it back," she announced, snatching it and running back in the direction from which they came.

"Wait, Kushina! No more running please!" he gasped, out of breath.

* * *

"It is without further ado that I introduce my great-nephew Riku and his bride-to-be, his fiancée Lady Yuuna!"

As Hiashi spoke, all eyes looked as Riku and Yuuna walked down the center staircase in a grand entrance, her wearing a floor-length cream ball gown with no expense spared on the glitz, while Riku was wearing a matching cream suit. They were waving like royalty, but it took everything he had in him not to trip when his eyes went out into the crowd and saw Miyaki there.

Miyaki.

Why the hell would he even come here?!

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto hissed, and Sasuke was just as angry. Their friends, all nearby, were in a state of absolute shock, and they all turned to Miyaki, who has suddenly all but collapsed on the ground.

"Miyaki, Miyaki! What's the matter? Tell us!" Sasuke exclaimed, immediately ducking to his son's side, who was on his knees clutching his stomach.

"I'm fine, just… just a little sick-"

"Naruto, carry him to the hospital now!" Sakura ordered, "I'll go on ahead and alert Lady Tsunade!" Without even missing a beat, she made a few handsigns and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto obeyed and scooped his son up on his back, Miyaki too weak to even fight it anymore. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, before they both ran out the Hyuuga estate.

"Miyaki!" Riku cried out, immediately leaving Yuuna's side to run after them, without even thinking twice. That display was almost enough to even make Neji cry- that was love right there, he knew it.

Kushina ran inside the building just in time to see Naruto with Miyaki on his back, Sasuke, and Riku running out. Immediately assuming the worst, she stomped up to Hiashi, before yelling, "Dumb-ass, you hurt Miyaki and Riku!"

And the red-head ran off, but not without promptly kicking Hiashi in the balls.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Review Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **part three of the four-part finale is here!

**N.S.D.P.**

**Illusions of Grandeur: Part Three **

It was cold and somewhat quiet in the hospital. Sasuke was shaking, he didn't know if that was because he forgot his coat at the party, or nerves, he hadn't been at the hospital in a long time, and he liked it that way. Since he became a mother, hell even a husband, constantly being in and out of the hospital because of his boys was always unsettling. This wasn't even mission related, it was out of the blue, Sasuke didn't know what to expect because of that, and therefore he had a hard time getting himself together. It was almost easier knowing he broke an arm, or got stabbed with a kunai. He didn't like those things, but he didn't like the unknown even more, as any mother wouldn't.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and let him lean against him. He had a feeling Miyaki would be okay in the end… but he just needed to make sure Sasuke would be alright as well.

Kushina ran in, little patent leather shoes clacking on the white tile, running up to hug her dad and mom. "Is Miyaki okay?"

"We don't know what's wrong with him yet, he passed out on the way here…" Naruto explained.

The three heard more footsteps, before looking up to see Riku in a disheveled state and out of breath, from running.

"You've got some explaining to do," Sasuke spat out. It was clear to Naruto that he felt Riku had really crossed the line, no one hurt his kids. Especially someone who they allowed as part of the family, who pledged his hand in marriage to Miyaki and not some random chick.

"Please… I just wanted to make sure Miyaki was okay," Riku spoke.

"Why are you engaged to someone else?!"

"My uncle made me okay? I didn't want to but the family made me, he was going to kill my father if I didn't give up the engagement! They wanted me in an arranged marriage and… you don't understand how much I didn't want to leave Miyaki, I didn't!" Riku pleaded.

"I _knew _he did something to hurt you and Miyaki!" Kushina exclaimed. "That's why I kicked him!"

The color drained from Sasuke and Naruto's faces as they stared at their daughter. "Y-you _kicked_ him?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes!"

"Kushina you can't just go around kicking old men! Especially old powerful men who are the head of a powerful family! I don't think his nuts will be able to handle that kind of abuse at his age," Naruto freaked out. He was wondering were they going to come after her, or legally go after them? Technically Kushina just _assaulted_ an old man.

"I don't care! Punish me if you must but I believe in standing up for what I believe is right, and my brother and Riku are happy together! They should leave them alone!"

"Kushina, we'll discuss this when we get home. Riku, I think you should leave," Sasuke ordered.

"I just wanted to see if Miyaki's gonna be okay…" Riku tried to explain.

"I don't want Miyaki to wake up and see you, that'll unnecessarily stress him out. It would be easier if you just stayed out of Miyaki's life from now on since you're engaged," Sasuke said sternly.

"But I…" Riku began, but he was beginning to feel Sasuke was right. There was nothing he could do anymore.

"If you love Miyaki and want to see him happy it's just easier for you to leave."

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, not thinking this was fair at all.

"It's fine, you're right," Riku sighed, clutching his drenched dress shirt, from sweating while he was running. "I just want you to know Sasuke and Naruto… that if my uncle hadn't been close to killing my father, I would have done anything for Miyaki. But I didn't want to see him or my father hurt so… I'm sorry I broke my promise to take care of him. I don't even have our rings anymore, I had taken them to get a message carved on the inside but my uncle threw them in the garden," he bowed stiffly. "I hope someone will come along and make Miyaki very happy."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kushina watched as Riku walked slowly down the hall and out the doors until he was out of sight.

"Sasuke you were too hard on him, this isn't his fault," Naruto growled.

"Fault or no, my son is emotionally and now physically hurt. If I see another Hyuuga it will be too soon,"

"They aren't all bad, think of Neji, his son is emotionally hurt too y'know. I can imagine it feels way worse for him because it's his family, history is repeating itself," Naruto pointed out.

"Don't even mention Neji and Sh-" Sasuke began, before stopping himself when he remembered Kushina was sitting there.

"Oh don't stop on my account," she said casually, waving a hand.

Before anything else could be said, Sakura appeared, donning a white doctor's jacket over her formal dress, and announced, "You can come to the recovery room now, Tsunade is waiting in there with Miyaki, he's well and conscious. She'll explain exactly what's going on."

Wasting no time, the pink-haired woman led the family to the recovery room down the hall from the emergency room.

"Just go in here alright? I'm not even on duty but I need to help tend to other patients, I'll be back later," she said with a slight smile.

"Thanks Sakura, I'm sure Miyaki will be okay thanks to you," Naruto replied, grinning before they headed inside.

"Thank god you guys are finally here, now grandma can finally tell me what's going on!" Miyaki exclaimed upon seeing his family, as he lay in the hospital bed wearing a teal gown.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch squirt, I needed to make sure your parents were here so I could make sure you all could handle the news. We were all really worried about you Miyaki," Tsunade explained, rustling the short, raven hair of his.

"What happened to him exactly, Tsunade?" Sasuke asked cautiously, almost afraid to know.

"Well…" she began, unsure, "Miyaki passed out because he was bleeding internally. When we made a slight incision to drain and see what was wrong, apparently it was a pregnancy complication. I wasn't completely shocked considering what happened to you and your brother Sasuke, but I've been doing my homework and needless to say male pregnancy is very high body must be born with the genes to do so for one, and during the process the man's body has to accomidate for the baby, and Miyaki's rejected it."

"So, I had a miscarriage," Miyaki spoke, more matter-of-factly than a question.

"I'm sorry Miyaki," Tsunade responded, voice low and gentle. "Did you even know…?"

"I had a feeling," he muttered. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I started having symptoms around the time Riku said that we couldn't get married, and with that going on I didn't want to alarm you all."

The small hospital room was silent now, before there was a slight sniffling sound. The adults looked down to see Kushina, standing beside her father, rubbing her eyes. Naruto picked up his daughter and held her, hand resting on her back comfortingly. Sasuke stepped up to the bed and hugged Miyaki the best he could as he was laying on the bed, "It'll be okay."

"It's fine, maybe it's for the best. After all… Riku didn't even come to see if I was okay."

* * *

"Neji… honey are you all right?" Tomoe asked one evening, stepping out of the master bathroom in a long robe, brushing her dark hair. Her steely grey eyes never left the back of the muscled figure hunched over on the bed, looking out the window, deep in thought.

"Am I ever Tomoe?" he responded, turning to look at her. "I'm sorry for all I put you and the kids through."

"Neji why are you apologizing like this?"

"I've been thinking that if all it takes is my life in exchange for Riku's happiness, I should've-"

"Look Neji, I know you're upset about tonight but don't go doing anything rash. It's not that simple, they don't _want _to kill either of you because you're both valuable ninja to the clan," she explained.

"I know that… I just can't help feeling like there's something I can do,"

"Maybe they would let him excommunicate from the family?" Tomoe suggested.

"You realize that if he did that he would never be able to come back? He wouldn't be able to even use the Hyuuga name anymore… what happened to Hinako was nice compared to what they would do to him, because he's gay,"

"True but, he wouldn't be a part of our family anymore, it would make him happy," she said with a smile, sitting beside him. "He could finally marry Miyaki. We could always visit him, of course. Our son is a strong boy, he'll be okay."

"…So you really want to attempt to go through with that?" Neji questioned, looking unsure. In reality, he knew his wife was right, she was usually right, he just found it hard to believe the solution was so simple, just to give up his son essentially…? He would never be able to go by the

Hyuuga name again, set foot on the property again…

"Neji you worry too much, a rose by any other name is still a rose of course, and he will still be our son even if he doesn't have our family name and doesn't live here anymore. I am still your wife even if you don't love me more than a friend…" she giggled. "Names are formalities darling, and after all these years your heart still belongs to Shikamaru no matter what a piece of paper says, and if we don't do what's right for Riku, he's going to end up exactly the same."

The Hyuuga male's hands clenched the sheets in frustration, he hated when she totally figured him out like that. But, it was the truth, and he wanted to be able to do for Riku what his father wasn't there to do for him… before it's too late. "Okay, I agree."

"Great, now he won't spend the rest of his life secretly fraternizing with a man and his pinapples," she laughed.

"And Yuuna won't be sneaking around with a woman and her weapons," he retorted with a smirk.

"Oh stop it! Oh remember Neji, you need to go talk to Sasuke tomorrow about that whole Kushina incident too,"

Neji nearly lost his composure again, just thinking about it. "I think he deserved it, can't we leave Kushina alone?"

"You know you can't do that… even if it was hilarious _and _ the man tried to nearly kill you,"

"Hm, I'll _think _about it in the morning, Neji agreed, slipping on his sleeping pants before climbing into the bed.

* * *

Miyaki finally came home that next day, glad to be in the company of his family again. Kisame wasn't there, but Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kushina and the triplets all came to greet him and make sure he was comfortable. It hurt to walk slightly with the scar on his stomach, still tender and bandaged up, but he hobbled his way into his old bedroom, and stayed there.

He planned to stay for a long time in his dark bedroom, curtains closed and lights off, laying in pain. Physical and emotional. He looked longingly at the picture still taped on his closet door that Shimi had made for him, beginning to yellow with age. He lost his best friend, but he figured he'd be okay if he had Riku and now… who knows. He didn't know if Riku just didn't want to see him or if he wasn't allowed to anymore, but he figured his closest friend would come visit him after that incident.

His mind reeled with thoughts of Riku and their baby. He wondered whether it would've been a boy or a girl, would she have his black hair or Riku's brown? His bright red sharingan or Riku's milky white byakugan? Could they have both? Would it have been one baby, or twins or triplets? Would they have been sweet and quiet like him, or fun-loving like Riku? Would they have liked cooking with their mommy or rollerskating in the park with their daddy?

Miyaki closed his eyes trying to shake the thoughts, it couldn't be healthy to think of someone who would never be. He was afraid he'd never be able to have kids now, sure he was a man but… it was something special he always figured he could share with who he loved, the ability to have a baby of their own and not adopt.

But no… he fucked that up too.

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard a gentle knocking at the door, "Miyaki? May I come in?"

It was Sasuke. No, he didn't want to see anyone… he instead rolled over and lay soundlessly looking out the window.

Sasuke gazed at the locked door, wondering should he just break it in or something. He was concerned because Miyaki hadn't come out in twelve hours and wasn't eating. He was going to knock again but the ring of the doorbell distracted him, so he left Miyaki alone for now.

Opening the door, Sasuke knew he was going to see another Hyuuga entirely too soon for his liking.

"Good afternoon Sasuke, how's Miyaki doing?" Neji asked.

"Well. What do I owe this visit?" Sasuke questioned, wanting to get straight to the point.

"It's about my uncle. Look, trust me I didn't want to do this, but my family feels they're owed some kind of compensation from your family for Hiashi's injury. I personally don't think it's as bad as they're making it out to be for just getting kicked in the family jewels but he's laying on the pity party rather thick and people believe him. He's in the hospital," explaining the story, Neji _still _wanted to burst out laughing, but he contained it to a smirk.

"You're a terrible nephew," Sasuke remarked, noticing the amusement on Neji's face.

"And he's the uncle of the year," Neji retorted dryly.

"Look, I'll pay all the hospital bills and then some, since it was _my _daughter's fault. I can even make her write a little cute get well soon card to him with the misspelled words and backwards letters if that'll make Hiashi feel better,"

"Dear Mr. Hyuuga, I'm sorry for destroying your manhood in front of hundreds of people, sincerely, a 6 year-old little girl."

"That sounds great," Sasuke agreed, now smiling for once himself. "Now is that all you wanted?"

"Well no… don't tell Miyaki but I think me and Tomoe figured out a way to get them together. Me and her are going to try and get Riku excommunicated from the family… so he will be able to marry who he wants."

"You're going to give up having your son in the family for our sons' happiness?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"We will still be able to see him outside of the estate but he won't be able to use our name anymore. Any trace of Hyuuga Riku existing in our family records will be gone,"

"…I was wrong about you Neji, you've changed," Sasuke remarked. Neji raised an eyebrow, shocked by that statement. The Uchiha went on, "Before I thought you were too hard on him, but now it seems like you're really putting yourself out there for him. I heard you almost died for him."

"I'd do anything for all four of my kids that I would've want my father to do for me. It took me a moment to realize that it's not about _my _lost happiness anymore, it's about me helping them gain theirs."

Sasuke looked at the sincerity in Neji's expression, and decided to confess, "I thought I should let you know that the other night of the party, at the hospital I told Riku to stay out of Miyaki's life because I didn't want to see Miyaki hurt. Well, it turns out Miyaki had a miscarriage and now he's deeply depressed and won't leave his room or eat. I apologize and… extend my offer for Riku to please come back for Miyaki's sake."

"Thank you, I'll let him know,"Neji accepted.

The two men said their goodbyes, and as Neji headed off, Sasuke slowly shut the door before noticing Naruto behind him. "Sooo… you _apologized _to Neji, I never thought I'd see the day. I told you you were wrong," Naruto chuckled.

"Dobe how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough,"

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me for being wrong?"

"Mmm… nah," Naruto teased, pulling Sasuke into an embrace and a warm kiss. "Hiashi is wrong, he just doesn't know that people in love _always_ get married no matter what."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Review Please!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Naruto & Sasuke: ...Daddy Potential? (N.S.D.P.)

**Author: **PrettyKitty93

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Suggestive Acts, Lemons/Limes in some chapters, slightly incestuous in some chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series or any of the characters, they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just for fun, I do not make any money from this fic.

**Author's Notes: **I'm finally done with NSDP and I'm really happy for it! I hope you all enjoy the ending… I don't want it to seem rushed but I hope it moves you to laugh real laughs and to cry real tears! Hopefully tonight I'll start writing the next installment in the whole NSHP series, about Kushina growing up now. I'm just stumped as to what to call it right now, any ideas? Anyways thanks for sticking around with me writing so slow, all of you! I love every one of you guys for reading this, I never thought it'd be so popular, so thanks!

**N.S.D.P.**

**Illusions of Grandeur: Conclusion **

"I can't do this anymore!" Kisame cried out, at his wit's end with the potty training business. Miyaki, after two days, finally left out his room for food when he heard the man's plight. No one else was home, so he reached into the cookie jar and pulled out three cookies, and said to the kids, "Whoever goes to the potty and washes their hands like a big kid can get a cookie~"

"Me-me-me-me-meee!" they cried out, before they ran off to the bathroom, where Katsuo got first and closed the door on them.

"That was _it?_ Bribery?!" Kisame questioned in disbelief.

"Kids aren't that complicated," Miyaki chuckled. "It worked on Kushina just fine, or else she would still be running around screaming, 'This is a free country! I am free to pee where ever I want! Toilets are just the man trying to get you down!"

"Wow Miyaki you're a lifesaver,"

"Here," Miyaki said, handing him the cookies. "Give this to them, I'm gonna go eat."

Miyaki went into the kitchen, scrounging around in the fridge to find something to eat, when he heard the doorbell ring…

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this for me Hinata," Neji said for probably the fifth time that afternoon. Hinata was the only relative aside from Hiashi who had a key to the Hyuuga main family office, and with him in the hospital, they were free to carry out their plan.

"Anything for my little cousin Riku," she said with a smile. "I want to see him happy too, this isn't right, what my father is doing."

The two paused in front of large double doors at the end of the corridor. She took out her key and unlocked it with a click… Neji was so thankful the eldest daughter was in-waiting to head the family should something happen to her father. What they were doing was very deceitful, but she had all the rights to do so. Closing the door behind them, Hinata sat in the desk and started looking through filing cabinets and shelves until she found the form she was looking for.

"So you will sign here, as Riku's father…" she explained pointing.

"What about uncle Hiashi's signature?"

She looked in another drawer and pulled out a rubber stamp with his signature on it, like you would have at a doctor's office. "This will come in handy."

Stamping his signature on the appropriate line, then adding the seal of the Hyuuga family, she handed the form to Neji, "Now you will just need Lady Tsunade's signature to make it official. Once you have her signature, it's done."

"Thank you, I'll head over there right now," he said to his cousin, bowing in thanks again before darting off.

She sighed and smiled at him before standing up to lock up the office, making sure it was pristine. "I've never seen Neji so happy, never since… _him_."

* * *

"…Riku," Miyaki spoke, staring at the person at his front door, almost like he was a distant memory.

"How are you feeling? I've been dying to know what's up!-"

"Don't lie to me, that's why it took you a week to come visit isn't it?!" he yelled before slamming the door in Riku's face.

The Hyuuga was shaken up, stunned before calling out, "Miyaki? Please let me explain! Just… please?"

"I want to forget you, go away!" Miyaki shouted back.

Riku, still staring at the closed door, replied, "I don't want to forget you."

"I don't need you anymore okay?!"

Riku was stunned, he'd never heard Miyaki say anything like this before. To hear him say he didn't need him anymore… "Miyaki I need you. But… if I hurt you this badly, I guess I don't deserve you."

The Uchiha was starting to feel a little remorse, so he slowly opened up the door to find a solemn Riku on the other side.

"It's really stupid, I never thought I'd be standing here saying I need someone like this. I didn't think love worked like this, growing up in a family where we weren't particularly close to one another I didn't witness it first hand. But still… I never imagined I'd be standing here saying I need someone like this. I know I can't be with you but I want us to still be friends, I want to see you smile again and I want you to have someone you can go to so you won't be alone. You don't look like you've been taking care of yourself either. Regardless, its just hard to hear you say you don't need me is all," Riku confessed.

"Look I lied alright?" Miyaki snapped. "But how would you feel if you had a miscarriage and the person you got pregnant by wasn't there for you? It was really depressing, I feel like I failed. I actually have this strange family trait of being able to have a kid and I fucked it up, okay? I mean I know it wasn't planned or anything but I was actually kind of excited, I like kids, but… look I wouldn't let you take me back even if you could. The Hyuugas would prefer if you got married to a nice woman and had lots of babies and you know it. She looks healthy, I'm damaged goods-"

"Don't fucking say that!" Riku yelled, grabbing Miyaki by his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Things happen like that all the time to everyone and you shouldn't blame yourself, you're not damaged goods! I don't even really care about kids, it would be nice but can't you understand that you're wonderful?"

"I-I understand…"

"I just wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself," Riku explained, putting his hands in his pockets now. "And to apologize for not being there when you needed me."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Miyaki said flatly. "I-I'm gonna go eat now so…"

"Yeah, okay, please don't starve yourself anymore okay? I'm gonna go, call me if you need me…"

Miyaki nodded and as Riku made his way away from the house, Miyaki closed the door and headed back to the kitchen. In there, he found Kushina writing something and he glanced over her shoulder.

'_Dear Mr. Hyuug__a, I hope you realize what happen at the party was a warning. It is a taste of the real pain you meet when you cross me. I hope you learn your lesson. Mama says get well soon. I say burn in hell. Love, Kushina'_

"Two things Kushina, one, 'happen' should have an –ed on it. Two… Sasuke is not going to let you send this to him," Miyaki pointed out.

"I wasn't going to show it to mama,"

"Fair enough," Miyaki shrugged it off, going into the fridge to find something to eat so people would stop bugging him about it.

After sealing up her letter, planning to go to the Konoha hospital later, Kushina asked, "Are you still sad about your baby?"

"A little bit," he answered truthfully.

"Well when I'm sad, me and daddy bake brownies together, and then eat them with vanilla ice cream while we sit on the couch and watch funny movies," she said pointedly. "And I know I'm not a baby anymore but I am the next best thing~"

Miyaki smiled at her attempt to cheer him up, it was working. "Okay wash your hands and we'll start making some brownies."

It was funny that once he and Kushina started making brownies together, he realized he was having a lot of fun baking with her and they needed to do it more often since he usually stayed at his own apartment all the time. He looked at her on her little step stool, stirring the batter like he said, then helping pouring it into the pan. She looked so adorable and not evil when she was like this, because sometimes he had a hard time separating Kushina-the-revolutionary from Kushina-the-six-year-old. While the brownies were baking, he decided they should make fresh vanilla ice cream with the ice cream maker when the triplets came in and they wanted to help too. So he measured all the ingredients and let each one add something in so they felt like they were helping. Finally, after they finished the hot brownies and cold ice cream, Miyaki with his little sister and the triplets piled on the couch with their sweets watching funny movies… and in that moment he wondered why he ever felt like he was missing anything in his life at all.

* * *

"So Tsunade said that Neji brought in some emancipation papers for Riku today," Naruto oh so casually mentioned to Sasuke.

"I'm glad he was able to go through with it," Sasuke replied. "You know what this means right? Should we go tell Miyaki the good news?"

"I've got a better idea!"

"Oh dobe…"

"I'm serious!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting at Sasuke who was laying beside him in the bed. "I think that we should surprise them with a wedding! The only people who know right now that Riku is emancipated is us, Neji, Tomoe, Hinata, and Tsunade. I say we let the Hyuugas go on and plan the wedding next week like they are, but like when everyone shows up Tsunade will be all like, 'Surprise! Miyaki and Riku are getting married instead!"

"That's… that's really something Naruto,"

"That's all you have to say about my brilliant plan?"

"Besides the fact that Hiashi is going to be even more out to get us than before, I like it," Sasuke agreed, kissing Naruto on the lips. "They'll be able to have the wedding we never had."

"Great, I'll call Neji first thing tomorrow and let him know my plan! Also, I think that we should let them live in one of the other houses on the Uchiha estate instead of that small apartment, so they can feel part of the family. And you'll be happy because you'll be closer to nag Miyaki all the time-"

"I. Do. Not. Nag. And besides Naruto, all the other houses on the estate haven't been lived in since… well you know," Sasuke pointed out.

"Which is why we should start trying to fix them up, the whole estate needs to be fixed up really, its just kind of depressing to look at because all the houses look neglected. Between you and Itachi, there are five kids who are eventually going to grow up and need a place to live with their own families one day. The clan is going to grow a lot faster than you think,"

"…You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Well you wanted the family to grow into its former glory right? I think it would make you feel better if we renovated the entire estate so it didn't look so dilapidated," Naruto explained.

Sasuke lay there silent for awhile, thinking, before he spoke, "Even though it sounds like a lot of work for the two of us to do alone, I agree with you. So we're going to go clean one of the houses out, get it ready for Miyaki and Riku to move into, and secretly plan their wedding at the same time?"

"Yep!"

"…In a week?"

"Yep!"

Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and giving him a look, before his face softened and he muttered, "Fine, I trust you dobe."

"Silly teme I'm always right,"

"I see where your daughter gets her lovely cockiness from,"

"You've lived with my wonderful cockiness for twenty years, you can deal with hers for twenty more," Naruto concluded with a grin.

* * *

While only a few people knew the truth, the rest of Konoha was buzzing with excitement for the big wedding. It was going to be that Saturday at the center of the village where all the great gatherings and events were held. The Hyuuga's had the money to make sure each and every wedding or gathering they held was a five-star gathering, and this was going to be no exception.

"I know I've been less depressed and all, but I don't think going to my ex-fiance's wedding will make me feel any better," Miyaki groaned as he was being forced to go with the rest of the family.

"I think you could use a bit of fun," Sasuke replied.

"And you might be pleasantly surprised by how much you enjoy yourself," Naruto added.

"What part of ex-fiance's wedding don't you guys understand?" he whined.

"Miyaki Nozomi Uch-"

"Okay I got it, middle name usage means you guys are serious, I'll go," he reluctantly agreed.

Miyaki went to go put on his nice black suit, and as the complete Uchiha family in a nice state of dress all headed to where the outdoor wedding was going to be, he had an odd sense of déjà vu. He just dearly hoped that he wouldn't have as bad a time at the wedding as he did at the engagement party two weeks ago. Gee, when they want their kids married quick they don't play around.

When they arrived, the village plaza was filled with white seats with sky blue ribbons tied perfectly on every chair's back. The wedding arch was decorated with white and blue flowers, and the aisleway had the same blue and white petals going all down it. Soon not only was every seat filled, but there were people standing at the edges, standing and waiting for four o'clock to hit and the wedding to begin.  
Miyaki was sitting a row behind his cousins, and he watched as Namkishi was speaking to his twin, "Well, looks like Riku's about to get the ol ball and chain…"

"Ball and chain?" Harumi jumped in, looking miffed.

"Well not you of course, you'll never be a ball and chain to me," Nam assured her with that dazzling Uzumaki smile. Miyaki rolled his eyes, Namkishi could be a bit of a corn ball towards her but he really did love her, it was clear. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek… the display of affection usually made Miyaki happy for them but on the day of his ex's wedding… he just felt unexplicably bitter as he looked at this display of love around him. He mostly just felt that this wasn't fair.

"Miyaki, please try to smile okay?" Naruto asked his son sitting beside him.

"I came, that's about all you can expect from me,"

Naruto was going to try and continue further until everyone was silenced by Tsunade, who was standing towards the front with Riku, Neji, Tomoe, and Hiashi by her side. "We are about to start the ceremony everyone so please take your seats…" she began, and all the chattering slowly came to a halt as the guests got into their chairs. "Now… before the ceremony begins, I have a very important announcement to make," she began, with a smirk on her face, unsettling to Hiashi. The hokage held up a fresh document, clearly so all could see it, although there were so many people so far back in the crowd there was no way they could all read it regardless. "As most of you all know, Riku Hyuuga was formerly engaged to Miyaki Uchiha, until the head of the Hyuuga family decided that for obvious reasons it would not be fit in their eyes for the two to date any further, let alone marry."

"Tsunade… what _are _you doing?" Hiashi asked in a low grumble.

"I'm just informing these fine people that you, Hiashi, have a big problem with your great-nephew marrying my great-grandson because you wouldn't want a gay marriage sullying your family name. Let's just get that out in the open. However, as biased as it may be, Hiashi is unfortunately entitled to his opnion, so instead Neji came up to me last week and proposed something that might fix this and I for one was thrilled. _This _is where the document in my hand comes in! This document is the official emancipation papers for Riku, formerly Hyuuga, stripping him of his last name and any association to the Hyuuga family what so ever. Shockingly, it seems that Hiashi happily agreed!"

"That signature is not mine, it's a forgery! That document is not valid whatsoever!" he yelled, pointing at the signature on the bottom corner.

"Hiashi this signature is very official, after all you were incapacitated in the hospital and when the head of the family is incapacitated, your daughter has the rights to act in your place and make just decisions for all the members of the family," Tsunade pointed out with a smug look on her face.

Hiashi looked dumbfounded and his face was turning red with rage, "In-incapacitated?! That-?" he began, before turning off into the crowd and meeting a certain red-head's blue eyes, who was glaring at him, mouthing, 'I'm coming for you.'

"So… I'm no longer a Hyuuga? I'm without a last name now?" Riku finally spoke, stunned.

"Yes, you are without a last name, however considering nearly the whole hidden village has gathered here to see a wedding, and you have a beautiful licensed witness right before you, you could do one of two things here. You could marry Yuuna as it was arranged, or Miyaki could get his stunned-looking self up here and we could have ourselves a real wedding," Tsunade explained, while gesturing for Miyaki to come here.

Miyaki stood up from his seat, looking first at Naruto and Sasuke, smiling, then to his other side where Kushina was. "You guys already knew, didn't you…"

"You're going to need these," Kushina whispered, putting the rings in his hand.

"You guys are really the best,"

"Thanks, we know," Naruto replied with a grin. "And since we are the best, we can only allow our son to marry the best after all. I just hope your poor mama doesn't cry."

"Shut up dobe, I'm not going to cry," Sasuke teased.

Miyaki grinned and walked up to the alter, to stand beside Riku at last, where he was just overcome with happiness and embraced his love, before they kissed deeply at the prospect of finally realizing their dream life together. Everyone stood up and there was an explosion of clapping and applause, people whistled and whooped and hollered.

It was in that moment that Riku and Miyaki realized that somehow along the way, their love which had started out as an innocent rivalry over a girl, to an unexpected friendship, could blossom into something more, the kind of love that was innocent and complex all at the same time, that set a precedence for every other romance others would hope to have in Konoha. That's why everyone worked so hard and wanted to see them together in the end… it breathed new life into the idea of love and it was so obvious that feelings as strong as those only came around once in a lifetime and should be celebrated, not lain to waste by hatred.

"Hey…. _Hey! _We didn't get to that part yet!" Tsunade shouted, but she just let it go and smiled and clapped along with everyone else. This wedding was unorthodox enough in its own right, it couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

During the reception, Miyaki and Riku were eating dinner at their own married couple table and Riku nuzzled Miyaki on the neck endearingly, saying, "So how does it feel to be a wife?"

"I'm not a wife, last time I checked I'm not a woman," Miyaki laughed. "And stop being so affectionate in public, our parents are around."

"After all the shit we had to go through for me to be able to call you my wife? I'll be as affectionate as I want in public," Riku replied, his right hand grazing Miyaki's thigh. "Aw you're blushing."

"Riku stop trying to feel me up…" Miyaki whispered. "And you took _my _last name so technically you're the wife."

"Technically maybe…"

"And if you don't get your hand off my cock… I'm going to shove cake in your face when we cut the cake. We'll have a cake fight,"

"As long as we make up later I won't mind," Riku said with a grin. "Okay we're married now can we go home?"

"They spent so much money on this reception the least we could do is stay longer than an hour without you trying to carry me off and have your dirty way with me,"

"But I bet you're still thinking about me carrying you off and having my dirty way with you, aren't you?"

"Maybe… why are you so sex-crazed again?" Miyaki giggled.

"I'm not, its just my way of saying I'm really happy to have you all to myself again," Riku confessed, kissing Miyaki on the lips for like the millionth time that night. "I love you."

"I love you too," Miyaki echoed, grinning impossibly hard.

"And all these people around is getting in the way of me spending time with the one person I want to be with right now, while having lots and lots of honeymoon sex,"

"You're impossible, I can't take you anywhere!" Miyaki sighed loudly, and laid his head against Riku's shoulder, who in turn put his arm around him.

* * *

After dinner the reception began to turn up, there was lots of dancing and laughter. Miyaki and Riku started by dancing together, and so did all the other couples. Namkishi and Harumi stole the show by showing off their surprisingly impressive dancing skills, and then afterwards Kushina danced with her big brother while people took lots of photos of the endearing scene, while Riku took turns with his little sisters. Kushina then reluctantly forced the shy Seiji to dance with her, his face totally red the whole time while his mom was embarrassingly snapping photos of them. Naruto and Kisame took their respective Uchiha brothers out on the dancefloor, before their daughters got adorably jealous and Naruto sweeped Kushina in his arms while Kisame held Kasumi in his. People were shocked, not knowing a guy that scary could have such a soft side.

In between the dancing, the triplets made a point of sneaking treats from the dessert table while Itachi wasn't looking.

Shockingly, Jiraiya even got Tsunade to dance with him, but at that point she was probably drunk enough not to care. Nami snapped pictures of her sons dancing with their lovers, being obnoxious as usual, before snapping pictures of her husbands as well, making Iruka blush.

When it was time to open all the wedding gifts they got, Miyaki was happy with all the new cookware they received, while notably Riku's favorite present was the Kama sutra book they received from Miyaki's perverted uncle Kakashi.

Also, notably, Miyaki made good on his promise to smash cake in Riku's face but he took it like a champ… and did it back.

* * *

The party was starting to wind down a bit, when Neji, sitting off at a table eating his cake, was tapped by Shikamaru. "Can we talk for a second in the hallway? Where it's quieter?"

Neji nodded and followed the ponytailed man out into the virtually empty, dimly lit hallway outside the main room.

"There's something I've been thinking about giving you for a long time now, but I could never decide if it was a bad idea or not. If it means nothing to you I understand, but I guess what I'm saying is I learned the hard way life is too short to not put certain things out in the open," Shikamaru began to explain.

"You're usually so laid-back, what could possibly have you this stressed out?" Neji asked.

"Well, I know the nature of our relationship lately is particularly stressful, and I know I could never hope to marry you with your family being how they are and all. But I realized after me and Hinako fell out of love and I thought all I had were my daughters, I realized I have you too. And I just wanted to let you know I love you even though I can't ever have you completely,"

"I- I love you too,"

"And you know I come from a place where I don't say I love you a lot,"

"I know… me too,"

"But I can't let life go on and never let you know that," Shikamaru spoke, pulling out a silver ring with a amethyst on it and slipping it onto his finger. "It's an anti-wedding ring. I needed to get something that looked as far away from a wedding ring as possible so your family wouldn't get ideas."

"I really like it Shikamaru, I'm shocked. I was arranged to be married to Tomoe when I was eighteen, and I'm fourty now, and between you telling me you love me and seeing my son able to get the marriage he always wanted, today's the happiest day of my life,"

"I really mean it when I say I love to see your smile Neji, you don't do it nearly enough, so it makes me happy I'm able to cause it and only wish I could do more,"

"You've done plenty Shikamaru, thank you," Neji whispered, before leaning forward and kissing the man there in the empty hallway. Shikamaru pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, before they pulled away at last, not wanting to get caught.

* * *

"Where are we?" Miyaki finally asked. It was late now, pitch black outside, as Riku had snuck them away from the party as things were dying down. He had an idea to where they could sneak off and enjoy their honeymoon in peace, and he wanted to surprise Miyaki with it. So they were walking through the forest, hearing nothing but bugs chirping and leaves crunching, before they finally reached a clearing.

"Here we are," he spoke at last.

The two had reached that old cabin in the woods they had stayed in the time they ran away at sixteen. Even though the wedding to Miyaki was a surprise, he was able to pull some strings and get someone to fix the place up a bit and stock the fridge with food and whatnot while they were at the reception.

"Its our cabin," Miyaki stated fondly, "Where I told you I loved you."

"Right, it's nice and peaceful enough and no one knows where it is, so me and you can spend a nice quiet week together," Riku explained, before lifting Miyaki up suddenly, carrying him into the cabin bridal-style. "I can't wait to begin the rest of my life with you Miyaki I'm so happy; Just you, me… and lots and lots of honeymoon sex."

Miyaki couldn't help but laugh out loud as he clung to the brunette holding him, looked into his milky white eyes, and replied, "…Yeah, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you too."

_**The End**_

_**Please Review and Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
